AMOR ENCONTRADO
by Haru no Ame
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO SUBIDO! GRACIAS A TODOS TOT! SASUSAKU 4EVER! YEEEAH!
1. Chapter 1

Eh, aquí mi 1º fic…U que nervios… Bueno trata de un SasuSaku para aquellos que quieran saber. El capitulo 1 es referente a un episodio de la serie anime y trate de hacer lo posible para que se pareciera a la historia real de Naruto…Bueno voy a dejar de dar lata, para que le den una oportunidad a mi creación P   
Hecho por_ Haruno-chan . _

_Encuentro con las amistades_ Flash Back 

En frente de la puerta que determina los límites de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha se puede divisar 2 siluetas, de un chico de cabello moreno, ojos negros y ropa azul, la otra sombra es de una chica de cabello rozado, ojos esmeralda, aunque...estos están llenos de lagrimas. (N/a: lo que quiero demostrar en lo que he escrito, es el capítulo 109 de la serie Naruto donde, Sasuke que es el chico, se va con los secuaces de Orochimaru...en donde Sakura, que es la chica, intenta detenerle).

"Siempre me has odiado ¿verdad?"-dijo la pelirosa-"Desde que nos eligieron como genin en grupos de 3, cuando estábamos hablando los dos solos,... te enojaste conmigo ¿recuerdas?"-conteniendo un poco las lagrimas para escuchar la respuesta del chico, ...pero esto fue en vano ya que la respuesta..:-"no lo recuerdo"- (N/a: ...bueno Sasuke, en todo este rato, conversa de espaldas a ella...que cruel..**x( **).

La esmeralda soltó las lagrimas bajó la mirada y sonrío:"-Es lógico. Pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero ese día comenzó todo entre tú, yo, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei"-dijo melancólica Sakura-"Aunque tuviéramos momentos difíciles,..¡Lo pasábamos muy bien!"-continuando así la conversación solo la chica y por supuesto llorando-"se lo de tú clan, pero la venganza no hace feliz a nadie...ni a ti...ni a mí..."-fue interrumpida por Sasuke:-"Soy diferente a uds...hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos..., pero mi corazón a decidido vengarse hasta el final...Ese es mi objetivo en la vida..."-dijo en un tono seguro y a la vez amargo, pero la chica no aguanto más y gritó en forma triste y desesperada:-"¿¡VAS ELEGIR DENUEVO LA SOLEDAD?"-siguió con una voz entrecortada...por las lagrimas y la tristeza:-"Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa,... ahora lo entiendo perfectamente...tengo familia y amigos...pero si tu te vas Sasuke-kun, para mí...¡para mí será lo mismo que _estar sola!"_-aunque la chica no lo haya visto Sasuke dudó por un instante recordando los momentos felices que a pasado con sus amigos, Naruto y Sakura.

-"¡YO TE QUIERO!"-la confesión de la chica le fue normal para Sasuke, claro él ya sabía esos sentimientos, pero algo en su interior le hizo sonrojarse levemente, aunque desapareció en el mismo instante que oyó los sollozos de Sakura (N/a: lo de sonrojarse es fantasía, obvio P):-"...si te quedas junto a mí, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas...cada día será estupendo...haré cualquier cosa por ti...por eso… ¡Quédate, _conmigo_!...por...favor.."-dijo suplicante la pelirosa, y entre lágrimas...:-"Si no puedes...llévame contigo..."-en ese momento todas sus penas, literalmente, salieron por sus ojos y no cesaban...

Pero algo detuvo ese llanto, fue el chico de azul, que dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro, y mirando hacia la cara a la pelirosa dijo:

-"Realmente eres una _molestia_"-(N/a: por cierto esta frase siempre la anda diciendo por donde sea Sasuke, a Sakura ya se la había dicho hace mucho, ya se acordaran si han visto los primeros capítulos de la serie, nn), la chica quedó inmóvil con aquellas palabras.

Sasuke dio la vuelta y siguió su rumbo, pero Sakura, gritando le dijo amenazante:-"¡No te vayas!¡si lo haces gritaré y..."-aunque, para sorpresa de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke se paró atrás suyo y en un rotundo silencio después, dijo:-"...Sakura..._arigato_..."-dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca, la chica se desmayo en los brazos de Sasuke, este la levantó (nuevamente en sus brazos) para dejarla en una banca cercana de allí, pero algo le detuvo, al mirar el rostro de la chica Sasuke quedó embelesado.(N/a: los textos que tengan **"todo"** su formato en **_cursiva_**, son pensamientos de los personajes,...así que Oo **ojo**!).

"_Es muy hermosa_"-dijo para si, inconscientemente:-"¡_NaNiii! EN QUE_ _ESTOY PENSANDO!"_-dijo su alborotada mente-"_...si no mal lo recuerdo, Sakura_ _no había dicho sus sentimientos frente a mi..."_-esto último le hizo sonrojarse y mirando para otro lado, con un seño de "¡que me ocurre!", se dijo:-_"_Oo..._¡¡PERO QUE ME PASA!...,jamás he tenido este tipo de sensaciones, ¡QUE ONDA, ni menos con ...ella..."-_su pobre conciencia estaba muy confundida, y al mirar de nuevo el rostro lleno de tristeza de Sakura, dijo-_"porque te preocupas...por...mi"_-dicho esto empezó a secar las lagrimas que quedaban en el inocente rostro de la chica y con una mirada compasiva la dejo sobre la banca, desapareciendo poco a poco...aunque la sensación de hace un momento no la quería admitir, la tenía grabada en su mente confundida. La apariencia de chico fuerte y solitario, no se comparaba con la de ese momento...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Han pasado 4 años desde aquello. Sakura ya tiene toda la frescura de los 16 años y su apariencia ha cambiado bastante. Antes su cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus orejas ahora, este lo tenía más arriba de sus caderas, su cuerpo ya no es el de la niña pequeña que solía ser, sino de una mujer adulta o simplemente, de una chica mucho más desarrollada (N/a: ya se imaginaran que partes **xD**),y desde que**..."él"...**se fue, su temple siempre ha sido desanimado y triste, aunque ha tratado de no pensar en **él** y recuperar su sonrisa...no ha podido.

Una mañana se levantó, duchó y vistió como le era habitual, pero sus pensamientos estaban algo alborotados:-"_De nuevo he soñado con Sasuke... por_ _que, porque no te quedaste aquí ...porque no estas ...conmigo"-_ylas lagrimas empezaron a corromper su pensar-"_No...no debo llorar...no ma..as_"-limpiándose las lagrimas recordó todos sus momentos con él y Naruto, las ganas que tiene de verle, recordó su cara y aquella mirada fría, que no sabía porque pero la volvía loca:-"_hace mucho que Naruto y los demás fueron a su busca"-_pero su pensamiento fue tomado por la "otra personalidad":-"_MALDICIÓN!...¡PORQUE TE DEMORAS TANTO, NARUTO!_"-y de nuevo la verdadera Sakura retomo sus pensamientos-"..._no..., no debería pensar..así, eso solo lo digo porque quiero ver a Sasuke y por_ _quien de verdad de vería preocuparme es por Naruto y los demás...BAAAAKA!"_-así se le ocurrió una idea interesante:-"_Lo tengo_"-pensó-"_voy a visitar la tumba de Hokage-sama, para olvidarme estos malos recuerdos y aclarar mi mente_"-de esta forma salió de su casa.

Primero pasó por la "Florería Yamanaka", para ver a su amiga Ino (N/a: aunque también se le podría decir su enemiga, ya que se la pasan peleando...nn)

-"_Hace mucho que no paso por acá... ¿Como estará Ino?"-_pensó la pelirosa, que al momento de entrar al lugar saludó muy alegremente a la rubia que miraba atentamente las nubes que pasaban por la ventana que estaba al lado suyo.

"nn..¡¡BUENOS DÍAS!"-pero la rubia no le prestaba atención.

_-"Y a esta que le pasa?"- _pensó la pelirosa viendo extrañada a Ino y siguió insistiendo:

-"IIINOOOO! Hay alguien en TÚ ¡¡¡hueeeeca cabeza!"-cargando la voz en la palabra 'hueca' y dándole un leve golpe en ella. "_No pesca..."_- se dijo la esmeralda con una pequeña vena en su frente-" . ¡¡¡INO-CEEERDA, BAKA, HUECA,...SIEMPRE SERÁS TEÑIDA, COPIONA, ENFERMA..!"-así llenando de insultos a la rubia, pero ella no respondió a ninguno. Sakura, muy extrañada empezó a ver en la situación que se encontraba la chica, solo estaba mirando hacia las nubes sin ninguna gana de hacer nada, y eso le recordó a...

-"...Shikamaru!"-al decir esto la pelirosa, Ino desvió enseguida la vista hacia ella y 'extrañamente sonrojada' le dijo...-"Sakura, que haces aquí!-algo exaltada la rubia al darse cuenta de que hace bastante rato alguien la estaba mirando. (N/a: ...y también por escuchar el nombre de 'Shikamaru'...OOH SÍ,…tienes que admitirlo **xD**).

"Sabes Ino... te pareces mucho a Shikamaru cuando estaaas _tranquila"_-dijo algo burlona la pelirosa,

-"Y a ti que, EH?"-se enfrentó desafiante hacia aquella leve agresión por parte de Sakura-"si te vas a quedar aquí solo para molestarme y no vas comprar nada, V-E-T-E! Chica frente!".

"...¬.¬ Ah, si, y yo que iba hacer la buena acción del día comprándote una flor INO-BAKA..., pero si no quieres, que más da!"-dijo en un tono más burlesco que el de antes Sakura (N/a: tómense un armonyl, cabras!...**xDxD**). Pero antes de que se fuera, la rubia se disculpó por su comportamiento y empezó a tratar a la pelirosa como se lo merecía(N/a: ...creo que me hicieron caso **xD**).

-"ok!..te perdono, te perdono..., ahora me puedes envolver un par de jazmines, porfa! n.n"- apuntando a unas hermosas flores blancas que estaban a su lado.

-"Claro, pero me puedes decir para quienes son? ¬.¬"-dijo algo extrañada la rubia, ya que no se le ocurría para quien podía ser tan hermoso regalo.

-"…las quiero para Hokage-sama..."-dijo con algo de amargura y tristeza al recordar que él ya no se encuentra y no regresará nunca.(N/a: que descanse en paz)

-"mmm...ya veo...entonces las envolveré en un lindo papel y lazo"-la chica rubia sacó de un estante un papel muy hermoso y con una cinta roja amarró a los dos jazmines envueltos en aquel papel.

-"Arigato..Ino.."-solo pudo entablar la triste Sakura que estaba allí, aunque con una sonrisa fingida trato de ocultar esa pena.

"Saluda de mi parte a Hokage-sama"-sonriente la rubia le dijo.

Sakura también correspondió con una sonrisa-"n.n Ten lo por seguro, nos vemos!"-así la pelirosa salió de la florería encaminándose hacia la tumba del 3º Hokage.

--

Ya algo más alejada del lugar, Sakura pasó por el restaurante Ichiraku, el favorito de Naruto, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que una chica de corto cabello azul, de una chaqueta beige claro y patas azul marino (ajustadas a sus piernas), estaba dentro de aquel recinto.

-"Hinata?.."- la pelirosa también entro al lugar para salir de aquella duda, _"de verdad será..?"_ , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar respuesta de aquella chica.

-"Sa-Sakura...-san?.."-la tímida voz de la chica no se podía confundir con nadie, _"si es Hinata, no hay duda n.n"-_ pensaba la pelirosa, que le respondió con gran alegría al poder volver a ver a su compañera de escuela-"-¡¡BUENOS DÍAS, hace mucho que no te veía Hinata, que ha sido de ti?"-sentándose así al lado de ella esperando su respuesta.

-"pues...yoo...no mucho...supongo..."-respondió muy bajo e insegura, Sakura vio aquella timidez que se apoderaba de la chica y con una gran sonrisa le dio unas palmadas en la espalda diciendo-"nn ¡Vamos, no tengas miedo háblame abiertamente!..No te voy a comer!"-de esa forma animó a la tímida amiga que estaba a su lado.

-"bueno,... he practicado mis habilidades ninja un poco..., y... lo demás me la he pasado pensando en..."-la chica de los ojos profundos se detuvo en lo que iba a decir, ya que era algo muy comprometedor.(N/a: imaginaran que nombre ocupa esos puntitos no? n.n)

-"o.o 'pensando', pensando en qué?"-la pelirosa quedo intrigada en que iba a terminar Hinata la oración y al echarle el ojo a su cara se dio cuenta de que estaba toda 'r-o-j-a'.

-"pues..etto.."-la chica se enredaba más en cada palabra que decía, pero se salvo al ver el ramo de flores que llevaba Sakura, cambiando el tema bruscamente-"..yy...esas flores, para quién son?"-dijo la peliazul-"c-claro, si no te molesta decirme..."-aún con ese tono de nerviosismo siguió la conversación.

-"o.o uuiii! Casi se me olvida debo ir a entregar estas flores a Hokage-sama para darle los saludos de parte de Ino!"-dijo con una gota de sudor en su cara-"n.n Arigato, Hinata me has acordado a tiempo, bueno SAYONARA!"-y partió rápidamente a la tumba del ya fallecido Hokage.

Pero antes de que se fuera, a Hinata le entregaron su plato de ramen y murmuro...-"...igual como le gustaban..a...a Naruto-kun...n.n"-con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura se percato de aquella escena y mientras corría hacia su destino pensó-"_a Hinata le_ _gusta..Naruto.?"_-volteo de nuevo para ver el restaurante y se dijo-"u.uU _no, no...creo,..._ _he visto mucha tele.., si, si eso debe ser...o no?.."-_no dio importancia al pensamiento y siguió con su camino.

--

Al llegar a la tumba de Hokage-sama, vio que ésta estaba llena de flores- "n.nU _Vaya creo que se me adelantaron...y por "MUCHAS"..."-_se dijo al ver la gran cantidad de flores y presentes que rodeaban la tumba-"_Bueno, aunque no sea el gran aporte xD, aquí están mis flores, querido Hokage...espero que le gusten"-_así puso los jazmines en un pequeño espacio que había entre todas las cosas que se encontraban. Se inclinó, un poco para rezar y levantó la mirada hacia la foto del anciano, pero cuando se iba a poner de pie un sujeto con una mascara y ropa de combate ninja apareció detrás de ella, la pelirosa se asustó y giró para verle la cara al sospechoso. Se alivió al ver que él era un miembro de los ANBU (N/a: ya saben... los ninjas especiales o élite de la aldea).

Sakura, igual con un poco de nerviosismo, le preguntó al sujeto:-"Qué es lo que...deseas?"-la chica esperó la respuesta con impaciencia y su otra personalidad se apoderó de sus pensamientos-"_KUZO!...RESPONDEME_ _RÁPIDO BAAKA!"_-dijo con un gran tono de agresión.

-"Hokage-sama te manda esto..."-sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una especie de carta.

-"o.oTsunade-sama?"...

**---TA-CHAN! Ese ha sido el 1º Capítulo...tal vez les pareció aburrido...bueno no esperen mucho de un inexperta como yo n.n, y... aquellos que les gustó, se los agradezco con todo mi CORAZÓN (algo cursi...lo sé XD), también cualquier review será bien recibido...pero no de muerte...por favor! n.nU **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí va el capitulo 2, pero antes un vocabulario para aquellos que no saben las palabras en japonés que se presentan en la historia, como:**

**Arigatogracias nani ¿qué? kuso mierda o una exclamación bien 'juerte'**

_**La carta que todos esperaban**_

Sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una carta, el sujeto de los ANBU se la entrega a Sakura.

-"Hokage-sama te manda esto".

-"o.o Tsunade-sama?"-dijo exaltada la pelirosa.

-"Bueno, mi trabajo está concluido, hasta pronto!"-desapareciendo con el viento aquel misterioso personaje. Así Sakura poco a poco empezó a abrir el sobre, le intrigaba mucho saber que decía ...De él salió un papel que tenía escrito:

"_Para Haruno Sakura:_

"_Como sabes Uchiha Sasuke hace 4 años se fue de la aldea (por motivos personales) y con ello Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru salieron a su búsqueda; he recibido una carta de ellos diciendo que lo más probable, mañana en la mañana regresaran a nuestra Aldea Konoha con Sasuke acompañándoles. _

_Sin otro particular se despide la hermosa Hokage "TSUNADE"._

_PD: Se me olvidaba el día de mañana tenía pensado hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a estos chicos por supuesto tu estas invitada, pero necesito una mano con los arreglos. Así que mañana a las 19:00 ven a mi despacho para arreglar los pequeños problemas, cuento contigo!"_

"_Sasuke...Naruto..."-_el viento que se presentaba hacía juego con los largoscabellos rozados de la chicaquedando algunos mechones en su cara. "No...lo..pu...pu..edo..."-su tono fue entre cortándose por las lagrimas de alegría que brotaban de sus ojos esmeralda, la felicidad llenaba cada rincón de tristeza que sufrió 4 años atrás con la partida de Sasuke...-"_Sasuke-kun...por fin vas a regresar..."-_pero nopudo seguir, se hincó entre sus piernas y empezó a sollozar...lo único diferenteesta vez fue que su llanto no era de pena, sino de la alegría de que por fin vería de nuevo a su amado Sasuke y por supuesto a su amigo Naruto.

Luego de unas horas de desahogar sus penas Sakura se preguntó...-"¿_A las demás chicas les habrán enviado una carta como a mi?"-_estaba intrigada, ya que sabía que la noticia iba alegrar a varias de sus amigas...-"_...iré a visitarlas otra vez, ésta noticia la tienen que saber todos.."-_así partió corriendo hacia el bosque, que es por donde debe pasar 1º para llegar a la parte 'civilizada' de la aldea. Corrió velozmente por el sendero que se le entregaba, aunque más adelante se encontraba la silueta de una chica...-"_Y esa? Quién es?"-_se preguntaba Sakura, que al acercarse un poco más pudo distinguirla, era una chica de pelo café como el de una castaña, sus ojos eran de ese mismo color, llevaba un peto rozado y unos pescadores negrosque le acentuaban muy bien al color de su piel. –"_Parece que es Ten-Ten..._"-dijo con cara dudosa...aunque salió de su duda al ver que la chica le sonrió y saludó.

-"Konichiwa!"-la pelirosa paró su caminar para corresponderle a la castaña aquel saludo.

-"Ten-Ten?"-aún preguntó la pelirosa a aquella chica.

-"La misma que viste y calza"-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"o.o Wuau!...no te pude reconocer, porque tú siempre llevabas el pelo tomado, aunque aún así el pelo suelto te sienta muy bien n.n"-le respondió Sakura con la misma sonrisa-"en simples palabras has cambiado mucho! x.x"-dijo aún sorprendida la pelirosa.

-"Tú crees...mmm..., yo pienso lo mismo de ti tampoco te pude reconocer hasta que te acercaste, ¿sabes?"-continuó la castaña, haciendo que la esmeralda sacara un pequeño espejo (N/a: quien sabe de donde... **xD**), y observará su rostro en él.

-"No...no creo que haya cambiado mucho...aunque gracias por el cumplido n.n"-la pelirosa guardo el espejo (N/a: repito no se donde...**xD**) y cambió el tema preguntándole de nuevo a Ten-Ten.

-"Oye Ten-Ten, recibiste alguna carta de Tsunade...digo de Hokage-sama?".

-"Pues sí, una que dice que Neji y los demás van a volver a la aldea no?"-bajó la mirada un momento para que Sakura no se diera cuenta que se había ruborizado al decir el nombre 'Neji', aunque continuó-"...un sujeto de los ANBU pasó hace poco por aquí y me la entregó, ¿recibiste una también n.n?"-dijo alegre la castaña.

-"Claro, espero que no faltes a la fiesta, cuento contigo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo algo pícara la pelirosa, pero se despidió rápidamente para seguir con su 'misión', de preguntarle a las demás si habían recibido aquella carta.

--

La siguiente parada era en el restaurante Ichiraku, donde se encontraba Hinata. Entró, pero ella ya no estaba, así que le preguntó al dueño del restaurante si había visto donde se fue la chica de ojos profundos.

-"Lo siento, pero no se donde se fue, aunque antes de irse que no fue hace mucho...vino un sujeto de los ANBU entregándole una especie de carta"-dijo el dueño del Ichiraku, y siguió-"Sabes desde que Naruto se fue, esa pequeña señorita siempre ha venido para acá, jamás la he visto reír en estos 4 años, pero al leer esa carta sonrío como nunca n.n".

-"nn ya veo, bueno... arigato señor"-le sonrío Sakura al dueño, se despidió y partió en seguida a la florería Yamanaka.

--

-"UAAAAAA!"-se escuchó un gritó a tres metros de distancia de la florería. Sakura se detuvo un momento para identificar aquella hueca voz...-"_Ese hueco sonido...no puede ser otro que la voz de Ino u.uU"-_se dijo con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca y se empezaron a oír algunos gritos más como...-"YEAAAH!"- o –"VA A VOLVER...KUUUSOOO!"-y bla-bla, es decir o.oU, ese tipo de cosas aunque cada vez se hacía más fuerte aquella voz. Sakura supuso que Ino recibió la carta, así que se dirigió tranquilamente a su casa para poner en orden sus pensamientos y que iba hacer para el regreso de Sasuke... y por supuesto para el de Naruto...

**---Ojala que les haya gustado el cap. Two xD se que fue un poco corto, pero la inspiración se me le agota XD...también quería descifrarles que es _KONICHIWA_ significa _Buenas Tarde... y que las contestaciones de los reviews van al siguiente capitulo_---**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin más ni menos el 3º cap.**

_**Encuentro.**_

--Residencia de los Haruno--

Llegando a su casa, Sakura sube de inmediato por las escaleras para entrar a su habitación a pensar. Aunque escucha la voz de su madre en el 1º piso, diciendo:-"Oye Sakura, acaso no piensas almorzar!"-sonaba como si la estuviera retando pero a la vez su tono era preocupado.

-"No tengo hambre mamá...pero no te preocupes luego como algo"-respondió la pelirosa para que su madre ya no la molestará en todo lo que tenía que ordenar en su mente alborotada por la llegada pronta de Sasuke a la aldea...-_"Mañana...creo que no estoy preparada...mañana es muy pronto...con que cara miraré a Sasuke-kun...luego de lo que le dije aquel día..."-_recordando la 'pequeña' confesión de amor que le había hecho al chico vengador, (N/a: el chico vengador es Sasuke, por si acaso u.u), el día que se marchó.

-"_KUZOO, como con que cara lo mirarás, con la que te dieron al nacer PO' BAKA!_ "-dijo su otro 'yo' a la Sakura afligida.

-"..._entonces de que le voy hablar? AH! u.u"._

_-"¬.¬ ¿Como de que le vas a hablar, si ni te pesca! Ne! DOBLE BAAAKA!"._

_-"Te recuerdo que tú eres yo así que él también te gusta,¡JODIDO OTRO YO, a ti tampoco te PESCA!...kuzo...me das vergüenza ajena, BAKA!...TE ESTAY CAGANDO A TI MISMA!"-_respondió la 'ya no afligida Sakura' a su otra personalidadaunque aún asínavegaba en un mar de dudas sobre la llegada de Sasuke...y de vez en cuando de Naruto (N/a: aunque muy pocas veces...**XD**). De tanto pensar no pudo conciliar el sueño todo el día y la noche, olvidando que tenía que comer y que debía ayudar a su madre con el aseo (N/a: a mi siempre me pasa...o.o emm..eso no viene al caso n.nU...). A la mañana siguiente, Sakura toma su despertador para ver la hora –"_mmm...las 7:00, no pude pegar ojo anoche... u.u"-_suspiró la pelirosa, se dirigió al baño a ducharse, sacó unas toallas que estaban en su closet antes, se desvistió cuidadosamente; abrió la llave de agua caliente de la ducha y entró en ella. Fue una ducha muy larga y tranquila, salió, se arropó con las toallas y empezó a mirar su rostro en el espejo, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y con grandes ojeras, trato de ocultarlas con un poco de maquillaje dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Vio de nuevo el despertador del velador a lado de su cama -"_vaya me demoré mucho, ya son las 7:54..."-_no le dio importancia y fue directamente al closet. Eligió una polera burdeo de cuello escotado (N/a: es decir que el cuello de la polera llega de hombro a hombro) y mangas largas; y para abajo una falda de jeans que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas este conjunto lo acompañó con los zapatos de siempre (N/a: ya saben esos zapatos que usan todo el transcurso de la serie son como unas sandalias azules, uds. cachan!...**xD**). Al final cepilló su larga cabellera rozada -"_Me pregunto...si será muy temprano para ir a la puerta...tal vez voy a ser la única tonta que este allí esperándolos..."._

_-"CLARO QUE ERES TOOONTAAA, las demás se lo pierden por no preocuparse, tu única meta ahora es verlos!"-_interrumpió su doble en su mente.

-_"n.n creó que tienes razón...ellas se lo pierden,...para serte franca algunas veces dices cosas muy buenas"-_respondió la Sakura exterior.

-_"POR SUPUESTO! BAKA, se nota que estás totalmente perdida sin mi!"-_le contestó su inner.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que en aquel preciso instante alguien miraba al otro lado de la ventana que estaba a su lado, una sombra, la sombra de un chico. Sakura se sintió observada y miró hacia la ventana, aquella sombra se esfumó como el viento. Se asustó un segundo, aunque ella pudo mirar algo de esa silueta, sacando una respuesta lógica-"_Debió ser un pájaro"-_así volviendo con el tema de cómo diablos se iba enfrentar con el chico vengador o de que podría hablarle o él como reaccionaría al verla o...(N/a: aaaa! Y bla-bla-bla imagínense uds. como se siente para eso les dieron neuronas **¬.¬**).

Bajó al 1º piso se sentía muy sola, aunque sus padres estuvieran arriba durmiendo...se sentía sola en ese lugar..., fue a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar encontró cereal y leche en la nevera se sirvió ambos en un posillo, aunque luego...-"_Que extraña me siento...tal vez no era nada un pájaro...y si era una persona?... pero para que me estaría espiando...mmm...TAL VEZ UN PERVERTIDO!"-_se dijo exaltada y temerosa la esmeralda.

-"_...no, no...no creo..."-_aunque luego se contrarrestó sus palabras.

-"n.n _OH! __BUENO!_ ..._dejémoslo en que era un pájaro y nada más!"_-ya no dándole más vueltas al asunto y empezó a comer el cereal que se había servido en el comedor.

Luego de terminar se lavó los dientes rápidamente y partió enseguida hacia el portal de los límites. Cuando llegó Sakura quedó impresionada. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba ya estaban allí pero lo más sorprendente era que Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino y sus respectivos instructores (N/a: como Gai, Kurenai, Azuma y Kakashi) también estuvieran.

Sakura se acercó a ellos lentamente, pero sus piernas le hicieron una mala jugada...estaban temblando. –"_Esperen..."-_se dijo la pelirosa mirando para todos lados buscando a una persona en especial –"_...donde se encuentra Sasuke-kun..." –_sus ojos no podían ubicar al chico que más anhelaba ver, su cara mostró una tristeza inmensa -"_no! No te pongas triste Sakura. Naruto uno de tus grandes amigos está aquí y debes alegrarte por ello, no debes andar con cara de vieja amarga'!"-_golpeó levemente su rostro cambiando a una sonrisa la pena.

-"NARUTOOOO!"-gritó la esmeralda con una gran alegría y corriendo donde se encontraba el rubio con su instructor Kakashi.

-"o.o Sa...SAKURA-CHAN!"-le respondió el ojiazul con gran emoción a su amiga (N/a: más bien querida o AMADA...jijiji XD).

La pelirosa, al llegar donde se encontraba Naruto, lo abraza fuertemente. Esto hizo que la sangre le subiera a toda la cara al pobre chico.

–"_Yoo...abrazado a Sa...Sa...Sakura-chan..."-_se decía el aún incrédulo Naruto_-"je..je...AJAJAJAJA! YATTA! CHUPATE ESA SASUKE! XD!"-_ tenía toda la satisfacción de victoriaen su rostro, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Sakura de hace un muy buen rato ya no le estaba abrazando sino estaba hablando con Kakashi que se encontraba a su lado. (N/a: da pena ¿verdad?)

-"Sakura! Ya eres toda una señorita! eh!"-decía Kakashi acariciando la cabeza de la pelirosa, parecía un padre que está felicitando a su hija.

-"ARIGATO! Kakashi-sensei, pero tu sigues siendo el mismo n.n"-le respondía Sakura muy alegre, como si nunca hubiera existido la tristeza en su ser.

-"...Bueno, bueno! Así es mejor porque sigo siendo joven...jaja n.n"-dijo el peligris rascándose la cabeza. (N/a: cochino! XD)

Los demás se veían muy alegres abrazaban a sus seres queridos o mejor dicho a los 'recién llegados', como Ino que no se apartaba del lado de Shikamaru llorando cascaditas de felicidad el pobre chico estaba totalmente sonrojado pero por faltarle la respiración con el abrazo de la rubia.

Ten-Ten no abrazó a Neji, ya que los ojos del chico aún tenían aquella frialdad, así que solo estaba a su lado como de costumbre, Lee que también se encontraba con ellos solo lloraba cascadas junto a Gai-sensei diciendo cosas como –"OH! QUE ALEGRÍA QUE LA JUVENTUD DE KONOHA VUELVA..."- y bla-bla-bla.

Hinata y Kurenai atendía las heridas de Kiba y Akamaru (N/a: creo que así de escribía...¬.¬U ), aunque la ojos profundos siempre se daba la vuelta para ver a Naruto el cual aún seguía babeando por el abrazo de Sakura.

AH! Y casi se me olvida Chouji se le pasaba comiendo bolsas de frituras que le daba Azuma su instructor.

Todos estaban felices solo una chica cuyos ojos esmeralda no podían ocultar preocupación se encontraba triste, Kakashi supo inmediato cual era su problema...

-"Sasuke fue llevado por un sujeto de los ANBU con Hokage-sama, así que no tienes de que preocuparte..."-dijo serio el peligris.

-"ummm..."-solo pudo entablar la pelirosa.

-"Naruto! Ya deja de babear que te invito Ramen al Ichiraku!"-Naruto despertó enseguida de su fantasía y todo rojo le respondió a su instructor

-"¿Qué dices? Quién está BABEANDO! Ne!".

-"Más vale que no te andes pasando rollos conmigo, ya que solo te abrace por la emoción del momento...BAKA!"-le dijo enojada Sakura al pobre rubio que...

-"Sa-Sakura-chan..."-solo le pudieron brotar cascaditas de sus ojos.

-"Me alegra que se lleven tan bien como antes n.n"-dijo el despreocupado Kakashi, aunque al ver el rostro cabreado de Sakura no pudo evitar un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-(Con una gota de sudor en su nuca)"Bueno! bueno, vamos Naruto!"-desviando la mirada hacia el ojiazul que estaba bajoneado.

-"Sakura-chan porque no vienes con nosotros, Kakashi-sensei invita, ¿vamos?"-dijo más animado el rubio.

-"...pues, lo siento...noo...no puedo ir...para la otra ¿si?"-dio una sonrisa fingida la pelirosa para que no se notara su tristeza y la razón de rechazar la propuesta (N/a: aunque es muy obvia la razón...P).

Naruto desvió la mirada y en su mente-"_estas preocupada por Sasuke,...no es así? Sakura-chan..."._-se armó de valor para responderle:-"Entonces para la otra! Nos vemos! n.n"-dijo un alegre Naruto que se fue con Kakashi emocionado por comer ramen, aunque hubo alguien que los siguió sigilosamente... era Hinata.

Luego de que Kakashi y Naruto no se divisaran por el camino, la esmeralda no lo dudo ni un minuto más y se fue corriendo hacia el departamento de Sasuke.

**---Bueno, bueno aquí termina el cap. Gracias por leerlo! .---**

**Contestaciones:**

**Gabe Logan: **HULA! Gracias por leer mi fanfic! . y si es un SasuSaku, pero perdón pero no hay NaruHina u.u...

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **MUSAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS -! Ya te puse lo que salía en la carta, ¿y dime fue emocionante, espero que lo sigas leyendo!

**.SatellaHarvenheit.: **Holas! n.n GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC ºoº! Y x ti he subido dos capitulos consecutivos ;)

**NekoNoHaru: **HOLA HOLA! Oo por todos los que me han enviado reviews he subido dos capitulos consecutivos! Muchas gracias por leerlo y darme animos! Ojala continúes así! .


	4. Chapter 4

**---HOLAAS! Gracias x seguir mi ff .! Bueno este capitulo trata de cómo Sakura y Sasuke nuevamente se encuentran…Así que léanlo!---**

**Cap. 4.**

_**Comida anhelada**_

--En frente del Departamento de Sasuke-- (N/a: que ORIGINAL...XD)

Sakura estaba apoyada a la puerta viendo como pasaban las nubes y lo azul del cielo, sus ojos se habían perdido en aquel paisaje que la rodeaba. En el buzón de aquella puerta se encontraban miles de periódicos amontonados, aparte de que el suelo donde estaba parada estaba lleno de tierra; bueno era de esperarse si el dueño del departamento se había ausentado 4 largos años.

Un viento frío comenzó a recorrer haciendo que los cabellos rozados de la esmeralda se movieran con delicadeza sobre sus hombros desnudos (N/a: recuerden que lleva una polera escotada...así que no sean morbosos u.u), el tiempo era eterno llegando ,de nuevo la preocupación de la pelirosa.

–"_Sasuke-kun...que te habrá pasado...estas demorando demasiado...ojala que no te haya pasado nada malo"-_luego de haber pensado ésta suspiró como nunca antes y no era para más si ya eran las 13:30 más o menos.

Pero...se empezó a escuchar a alguien subiendo las escaleras (N/a:...es que el Depto. de Sasuke se encontraba en el 2º piso, cachai, P ), el corazón de Sakura comenzó a acelerarse...y se empezaba ver a quien pertenecían esos pasos, la pelirosa puso sus manos en su corazón aunque este no paraba de agitarse...

Un chico de cabello moreno, ropa de color azul oscuro, un poco gastada que le cubría parte de su cara pantalones blancos todos sucios tenía la mirada baja; sus ojos no se podían divisar por su cabello que los tapaban... se acercaba hacia Sakura...

-"Sa...Sasuke..-kun..."-solo pudo entablar una triste y preocupada Sakura, que su voz ya comenzaba a entrecortarse.

El joven subió su mirada para mirar a la pelirosa, así claramente se podían ver sus ojos negros que mostraban una frialdad inmensa. El chico solo se detuvo para mirarla y no respondió nada.

–"_No cabe duda es él..."-_dio una leve sonrisa por ver de nuevo a la persona que más amaba la pelirosa.

-"eres tú,...¿no?...ha pasado mucho..."-Sakura se hizo la fuerte para no llorar en frente de él.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-dijo fríamente el chico vengador.

La esmeralda camino hacia las barandas que se encontraban en frente suyo y mirando hacia el cielo -"pues...yo...estaba preocupada...entonces vine a recibirte a tu departamento..."-bajo su mirada-"solo quería ver como estabas..."-de nuevo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-_"Ya veo! así que querías verme..."-_pensó tiernamente el inner del chico.

-"estoy bien...ya puedes irte..."-fríamente dijo el Sasuke exterior, que se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta...La pelirosa bajó aún más su mirada dejando que su pelo cubriera su rostro.

-"_Baka, no podías decir algo mejor que solo echarla ¡negado de mierda!"-_decía el Sasuke interior pero en el minuto en que el chico vengador iba a abrir la puerta la esmeralda desvió su mirada hacia él diciendo:

-"Dime, has comido algo estos días?".

-"...No...no he comido nada hace mucho..."-dijo de espaldas hacia Sakura el joven de azul.

-"Si quieres...te preparo el almuerzo n.n"-dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa. Sasuke como siempre le iba contestar fríamente pero algo en él hizo cambiar su respuesta a:

-"Como quieras"- (N/a: esto es increíble!...creo que me voy a desmayar...XD)

-"o.o En serio!"-incrédula la esmeralda por aquella respuesta-"Genial! n.n"-dijo animada entrando al Depto. de Sasuke.

Luego de entrar, Sasuke le mostró a Sakura la pequeña cocina que tenía, ella revisó si sus alimentos estaban en buen estado aunque el chico vengador le dijo que el dueño del edificio cada 2 meses cambiaba los alimentos por otros nuevos al Depto., ya que con el dinero que tenía solo le alcanzaba a pagar el dividendo. Y tenía razón ya que los alimentos estaban en buen estado.

-"Bueno yo te dejo aquí"-dijo Sasuke.

-"p-pero...Sasuke-kun a ti que te gustaría que te hiciera de almuerzo? o ¿Qué te gusta?"-la pelirosa lo detuvo antes de que la dejara sola.

-"Me da lo mismo..."-respondió desinteresadamente el joven de azul yéndose de la cocina.

-_"UYY! Respóndele bien po' baka!"-_dijo cabreado el inner del joven.

Mientras. Sakura, se decidía "sin ninguna ayuda" en que hacer de almuerzo, comenzó a buscar un delantal que ponerse, claro para no mancharse.

--Mientras Sasuke--

-"_KUZOO! Hace 4 años que no la ves y lo único que haces es responderle hiriente, aparte solo te preguntó que querías para comer y le dices "me da lo mismo"...eres un bakaaa!"-_era el pensamiento que vagaba en la mente del chico vengador.

-"_aa! Que me pasa? Por que pienso estas cosas? Desde cuando me ha preocupado Sakura...maldición..."-_era otro pensamiento en su confundida mente.

En sus manos sostenía dos toallas blancas y se dirigía al baño, a ducharse.

-"_Por ahora me daré un baño y sacarme la suciedad"-_entrando al baño. Se despojó de la ropa abrió la llave de agua caliente de la ducha y se metió en ella.

-"_Así que...la comida de Sakura..."-_pensó por último Sasuke.

--Y Sakura--

La pelirosa revolvía en una olla una especie de estofado con carne, zanahoria, arbejas, etc... y también preparaba un arroz al vapor. Pero escuchó el sonido de la ducha y...:

-"_Sasuke-kun...se está bañando!"-_dijo con la cara toda roja.

-"_YES! es tu oportunidad, no la PUEDES PERDER SAKURA!"-_decía su otro yo.

-"_qué, QUÉ, CALIENTE,como puedes decir eso, si Sasuke-kun aún me sigue tratando con esa frialdad...¬.¬"-_se decía triste la pelirosa.

-"_JA, creo...que tienes razón...bueno haz lo que quieras..."-_dejando a la Sakura afligida sola en sus pensamientos.

-"_mmm...al parecer está listo..."-_probando con una cuchara sopera el estofado.

-"_Que rico, esta justo. Pondré la mesa"-_abre uno de los estantes de la cocina y saca dos individuales en otro cajón 2 tenedores y 2 cuchillos (N/a: o si! Aquí nada de "palitos chinos" ni cuestiones, tenedor y cuchillo no más . ), los va a poner a la mesa. En ese momento se detiene el ruido de la ducha que provenía del baño.

–"ya-ya, terminó..."-tartamudeo en voz baja la esmeralda sonrojándose un poco, y se dirige de nuevo a la cocina pone en la llama mínima el estofado para que estuviera a temperatura, el arroz estaba listo.

Sacó de un estante de arriba 2 vasos, los fue a poner a la mesa. Pero cuando salió de la cocina choca con Sasuke quien se dirigía a su habitación haciendo que sus miradas se entre cruzarán.

-"aa...a-a...yo...lo-lo siento Sasuke-kun"-ruborizada completamente Sakura, ya que Sasuke solo llevaba una toalla como vestimenta (N/a: ESTO ESTÁ QUE ARDE!).

-"No...no te preocupes"-también un poco ruborizado él, pero lo más extraño de todo es que...NO DEJABAN DE MIRARSEEEEEE!

-_"que lindo se ve con el pelo mojado..."-_la pelirosa estaba inmóvil.

-_"porque no puedo dejar de mirarla,...además siento calor y eso que estamos en otoño..."-_se decía un Sasuke confundido.(N/a: no vayan a pensar mal..¬.¬)

-"E-este...po-podrías dejarme pasar"-interrumpió Sakura en aquella comprometedora situación, ya que el chico vengador estaba apunto de poner sus manos sobre su espalda (N/a: o sea que estaba apunto de acariciarla apasionadamente).

-"Tu eres la que no me deja pasar"-se apartó rojo Sasuke, reaccionando en lo que estaba por hacer y entró a su habitación.

Sakura no podía comprender lo que había acabado de pasar, estaba completamente roja y su corazón latía con gran fuerza. Aunque solo se hizo la tonta en que no había pasado nada dejando los vasos sobre la mesa y fue a buscar

el jugo.

--Habitación de Sasuke--

El chico vengador se encontraba totalmente confundido y sin prisa alguna se cambiaba de ropa –_"kuzo...pero que me pasa?...no podía despegar la vista a la cara de Sakura...apenas llego a la aldea y me suceden cosas extrañas..."-_decía mientras se colocaba una polera negra con el logotipo de los Uchiha en las mangas.

–"_POR FIN TE AVISPAS!"-_decía su profundo interior.

-"_Y DALE, NO SE LO QUE ESTES HACIENDO CONMIGO PERO..."-_fue interrumpido

_-"Yo no estoy haciendo nada, eres tu solito...además..."-_otra vez interrumpido.

-_"Además nada! Me estoy volviendo loco ahora hablo conmigo mismo u.uU"-_decía enojado y fríamente el "ya no" confundido Sasuke, terminó sus pensamientos poniéndose un short largo de color beach. Así se dirige al comedor.

--En el comedor--

El joven de ropa negra se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba servido el estofado con arroz que le había preparado Sakura. Pero algo le detuvo al observar a Sakura que estaba parada al lado de la mesa esperándole...él...:

-"¿Dónde sacaste ese delantal?"-preguntó Sasuke con los ojos muy serios.

-"Pues...quería algo para no ensuciarme la ropa y busque bien adentro de un estante bastante sucio y allí estaba...por qué?-respondió la pelirosa.

-"...ese delantal era de mi madre..."-desviando la mirada hacia abajo, el delantal era color crema con unas flores de cerezo rosadas en una esquina.

-"...Lo siento Sasuke-kun...yo no..."-pero fue interrumpida por el mismo chico vengador.

-"¿Cuál es él mío?"- volviendo a ese tono frío que lo representaba.

-"El más grande!...o como quieras"-dijo animada la esmeralda

-"_ mi madre... solía decir esas palabras cuando servía comida y ese delantal lo _

_usaba en ocasiones espaciales..."-_se decía para sí Sasuke.

Luego de un momento el joven de negro no probaba nada de la comida de Sakura...

-"Vamos! Sasuke-kun si no está envenenada la comida, si no comes se te va enfriar n.n..."-dijo la pelirosa cariñosamente a Sasuke.

-"tu no me mandas..."- cruelmente el chico vengador.

-"lo siento..."-la voz de Sakura se torno triste.

-"_Tsk! La chica te lo dijo por mejor, baka!"-_decía el Sasuke interior.

-"_De nuevo, porque tengo estos pensamientos..."-_se contradecía el otro Sasuke.

Aunque Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-"Sasuke-kun...que pasó...con tu venganza?..."-pregunto preocupada y algo temerosa la pelirosa.

Sasuke probó un bocado de la comida de la pelirosa y la miró fijamente a la cara

–"eso a ti no..."-interrumpido por Sakura.

-"Claro! Que me importa!"-casi retando al chico.

Sasuke no paraba de mirar la cara de ella aunque estaba algo impresionado con la reacción de la esmeralda –"_Sakura...se parece a mi madre..."-_decía en su mente

Sasuke con tono serio y algo triste.

-"Por favor...Sasuke-kun dime...que pasó..."-dijo aún más preocupada Sakura.

-"...creo que este no es el momento...de decírtelo. Estás arruinando la comida que me has hecho"-le dijo indirectamente el joven de negro y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le había hecho un cumplido a la pelirosa, así ella pensó –"_Está...tomando prioridad a mi comida...entonces... de verdad le gustó lo que preparé!"-_casi llorando de felicidad.

-"Arigato...Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke la miró otra vez y un leve sonrojo le produjo en sus mejillas al ver la cara sonriente y tierna de Sakura –"no hay de que..."-(N/a: VIVA!...Por fin dice algo LINDO... ¡¡¡VIVAA!... jajaja XD).

La comida fue larga y tranquila pero solo algo se destacaba la cara de la esmeralda brillaba de felicidad.

**---Listo!...ese fue el cap. Four a mi me gusto muxo, porque Sasuke por fin se está acercando a Sakura! O SI!...aunque en su forma fría u.uU…Recuerden cualquier review será bien recibido D--- **

**Contestaciones:**

**Aradio akimichi: **GRACIAS! espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n!

**Temari-Shikamaru**: uyy.. si bueno ya he subido esa parte! Como la encontraste a mi me parecio emocionante… Gracias por tus reviews!

**Kuramasesshou**: por supuesto que será un SasuSaku…si era Sasuke pero.. n.nU no por pervertido (bueno un poquito) es que yo no había visto más capitulos de Naruto hasta el 119 y de allí no tenía idea de que Orochigay necesitaba de él en 3 años más (P)…pero me alegro que te haya gustado! OJALA LO SIGAS!

**Nekonoharu**: GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS! espero que te haya agradado el "reencuentro" de Sasuke y Sakura, pero espera ya que poco a poco se irá poniendo más emocionante! YA VERAS n.n!

**Sakurasasuke**: de veras piensas que tiene humor? O.o? WUAU! ARIGATO! MUXAS GRACIAS DE VERAS! SOLO ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO SU REENCUENTRO! OJALA DEJES REVIEWS! Y… esperate no más ya que se pondrá más emocionante OH YEAH!

**Marion-asakura: **YA ME HE ACTUALIZADO… ¿O.O TE GUSTÓ EL Sasusaku? Ojala que sii… y tu esperate que pronto subiré más capitulos!

**Sccmar: **uuy muchas gracias por tus animos y comentarios! Se que está pregunta está bien repetida pero…¿te gustó? Ojala dejes review por ello.. y nuevamente ARIGATO!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: claro!... tenía que ser Sasuke el de la ventana, pero la 'volada de Saku' no tenía que darse cuenta o sino que daba la…bueno ya he subido este capitulo, su rencuentro, espero que te haya gustado, ADIOS!

Pd: ojala dejes más reviews! nn

**DE VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS! LOS KELO MUXO! Y ESPEREN LA SALIDA DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS YA QUE ESTÁN QUE ARDEN (en el BUEN sentido de la palabra ;D)**

**SAYAONARA! nn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya no se que decir a si que…lean el capitulo no ma'…¬¬U, Cap. 5. Aunque… MUXAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS K ESTEN LEYENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO Y K HAN DEJADO REVIEWSSS! -, espero k también dejen en este capitulo :P…**

_**Preocupación?**_

Ya se acercaban las 5:00 de la tarde, aunque el almuerzo fue como a las 3:00 Sakura y Sasuke demoraron una hora en acabarlo, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería que terminará ese momento. Sakura empezó a asear el depto. De Sasuke, aunque él dijera que no lo hiciera.

Como la suciedad era "DEMASIADA", el joven de negro decidió ayudarla, pero ella le reprimió…

-"Sasuke-kun! Yo puedo hacerlo sola! Ve a descansar tu viaje fue muy largo!"-mientras decía esto sacudía las sabanas de la cama de Sasuke.

-"No importa! Además es mi departamento!"-decía indirectamente el chico vengador que metía las sabanas de su cama debajo del colchón.

-"Pero!"-sacudía el cubrecamas la esmeralda.

-"Ya te dije que voy a limpiar y eso es todo!"-reprimía Sasuke quien metía debajo del colchón el cubrecamas. (N/a: por si acaso estaban haciendo la cama juntos!...)

Sakura dejó que Sasuke hiciera su habitación, ya que le daba miedo las "sorpresas" que se podía encontrar en ella (N/a: como un calzoncillo! XD jajaja), y empezó a barrer el living…bueno y así se la pasaron hasta que llego las 5:00…

Ya estaba aseado el living, el comedor y la habitación de Sasuke, solo faltaba lavar los platos y asear un poco la cocina, pero 1º la loza!. Sasuke y Sakura se dividieron en forma especial el trabajo de lavar los platos…Sakura lavaba los lavaba y Sasuke los iba secando y poniendo en el lugar que corresponde. Cuando faltaba el último plato sucedió que…

-"Por fin este es el último…toma Sasuke-kun!"-el plato estaba muy mojado y lleno de espuma; al momento en que Sasuke iba a tomar el plato toma la mano de

Sakura esto hace que ambos se sonrojaran y…

-"o.o EH!"-el plato se resbala de las manos de ambos cayéndose al suelo en miles de pedacitos, así uno de esos pedazos choca con la pierna de Sakura provocándole una herida.

-"AU!"-fue el gemido de la pelirosa.

-"SAKURA!"-la respuesta del chico vengador.

La herida no era demasiado profunda, pero si lo suficiente para que la sangre corriera por su pierna. Sakura se agacha y pone su mano en aquella sacando rápidamente el pedazo del plato que estaba incrustado.

-"Déjame ver!"-la angustia recorría el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-"No te preocupes sino es nada…"-se hacía la fuerte la pelirosa.

-"No seas testaruda! Déjame ver!"-haciendo que Sasuke se preocupara.

-"Si no es nada, Sasuke-kun"-así Sakura se para en dos pies.

-"Ves ya pasó! n.n"-dijo con una sonrisa. Y empezó a dar pequeños saltos…hasta que…PAFF! su pierna no dio más, haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinara para atrás, esa situación daba toda señal de que Sakura se caería de espaldas, pero Sasuke la toma de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

La cara y el cuerpo de ambos no podían estar más apegados uno del otro, excepto por sus caras que se encontraban a centímetros, sus miradas estaban conectadas no podían separarse una de otra.

-"Ves! Si que eres testaruda!"-decía Sasuke quien no se percataba de la situación en la cual estaba.

-"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"-Sakura se encontraba completamente ruborizada y esto hizo que Sasuke despabilará aunque…

-"Bueno me vas a dejar ver la herida ahora…"-dijo algo ruborizado y mirando para otro lado.

-"Esta bien…"-se sueltan y se dirigen al living. Sasuke ayuda a sentar a Sakura en el sofá y le muestra la herida.

-"mmm…"-decía Sasuke.

-"¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?".

-"Que bueno!"-dijo con satisfacción el chico vengador.

-"¿Qué bueno?" que bueno qué?"-decía incrédula Sakura.

-"Que no haya sido tan profunda la herida"-dijo con una pequeñísima sonrisa-"No te muevas traeré el botiquín"…

-"Sss..si claro…"-un poco ruborizada la pelirosa. Sasuke se dirige al baño.

-"…_aún no me cabe en la cabeza como…Sasuke-kun…se está comportando de esa manera…"-_decía en su mente.

_-"Como "**así"?**"-_decía su otro yo.

_-"…pues…como si se preocupara por mi…y como si se interesará además…"._

_-"ESO ESTÁ BIEN PO' BAAAKA! YA TIENES MUXA VENTAJA! AJAJAJAJA!"-_decía muy feliz su otro yo alzando los puños.

-_"mmm…supongo que tienes razón…pero de seguro estoy siéndole una molestia, de nuevo. Aunque me encantaría que el me curara n.n"-_dijo feliz Sakura, en su mente.Mientras Sasuke se acercaba con el botiquín en sus manos, se sentó al lado de Sakura y…

-"Aquí tienes no pensarás que yo te voy a curar…."-pasándole el botiquín a Sakura.

-"aa….si…no te preocupes…"-dijo una triste Sakura, su cabello cubrió su rostro, de esa forma sus ojos no se divisaban. El silencio dominó el depto.

-"_KUSOO! NADA TE COSTABA BUSCAR EL DESINFECTANTE Y ALGODÓN PARA UNTÁRSELO EN LA PIERNA!"-_decía el inner de Sasuke.

-"_CALLATE! ERES UNA MOLESTIA!"-_decía el Sasuke exterior, el cual no se dio cuenta de que Sakura derramó unas lagrimas.

-_"Soy una tonta…yo que pensaba que…por fin le agradaba…baka…baka…"-_los sollozos consumían las pensamientos de Sakura, quien lentamente limpiaba la herida de su pierna.

-_"NEGADO DE MIERDA! YA LA HICISTE LLORAR! QUE NO TE CANSAS!"_-decía el inner del joven de ropa negra.

-"_TSK! DEJA DE JODER…"-_decía en su mente el otro Sasuke.

La pelirosa se quejó por un momento, de verdad la herida le dolía…

Luego de gemidos y lagrimas termino de limpiar (N/a: la herida), y comenzó a vendarse la pierna. Su rostro aún no podía verse por su cabello.

-"Sasuke-kun que hora es?"-dijo la pelirosa terminando de vendar la pierna.

-"pues…"-miró el reloj que estaba detrás suyo.

-"20 para las 6:00"-dijo el chico vengador.

-"Ya veo…amm…Sasuke-kun vas a ir a la fiesta?"-decía Sakura algo nerviosa.

-"La vieja Tsunade me dijo algo de una fiesta…"-dijo indeciso el joven de ropa negra.

-"Si, si! Esa! Piensas ir?"-algo impaciente estaba la esmeralda.

Sasuke miró a la cara de Sakura, vio que unas lágrimas pasaron por sus mejillas aunque tenía una sonrisa muy grande, dejó de mirarla…y… –"Puede que si…"-su vista se desvió a un lado contrario de la de Sakura ya que sus mejillas, por una extraña razón, se atenuaron rozadas.

-"n.n Entonces…¡Nos vemos allá!"-dijo muy animada secándose las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro. Se levantó de su asiento con algo de dificultad por su pierna y desamarró los tirantes del delantal de la madre de Sasuke dejándolo en una silla del comedor. Volteó hacia el chico vengador con cierta ternura.

-"Adiós! Sasuke-kun! Y….._arigato _por haberte preocupado…aunque sea… un poco…_por mi_…"-la voz de la esmeralda se entrecortó de inmediato al decir la palabra _arigato_, así, con lagrimas en los ojos, corrió hacía la puerta de entrada y salió. El depto. volvió a aquel silencio.

-"_Porque se alegró…si le dije que _**"puede"**_ que vaya a la fiesta y porque dijo que me preocupe por ella…y…PORQUE DEMONIOS ME SONROJE!"-_decía confundido el Sasuke verdadero.

(N/a: para que quede más claro las personalidades de Sasuke las dividiré en: **"Sasuke verdadero"**, es aquel que siempre dice lo contrario o el negativo, o sea el que niega sus sentimientos. Y **"Sasuke interno"**, aquel que impulsa al Sasuke verdadero a que se deje llevar por sus emociones y que las acepta. CACHARON! O NO CACHARON! XD).

-"_Por fin hiciste algo bueno, BAAAKA!"-_decía el Sasuke interno.

_-"De que hablas…"._

_-"De que te preocupaste por ella!"._

_-"¿Cuándo?"-_decía incrédulo el Sasuke verdadero.

_-"Cuando a Sakura le llegó ese pedazo de cerámica en la pierna y querías verle la herida… así que respóndeme… ¿para que querías verle la herida? Para curársela ¿no negado BAKA, entonces ¿Por qué querías curársela?"_

_-"Porque…yo estaba…...etto…...yo…."-_no pudo terminar la frase, así que dijo-"…_pero a fin de cuentas yo no le cure la pierna…así que no podía estar 'preocupado' como tu dices"-_dijo indirectamente el Sasuke verdadero.

_-"¬¬ Pero el simple hecho de querer verle la herida es señal de que estas preocupado, BAAAKA!"-_contrapuso al Sasuke interno.

-"…"-quedó en silencio el Sasuke verdadero.

-"_A! Y como yo gane el ROUND! Tendrás que ir a la fiesta n.n"._

_-"NANI!..."-pensó-"UYY! ahora que me acuerdo no le dije lo de la misión a Sakura"-_dijo el Sasuke verdadero.

-"_Ves que estas preocupado"-_dijo el Sasuke interno.

_-"Cállate!"…._

**---UUY! FIN DEL CAPITULO FIVE! ºOº! en el próximo que sucederá en la fiesta, ¿Quiénes se emborracharán? ¿O.o y que es esa misión nueva de la que estaba hablando Sasuke? solo en el siguiente cap. Lo SABRÁN!---**

_Publicidad:_

_2 semanas más y el cuerpo de Sasuke será de Orochimaru, ambos podrán obtener aquel poder que tanto desean, pero al aparecerse Sakura en su mente la duda comienza a expandirse… SasuSaku y también creo que saldrá un poco de NaruHina espero que le den alguna oportunidad! (;D es mi 2do fanfic!)_

**Contestaciones:**

**Kuramasesshou: **XD de veras eres la versión femenina de Jiraiya? XDD jajaja, wuenu… CLARO K LE ECHARE UN VISTAZO A TU FIC º.! no faltaba más ;D

**Marion-asakura: **vale vale! MUXAS GRACIAS! . animos como los tuyos hacen k surjan más capìtulos!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **o arigato! Seguire escribiendo, OH SI! De eso no hay duda! Y yo tambien espero k sigas escribiendome, BYE!

**Sccmar: **:D cierto k es KAWAII Sasuke! YEAH! Muxas gracias x leer, y solo espero k lo sigas hasta el final! ;D ADIOOS!

**NekonoHaru: **(y yo dale con el Inner-Sasuke :P), PERO CADA VEZ SE IRÁ PONIENDO MEJOR! Tu dale leyendo! .

**Aradio akimichi: **wuenu… n.nU de eso se trata más k nada el fanfic de k Sasuke se de cuenta k kiere a Saku, pero,… ARIGATO! Y siguele leyendo ¿si? .º


	6. Chapter 6

**- HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! GRACIAS X HABER LLEGADO HASTA EL CAPITULO 6 YEAH!YEAH, ESPERO VERLOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES Y SIGUIENTES CAPIS' …y de hontoni,…ARIGATO! a todos los que han dejado reviews, no solo en el anterior sino en todos los capítulos del ff o!**

**Cap. 6**

_**Bienvenida con pelea**_

--6:01 PM Despacho de Tsunade-sama—

En la habitación estaba Tsunade-sama y Sakura, además Ino y Hinata, la verdad es que quedo impresionada por la presencia de aquellas chicas.

-"Bueno aparte de Sakura, también le dije a Ino si podía ayudarme ya que ella pertenece a una florería debe saber de arreglos florales! n.n"- dijo Tsunade.

-"Como te quedo el ojo chi-llon-ci-ta"-dijo Ino a Sakura sacándole la lengua.

-"Donde mismo BAAAKA!"-respondió cabreada Sakura.

-" n.nU Bueno, bueno… ya córtenla!...y Hinata se ofreció voluntariamente".

-"Que bueno n.n, porque a otra rucia teñia no la hubiera soportado…ME ALEGRO QUE SEAS "TU"! LA QUE AYUDE, HINATA!"- la pelirosa miro hacia Ino amenazante.

-"Que dijiste FRENTONA!"-la habitación ya ardía en llamas literalmente.

-"Nada CEEEERDAAA!"-respondió más cabreada la esmeralda.

-"…No…NO…peleen…"-decía muy bajo Hinata y la pelea quedó en miradas indirectas…

-"Paren uds. 2! Y ahora vayamos al recinto en donde será la fiesta!"-también dijo enrabiada Tsunade y así las 4 kunoichis salieron del despacho.

--Recinto de la FIESTA (20:00 hrs.)--

-"Muy bien chicas ya terminamos, ahora apresúrense y vayan a vestirse y arreglarse…"-dijo la vieja Tsunade.

-"SI!"-dijeron al mismo tiempo Hinata e Ino las cuales desparecieron de la habitación ya que el recinto más bien era como un HOTEL pero chiquitito ya que la idea de Tsunade-sama es que los chicos se queden en el lugar hasta que reviente la fiesta, o sea que cada uno tenía su propia pieza.

-"o.o VESTIRSE?"-dijo incrédula Sakura.

-"UPS!Se me olvido poner en tu carta que…debías traerte un "kimono", je-je n.nU…"-dijo Tsunade a la pelirosa con una gran gota de sudor.

-"o.oU K-ki-kimono!".

-"eeemm…si! Kimono está fiesta es más o menos formal…"

-"Y ahora que hago no tengo kimono y la fiesta ya va empezar no tengo tiempo de devolverme a casa…"-urgida Sakura.

-"YA ME ACORDE! Como se me había olvidado que a tu carta no le había puesto que debía traer un Kimono traje uno de repuesto yo…lo deje por aquí…"-así empezaron a buscar el bolso de la vieja Tsunade, el cual estaba encima de un montón de cosas.

-"Mira es este!"-la vieja rubia saca del bolso un kimono de color rojo era muy hermoso tenía bordado como flores de cerezo bastante grandes esparcidas por todo el kimono (N/a: a mi gusto bien BONITO!).

-"uuu…O.O que lindo…es acaso suyo?"-dijo impresionada Sakura.

-"Lo use en mis mejores tiempos ja!"-decía orgullosa Tsunade-sama-"Ahora rapidito anda a ponértelo, tu habitación es la 16"-y le pasa la llave.

-"o ARIGATO"-sale corriendo a su habitación con el Kimono en sus manos, la esmeralda.

-"Muy bien! A ORDENAR el festín jejeje"-dijo maquiavélicamente Tsunade.

--Cerca del Recinto (alrededor de las 21:00)--

Por allí a lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos de Sasuke que se aproximaban al Recinto, por cierto él iba también con una Yukata. El color de esa Yukata era azul y abajo tenía una raya celeste, pero un celeste SÚPER suave y clarito, y por supuesto tenía el logotipo de los Uchiha en la espalda.

-"_Como se verá Sakura con kimono…"-_decía el Sasuke interno.

-"_NA-NANI?...y porque me lo preguntas a mí! NEH!"-_contradecía el Sasuke verdadero.

_-"porque tu también estas en la misma duda NO LO NIEGUES SI YO SOY TU!"._

_-"NAANI! Claro que no he pensado en todo el rato desde que salí del DEPTO. En como se vería Sakura con KIMONO!"._

_-"NOOO…CLARO QUE NOOOO…¬.¬"- _decía en forma pícara y burlesca el Sasuke interno.

_-"TSK!"-_se puso ROJITO! Sasuke ya que no tenía forma de responderle. Y desde lejos se escuchaba la voz de alguien muy conocido para Sasuke.

_-_"O'E! SASUKE!"-dijo un chico rubio con cara de zorro que se acercaba corriendo hacia el chico vengador.

-"Naruto!"-incrédulo Sasuke.

-"Hello! Neh! Neh! A ti también te invitaron?".

-"Si. Pero no hubiera venido si hubiera sabido que la fiesta era para BAAKAS!"-algo cabreado Sasuke.

-"Nani! Cabrón de mierda! Que te hice ahora para que me trates así! NEH?"-también cabreado Naruto.

-"Es que tu cara es… MUY ESTUPIDA!".

-"NA-NANIII! DIMELO DE NUEVO! NE-GA-DO!".

-"ESTUUPIDO!".

-"AAAAH!-Naruto se detiene para pensar un poco y una sonrisa media depravada se le pega en el rostro-"JA! YA SE PORQUE ESTAS ASÍ!"

-"¬.¬ ASÍ! Y ese milagro que pienses!"

El rubio levanta el puño y se abalanzan contra el chico vengador.

-"SASUKE!"-Naruto le responde con un combo el cual Sasuke lo detiene con su mano.

-"Vale, vale…me puedes decir porque estoy "así"?Según tu!".

-"POR QUE SAKURA-CHAN ME ABRAZO!".

Se produjo un silencio en el cual Sasuke suelta el puño de Naruto, este último tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico vengador extrañamente estaba IMPRESIONADO.

-"YATTA! Ves, ves! Era por eso, lo siento Sasuke pero ella ya te cambió por mi, XD ajajajajajajaja!"-el rubio saltaba de la felicidad.

Sasuke despabila. Vuelve a caminar hacia su destino y vuelve a ese tono frío que lo caracteriza.

-"tsk, pensé que se te había ocurrido algo más ingenioso. CON LA BASURA QUE ME VIENES A SALIR! BAAKA…"-dijo Sasuke. Naruto también empieza a caminar.

-"SI PO'! hazte el fuerte no ma' si por dentro estas PI-CA-DOO!".

-"CALLA!".

-"NO! NO ME CALLO! "-Naruto camina al lado del chico vengador el cual no quería aceptar que estaba picado y cabreado, el rubio empieza como a cantar a toda boca.

-"Sakura-chan me a-bra-zo! Y al negado NOO!"

-"cállate…"

-"Sakura-chan me a-bra-zo! Y al cabrón NOOO!"

-"CALLATE NIÑATO!"

-"Sakura-chan me a-bra-zo y a TI NOOOO!"

-"CALLATE! JODEEER!"-insinuándole el puño en frente del rostro a Naruto.

-"UUUY! LA NIÑA QUIERE PELEAR!"-en tono burlón-"VAMOS NENITA VENGA, VENGA!".

-"NARUTOOOO!"

Sasuke y Naruto empiezan a pelear en plena calle, pero entre patadas golpes y puños avanzaban hacía el recinto donde se iba a hacer la fiesta.

--Recinto/ Hotel--

-"Disculpe aquí es la fiesta organizada por Hokage-sama?"-pregunta un chico con cara de pereza y de pelo castaño el cual estaba amarrado por una cola (N/a: en pocas palabras Shikamaru n.n).

-"Si, si! Por aquí por favor"-dijo la recepcionista del "Hotel", indicándole el camino a Shikamaru.

Llegan a la habitación la cual estaba cerrada. La recepcionista le dice a Shikamaru que es mejor que el toque la puerta (N/a: Más bien, la "puerta" es de esas al estilo japonés que se deslizan como ventanas). La recepcionista se va y deja solo a Shikamaru.

-"¬¬ _Que atención al cliente, lo dejan solo en un lugar desconocido, más encima debo tocar yo…Tsk!¬¬ Que problemático"-_piensa este. Toca la "puerta" y habla:

-"Llegó Nara Shikamaru!".

La voz de una chica le contesta –"Ya voy!".

-"_mmm…esa voz…es de…"-_piensa. La chica abre la supuesta "puerta".

-"o.o Uh!"-impresión de la chica-"Hai! Shikamaru n.n"-la chica llevaba un kimono naranjo, su pelo era rubio el cual estaba tomado por un tomate y una delgada mecha que salía del peinado (N/a: o sea Ino).

-"I-Ino?"-algo impresionado el chico de coleta.

-"Si!...Por?"-también impresionada a la reacción de Shikamaru.

-"Pues…"-Shikamaru la ve de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas se sonrosan -"No por nada"-desvía su mirada a la pared.

-"Uh!...Bueno, bueno vas entrar o te quedas parado dando la hora!"-lo invita a pasar. Él entra y ve como la habitación estaba "hermosamente" decorada; había una mesa en medio donde había abundante comida y cosas para picar y en medio de la mesa un gran "jarrón" lleno de flores hermosas que combinaban una de la otra. Él se fijo en aquel arreglo florar.

-"Veo que eso lo hiciste tú ¿no?"-dijo Shikamaru apuntando hacia el jarrón.

-"Pues…Si lo hice yo. Como crees que quedó?".

-"Bien".

Ino levanta una ceja –"Bien, para tan lindo arreglo…solo "bien".

-"Si".

Ino se le planta una vena de rabia en su frente-"INSENSIBLE!"

-"Yo?"-dice incrédulo y con pereza Shikamaru.

-"NO! YOO!"-en tono burlesco o como echando la foca la rubia.

-"A…Tú…"-limpiándose con el dedo meñique la mugre de la oreja.

-"UUUUYYYY! MALDITO AMANTE DE LAS NUBES!"-Ino le iba a implantar una bofetada al chico, pero…no pudo ya que justo llega Hinata la cual la tomo por la espalda y detiene su brazo.

-"I-I-Ino-chan n-n-noo…no lo hagas".

-"DEJAME HINATA!"-enrabiada hasta la última gota de su cuerpo.

-"Tsk! Que problemático…"-decía sin ganas de nada Shikamaru y se acuesta sobre el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo levantado.

-"KUSOO! SHIKAMARU NO ME IGNORES Y ESCUCHAME!-saliendo otra vena en su frente.

-"Ino-chan ca-cálmate!"-decía Hinata mientras la sujetaba para que la rubia no le propinara una paliza a chico de cola.

-"Lo siento… se me hace mucho problema escucharte…en otro momento ¿vale?".

-"KUSOOO!".

La puerta de la habitación se abre. Es Neji, Ten-Ten y detrás de ellos Shino con Chouji. Ino al percatar se que venían sus "amigos" se calma y se sienta como señorita al lado de Shikamaru.

-"Hai! Ten-Ten, Neji-san, Shino, Chouji!"-con gran sonrisa la rubia y un "Hai!" a unisono se escucho de parte de los 4 recién llegados. Hinata cae al suelo cuando Ino despabila y se sienta, aunque ella cae justamente sentada, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Luego de saludarse se sientan de ésta forma: como había dicho antes Ino y Shikamaru estaban juntos, al lado izquierdo de Ino estaba Chouji , al lado de él estaba Hinata quien se encontraba con Shino. Como Shikamaru estaba acostado ocupaba bastante espacio así que los demás se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa(N/a: es decir enfrente del grupo recién mencionado). Neji en la punta de la mesa y a su lado Ten-Ten.

Pero se preguntarán ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ SAKURA?...calmados que ya viene…

--Habitación 16--

-"_Uff…estúpido pelo! He estado todo este rato aquí encerrada solo para lucirte bien…TODAS ESTAS HORAS!"-_pensaba Sakura (N/a: no te preocupes yo te entiendo mijita…u.uU).

-"_Oh bueno! Pero por fin te decidiste?_"- decía el Inner de Sakura.

-"_Sip! Me lo dejare suelto pero estas mechas me las amarrare"-_haciendo lo que pensó_-"y…me dejare estas 2 mechas que siempre he tenido, Ah! Ya sé! pondré ésta flor en la colita que me hice"_

-"_Hai, hai…así se ve bien_"

-"_En serio? Porque podría…_"-interrumpida.

-"_NO, NO! ASÍ SE VE BIEN DEJALO ASÍ…¡¡¡POR FAVOR!_"-casi suplicante su Inner.

-"_Bueno! n.n…ahora me pondré el kimono!_"-luego de haber dicho esto (N/a: en su mente), va hacía la cama que se encontraba en una esquina de la pieza. En la cama estaba estirado el kimono rojo que Hokage-sama le había prestado.

--Cerca del Hotel--

Sasuke y Naruto aún continuaban con su estúpida pelea.

-"Jaja! Yo voy hacer el que entre primero"-empieza a correr muy rápido hacía el Hotel.

-"El primero después de mi!"-decía Sasuke apurando el paso.

-"ASÍ! Yo no me lo creo!".

-"AH! Pero que estupideces dices!".

-

"Pues esta!"-hace sellos con sus dos manos y…-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"-tres Narutos más aparecen, los cuales van a por el chico vengador que se abalanzan sobre él.

-"Chimata!"-refunfuñando Sasuke mientras se sacaba a los tres rubios encima de sí

(N/a: Chimata se significa mierda al igual que kuso…según yo P).

-"Chupate esa Sasuke, jejeje!"-mientras Sasuke se apartaba de esas replicas Naruto aprovecha y agarra ventaja.

-"Déjenme EN PAZ!"-les propina una paliza a cada replica y corre a toda prisa para alcanzar a Naruto, que iba bien adelante. Le alcanza, pero antes de llegar le hace una zancadilla al chico el cual pierde el equilibrio y cae.

-"MALDITO CABRÓN!".

-"Para que se te quite lo ESTUPIDO, JA!"-pero Sasuke no es tonto y cuando Naruto se estaba parando, hace 4 Kage Bunshin que va a por el rubio.

-"Te dejo un RECUERDO!"-decía ya bien adelante el chico vengador.

-"Na…"-pero no alcanza a terminar la frase ya que 4 Sasukes se avecinan contra él –"kuso!"-pero Naruto hace otras replicas más para que luchen con las de Sasuke así agarra ritmo para alcanzarlo.

-"_Por qué estoy peleando con ese baka?"-_se preguntaba el Sasuke verdadero.

-"_Por algo estupido…o no?…"-_le responde el Sasuke interno. Pero Naruto le interrumpe su pensamiento con el grito:

-"NOOO! YO QUIERO VER 1º A SAKURA-CHAN EN KIMONO! NO ME LA VAS A GANAR SASUKE!".

-"_quiere ver a Sakura en kimono antes que yo?"-_pensaron las dos personalidades de Sasuke_-"ESO SI QUE NO!"_-también al mismo tiempo. Apresura más el paso el chico de azul.

--Dentro de la habitación--

Sakura, desde otra puerta, entra a la habitación donde se encontraban todos sus amigos. Ya habían llegado Rock Lee y Kiba estaban en sus respectivos asientos (N/a: o sea con sus grupos ninja).

-"Perdón por la tardanza…"- saca la lengua en forma tierna la pelirosa.

-

"Sa-Sakura-san te ves…"-pero Lee fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos individuos que peleaban en la puerta. Sasuke y Naruto.

-"Negadoo! Déjame entrar!

-"Callate MOLESTIA!"

A todos se les presentaron una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-"Que problemático!"

-"Sasuke-kun…."-dijo Ino, en un tono que daba a conocer "Oh Dios!"

-"Ya llegó la parejita cómica"-musitaba Kiba.

-"N-n-naruto-kun…"

-"Oigan par de imbeciles que no pueden ENTRAR DE A UNO!"-dijo Neji.

-"ú.ùU Ah, ya, yai"-dice con su mano en la frente, Ten-Ten.

-"Tsk…"-solo pudo decir Shino y Chouji solo se la pasaba comiendo lo que había en la mesa.

En fin Naruto al forcejear con Sasuke, quienes estaban atrapados en la puerta, cae al suelo dejando pasar a Sasuke sin problema alguno.

-"n.nU Emmm…."-pudo musitar Sakura —"Bienvenidos!..."

**---Bueno, bueno aquí termina el cap. Six, cualquier review será bien recibido…pero no muxo si es de muerte n.nU, por favor, y tambien disculpas porque me le equivoque, el prox capitulo sabrán quienes son los ebrios de la fiesta y lo que sucederá en ella :P…---**

**Contestaciones:**

**NekonoHaru: **vale, vale n.n! muxas gracias x leer, y lo de la fiesta pues… NO TE LA PUEDES PERDER! NEH, espero verte en el prox! CUIDATE! Aps! Tambié quería preguntar… ¿Qué parejea te gusta más? SasuSaku o NaruHina? O ninguna de las dos, bueno espero tu RESPUESTA! ADIUUS! .

**Kuramasesshou: **HOLAAAS AMIGAA! n.nU y que bueno que me haya salvado de la muerte… por cierto disculpame solo he podido leer el 2do capitulo de tu fic (incluso deje un review en ese capitulo..) pero ahora de segura cuando estes leyendo esto ya haya dejado uno en el último que hayas subido! … También quería preguntarte ¿Qué pasó con Idmary…digo o.oU **SakuritaHaruno14?** Es que no he visto ninguna actualización de su parte y… ME HA DEJADO EN SUSPENSOO! Wuenu, NOS VEMOS!

**Sccmar: **CIERTO! CIERTO! Todas las facetas de Sasuke son tan KAWAII! me alegra que congeniemos en algo ;D! ¿y cuando era más pequeño? ERA MUY ADORABLE! -- ay, bueno ¬¬U dejemos de hablar de Sasuke, espero verte en el prox capitulo! ADIOS!

**Aradio akimichi: **no, no está buena… XD ESTÁ DE LUJOO! Wuenu… y en el prox. Capitulo lo confirmarás, JA NE!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **HULAS! Claro que estara wuenisima la fiestonga º.! y también quería preguntarte… aunque suene algo estupido n.nU… tu Pen-Name, lo de "nadeshiko", es por la madre de Sakura Card Captor ¿o no, bueno espero respuesta! NOS VEMOS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 HOLAAA! . wuenu ahora si! (¬¬U sin equivocaciones) lo k sucederá en la fiesta! Ni se imaginan las sorpresas k nos darán estos chicos (MUAJAJAJAJAJA cof, cof JAJAJAJA) **

_**Fiesta!...problemas con los borrachos**_

Luego de que Naruto y Sasuke entrarán a la habitación, el rubio no dudo en sonrojarse al ver a Sakura la cual se veía "espectacular" (N/a: ya me puse poeta u.uU). Esto hizo que Sasuke, por su parte, se enojará aún más con Naruto, dándole más ganas de golpearlo. Aunque fijar su vista verdaderamente en Sakura le hizo sonrojarse sin que nadie lo notara y se contuvo.

_-"Uy… Esa es Sakura?... PERO QUE KAWAII! COSITAA!"-_gritaba el Sasuke interno.

_-"Callate, dobee…"_

_-"Y por qué! Nadie me escucha, además con ese sonrojo de tu cara delatas TODO! Y ambos teníamos ganas de ver así a la chica en kimono… asi que… MIJITA RICAA! TANTAS CURVAS Y YO SIN FRENOOOS! YEAAH!"_

Los pensares del chico moreno de disparataban, mientras Sakura se sentaba entre medio de los dos para que así la fiesta no se volviera un "ring de lucha", por parte de Naruto y Sasuke. Y cuando todos estaban sentados y entablando conversación…

-"Sa-Sakura-chan…yo…"-empezó a tartamudear el rubio.

-"Si?"-respondió con una gran sonrisa y al hacer esto Naruto se pone aún más nervioso.

-"Te ves…te ves linda con kimono, Sakura-chan!".

-"o.o Uh!"-da impresión la pelirosa -"arigato! Naruto n.n". Esto provoca más celos a Sasuke aunque no los quiera aceptar.

-"_KYAA!_ _A este zorro me lo cargo yo!"-_decía el Sasuke verdadero.

-"_Wuau…Uchiha Sasuke, ¿celoso?_"

-"_PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES!"_

_-"La estupidez de la VERDAD!"_

_-"y QUÉ SI LO ESTOY TU TAMBIEN DEBES ESTARLO? NO? ERES MI INNER!"_

_-"Y QUIEN DIABLOS DICE QUE NO LO ESTOY! KUSOO! MALDITO DESEREBRADO DE ! POR QUÉ NO LE DICES ALGO TU TAMBIÉN! NO SEAS NEGADO!"_

_-"Oo! YOO! ESTAS LOCO NO ME VOY A REBAJAR A ESO!"_

_-"REBAJAR? PERO QUE NEGADOOO O "_

_-" T-T SI ¿Y?... BAAKA!"_

_-" Ù-Ú no hay caso contigo…"_

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke empiezan a comer, pero ésta comida a fin de cuentas se volvió una pelea, ya que…

-"O'e! Sasuke esa es mi croqueta de pulpo!"

-"No veo tu nombre marcado en ella!"-y Sasuke se la come sin más ni menos.

-"Oh! Te la comiste! Sinvergüenza!"

-" 'Sinvergüenza', mira quien habla el que dice que todo esto es suyo!".

-"Yo no he dicho eso!"

-"Ah no!"-y saca otra croqueta de pulpo de la bandeja.

-"O.O oh! Mi otra croqueta! Maldito ca…"-fue interrumpido.

-"Ya basta Naruto! Déjalo comer tranquilo!"-reprime Sakura.

-"Sa-Sakura-chan…"-cascaditas de lágrimas tipo anime le aparecieron en los ojos a Naruto.

-"No te metas, Sakura…"-volviendo a su tono frío el chico vengador.

-"…Sasuke-kun…"-baja la mirada Sakura y vuelve a ese tono triste.

-"kuso! Porque dijiste eso ella solo te estaba A-YU-DAN-DO! QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!".

-"cállate! Y déjame comer tranquilo…"

Empiezan a comer de nuevo, aunque Naruto estaba que comenzaba otra pelea con Sasuke…pero Sakura le detiene. Al fin de cuentas todos comen y conversan de cosas divertidas en los últimos meses o años. La conversación estaba muy entretenida hasta que…

-"HOOOooLAAaa! NIIiiiÑÑññoOOooss! HiC!"-Tsunade entra por la puerta. Apesta a alcohol y además en su mano lleva una gran botella de sake. Se acerca a la mesa donde estaban todos, aunque tambaleándose.

-"Hokage-sama…que le sucedió…"-dijo algo apenada Ino por la condición en que se encontraba Tsunade.

-"YO?… MeeE siEENTOOoo BIiiEEEeen, Hic!"-se sentó de una vez y empezó a beber de la botella.

_-"A esto se le llama ser Hokage?"-_se preguntaba Sakura al ver la escena en que se encontraba.

-"Y qUeeEE! NO SeeE SUpoNIIIaa quEE estOOoo era una fIIESTA!".

Todos dieron un "sí" con la cabeza, ya que si le contradecían no sabrían que consecuencias les esperaban.

-"Entonces…"-y saca 3 cajas negras que habían debajo de la mesa, al moverlas se podía oír como unas botellas entrechocaban. Las cajas tenían marcado "tesoro de Tsunade". Ella abre las cajas y se podía ver de que estaban llenas…de SAKE! (N/a: o sea alcohol puro XD).

-"Vieja alcohólica…"-dijo bajito Naruto. Tsunade desvía su mirada hacía él.

-"Que! Naruto! Quieres beber 1º? Oh! Haberlo dicho antes! Venga, venga"-así Tsunade se acerca hacía el rubio.

-"Yo! YO NO!"-pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade quien le mete una botella de sake a la boca sin poder hacer acción alguna.

-"Vamos no seas tímido…BEEeebeEE!"-mientras más tomaba involuntariamente Naruto, más se ponía rojo.

-"Bien quien es el llorica que quiere ir corriendo a las faldas de sus mamis a esconderse de no beber, NEEE!"-dijo amenazante Tsunade a los chicos –"Si no los veo beber nada en 5 segundos les juro queee…."-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que todos los hombres empezaron a beber de las "cajas". Excepto Shikamaru quien se escondió en alguna parte de la sala y también Sasuke que no le importaba.

-"Ohh! A Sasukito le da "MELLO"?"-en tono tierno y burlesco a la vez decía Tsunade, quien aparto la botella de sake que tenía Naruto en la boca. Pero esta se encontraba vacía.

-"Tsunade-sama!"-reprimió Sakura al Hokage.

-"Tsk! Eres una molestia ABUELA!"-dijo Sasuke.

-"A…ABUELA?"-levanto una ceja de su cara, aunque los ojos se le cerraban solos del sueño que tenía –"A si que soy ABUELA! Neh!"-se le acercaba de a poco a Sasuke.

Estaba que le propinaba la paliza de su vida…hasta que…

-"No seas ..¡hic! un llorica ¡hic! Sasuke…"-era Naruto quien le mete una botella de sake sin remordimiento alguno al chico de azul.

Sasuke solo bebe la mitad ya que se lo aparta de una patada en el abdomen al rubio.

Sasuke estaba colorado aunque no se notaba demasiado. Tsunade se va hacia los otros chicos que estaban bebiendo:

-"SALE DE AQUÍ BAKA!"-dijo Sasuke, pegándole la patada al rubio.

-"WOOo!"-solo pudo entablar Naruto. Sale volando hacia el patio (N/a: o sea rompe una de las "súper puertas" y se vaaa! XD)

-"Naruto!..."-pudo decir Sakura. Naruto cae de CABEZA contra la tierra encima de unos arbustos.

Sasuke por su parte se sienta con un brazo sobre su rodilla, su mirada era seria, estaba rojo pero no mucho. Su frialdad era extensa.

Mientras los demás se lo pasaban de lo más bien. Neji, ebrio total, empezó a bailar sin la parte de arriba y en su abdomen tenía un dibujo con plumón, una cara muy graciosa. Lee le acompañaba con el baile, aunque solo hiciera solo poses "GUAYS".

Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Tsunade y Shino le cantaban algo y los animaban a que hicieran más cosas estúpidas. Cantaban… bueno no se sabían la canción en sí pero si su coro n.nU:

"_Y voy…y voy, y voy, y voy, y voy y… _

_VOY ANDAR CON EL PELO SUELTO _

_CHAAAAAN_

_PORQUE ME GUSTA MI PELO _

_CHAAN…"_

-"Y… y… queeee…que más ¡hic! ¿Viene?"-preguntó Chouji con una vocecita que apenas se le entendía.

-"Nuuu… no lo s… ¡hic! see…jajajaja XD"-le respondío Tsunade.

-"XD jajajajajajajaja"-también se reía Kiba.

-"o-oo…OOO'EEE…¡hic!"-dijo Shino.

-"que querí?… OOO'EEE…¡hic, jajajajaja XD"-preguntó Kiba.

-"la…¡hic! otra vez escuché una ¡hic! canción que decía…algo así: 'más más más Yakusa, yakusa…".

-"SI! SI! Yo tambien la ca ¡brp! chó…"-aporta la Hokage.

-"Entonces…¡hic! cantemos esaaa…! o"-le respondió Chouji y un 'SIII' de parte de todos se escuchó.

"_Y le mando, le mando _

_Le mando, le mando una niña!_

_Más más más Yakusa Yakusa_

_Más más más Yakusa yakusa…" _

Bueno… así siguieron con su karaoke n.nUU…

Hinata estaba roja por la actitud de todos y solo sudaba al modo anime ya que no sabía que hacer. Y Ten-Ten solo se quejaba de la actitud de sus dos compañeros.

Shikamaru al ver desde su escondite la actitud de Ino, quien estaba sobre la mesa dispuesta a hacer un "streeptess" a todo público, le detiene y la contrae sobre el piso.

-"Baka! No causes problemas!".

-"Ah! Hic! Que proble ¡hic!...mas, NE?"-tirando su aliento de alcohol. Shikamaru se aguanto de no vomitar.

-"Lo que IBAS A HACER, o acaso no sabes lo que vas a hacer, Ino!".

-"o.o Uh?...Ah! a esto hic! Te refieres…"-Ino se abalanza contra Shikamaru. Fue un tipo de abrazo, o algo parecido.

-"I-INO!"-se puso rojo el chico de coleta.

-"AJAJAJAJAA!"-Ino solo se reía y movía a Shikamaru con su cuerpo.

-"Que problemático… SUÉLTAME! JODER!"-al gritar la rubia se detiene. Se separa de él. Baja la mirada y empieza a chillar.

-"BUUUAAA! Snif…snif…Shikamaru ERES MALO! BUUUUAAAaa!"-Ino estaba escandalizada.

-"Uff…."-suspira el chico de coleta con una gota de sudor en su frente y piensa:

–"_porque a mi!...TODO YO! TODO YO! ¡¡¡SOLO A MI! Tsk! Que problemático…y lo mal que se me da con las mujeres…"._

Shikamaru no se da cuenta pero Ino se levanta y agarra una silla tipo "WWF" (N/a: no se de donde la sacó n.nU), con la intención de lanzársela.

-"MALDITOOO!"-con lagrimas y furia en su ser.

-"NO! NO LO HAGAS!"-casi suplicante Shikamaru.

-"YAAAA!"-pero cuando se la iba tirar Ino se desmaya y la silla cae hacia atrás al igual que ella.

-"INO!"-pero Shikamaru reacciona y la coge entre sus brazos. La empieza a mover para ver si ella vuelve en si. Aunque no lo consigue:

–"Ino, vamos! Ino! Responde!"-la angustia se empezaba apoderar de él. Y cuando estaba agitándola escucho un leve ronquido que provenía de la chica.

-"¬.¬ UH…."-acerca su rostro hacia la cara de la rubia y mayor fue su impresión fue cuando –"esta dormida…kuso…y yo que me urjo.."-decía Shikamaru quien recuesta a la chica en sus rodillas –"_Las chicas son un problema…Y AHORA SOY NIÑERO!...chimata…"._

--Mientras--

Sasuke seguía en su misma posición. Sakura a su lado y Naruto dormido en los arbustos del patio. El silencio dominaba la situación.

-"_Espero que Sasuke-kun se encuentre bien… no le puedo preguntar, porque no responde…solo debo suponer que está bien…como me gustaría que me respondiera tan solo esa pregunta…¿Sasuke-kun estas bien?. Solo eso…solo eso…"-_pensaba Sakura quien estaba preocupada. Y miraba de vez en cuando a Sasuke para ver si reaccionaba o hacía otro movimiento. No pasaba nada.

--Mente de Sasuke--

-"_¿Qué le sucede a Sakura?...¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?...Maldición deja de hacer eso que me incomodas…-_decía el Sasuke verdadero

-"_Parece estar preocupada…preocupada por mi…"-_respondió el Sasuke interno.

-"_Preocupada?...maldición porque se tuvo que enamorar de mi…¿Por qué yo tengo que angustiarla y no otro?...yo siempre soy la razón de sus penas…"._

-"_Deberías estar agradecido…que aún hay persona que te quiera, bueno que "nos" quiera…tal vez sea la única…la única que estaba esperando nuestro regreso…"._

_-_"_Pero yo no se lo he pedido…yo no le he pedido que me quiera…no tiene por que hacerlo…"._

_-"Baka…"-_aunque Sasuke aún se indignaba a los sentimientos de Sakura,… ¿porque se dijo que él tenía que ser la razón de sus penas, es acaso, ¿que no la quiere ver sufrir, y ¿por que no quiere verla sufrir?. Estas preguntas también se las hacia, pero no encontraba respuesta y si la encontraba solo la negaba.

(N/a: la única respuesta a eso era que se estaba enamorando de ella…eso no lo quería aceptar úù…)

Sakura deja de mirar a Sasuke y reacciona con una impresión.

-"o.o AY! NO!...no le he dicho a mis padres que me quedaría aquí deben de estar muy preocupados…tendré que irme a casa, no podré pasar la noche aquí…"-con algo de desilusión dijo la pelirosa. Sasuke desvía sus ojos hacía la chica.

-"Bueno Sasuke-kun…que pases buenas noches…"-le queda mirando un rato pero luego se va hacia la puerta, la puerta que conducía a las otras piezas (N/a: o sea donde supuestamente iban a pasar la noche todos los invitados).

Pero algo detiene a la esmeralda. Era la mano de Sasuke que agarra con fuerza el brazo de Sakura.

-"Sakura…"-dice el chico vengador pero sin mirarla.

-"o.o mmm…si Sasuke-kun"-algo impresionada por la reacción del chico.

-"Yo te llevo a tu casa…necesito hablar contigo…es algo muy importante"-pero no le presta la mirada a la chica.

-"E-Es que….pues…emmm ssssi…digo está bien, pero necesito ir a buscar algo a mi habitación me esperas por favor…"-algo nerviosa Sakura. Sasuke da un "si" con la cabeza.

-"Arigato…vuelvo enseguida"-y desaparece por la puerta. El chico vengador se para de su lugar y va hacia donde estaba Naruto, quien se encontraba dormido entre los arbustos del patio.

-"O'e Naruto!"-dice Sasuke y le pega una patada al chico pero con la debida fuerza para que no salga volando. Naruto no responde pero habla soñando…

-(con risa depravada) "uju-uju Sakura-chan mira! Mira! Que…"-pero su habla termina en ronquido, y una sonrisa pervertida se le pega en la cara. Sasuke se cabrea.

-(con una vena incrustada en la frente) "ù.ú O'e despierta!"-y le da dos patadas más con algo más de fuerza. El chico rubio se mueve al lado contrario de Sasuke y…

-(Se le sale la baba por la boca) "Sakura-chan! No espera aquí no…"-termina en ronquido. Sasuke se enoja aún más y…

-"Ò-Ó KUSOOO! DESPIERTA ZORRO DE …"-y le da una patada que hace saltar a Naruto (N/a: o sea como a volar xD), y cae seco al suelo. Allí despierta:

-"UH! QUE VOLA'A! QUIERES PELEAR! CABRON DE…"-al decir esto tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños levantados. Pero al terminar abre los ojos y ve a Sasuke.

-"Por que me despiertas! Neh! Tenía un sueño muy…muy… pues muy…emmm"-se detiene a pensar en lo que iba a decir y desvía su mirada-"Bueno para que me despiertas? ù.úU"-algo sonrojado.

-"Que no te acuerdas que tenemos una misión…baka borracho…"- (N/a: el también está algo pasado… XD).

-"Misión?"-piensa un poco y…-"LA-LA LA MISIÓN, KUSOOO POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES, JODER ESTOY PA' LA CORNETA! NO PUEDO IR ASÍ A UNA MISIÓN! AAAAAAAH!"-empezó a chillar Naruto. Al chico vengador le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-"ù.úU Joder…no grites si aún faltan unas 5 horas o un poco más"-dice Sasuke algo molesto.

-"o.o 5 HORAS! AÚN QUEDAN 5 HORAS! DEBO DARME PRISA! NOS VEMOS ALLÁ SASUKE!"-estaba dispuesto a correr pero algo le detiene.

-"Espera…y Sakura-chan, no le hemos avisado a Sakura-chan!"-chillaba preocupado Naruto.

-"No…yo ya le avise, solo anda a prepararte"-mintió Sasuke.

-"¬.¬ mmm…no te creo mucho…bueno confiare en que le dijiste!"-y empieza a saltar por los techos de las casas de la aldea rápidamente.

-_"eso es mentira no le has dicho a Sakura!"-_reclama el Sasuke interno.

-_"Pero ahora pienso hacerlo porque crees que voy a dejarla su casa ahora! BAKA!"-_reclamaba el Sasuke verdadero. Entra a la habitación y a la vez Sakura aparece.

-"Estoy lista…".

-"Vamos"-pero fueron interrumpidos por Shikamaru.

-"Que! Ya se van?"-pregunta el chico de coleta.

-"Es que yo no avise a mis padres y deben estar preocupados, además está fiesta se vuelve cada vez más estúpida y parece cantina de borrachos o un PUB"-respondió la pelirosa y en verdad tenía razón ya que:

Neji y Lee que eran los más borrachos, antes empezaron a insinuárseles a las chicas en forma 'acosadora', pero n.nU…resultaron inconscientes por la acción de Hinata quien les golpeo con un bate de baseball (N/a: y ese bate de donde salió? ¬.¬U!), dejándolos con el chichón de sus vidas.

Ten-Ten luego de la acción de Hinata entablo conversación con ella así la fiesta a las dos se les hizo más entretenida. Tsunade y Kiba estaban durmiendo placidamente en el suelo. Shino intentaba no quedarse dormido, estaba sentado de rodillas y la cabeza de vez en cuando se le tambaleaba y a la vez reía sin razón. Chouji comía y comía lo que quedaba en la mesa que apenas fue probado. Por último Shikamaru se las hacía de niñero de Ino.

-"Bueno creo que tienes razón, llevare a Ino a su habitación. ¿Sabes cuál es?"-dijo Shikamaru.

-"Me parece que es la 15"-dijo Sakura pero Sasuke empezó a caminar solo dejando a la pelirosa atrás.

-"Bueno me tengo que ir, Sayonara Shikamaru!"-la esmeralda agarró el ritmo de Sasuke. (N/a: Sayonara significa adiós!), alcanzándole. Shikamaru le aconseja a Chouji que no coma mucho que se puede enfermar del estomago, como otras veces le ha pasado y que si le duele la cabeza se tome unas pastillas que él mismo le paso. Luego desaparece con Ino llevándola a su habitación.

**---Por favor invierta su opinión dejando reviews, ARIGATO! -U y… ¿Qúe les gustó y no les gustó de la borrachera? Sean lo más sinceros posibles n.nU! ---**

**Contestaciones:**

**Kuramasesshou: **ó.òU uy, no sabíia k estaban tan estresadas con esos exámenes, pero… MUXA SUERTE! HAZ TU MEJOR EZFUERZO! NEH, de verdad, (¬¬U aunk estemos tan distanciadas…) les deseo las mejores de las suertes en los exámenes! (a ti y a Idmary .º). Ojala le hagas saber k aquí hay una CHILENITA, llamada Dany, k le echa todas las BUENAS VIBRAS !

Wuenu, cambiando de tema… MUXAS GRACIAS X SEGUIR LEYENDO MI FIC o! y kero avisarte k solo me falta el 4to capitulo del tuyo x leer, y lo k demores en escribir el siguiente capitulo te estaré esperando todo el tiempo, sin lugar a dudas n.n, UPS! O.OU… mejor la corto x k… XD se está haciendo un poquito' larga la contestación… CUIDATE! NEH! Oo aps! Por cierto… K SE MUERA OROCHI-GAY! (Inner: SI K SE MUERA EL RETORCIDO DE… espera… ¿¡K TIENE K VER ESO EN LA CONVERSACIÓN1?).. n.nU gomen, gomen, es k me ha brotado del alma ;D, uy! De verás! Te presentó a mi Inner, es un poco metida pero… sincera n.nU. Bueno ya… ahora SI! **_ADIOOS GABY! .º GANBATTE YO!_**

**.SatellaHarvenheit.: **k bien k te ahya gustado el inner del chiquillo (JAJAJA XD), espero k lo sigas leyendo ¿vale? Y… x k dices k hace tiempo no leias?

**Sccmar: **uy k bien,pero dime ¿te gusto la impresión k tuvo? Aunk n.nU solo hablo su inner… pero IGUAL! n.n CUIDATEEE! ADIUS!

**Marion-asakura: **ay… -- me siento alagada… k bueno k te gusten mis creaciones… n.n ME HACES MUY FELIZZ! Así k cuidate mucho!

**Nekonoharu: **A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA MAS ESA PAREJAA! (es hermosa n.n!), y yalo he actualizado… dime ¿k te pareció la borrachera? Wuena cierto!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**: mmm…sonmuy graciosos esos MEJORES AMIGOS:P y perdon si te incomode con la pregunta de tu Pen-name (aunk igual me gustaria saber de donde lo sacaste T.T), pero… NO ES MI ASUNTO… y ya no importa… ¿k te parecio la borrachera? … la mejor partte es cuando****Hinata les pega con el bate XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. EIGHT! Uyy que emoción! y un pequeño adelanto de lo k sucederá: este capi' está lleno de declaraciones entre Sasu y Saku, al igual k un poco triste… MUXAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS K DEJARON REVIEWS LA VEZ PASADA! y ya saben las contestaciones allí abajito ;D.**

**Otra cosita: si tu eres una persona k odia muuuuxo a Orochimaru… y quisieras decirselo a alguien k te entienda y descargarte… por k no te unes a mi con NekoNoHaru, Inner-Nami y Kuramasesshou en un club nuevo llamado "Anti-Orochigay", dale muerte porfin a ese maldito ! **

**Y también…de verdad lo siento x haber demorado tanto en subir el siguiente capi' (Inner: hubieron fallas tecnicas x allí! SHANNAROO!) además… n.n como soy tan suertuda!...¬¬ pesque resfriado…y tambien he estado con depresión x k me separe de mis compañeros de clase (Inner: cambiandome a otro colegio el proximo año) y hace poco k salí de clases (Inner: aquí en mi país exactamente hace dos días atrás el 22/12/05)…. De verdad gomen! Y creo k les daré un regalo de Navidad subiendo dos capitulos del fic ojojojo XD (Inner: es en serio subi dos capitulos :D)**

**Ya ahora sí LEAN!**

_**Emociones que evitamos**_

--Afuera del Recinto/ por el camino--

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban en silencio. Era algo incomodo. Compañeros gennin hace mucho y aún así el silencio dominaba…

Aunque esta vez, el que desconecto esa atmósfera fue Sasuke.

-"Sakura…"-en tono frío y sin prestarle la mirada, como siempre Sasuke.

-"Si… ¿qué era lo que me tienes que decir?".

-"Decirte que a las 05:00 de la mañana tenemos una misión y debemos juntarnos en el portal".

-"Misión! Pero…si ustedes acaban de llegar! No pudieron esperar unos días por lo menos?"-algo alterada Sakura.

-"Eso díselo a la vieja Tsunade de ella fue la ingeniosa idea…".

-"Y uds. no reclamaron o algo, ¿Sasuke-kun?".

-"Naruto lo hizo pero…"

**Flash Back**

06:30 AM. Despacho del Hokage, allí se encontraba sentada Tsunade en un escritorio y en frente de ella se encontraba Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi.

-"Pero acabamos de llegar, ¿¡¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO PODEMOS DESCANSAR AUNQUE SEA UN SOLO DÍA?"-cabreado decía un chico rubio con cara de zorro.

-"NANI! TIENES ALGÚN RECLAMO? NIÑATO! ADEMÁS **NO** ES UNA MISIÓN DE CLASE "S" O "A", sino "C", O A CASO QUIERES UNA DE CLASE "S"! NE! ENFRENTATE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS SI ES QUE QUIERES SER UN HOKAGE! Y NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO NARUTO!"-gritó Tsunade en la cara de Naruto.

-"Pues,…yo… mhf…"-no tenía palabras.

-"Bien! No más reclamos al respecto, entonces ya pueden retirarse! n.n"-y dio una risa maquiavélica que llegaba a poner los pelos de punta.

-"Excepto tu Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo"- así Naruto y Kakashi se retiraron de la habitación.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"Eso fue…"

-"Ya veo…y…"

-"Y que?"

-"¿Eso era lo que tenías que decirme?"-pregunto Sakura.

-"Si"-tono frío.

Sakura, entonces pensó:

-"_Entiendo…ni en 1 millón de años Sasuke-kun me acompañaría a casa solo porque si, debía haber una justificación…y esa era la misión"-_con voz triste-"_entonces como ya dijo lo que tenía que decir, me dejará aquí…sola…otra vez…"_-al terminar su pensamiento algo no estaba bien Sasuke se detiene y observa con detenimiento la luna llena, estaba hermosa.

-"Será mejor que me dejes aquí…no quiero serte una molestia Sasuke-kun, ve a descansar…"-dijo con coraje Sakura y soportaba las ganas de llorar.

Sasuke reanudo el paso y siguió caminando. Era como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de la pelirosa.

-"Sasuke-kun, por favor ve a tu departamento, yo me puedo ir sola…no tienes porque ir a dejarme…"-la esmeralda se le adelanta ya que apura el paso. Sasuke hace como si no la oyera y sigue caminando.

Ella entiende las acciones del chico vengador con algo de rabia, además cree que Sasuke la está acompañando por lastima y eso le duele.

-"Sasuke-kun ya basta! Por que no entiendes que solo quiero que te cuides! Por favor ya no me trates con lastima si es lo que estas haciendo PREFIERO QUE ME DEJES AQUÍ SOLA COMO LA OTRA VEZ! Como la última vez que te vi hace 4 años…"-la chica está enojada aunque le bajan unas pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Pero Sasuke no le hace caso y sigue con su caminar hacia el hogar de Sakura.

-"SASUKE-KUN!..."-pero fue interrumpida por el mismo chico quien se da la vuelta para verla y…

-"POR QUE NO ENTIENDES TU!".

-"Entender…ENTENDER QUE! QUE NO ME QUIERES! QUE NO TE INTERESO! QUE ME TRATAS CON LASTIMA! ESO, ESO QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA!"-cabreada Sakura aunque las lagrimas bajan solas por sus mejillas. Y mientras gritaba Sasuke se le acercaba.

-"No…no es eso…es…"-interrumpido por la pelirosa.

-"No me…"-interrumpida por el chico de azul.

-"ES SOLO QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI!"-gritó Sasuke. Pero un Sasuke guiado por sus impulsos y emociones. Sakura de la impresión se puso roja. Y un silencio de 5 minutos se apodero, un silencio incomodo, pero adecuado en la situación.

La pelirosa rompió el hielo.

-"Mentira…eso solo lo dices porque estas pasado por copas…yo se que tu me odias….".

-"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?".

-"No te hagas el santo! Cuando por 1º vez hablamos aquella vez que nos separaron grupos de 3, dijiste que era una molestia, y en otras ocasiones, en muchas, me has dicho lo mismo, que soy una molestia…es decir que me odias…y aún no puedo entender…"-lagrimas y voz entrecortada:

-"no puedo entender…que…que yo aún te quiera…no puedo evitarlo… Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero el hecho de lo que estés haciendo o de tu bienestar…me preocupa… Lo siento…"-Sakura con aquella declaración estaba destrozada. En cambio Sasuke no sabía que hacer, no tenía respuesta.

-"Pero no importa…no te preocupes…actúa como siempre lo has hecho, por favor…. olvida lo que te dije hace un momento. Y vete a tu hogar, ve a descansar, me has dejado muy cerca de casa…no me pasará nada…."-seca rápidamente sus lagrimas y le presta una sonrisa a Sasuke:

-"Nos vemos en el portal Sasuke-kun…"-agarró ritmo y empezó a correr, a correr muy rápido o como se le permitía con aquel kimono que llevaba puesto. Sus pisadas ya no se oían. El chico vengador entre tanto no comprendía.

-_"Que actúe como siempre…que olvide lo que me dijo y lo que yo acabo decir?...creo que será algo difícil…Sakura… además yo solo…quería decirte que….."-_pero ya no siguió pensando y se encaminó hacia su departamento.

---**UY! GOMEN -U se me hizo corto el capitulo (Inner: pero NO es pork se me acabo la inspiración! ¬¬) es k solo kría resaltar la "pequeña" dilución k tienen SasuxSaku… de verdad disculpenme ú.ù… Pero el prox. Capitulo está lleno de inspiración n.nU así k ustedes atentos cuando actualice! Y x cierto… XD ¿Quién kiere unirse al "Anti-Orochigay"? (Inner: MATEMOS A ESE MARI! SHANNAROO!) aps! Recuerden subí dos capitulos así k me le dajan reviews en el otro n.o ¿vale?---**

**Contestaciones:**

**Marion-asakura: **o.ô todo pedos? JAJAJAJAJA XD eso si k es gracioso XDD dime! Dime! O.o ¿no k está lindo este capitulo? Aquí Sasuke no se hace el 'tan negado' ¿verdad:P YEAH! GRACIAS X APOTAR TU OPINION! n.n NOS VEMOS!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **k Neji empezará a bailar… n.nU me vino de lo profundo de mi alma XD jijiji… Me alegra k te haya gustado el capi'… y este ¿Cómo lo encuentras?

**Sccmar: **bueno en este capi' no está tan negadito el muchacho ;)! Y en el prox. Lo que pasará en la misión! Está muy bueno así no puedes dejar de leer! Ne! n o n

PD: Sabes estaba apunto de leer uno de tus fics (bueno… o el único… es k ando media confundida de tanto leer U.U) pero justo!...¬¬ se me corta el Internet en el lugar público en el que estaba… y no andaba con más plata! ¬¬! Uy me pone de los nervios!... pero, otro día k tenga dinero iré para allá y leeré tu fic! Ya verás k tendrás un nuevo review de parte mía nn!

**Kuramasesshou**: me alegra k haya sido yo esta vez la k te haya hecho reír, x k en el 3er capitulo de tu fic si k me hiciste llorar de la risa XD (Inner: llorar? Krrás decir, BABEAR! ¬¬) CALLATE MIER…, o.oU ups! Perdón mi Inner y sus bromas jejejeje n.nU (Inner: bormas? Si COMO NOO! ¬¬) ya callate JODIDA… o.oU ups! Perdón otra vez n.nUU.

Bueno Sasuke se resistió x k no estaba tan pasado como los demás :P

Uy ese Naruto k la caga todo! Justo en el momento en k una esperanza se hace entre Saku y Sasu (lo digo x el 4to capitulo de tu fic! n.n K YA LO HE LEÍDO!), pero no puedo odiarlo…

El nombre: "MUERTE AL PEDOFILO GAY TRASTORNADO DE OROCHIPATO" está más creativo y EMOTIVO k el mío XD OH YEAH!

WUENU SIN MÁS K DECIR! CUIDATE NE! NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPI'! ADIOS GABY-SEMPAI!

**.SatellaHarvenheit**.: debe ser horrible (bueno es k jamás me he emborrachado en mi vida ;P soy muy pek para esas cosas) pero como tu dijiste XD es muy gracioso verlo!...

Wuenu…cambiando de tema…¿Cómo ha estado este capi'? fue un poco…'corto' lo admito… pero como dije, era solo para resaltar una 'perqueña' discusión entre Sasu y Saku, al igual k transmitir k Sasuke no es negado todo el tiempo n.nU…

ADIUUS! CUIDATE ¿SI?

**NekoNoHaru: **n.n YEAH! K bueno k te haya gustado la borrachera (y menos mal k hizo reír ha basatantes… n.nU x k esa era la idea :PU) ¿no ha estado kawai este capitulo?... wuenu es k yo con solo imaginar k Sasuke le dice frente a frente a Sakura k es importante… me hace muy feliz!

n.n ja ne! espero otro review de tu parte en este capi' y en los proximos non!

**Akari Asakura**: HUOLAS! MUXAS GRACIAS X LEERLO! De veras te ha parecido chedo? XD jajajajaja wuenu he continuado espero reviews de tu parte ADIOS!

**Aradio akimichi**: esa es mi parte preferida! (cuando Hinata les pega con el bate XD ajajajaja) wuenu pero nom te detengas k como regalo de NAVIDAD subí dos capitulos! Después me dajes REVIEWS ¿vale n.o? NOS VEMOS!

**YO DE VERÁS K LE AGRACDEZCO A TODOS K AÚN ME SIGAN EN ESTE FIC!**

**ARIGATO HOSAIMASHITA!**

**LOS KLO MUUUXO!**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap.9. ven YO SOY BUENA! Y subí dos capitulos consecutivos x ustedes! OH SII! Y ustedes me pueden devolver el favor dejando reviews ¿si? Aps! Y denuevo (Inner: parezco disco reyado! ) FELIZ NAVIDAD! K LO PASEN MUY KAWAII! YEAH! (Inner: n.o después me dicen si hubo alguien k se emborracho o algo divertido k les haya pasado ¿vale?)**

_**La Misión, recuerdos y animales salvajes **_

--04:30 a.m./ Residencia Haruno--

Luego de unas horas de haber dormido, Sakura se prepara para la nueva misión que debe hacer, después de 4 largos años,… una misión.

Ya esta duchada y preparaba su traje ninja. El traje esta compuesto por un peto negro y debajo una malla que cubre de hombro a hombro hasta sus muñecas. (N/a: Malla negra obviamente P).

Para abajo un short de jeans celeste y la malla que llevaba puesta debajo, sobre sale un poco de los shorts. Se equipa de kunais y shurikens, una que otra medicina y vendajes que guarda en un banano. Y para que su pelo no la moleste en alguna pelea; se lo amarra en una trenza, y se deja las dos mechas de siempre.

-"_Bien creo que esto bastará…"-_ve su despertador_-"un cuarto para las 05:00, buena hora para irme…"-_y desaparece de la habitación.

--Portal de los Límites--

Se encontraba sentado sobre un banco Naruto y Sasuke. Sasuke mirando la nada y su cara apoyada entre sus manos que estaban entrecruzadas (N/a: como la vez en que Kakashi les comienza a preguntar cuales son sus sueños en la vida XD), sus ojos mostrando aquella frialdad que lo caracterizan. Naruto mientras tanto esperaba impaciente la llegada de Sakura y también la de Kakashi quien les daría las instrucciones y empezaría la misión.

-"¿Qué le pasará a Sakura-chan? Ella antes nunca llegaba tarde…le HABRÁ PASADO ALGO MALO? No, no creo…"-decía Naruto algo angustiado.

-"No hagas tanto jaleo…baka, las mujeres a su edad se demoran una eternidad en arreglarse y todas esas cosas…"-dijo en tono frío Sasuke.

-"Entonces se está arreglando para mi! Jejeje"-en tono depravado Naruto. Pero alguien detiene esa risita de la cara del rubio…

-"NARUTOO! BAAKAA!"-era Sakura quien le propina un golpe certero en la cara al pobre chico, saliendo volando (N/a: al estilo equipo rocket XDD) hacía el suelo.

-"Sa-Sakura-chan…"-con la cara hinchada y cascaditas de lagrimas en los ojos.

-"MALDICIÓN! NO ANDES DE PELADOR!"- (N/a: 'pelador o peladora' en mi país, es aquella persona que siempre anda de chismoso diciendo cosas que no son…) muy enojada y cabreada Sakura, pero al ver a Sasuke…

–"Hola! Sasuke-kun, arigato por haberme dicho lo de la misión!"-con gran sonrisa, aunque Sasuke no la toma en cuenta (N/a: es decir no la pesca!). Aunque ya está acostumbrada.

-"Kakashi-sensei va a venir o no?"-pregunta Sakura quien es la más incrédula en ese momento.

-"Si…pero como siempre es el que siempre llega más tarde de los tres y eso que es nuestro instructor"-decía Naruto quien se soba la cara golpeada por el puño de la pelirosa.

-"Como los viejos tiempos…que buenos recuerdos…¿no Sasuke-kun? n.n, estoy muy feliz de que hayan vuelto; de verdad …estoy muy feliz de que no les haya pasado nada en el viaje…"-dijo melancólica Sakura.

-"Sakura-chan…"-con algo de lastima hacía la esmeralda.

-"Naruto, puedes venir un poco".

-"AH!"-Naruto quien fue llamado por Sakura camina hacía ella un poco alejados de Sasuke; y acerca su oído hacía la cara de Sakura. La cual le susurra.

-"Arigato…por haber cumplido tu promesa…de verdad arigato Naruto…"- (N/a: es que cuando Naruto, Shikamaru y todos los demás fueron en busca de Sasuke, Naruto le prometió a Sakura que traería de cualquier manera al chico vengador ¿se acuerdan?…). Se separa de la cara de Sakura la cual le sonríe con mucha ternura y facilidad.

-"De nada Sakura-chan…"-Sasuke no entiende nada al mirar lo que estaban susurrandose. Pero sigue con esa pose seria y fría de siempre.

-"Recuerdan cuando nos eligieron en grupos de tres, recuerdo que tu y Sasuke-kun se besa…"-pero fue interrumpida por los dos chicos.

-"FUE POR LA CULPA DE ÉL!"-apuntándose a la vez.

-"AH! QUIERES PELEAR!"-repetían todo al mismo tiempo.

-"NO REPITAS LO MISMO QUE YO!"-cabreandose a la vez.

-"TE HE DICHO QUE…"-interrumpidos por una risa.

-"AJAJAJAJAJA!..."-era Sakura que al reír le salieron lagrimas, aunque no se sabe muy bien si son de le risotada o de tristeza por los viejos tiempos, los antiguos recuerdos...

-"igual que antes…Oh! o.o"-ve que las lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas…-"Lo siento…"-y se seca aquellas lagrimas.

-"Sakura-chan…"-dijo con algo de pena el rubio y trata de hacerla reír también apoyando con los recuerdos, así la conversación duro más de unos 10 minutos y las risas no faltaron, incluso Sasuke se animó en hablar aunque solo peleaba con Naruto.

Y a las 05:24 llegó Kakashi.

-"Hai! Chicos"-en forma alegre y despreocupada.

-"KAKASHI-SENSEI LLEGAS TARDE!"-reprimió Naruto.

-"Oh! Lo siento es que pasó una chica hermosa y no me resistí en bailarle y…"-fue interrumpido por Naruto y Sakura.

-"MENTIROSO!"-a unísono.

-"oh bueno a quien le importa, ya he llegado! No, bien presten atención con la misión!"-puso un tono más serio para hablar-"Lo único que deben hacer es escoltar a un padre de familia de una ciudad a dos o tres días de aquí, deben traerlo sano y salvo a la aldea. Bueno eso es todo, ¡QUE LES VALLA BIEN! n.n"-con gran alegría terminó su discurso.

-"Espera, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo se llama la ciudad y la persona que debemos escoltar? Y además ¿No nos vas acompañar?"-pregunto Sakura.

-"n.nU casi se me olvidaba eso, gracias por acordarme Sakura…".

-"No tienes porque hacerlo… u.uU".

-"Bueno, bueno…la persona se llama Hyroe Kei, Tanzaku la ciudad y no, no voy a poder acompañarles ya que yo también tengo una misión de por medio, lo siento… Además uds. Están más grandes y sabrán cuidarse"-luego de esto empieza a buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-"Uh! Que buscas Kakashi-sensei…"-pregunta Naruto. Y el peligris encuentra lo que buscaba.

-"En estos casos confío más en Sakura que en uds. Sakura ven!"-dice Kakashi que en la mano sostenía un pequeño saco morado.

-"Yo?"-y se le acerca al Jounin.

-"Tu te harás cargo del dinero, si es que hospedan en algún lugar"-y le entrega el pequeño saco que estaba cargado de monedas.

-"PERO! YO!..."-aunque Kakashi se despide y desaparece entre el viento y hojas.

-"SUERTE!"-fue la última palabra del peligris.

-"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Kuso…siempre hace lo mismo…"-reprimía Naruto.

-"Bueno…mejor partimos ya, así nos demoraremos menos…"-dijo Sakura.

-"La ciudad Tanzaku se encuentra al norte de la aldea"-dio aporte Sasuke.

-"ENTONCES AL NORTE SE HA DICHO!"-con más energía el rubio, que partió corriendo antes que los demás. Pero lo que no sabía era que…

-"Naruto! POR ALLÍ NO ES EL NORTE! ¬¬U"-gritaba Sakura.

-"ùúU Tsk! BAAKAA!"-se burlaba el chico vengador. Naruto se detiene, y vuelve donde estaba la pelirosa y el moreno.

-"Ya lo sé! Solo estaba viendo si estaban atentos JAJAJA! ¬¬UU"-decía Naruto.

-"u.úU si COMO NO!…"-dijo sarcastico Sasuke.

-"Ò-Ó UHM? QUE INSINUAS NEGA…"

-"CORTALA NARUTO!"- y Sakura le da un golpe en la cabeza dejando a la vista el humeante chchón n.nU…

-"ay, ya, yaiii…"-se quejaba Naruto con casscaditas en los ojos modo anime.

-"YA VAMONOS!"-ordena la chica; y ahora si, empezaron todos a correr hacia el norte.

Seguían a Sasuke quien estaba más informado de los territorios de por allí. Desaparecieron. Pero Kakashi volvió al lugar ya que…

-"Ups! Se me olvido decirles que por estas horas aparecen criaturas con técnicas de genjutsu n.nU jeje…"-pero luego no le tomo importancia-"oh! Les servirá como entrenamiento!"-y de nuevo se desvaneció.

Los chicos ya iban por el bosque, saltaban de rama en rama alertas de cualquier enemigo. Su formación era la siguiente: Sasuke iba a la cabeza, luego detrás de él iba Sakura y Naruto. Pero Sakura se detiene a mitad de camino ya que…

-"Esperen!"-dice la esmeralda. Sasuke y Naruto se detienen a la par.

-"¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?".

-"Que acaso no lo ves Naruto?"-pregunta Sakura.

-"¿Qué no veo? ¿Qué no veo qué?".

-"Lo que está adelante…"-indicando en frente de Sasuke. Los chicos no veían nada.

-"No veo nada…"

-"Es solo tu imaginación"-reprime Sasuke, quien iba a reanudar el paso.

-"No te muevas, Sasuke-kun!"-advierte la pelirosa quien lanza un kunai a la dirección de enfrente de Sasuke. Pero lo sorprendente es que el kunai queda detenido en el aire (N/a: repito el kunai estaba delante de Sasuke).

-"WOO! Sakura-chan como lo hiciste!"-Naruto se acerca donde está el kunai. La pelirosa hace lo mismo.

-"Miren…"-la esmeralda agarra el kunai, supuestamente detenido en el aire. Y lo jala hacia abajo así se puede ver una especie de telaraña, que se rompía.

-"Una telaraña?"-dijo incrédulo Sasuke.

-"VEN QUE SI HABÍA ALGO, CIEGOS!..."-reprimía Sakura a los 2 chicos. Pero Naruto de la curiosidad iba a tocar la telaraña. La pelirosa le detiene…

-"No lo hagas Naruto! Si la tocas entrarás en un ilusión…"-mientras dice esto Sakura guarda el kunai en su estuche -"Sasuke-kun puedes hacer alguna técnica de elemento fuego y quemar la telaraña?"-le pregunta Sakura al chico vengador.

-"Buena idea…Katón, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"-(N/a: creo que así se escribía n.nU) lanzando una bola de fuego por la boca a la telaraña gigante que obstruía el camino.

-"Sakura-chan eres genial!"-elogiaba Naruto a la pelirosa.

-"Arigato…Pero no es para tanto…"-respondía media sonrojada Sakura.

-"_JA! CHUPATE ESAA! SHANNAROO!"-_interrumpía su inner

Sasuke vio la escenita del rubio, se enoja y apura más la llama para quemar la telaraña totalmente.

-"Sigamos!"-reprimió Sasuke. Y un "si" a unísono se escuchó de parte de Naruto y Sakura. Siguieron su caminata.

Ya bastante lejos de la aldea corrían aún más a prisa los chicos. Pero está vez Sasuke se detiene ya que escucha un sonido extraño.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-pregunta Naruto. Y el sonido se hacia más fuerte. Como si se acercara hacia el grupo.

-"AL SUELO!"-grito Sasuke. Todos se tiraron al suelo (N/a: bueno más bien se aferraron a las ramas de los árboles). Y de donde provenía aquel ruido saltó una sombra gigante sobre los chicos. La cual cae al suelo. Sakura se para y…

-"Un animal salvaje!"-y así era, aquella sombra era un perro salvaje gigante (N/a: uuuyy…que miedo ¬¬ perdón pero no soy buena en imaginarme cosas como monstruos ¬¬U). Y con sus grandes dientes asustaba a cualquiera. Este animal se abalanzó contra los chicos. Quería pelea.

-"Aquí viene!"-advirtió Sakura. Naruto actúo primero.

-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"-y salen unas 10 replicas. Pero 9 se abalanzan a contra el perro. Y la otra se quedó con Naruto para hacer el Rasengan. Mientras Sasuke y Sakura lanzaba una lluvia de shurikens hacia la bestia. Aunque no eran simples shurikens ya que llevaban un pergamino explosivo, y esa lluvia se convirtió en la gran explosión. Naruto estaba listo con el Rasengan.

-"COMETE ESTO!"-cuando el animal se estaba recuperando de la explosión provocada por Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto le da duro con su Rasengan.

La bestia al recibir el impacto gira, gira y gira quedando incrustado en un gran árbol. Quedando sin ganas de luchar.

-"BIEN HECHO! NARUTO!"-felicitaba la pelirosa al rubio.

-"No ha sido nada JEJE!"-haciendo un CONEJITO con la mano. (N/a: el gran signo de victoria XD)

-"Sigamos…no debemos perder tiempo"-Sasuke estaba más enojado…o más bien, celoso.

-_"Para que te pones celoso? si tu no la felicitas no andes refunfuñando porque otros lo hagan, BAKA!"-_criticaba el Sasuke interno. Pero interrumpen sus pensamientos.

-"Fue buena idea utilizar los pergaminos explosivos con los shuriken, Sasuke-kun!"-Sakura felicita a Sasuke por su idea y reanuda el paso con Naruto a su lado.

-"_estas feliz ahora?"-_preguntaba el Sasuke interno nuevamente.

-"_Tsk! Cállate!"-_le reclamaba el Sasuke verdadero. Siguieron su camino pero lo que no sabían era lo que les esperaba al final del bosque.

Se enfrentaron a uno que otro monstruo o animal salvaje, que se les aparecía por el camino no malgastaron mucha energía y terminaban fácilmente con ellos. El sol ya empezaba a divisarse por las montañas y a través de las hojas de los árboles y pinos.

La mañana se acercaba para los chicos. Y se podía ver el rocío. (N/a: ya me puse poeta P)

-"Que agradable es la mañana"-decía satisfactoria Sakura.

-"Deberíamos ya estar cerca de un pueblo si no mal lo recuerdo. Podríamos tomarnos una descanso, recuperar fuerzas y luego seguir"-dijo Sasuke.

-"Es cierto, no he comido nada desde que salí del hotel, o sea como unas…"-dijo Naruto, y luego empezó a sacar cuentas en cuantas horas llevaban avanzando.

-"Llevamos unas 8 horas sin probar bocado y dormir, aunque cuando llegue a casa no dormí más de 1 hora o media"-respondió Sakura.

-"Yo tampoco dormí nada!"-dijeron a unísono Naruto y Sasuke.

-"Por que lo dices al mismo tiempo que yo, ACASO TIENES UN TIC!"-reclamo el moreno a Naruto.

-"YO? Tu eres quien lo repite al mismo tiempo NEGADO!"-empezaron la pelear en pleno camino aunque fue una pelea verbal.

-"CALLATE BAKA!".

-"VEN A HACERME CALLAR PO'! NENITA!".

-"Y DESGASTARME DERROTANDO A UN IDIOTA COMO TU? NO GRACIAS…"

-"I-IDIOTA! MALDITO NEGADO VENGATIVO!".

-"YA PARENLA DE PELEAR!"-grito cabreada Sakura quien le pega en la cabeza a Naruto -"TU SOBRE TODO!"-reprimía.

-"Sa-Sakura-chan…por que solo me pegas a mi y no a él?"-apuntando a Sasuke.

-"Pegarle! Yo…ammm…Bueno contigo basta para que dejen de pelear"-pero piensa…

-"_P CLARO QUE NO LE VOY A PEGAR A SASUKE-KUN! no me hagas esas preguntas, BAKA!"-_decía el Inner de Sakura

Y por estar discutiendo no se dan cuentan de la presencia de un enemigo, es decir de otro animal salvaje más poderoso, el cual lanza una especie de ácido por la boca. El ácido se dirigía directamente hacia Sakura que no despabila por estar peleando con Naruto. Aunque Sasuke…

-"Sakura!"-la agarra por la cintura y la empuja al la derecha, interponiéndose en el ataque. Pero cuando lo hace le cae un poco de ese ácido en la espalda.

-"Sasuke-kun!"-impresionada por la acción y al darse cuenta de que el chico gime un poco por la herida de su espalda. Al llegar al suelo, Sasuke se separa de Sakura y toca el lado afectado.

-"Perdón, Sasuke-kun te hiciste esa herida por protegerme…"-culpable la pelirosa.

-"Eso es lo de menos…"

-"Pero!..."

-"Vamos Sakura, hay que ir a luchar!"-y se dirige a la batalla.

-"Sasuke-kun…"-sigue a Sasuke.

Mientras Naruto se enfrentaba con la bestia, más bien con la araña monstruosa, estaba acompañado con muchas replicas.

-"SASUKE LLEGAS TARDE!"-reclama el rubio, mientras hace el"Naruto Rendan".

-"Cállate, que por tu culpa casi desintegran a Sakura con aquel ácido!"-Naruto queda sin comentarios. Y mientras pelean Sakura le propina una patada a la bestia.

-"KYYYAAAAA!"-le da justo en la cabeza haciéndola caer contra el suelo.

-"WOO!"-dicen al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto.

-"Hey! Se van a quedar parados mirando como una mujer hace su trabajo O QUE!"-al decir esto Sakura salta y le da con una lluvia de shuriken de nuevo. Sasuke saca una especie de hilo muy resistente que lo lanza hacía la araña dejandola inmovilizada…

-"Katón, Ryuuka no Jutsu!"-hace Sasuke enviando fuego por aquellos hilos. Sakura se aparta de la bestia.

-"Taju, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"-y unas miles de copias de Naruto se abalanzan contra la araña y la rodean. Le propinan una paliza, dejándola inerte por el suelo. Las demás copias de Naruto desaparecen, y este salta hacia una rama para burlarse.

-" o Y TE HACIAS LA MUY CHULA, JA! NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA DEBILUCHA!"-(N/a: uy salío rima! Soy toda una poeta XDD) reprimía a la araña. Él tenía los ojos cerrados. Y al abrirlos se da cuenta de que…

Sasuke y Sakura, también estaban por el suelo. Uno por la izquierda alejado de dos metros al lado de la araña y la otra a la derecha tambien alejada unos 2 metros del bicho raro, pero………… sobre un charco de su sangre…… Sin vida……

-"Sa…Sakura-chan…Sasuke?..."

**---UUUUY! Que habrá sucedido mientras Naruto peleaba con la araña? Sasuke y Sakura murieron en la batalla sin que se diera cuenta Naruto? Por qué?Como?...Solo el próximo capitulo lo dirá!--- **


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap.10, HOLIS! A TODOS MIS LECTORES NYU! (Inner: uy! Hace tiempo k no decía un 'nyu' ¬¬) ¿Cómo están? nn espero k mu' ben! X k yo estoy.. MUY HAPPY! n.n ya k el 27/12/05 me gradue! Siii! Me gradue con todos mis amigos del cole! (estabamos muy cebolleros pero tambien muy felices! XD) YEAH! XD ahora soy toda una graduada de básica y k pasa a la media (¬¬U según mi país claro yo no so como lo harán en el suyo ;P)… **

**Díganme… les gustó mi regalito de Navidad? XP fue con muxo cariño de mi para ustedes jeje… wuenu he aquí la continuación n.o ¿los he dejado muxo rato en suspenso no? jajaja… wenu antes de k empiecen a leer les deseo un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! nn ojala todos sus metas y sueños k tienen idealizados en el año 2006 se cumplan!**

_Estas palabras son para akllos k ODIEEN PROFUNDAMENTE O K SIMPLEMENTE NO LES AGRADA EL MALDITO PEDOFILO SIN BOLAS DE OROCHIGAY! ¿quisieran unirse al nuevo club 'Anti Orochigay'? wuenu… hasta ahora firmemente lo conforma YO y **Kuramasesshou**, es k se me ha olvidado quien más kería integrarse.. n.nU tengo la memoria muy frágil ¡gomen! Pero en sus revis me dicen quienes eran los k kerían estar y los nuevos ¿si? n.o… ya me acorde de algunos… eran tambien: **Inner-Nami, Akishi** y me parece k **SatellaHarvenheit**. Wuenu.. n.nU si se me olvido alguien como puse antes me lo dicen en su review ¿ si?_

_**Celos, Ilusión…. DORMIDO!**_

Sasuke y Sakura también se encontraban en el suelo. Bañados en sangre, y sobre un charco de la misma. Inertes. Naruto no podía creerlo. Se acercaba poco a poco hacia el cadáver de Sakura, que estaba inmóvil. Le temblaban las piernas, más bien todo el cuerpo, y la angustia recorría su ser.

-"Sa…Sakura-chan…Sasuke?..."-tenía la mente en blanco. Estaba pálido.

-" n.n Vamos! Ya se que me están jugando una broma y quiero decirles que…"-cae de rodillas-"No es nada graciosa… óò"-pero los cuerpos de ambos no se movían, ni respondían. Se acercó gateando, aún más al cuerpo de Sakura.

Le coge la cabeza y la espalda con sus brazos, comienza a moverla-"Ne…Sakura-chan, ya basta…que no es gracioso…"-su voz se entrecortaba-"ne, ne Sakura-chan…"-pero la pelirosa no respondía. La cara de esta se encontraba fría, congelada y pálida; con ambos ojos cerrados sangraba un poco por la boca.

Naruto empezó a hablarle a Sasuke, casi gritando.

-"No te hagas el chulo…Sasuke, si ya los pille!"-Naruto tenía los ojos cristalizados… por sus lágrimas. Además, Sasuke, tampoco respondía.

-"YA PARENLA!"-gritó desesperado el rubio, se aferró al cuerpo muerto de la esmeralda.

-"Sa…Sakura-chan…por favor….respóndeme, n-nee… Sakura…-chan"-se aferraba más al cuerpo de ella y lo movía… Las lágrimas lo consumían.

-"Despierta…!..."-lagrimas-"despier…ta…-más lagrimas…

-"DESPIERTEEEEN!..."

……

-"O'E NARUTO, DEJA DE FLOJEAR!"-reprimía Sasuke agregando unas pocas patadas.

-"Naruto! Vamos despierta BAKA! Ya nos hemos cargado al monstruo!..."-decía dulce y cabreada a la vez Sakura.

-"Na…nani…"-el rubio abría poco a poco los ojos, y al ver a Sakura y Sasuke ilesos de un salto…

-"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKEEE! ESTÁN VIVOS!"-impactado y emocionado Naruto.

-"¬¬ Claro que estamos vivos, BAKA! Si esa araña no era la gran cosa…"-decía el chico vengador burlesco.

-"Que cosas viste en la ilusión?"-preguntaba Sakura.

-"o.ò Ilusión?".

-"Fuiste atrapado por una ilusión de esa araña cuando te la querías cargar con todas tus replicas…"

-"ô.ô Pero como?"-aún sorprendido Naruto.

-"Pues cuando estabas encima de la araña, esta despidió como un tipo de gas para autoprotegerse. Caíste al suelo dormido y allí comenzó la ilusión"-explicó la pelirosa.

-"O.O! O sea que…QUE TODO ESO QUE VI NO ERA REAL? DE VERDAD ESTÁN VIVOS!".

-"¬¬ NOO! SI AÚN ESTAMOS MUERTOS BA…!"-reprimía con algo de sarcasmo el moreno…, pero se detuvo en su frase ya que justo en ese momento Naruto abrazó fuertemente a Sakura. (N/a: Naruto estaba de rodillas por si acaso o sea quedaba como a la mitad de Sakura)

-"Que bueno…!"-muy feliz el rubio que se aferraba más a la esmeralda.

-"o.o Naruto…"-algo impresionada, pero le correspondió tiernamente el abrazo.

Parecía como una madre abrazando a su niño pequeño que la esperaba a la salida de la escuela.

-"Ya no te preocupes nn…"-dice dulcemente la chica.

-"_Maldito zorro baka de mierda! JODER! POR QUE LE ABRAZAS! AAAAH! COÑO!"-_(N/A: nótese por favor el lenguaje "español" XDSasuke reventaba en celos. Tragó saliva. Se controló y subió a una rama de pino para divisar el pueblo más cercano y también para no ver la escena de Naruto y Sakura.

No pudo más y los interrumpió.

-" ù.ú YA ESTAMOS A PASOS DE UN PUEBLO! O PIENSAN QUEDARSE ASI TODO EL RATO! SI NO NOS DAMOS PRISA NO TERMINAREMOS LA MISIÓN!"-reprimía Sasuke.

Sakura y Naruto se apartan, aunque este último algo sonrojado.

-"_Maldición Sakura...se supone que me quieres ¿no? Ù.ú"-_pensaba el chico vengador.

-_"SASUKE MALDITO SEAS! Pero igual… ya llevo dos abrazos de Sakura-chan, ujujuju"-_pensaba el rubio.

-"OK!"-gritaba alegremente Sakura como si no le importara haber abrazado a Naruto.

Reanuda camino con Sasuke.

-"Sasuke-kun?"-pregunta algo preocupada Sakura.

-"Qué?"-molesto aún.

-"Cuando lleguemos a alguna posada…me…me gustaría revisarte aquella herida que tienes en la espalda…por favor…"-apenada y preocupada a la vez la pelirosa.

Sasuke empujo sus ojos hacia la cara de la esmeralda, se le notaba muy preocupada. Ella sin querer también le mira, se sonroja y Sasuke le deja de mirar, ya que también se puso algo rojo.

-"Yo…yo se que no te duele, ni molesta…demo…tal vez te cause complicaciones y…es mejor prevenir que lamentar! -nn- "-más alegre Sakura (N/a: demo: pero) y él…

-"Está bien…"-en su tono frío de siempre. Sakura sonríe dulcemente.

-"Arigato!..."-estaba muy feliz y algo impresionada por la respuesta del joven ya que habitualmente sería "no". Mientras su inner alzaba ambos puños al aire y decía:… -"el amor triunfa sobre todo!". Naruto les seguía por detrás, receloso.

-"_Ahora que lo pienso, Sakura se ha vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez…bueno hace 4 años… ¿habrá entrenado algo en ese tiempo, no muy típico de ella, creo…pero…"-_decía para si Sasuke.

-"emmm…Sakura…"-le llama Sasuke con la intención de hacerle la pregunta anterior.

Aunque raramente apenado.

-",;;, Ha-hai…"- nerviosa. (N/a: hai: sí)

-"emmm…No…nada…"-pero se arrepiente y apresura el paso al ver más cercano el pueblo.

- -

Al llegar al pueblo, buscan alguna buena pensión donde pasar la noche. Además descubren que este pueblo es famoso por sus 'aguas termales' y la buena estadía por ello es frecuentemente es visitado por turistas. Así animando a más de uno en el grupo.

-"Bueno con el dinero que me pasó Kakashi-sensei, u.ú el cual no es mucho, debemos encontrar algo no muy costoso"-decía Sakura contando las monedas en el saco que le pasó anteriormente su instructor.

-"Amm… y que te parece esa?"-dijo Naruto apuntando a una posada no muy humilde ni tampoco lujosa. Era de unos tres pisos, y a los lados de la puerta principal, la cual era corrediza, estaba adornada con dos macetas de plantas tropicales.

-"Pues…vayamos a preguntar"-así entraron al lugar. La pelirosa pregunto al que parecía el recepcionista de la posada, negoció con él convenciéndolo de que le dejará algunas piezas a un precio conveniente y que le alcanzará a los bolsillos. Fue una charla corta.

-"Listo ya tenemos lugar donde descansar! non"

-"Que rápido lo convenciste! O.o"-decía incrédulo Naruto.

-"Uno de mis talentos ocultos P, ahora síganme para mostrarles las habitaciones"-terminando de decir esto, la pelirosa se dirige a las escaleras seguida de los dos chicos. Pasan por el 2º piso y luego con dirección al 3º. Cuando llegan a él, Sakura se para en frente de una habitación con el número 10 en ella.

-"Bueno la 10 es la mía, la **'suya'** es la de al lado, la 11. Tomen aquí está la llave"-pasándole la llave a Sasuke-"Que se relajen n.n!"-así la esmeralda entra a su habitación.

-"Bien!"-dijeron a unísono Sasuke y Naruto. Pero cuando acercaban sus manos a la perilla de la habitación…

-"Nani?"-reclamaron a la par…-"Como que ¿¡**SUYA**!"-diciendo esto los dos chicos empezaron a tocar escandalizados la puerta de Sakura, al saber la noticia de…

_**TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC!**_

-"SAKURA, SAKURA ABRE LA PUERTA!"-reclamaban los 2 chicos.

-"Que sucede? Porque tanto escándalo? o.ô"-apareciendo por la puerta la chica con su yukata puesta, una yukata rosada pálida la cual lucía muy bien. Los chicos al verla no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, negaron con al cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

-"Sakura-chan, dime que **NO** dormiré en la misma habitación de este tarado!"-se alteraba el rubio, apuntando con su dedo índice a Sasuke.

-"Serás TONTO! Como si a mí me agradara mucho la idea de que se pegue LO ESTUPIDO estando en la misma habitación que TÚ!"-dijo el moreno con algo de molestia.

-"Que…que se te PEGARA LO ESTUPIDO, MALDITO NEGADO! VUELVE REPETIRLO!"-incitándolo a una pelea.

-"ESTÚPIDO!"-dijo con sarcasmo.

-"SASUKE!"

-"YA BASTA!"-interrumpió Sakura más alterada que los dos chicos juntos

-"Como les dije antes, HABÍA QUE ECONOMIZAR y como ustedes dos son hombres pensé que sería mejor tenerlos en una sola habitación, además no estaremos TODA la VIDA AQUÍ sino un SOLO MISERABLE DÍA! Lo cual no me parece mucho y no me echen la culpa ya que Kakashi-sensei me dio tal cantidad de dinero! ASI QUE YA DEJEN DE JODER!"-y de un parpadeo cambió su tono de voz a uno más dulce dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia Sasuke

-"…a por cierto Sasuke-kun, mejor que te cure aquella herida en mi habitación ¿si, bueno eso sería todo, y que tengan una MUY BUENA ESTADIA! n.n"- cerrando la puerta en la cara a ambos, los cuales tenían la boca semiabierta por las actitudes cambiantes que puede tener su gran 'amiga' y no dejándoles otra opción…que dormir juntos en la misma habitación.

-"Kuso!"-dijeron para sí ambos chicos.

-"Vamos NEGADO, abre luego la puerta"-en tono enojado y mandón dijo Naruto.

-"Cállate BAKA"-la respuesta de Sasuke quien pone la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, dejándoles pasar a ambos jóvenes. La habitación era dueña de dos camas, una a la izquierda que estaba al lado de un ventanal y un pequeño balcón afuera. La otra cama, que estaba separada de la izquierda por un pequeño velador, estaba más cerca de la salida.

-"Yo quiero la de la ventana!"-dijeron a unísono el chico rubio y el moreno.

-"Yo fui el que dijo 1º!"-subiendo más su tono de voz y a unísono nuevamente. Se miraron con odio casi saliendo rayos de sus ojos que chocaban entre sí.

-"No tengo ganas de pelear así que…"-dijo Sasuke.

-"…lo decidiremos con un piedra, papel o tijera"-finalizó la oración Naruto.

-"Listo!"-de nuevo empezando con su unísono-"PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!"- y lanzaron sus manos al mismo tiempo con diferentes formas cada una. (N/a: ya me lo imagino XDD jajajajaja)

-"Ja! Gané…"-en forma de victoria dijo Sasuke, quien había hecho tijeras ganándole al papel de Naruto.

-"Tsk! Solo fue suerte..."-su tono mostraba cierto enojo. Naruto se volteó hacia su cama poniéndose la yukata celeste que se encontraba encima de ella para luego recostarse. Sasuke le imitó pero se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación para ir a la de Sakura.

-"o.ó adonde vas?"-con algo de extrañeza Naruto.

-"No tengo porque decírtelo tonto…"-dijo fríamente al chico así saliendo por la puerta.

-" TO…TONTO!"-con voz matona-"MALDITO SASUKE!"

Mientras que fuera de la habitación el chico vengador no se limito a responderle a Naruto que solo maldecía y maldecía en su pieza…Da unos cuantos pasos para luego ponerse en frente de la puerta que conduce a la habitación de la pelirosa.

_**TOC-TOC (suavemente)**_

-"Ya voy!"-se escuchó con voz alegre dentro de la habitación, donde en la entrada abre la puerta Sakura.

-"n.n Ah! Sasuke-kun eres tu, por favor pasa, pasa…"-moviéndose a un lado para que Sasuke pudiera entrar a la pieza la cual solo poseía una cama, una cómoda y una ventana con cortinas verde lima que eran ligeramente movidas por la brisa del viento. Cierra la puerta.

-"Siéntate en la cama y… por favor sácate la parte de arriba de la yukata mientras busco la pomada"-dijo algo apenada y sonroja por la petición aunque el moreno le siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones y siempre sin mostrar alguna emoción o sentimiento.

Al encontrar la crema la pelirosa se sienta en la cama detrás del chico vengador. Unta un poco de la pomada en sus dedos y empieza a esparcirla sobre la quemadura de segundo grado de Sasuke.

-"Va arder un poco…pero yo se que tu eres fuerte y capaz que no sientas nada…"-dijo la esmeralda masajeando la herida de el moreno con la pomada y tratando de no ser muy brusca.

-":3_ que bien se siente….aunque arda un poco… pero no se compara con la caricias de Sakura…mmm…"-_pensaba el Sasuke interno.

-"_baka…"-_aunque el Sasuke verdadero no pudo evitar el color rosa que se apoderaba en sus mejillas mientras poco a poco dejaba caer su cuerpo hacia atrás y sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-"o.o Sasuke-kun?"-algo extrañada la pelirosa al darse cuenta de que el chico vengador, despacio, se echaba para atrás acercándose al regazo de la esmeralda aunque esta no paraba con su acción de masajear la espalda del chico.

-"Si?"-preguntó con algo de relajo en sus palabras y a la vez…¿¿ternura!

-"Que…Qué te sucede?"-mientras los colores se le subían al rostro ya que Sasuke, el chico más frío y solitario que a la vez la persona que ama, se le acerca sin remordimiento alguno como si quisiera recostarse en su cuerpo.

-"zzzzzz…."-aunque no tuvo respuesta alguna ya que el cuerpo de el moreno se sobre costó sobre el suyo quedando lo más apegado que se pudiera estar uno del y otro.

Sakura no podía estar más avergonzada y nerviosa que en ese momento su cara lo delataba todo, roja…MUUY ROOJA… y su corazón le martillaba fuertemente…

-"Sse…se quedó dormido…."-la pelirosa no podía efectuar movimiento alguno porque desde su pecho y más abajo tenía un GRAN PESO sobre si y de alguna forma el sueño también le invadió. Sin querer sus brazos acogieron el cuerpo del moreno, aunque su abdomen y pecho estaban desnudos, en forma muy dulce y tierna…así ambos se quedaron dormidos (N/a: y soñando con los angelitos XD)

**---Por cierto se me le olvidaba decirles que…"La serie Naruto no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo solo tome prestados los personajes y use un poco mi imaginación para crear una FANTASÍA…así que no se preocupen que nada de lo que he escrito aparece de verdad en la serie anime o manga"… y… AJAJAJAJAJAJA! LOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO OTRA VEZ:P y wuenu x mi parte…al leer el capi' x 2da vez… ME DIO PENAAA! óò BUAAA!---**

**Contestaciones:**

**Kuramasesshou**: no te cabrees x favor ! No era mi intensión dejarlo en suspenso (Inner: ¬¬ SIII! COMO NO!) callate mier… o.oUU…nnU jejejeje wuenu como iba diciendo.. como es la vida no? ( no me mates…) el afan de golpear a Naruto pues…yo creo k nace x k siempre se anda mandando 'cagadas' tras 'cagadas' (lo dihgo x lo k pasa en el capitulo 150 si no mal me acuerdo u.uU)

Oye! Oye! ¬¬ tu NO eres aspirante a 'vice-presidenta'… tu… ERES LA VICE-PRESIDENTA! ¿o.ò ciomo es eso de espirante? Si TU ERES! La vice, del 'Anti-Orochigay" (Inner: MALDITO SOUFILICO PEDOFILO DE ) ojala k muxos más se nos unan, aunk…tenía una duda… de verdad piensas k yo debería ser la presidenta? (wuenu.. –n.n- me alaga si es k lo pendaste así) no es k no kiera, pero… no lo sé jamás me habían nombredo un cargo importante como ese :PU…

Por cierto!... K PASES UN MUY FELICH AÑO NUEVOCH! CUIDATE NE? GABY-SEMPAI!

PD: APS! Casi …! Te kería dar las GRACIAS ! ya k tu fuiste la única quien puso un review en el capitulo 8… n.n me haces muy feliz amiga… (sino fuera x la distancia de vivir en países diferentes ¬¬…) pero… k le vamos a hacer! nn!

**Haruno-mackita: **k bien! otra persona más k lee my fic y pone su review! (Inner: YEAH! –alzando los pulgares de las manos en signo de gloria) MUXAS GRACIAS X LEERLO! n.n k 'GROOVIE' k te haya gustado ;D!

POR SUPUESTO K TE PUEDES UNIR AL 'ANTI-OROCHIGAY' (Inner: entre más es MEJOR! SHANNAROO!) o.o! tambien eres chilena… de verás!... K BKN! Ne, ne de k región, comuna, provincia, etc, etc? A LO MEJOR ESTAS MUY CERCA DE MÍ! (Inner: VIVA CHILE MIERDA! XDD)

Wenu… n.nU ahí tu me respondes espero con ansias tu respuesta ¿ne n.o? CUIDATE! NOS VEMOS! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO!

PD: ya lo sé!...¿me agrgarías a tu msn? Es k pienso conectarme en año nuevo (a media noxe… n.nU si lo sé soy una vacilona… ¬¬U aunk talvez no pueda hacerlo pero de todas formas!)

**NekoNoHaru:** (¬¬U últimamente estoy dejando tdos mis fics y capitulos en suspenso… XDU mi lado malvado me está invadiendo ;P jejeje) pues ya he actualizado…ettoo… ¿te gustó? Espero k sí ! MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! K LO PASES KAWAII! ESPERO TU REVI ENE STE CAPI'!

**Sccmar: **wenu… los dos sangraban… pero… n.nU era de mentiritas… (como dije antes mi lado malvado me invade de vez en cuando :PU) ¿k te ha parecido la 'supuesta' muerte? Y al final cuando los dos se duermen? … el prox. Capi' está más interesante y…puede ser k… un poco 'candente'…

Wenu tu solo espera la actualización k cada semana la tendrás! Nos vemus! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (y navidad atrasada ¬¬U) !

PD: aps! por cierto… puede k el 31 de diciembre (o sea año nuevo) a media anoche TAL VEZ me meta al msn y pues… yo kría pedirte si… ¿n.nU me agregarías al tuyo para así poder hablar más calmada y felizmenete? (XDD) haré todo lo posible x meterme el msn… (es k como no tengo INTERNET en casa… iré a bolsearle a mi primo ya k allí pasaré el AÑO NUEVO ;D jejeje)

**Kagome1013:** Saku mostro su fuerza en el anterior capitulo y en este mostró su… conocimiento en medicina (Inner: nada mal ¿cierto?) pero x ser tan cuidadosa con el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun (Inner: baba… XDD…) este se queda dormido encima suyo… ¿k pasará? Solo lo sabrás en el prox. Así k… ESPERALO CON ANSIAS! n.o ADEUU! Y FELIZ 2006!

**Marion-asakura**: claro! nn la subida de dos capitulos era mi regalo de navidad de mi para ustedes :P! y este es el regalo de AÑO NUEVO (aunk solo sea un solo capitulo)… n.nU perdona mija si de nuevo te deje en el suspenso jejeje…pero… ¿k te pareció la continuación del anterior? Tremendo susto k le hice pasar al pobrecito de Naruto… y x los celos de Sasuke si k me divierte verlo así ajaja… wenu mija! MUY FELIZ 2006! NE! PASELO LA 'RAJA'! (como dicen en mi país XDDjaja) usted tambien se me le cuida ¿vale? Y k este rodeada de todos sus seres queridos como YO! ;P NOS VEMOS!

**Aradio akimichi**:PU tenía k ser una ilusión o ya no hay más fic de mi parte n.nU jejeje… ¿k te ha parecido, brother? (Inner: brother? de donde mierda salió eso!) k! n.nU fue… bueno fue… la emoción del momento supongo.. o.oU aps! disculpa a mi inner es tan METICHE LA MUY…(Inner: la muy QUE! A VER! LA MU 'QUE!) ¬¬U nada nada ya callate… a bueno como iba diciendo… eso de: "no somos machos, pero somos muxos" XDD me causa muxa risa ajajaja… (no sé ni x k pero me la causa ;PU)

Wenu, wenu…brother se me le cuida ne? MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO K LO PASE PECHOCHO! (XDD) y hasta la proxima nn!

**.SatellaHarvenheit.: **yeah! Yeah! Ya lo he actualizado! O.o te gustó? Dime que sii! ¿si? (XDD) La pose "guay" es la mejor de las poses (o la más graciosa XDD ajaja) por eso me cae bien Lee y su maestro :PU… tambien lo he dejado en suspenso…n.nU gomen ne…pero el prox. Capitulo está más k genial, te lo aseguro (Inner: SHANNAROO!) espera la actualización k será dentro de una semana! MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y NAVIDAD …a :P atrasada… NOS VEMOSS! CUIDATE! MILLONES DE SALU2!

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y 2006 A TOOODOS!**

**X K TOOOSOS USTEDES ABARCAN LA MITAD DE MI CORACHON!**

**(Inner: OH SI! Y NO ES MENTIRAA! )**

**EN EL POCO TIEMPO K HE ESTADO CON USTEDES… SIEMPRE ME DIERON EL ANIMO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO…Y CUANDO USTEDES DEJAN REVIEWS DE VERDAD ME ALUMBRAN TODA LA OSCURIDAD K PUEDO PASAR EN UN SOLO DÍA! Jejeje –n.n-**

**NO SABEN CUANTOS LO APRECIOOO! LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA EL PROXIMO AÑOO! OH YEAH!**

**NOS VEMOSS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11… HOLA MINNA! Como se la pasaron el año nuevo n.o? espero k MUUUY BIEEN! Aps! x si acaso… n.n LES DESEO LO MEJOR EN EL 2006! YEAH! YEAH! …aquí la continuación del 10, espero k sea de su mas grato agrado y k me dejen sus amados reviews para así guardarlos en el disco duro y volverlos a leer ;P!... uy! X cierto ¬¬ no se vayan a imaginar cosas raras al final del capitulo (bueno… n.nU allí me entenderán)**

**_ToT alguien k kiera unirse al Anti-Orochigay?… bueno…en mas simples palabras n.nU… ¬¬ alguien k kiera matarlo y desahogarse de alguna manera diciéndole todas las cosas k siempre pensó, k hable en su review PLIS! _**

_**El agua es hermosa**_

--Habitación 11, 19:01--

-"AAAAAFFFF…"-bostezó Naruto luego de su relajante y tranquila siesta, aunque su tranquilidad se fue de un momento ya que…

-"o.Ô uh? Donde diablos se ha ido Sasuke…"-refunfuño aunque con algo de preocupación, porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, el moreno es su mejor amigo…Pero esa preocupación también se fue de un momento cuando recordó…

**Flash Back**

Situación donde Naruto golpea fuertemente la habitación de Sakura la cual sale cabreada por tanto escándalo y les regaña al rubio y a Sasuke, para luego tomar un tono más dulce en su voz…

-"..Ah! por cierto Sasuke-kun será mejor que _hagamos el amor_ en mi habitación ¿si?...n.n"-(N/a: no se vayan a confundir ya que esto, según Naruto, es lo que dijo Sakura en el cap. Anterior…XD)

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"OO a…a….AMOR!"-gritó escandalizado Naruto al recordar esas supuestas palabras que dijo la pelirosa, la chica que quiere… El rubio estaba helado con la boca semiabierta procesando aquel "recuerdo", era como si un Naruto esculpido en piedra estuviera allí.

-" NOOOO! SAKURA-CHAAAN!"-el grito ya se escuchaba a las afueras de la posada n.nU… y Naruto sale de un soplido de la habitación.

--Habitación 10--

-"_Nani…que fue ese ruido?..."-_se decía para sí el Sasuke verdadero no despegando sus ojos.

-"_A que se joda el sonido, por que esta almohada esta muy blandita y cálida…"-_así reanudando su placentero descansar y acomodando su rostro en la "blanda y cálida almohada".

--Mientras Naruto--

-"_Abre, abre, abre, abre, abre, abre, abre, abre…..ABREEEE!_"-gritaba para sus adentros Naruto mientras jalaba la manilla de la puerta de Sakura que estaba cerrada, y un sudor frío recorría su frente.

-"_Piensa, piensa! Donde más puedo entrar…."-_su cabeza 'trataba' de funcionar pero no lo lograba, ninguna solución hasta que…

-" 'v'…'v' de ventana…VENTANA?... POR LA VENTANA!...solo espero que tenga una…"-bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, llegó al 1º piso y le preguntó al recepcionista.

-"Disculpe señor no sabe si la habitación 10 tiene alguna ventana por donde filtre el aire…"-(N/a: Me puse poeta P). Preguntó Naruto.

-"pues…déjeme ver….emmm… Si, si tiene una, incluso se puede ver a fuera del recinto"-respondió el señor sin apuro alguno. Pero Naruto ni siquiera dio las gracias y salió de la posada dirigiendo su mirada hacia las ventanas que se divisaban.

-"el _3º piso es el más alto…las escaleras están a este lado y la habitación es la segunda…1,..2...esa es la abierta de allí!"-_así subió como todo un ninja experto sobre el tejado hasta llegar a la 2ª ventana del último piso. Tragó saliva, ya que con que imagen podía encontrarse al entrar en ese momento…tomó valor… Como la ventana estaba abierta corrió suavemente las cortinas y….

-"QUE! O.O"-dijo Naruto incrédulo con quienes estaban allí y que estaban _haciendo_ específicamente.

-"Uh? Hijo, que haces aquí?"-preguntó un anciano bastante arrugado y con expresión de relajación en su rostro.

-"Hijo? Oh! n.n ha venido Katou a vernos!"-dijo otra anciana que estaba al lado del abuelo con las mismas expresiones que él otro, se encontraban sentados en unas sillas medias rusticas.

-"No mujer…es un niño perdido que salió entre la ventana…".

-"Oh…no querrá alguna galletita el joven?"-preguntó la abuela (N/a: que está más perdida que el teniente Bello XD).

-"Por favor discúlpenme, es que estoy buscando la habitación 10…"-reprimió Naruto con algo de vergüenza y medio sonrojado por su gran error.

-"La habitación 10?...Ah! se encuentra al lado mijito…"-le indicó el anciano.

-"Thank you abuelo!"-así desapareciendo por entre las cortinas de la ventana tan rápido como entró. Se dirigió directamente a la habitación del al lado y sin remordimiento alguno entró de un parpadeo, y lo que vio allí no le pudieron dar crédito a sus ojos.

-"ò.ó QUE DIABLOS…!"-gritó el rubio, así despertando a ambos chicos quienes estaban acostados en la cama uno sobre otro (N/a: no pensar mal! XDD).

-"Naruto…que haces aquí?.."-preguntó restregándose los ojos el moreno quien aún tenía el sueño en su ser.

-"Eso…ESO DEBERÍA PREGUNTÁRTELO YO SASUKE!"-reventó de lo enfurecido que estaba al ver aquella situación en la que se encontraban su mejor amigo y… amiga.

-"Uh?..."-dijo Sasuke quien termina de restregarse los ojos con las manos y…nota como su rostro está apegado o aferrado a los senos de Sakura la cual le mira roja y expectante. Mientras que la parte de arriba de su Yukata no le cubre y los brazos de la pelirosa lo están acogiendo.

-"ºOº WoO!"-gritó de la impresión Sasuke sonrojado y apartándose de golpe del cuerpo de Sakura quien se corre hacia la punta de la cama sin dejar de mirar avergonzada a Sasuke.

-"Que…que diablos sucedió?"-preguntó Sasuke más bien para sí.

-"Na-NANI OH, ADEMÁS TE HACES EL SANTO! MALDITO CABRÓN!"-Naruto pierde la paciencia y se abalanza contra Sasuke propinándole un certero puñetazo en la cara.

-"Por qué… hiciste eso!..."-dijo tocándose la zona afectada-"NARUTO!"-aunque no se queda atrás y Sasuke le responde de la misma forma-"Serás USURA TON KACHI!".

-"AAAH! BAAAAKA!"-volviendo a empezar un nuevo pleito. Combos por allí y combos por acá patadas y gritos de enfado, mientras Sakura está atónita.

-"_Que…...QUE VERGÜENZA! POR QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ ESTO! AHORA SASUKE-KUN QUE PENSARÁ DE MI!..."-..._Aunque luego reaccionó_-"Espera…ese no es Naruto golpeando a Sasuke quien le devuelve el favor con otro puñetazo?..."-_pensaba viendo el pleito entre sus dos grandes amigos.

-"BAKA BAKA BAKA NEGADO BAKA!"

-"CIERRA LA BOCA IMBECIL DESEREBRADO!"

-"NO! NO LO HARÉ "CHUULO"-le dijo con algo de sarcasmo la última palabra.

-"PREFIERO SER CHULO ANTES QUE SER UN BAKA IDIOTA COMO TU! INÚTIL!".

-"QUE DIJISTE SASUKITO EL VENGADOR!".

-"LO QUE OÍSTE ZORRO SIN CEREBRO!".

-"YA PAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEN!"-gritó desesperada la pelirosa para detener una de las tantas peleas estúpidas que siempre tenían. El grito estrepitoso hizo parar de una vez a los dos chicos e incluso hizo temblar la posada entera.

-"Naruto no sé porque golpeaste a Sasuke-kun, si él no ha hecho nada! Morboso, él solo vino a que le curara esa quemadura que de seguro se arruino con este pleito. Así que te pido que te VALLAS!..."-replicó la pelirosa a Naruto.

-"Qué?"-incredulo el chico que no entendía nada.

-" QUE TE VALLAAAAS!"-grito propinándole un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar, salir de la pieza y cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se paró en frente de la pelirosa, sin aún colocarse la parte superior de la yukata, y…

-"Que sucedió, Sakura?"-fue directamente al grano.

-"Pues…emm…"-pero no tenía palabras para decirle lo que pasó –"_Maldición que le digo!"-_reprimía su inner alzando los puños al aire.

-"Cuando…u.uU cuando estaba esparciendo la pomada en tu espalda parece que te dio **_sueño_** y caíste sobre mí dormido profundamente, lo siento… trate de zafarme….pero estabas muy pesado y no se porque pero…yo también me quedé dormida n.nU"-dijo con algo de temor y vergüenza mientras que los colores se le subían al rostro.

-"oh…"-solo puedo decir Sasuke con ese tono de frialdad que lo caracteriza dándole la espalda a Sakura.

-"_Ay no! Se habrá enfadado por la forma en que se lo dije?...de seguro ahora me odia más…"-_pensó la pelirosa mientras bajó su mirada hacia el suelo con algo de tristeza.

-"Lo siento…"-dijo rápidamente el chico vengador sin darse la vuelta para mirar a la chica, y además con algo de…NERVIOSISMO!

-"eh! Que has dicho?"-preguntó Sakura algo impresionada con las palabras que había escuchado…-"_Escuche bien…dijo... Lo siento?"-_pensaba la esmeralda. Pero Sasuke no respondió otra vez con aquellas palabras. La pelirosa por algún motivo recordó….

**Flash Back**

Calles de Konoha. Más o menos cerca de la residencia Haruno. Es de noche y una luna llena, hermosa, brindaba luz.

-"Sasuke-kun ya basta! Porque no entiendes que solo quiero que te cuides! Por favor no me trates con lastima si es lo que estas haciendo! PREFIERO QUE ME DEJES AQUÍ SOLA COMO LA OTRA VEZ! Como la última vez que te vi hace 4 años…"-la chica está enojada pero le bajan unas pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas. Sasuke no le hace caso y sigue su caminar hacia la casa de los Haruno.

-"SAUKE-KUN…!"-pero fue interrumpida por el mismo chico quien se voltea a verla y…

-"POR QUE NO ENTIENDES TÚ!".

-"Entender…ENTENDER QUE! QUE NO ME QUIERES! QUE NO TE INTERESO! QUE ME TRATAS CON LASTIMA! ESO, ESO QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA!"-cabreada Sakura aunque las lagrimas bajan solas por sus mejillas. Y mientras gritaba Sasuke se le acercaba.

-"No…no es eso…es…"-interrumpido por la pelirosa.

-"No me…"-interrumpida por el chico de azul.

-"ES SOLO QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI!"-gritó Sasuke.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"Sasuke-kun…por qué me dices mentiras…?"-desviando su mirada hacia la ventana con algo de remordimiento.

-"Yo no te he mentido…"-también sin darse la vuelta para verla y aún de espaldas.

-"Otra vez lo has hecho…"

-"No es así…"

-"Entonces...¿por qué dijiste eso aquella noche?".

-"Qué noche?"

-"La noche de la fiesta…cuando me fuiste a dejar a casa y me dijiste lo de la misión…"

-"Porque quise decírtelo…, porque…"

-"Porque… ¿se te salió?"-dijo con una semi-sonrisa la pelirosa quien no apartaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

-"Tal vez…y tu… ¿Qué quisiste decir con qué actúe como siempre?".

-"Puede… que lo haya dicho para que no cambiarás tu forma de ser o…para que nadie se enterará o…"

-"O solo se te salió?"-con una semi-sonrisa por repetir las palabras de Sakura.

-"Creó…"-algo irónica-"por qué te preocupas por mi?"

-"…..."-pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

-"Lo siento…no es asunto mío ¿verdad?…y…si quieres puedes irte mentí a Naruto sobre la curación sólo para hablar contigo……perdón…"-algo apenada y aún con la vista fijada en la venta concentrándose por no llorar. Sasuke se acercó poco a poco a la salida de la habitación y se puso la parte de arriba de la yukata.

-"Porque eres alguien importante…"-fue la respuesta del chico quien puso una mano en la manilla de la puerta. La pelirosa quedó impactada y roja por aquella declaración, que nunca se esperó de un chico como Sasuke.

-"Por cierto…hay unas aguas termales abajo, en el 1er piso… ¿puedes decirle a Naruto también?"-dijo la pelirosa.

-"Está bien…"-así desapareciendo por la puerta. En ese momento Sakura se volteó para verlo aunque solo observó la puerta cerrada.

-"Arigato…".

--Afuera de la Habitación--

Naruto parado al lado de la pieza 10 esperando a que Sasuke saliera. La puerta se abre y Sasuke es quien sale de ella.

-"Hasta que por fin sales! Ahora…"-pero fue interrumpido por el mismo chico vengador.

-"Sakura me mando a decirte que hay aguas termales abajo por si quieres bañarte…"-así desapareciendo otra vez por la habitación 11,… su habitación. Y dejó a Naruto con sus palabras adentro.

-"Hey, hey! No me dejes hablando solo! Mooh…"-entrando también en la habitación.

--Habitación 10, 19:56--

Sakura buscaba unas toallas para poder bañarse en las aguas termales y aprovechar el último momento de la estadía en la posada para luego reanudar su misión con los demás…aunque sus pensares están algo alborotados…

-"_Porque eres alguien importante…"_

_-"Porque eres alguien importante…"_

_-"Porque eres alguien importante…"-_esa era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente…palabras que le daban esperanza….

Al encontrar una toalla sale de su habitación y la cierra con llave, baja lentamente las escaleras, por donde recuerda todo lo que ha pasado en el día desde que partieron de Konoha.

Al llegar al 1er piso se dirige a un pasillo que tenía como letrero "AGUAS TERMALES". Camina. Y ve como el pasillo se divide en "Vestidores de Damas" y "Vestidores de Varones".

Obviamente se dirige a los vestidores de damas donde abre la puerta y se encuentra con 2 corridas de estantes, donde debe dejar su ropa yo pertenencias. Cada estante se encuentra dividido en 20 cajones donde hay canastos. Comienza a sacarse la yukata, sin mayor problema alguno. La deja doblada en uno de los canastos. Se coloca la toalla que traía y desliza la puerta corrediza que dirige directamente a las Aguas.

Al abrirla el lugar desprende un vapor cálido y agradable con el cual los pulmones de Sakura se llenan y con el calor, su cara se vuelve algo sonroja. Cierra la puerta corrediza.

-"He venido a buena hora…está vacío y dedicado solo a mi! --"-dijo la pelirosa sacándose la toalla sin preocupación alguna y la deja tirada cerca de la fuente de las aguas donde poco a poco su cuerpo desnudo se hunde.

-"n.n Woa! Que buena está!"-dice mientras entre sus manos junta agua y se la lleva a la cara, para luego hundir la cabeza completamente y hacer algunas burbujas en ella con su boca. Así se relaja cada vez más y más quedando tapada por el agua hasta los hombros.

-"_De verdad soy importante para Sasuke-kun….que feliz me siento….e incluso se…preocupa por mi…."-_pensaba Sakura mientras veía fijamente el techo del lugar.

-"_Ahora solo quiero que está misión no nos tarde mucho tiempo y no nos haga complicaciones….solo espero que….todo salga bien…."._

_-"También que Naruto ni Sasuke-kun peleen en el trayecto…por cosas estúpidas para variar…u.uU"-_con una gotita de sudor por el pensamiento.

_-_"-- Uff…"-suspiró la pelirosa, cerrando por unos momentos sus ojos. Pasan unos 10 minutos así…hasta que alguien empieza abrir una de las dos puertas corredizas que había.

Sakura, en su estado de relajación (N/a: más bien de "voladez!"), no se percata de ello aunque…

_-_"_Bueno sea quien sea es una mujer, ya que no es un baño mixto, así que no tengo de que preocuparme en ponerme una toalla o estar así desnuda…"-_decía incrédula y perezosa para si misma.

Pero, se encontraba equivocada, porque el baño SI es MIXTO y no era nada una mujer quien entró a las aguas si no que….

_-_"Sakura?"-dijo una voz fría y sin sentimiento hacia la pelirosa la cual la reconoció de inmediato y…

_-_"_No, no puede ser…."-_se dijo temerosa la esmeralda dando la vuelta a su rostro hacia atrás…

_-_"ºº Saaa…...Sasuke-kun!"-impresionada y más roja de lo que estaba ya que… SE ENCONTRABA DESNUDA!...Sasuke se percata en las "fachas" que está su compañera, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, aunque solo veía las curvas del cuerpo de la chica ya que el agua distorsionaba la imagen.

-"Este…pues…yo…aa…."-con cada palabra que quería decir se enredaba más y más y su mirada buscaba suplicante la toalla que había dejado por allí. La encuentra. Trata alcanzarla con su brazo sin hacer mucho movimiento para que su cuerpo no se muestre y quedará debajo del agua. La coge y la trae con rapidez hacia ella pero en su desesperación la toalla se le empapa totalmente quedando un poco pesada.

-"Que…que haces aquí si estas aguas son separadas? n.nU ¿no?"-pregunta la pelirosa para sacar alguna palabra de la boca de Sasuke quien estaba absorto mirándola.

-"No es obvio…a bañarme…y este baño es mixto u.ù"-respondió con algo de PENA! Y frialdad… intentando desviar su mirada mientras Sakura se arropaba con la toalla.

-"ya veo…"-dijo parándose de su lugar y tratando de salir del agua aunque no podía, se encontraba muy mareada al parecer estuvo mucho tiempo en el agua y estaba algo débil.

No pudo salir de las aguas hasta que el moreno presto su mano…

-"Desde cuando estas aquí pareces muy mareada ni si quiera te puedes tu propio cuerpo".

-"Lo…lo siento…"

-"Agarrate fuerte…"

-"Ss…sii…"-con algo de desgano tomó la mano del chico vengador.

-"Uno, dos… TRES!"-y jalo a la chica con su mano. Por la fuerza del jalón y lo débil que se sentía la pelirosa, cae sobre el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Sasuke.

-"Lo…lo siento…otra vez, Sasuke-kun…es que estoy un poco débil…"-pudo articular Sakura ya que sentir el cálido pecho del moreno le reconfortaba mucho, aunque éste se encontraba sonrojado más de lo normal pero gracias a las aguas se podía deducir que estaba rojo por el calor del lugar. De pronto un hormigueo por dentro del chico comenzó a recorrerle y siente como su estomago se daba la vuelta…

_-"Sakura…maldición… por que te me acercas… ASÍ!... Dios…POR QUÉ ESTAS TAN BUENA?... por qué solo contigo debo sentir estos sentimientos?...por que no puedo tratarte como las demás?... por qué?... por qué sigues enaorada de mi?... por qué ahora yo... estoy sintiendo ésta atracción…"-_pensaba Sasuke tratando de controlar sus impulsos y tratar de formular una pregunta para salir de tan 'candente' situación…

-"Te puedes parar, Sakura?"-pregunta al fin.

-"Cre-creo que si…Sasuke-kun…perdón, te estoy siendo una molestia…me iré enseguida…"-cerró un momento los ojos y por fin sus pies le respondieron así pudo caminar por si sola aunque tambaleándose a momento.

-"_no me eres una molestia!...yo… no quiero que te vayas… pero!... NO PUEDO PENSAR ESOOO!"-_debatía desesperado el Uchiha, pero no pudo evitar dejar de mirarle.

Sasuke, de alguna forma, queda embelesado al ver como la toalla mojada de Sakura, se apega a su figura y aquel cabello mojado y largo le daba hasta un toque sexy, esperen…EN QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PENSANDO? Desde cuando le interesa observar el cuerpo de una mujer…o más bien el cuerpo de Sakura…OTRA VEZ CON ESOS SENTIMIENTOS! (N/a: maldición! Sasuke acepta de una vez K TE GUSTAA!)

-"_Hermosa….se ve hermosa… como también la cara dulce que pone cuando duerme…."-_pensaba el Sasuke interno.

_-"Por qué…por qué le miro tanto? Que tiene que no le dejo de mirar? Una figura llena de curvas…lo sexy que se le ve el cabello mojado con esa toalla tan apegada…lo bello que son sus ojos…su sonrisa… sus expresiones…"-_pensaba el Sasukeverdadero.

Sakura mientras tanto ya estaba por deslizar la puerta, hasta que siente como unos brazos rodean su cintura y unas manos se entrelazan entre si; como el cuerpo de alguien se apega a su espalda y en su cabello una cabeza se recuesta suavemente… acaso será…

-"Sa-.. Sasuke-kun…?".

Estaba en lo correcto aquel ser que la abrazaba y se aferraba más a su cuerpo mojado era el de Sasuke. La noción del tiempo se perdió para ambos, solo eran guiados por sus instintos o impulsos…ambos colorados por el calor que hacía y la acción de estar así de juntos.

-"Que…que haces…?"-aunque miles de palabras se le venían a la mente ninguna quiso salir de su boca sola una pregunta que cada vez que la pensaba el corazón se le agitaba cada vez más y un latir incontrolado comenzaba.

Sasuke se limito a responder…solo cerró sus ojos y aún con su rostro pegado en el cabello mojado de la esmeralda y de unas pocas palabras que se pasaban por su mente solo una salió…

-"**Hermosa…."**

**---KYYYAA! DIOS K LO DEJE EN SUSPENSOOO! XDD (n.nU chicos por favor… no me maten ¿si? n.nUUUUU… UUU perdón GABY-SEMPAI!)… WENU…WENU ¬¬U… antes de k deje de existir (XDU) ¿Qué sucederá con nuestra KERIDA pareja?... k sucederá? si alguien interrumpe justamente el momento en k… pueees… ¿Sasuke se controlará ésta vez?... todo eso y la continuación de la misión en el SIGUIENTE CAPII! ToT!---**

**Contestaciones: **

**Kuramasesshou**: gaby-sempai…yo…te pido k no me asesines, por favor n.nU…yo…aún kiero vivir aunk sea para terminar esta historia, así k me parece una buena opción en k te vayas acostumbrando en dejarte en suspenso (pareciera k se está convirtiendo en mi profesión XPU)

Sabes… ya me había imaginado k me ibas a decir eso n.nU (lo k pusiste en tu anterior review, esto: "si yo fuese sakura le meto mano a sasuke dormido, ah q fantasia!"… eso ;P) parece k te estoy conociendo cada vez mejor… me alegra poder sentir eso n.n, ya k kiere decir k somos de verdad amigas –n.n- jeje…

Oo En serio Idmary se kiere unir al club! WAA! n o n k EMOCIOOON! Y tambien mi compatriota chilena Haruno-mackita, GENIAL nn!

E-eeeeeEEEEEEEEEE…(Inner: golpeándome: OYE BAKA K TE PASA! RESPONDELEE!... perdónala gaby se quedó pegada por k le preguntaste si es k kisieramos ser un personaje en tu fic… espera… dije _personaje en tu fic_ en una sola oración!... PERO SHANNNAAAROOOOOO----)… go-gomen… n.nU me trabe en esa pregunta… y-yoooo… e-en serio me harías personaje en tu historia?… yo… POR SU PUESTO K KIEROOO! (KYAA! Pero k emoción! ¬¬ necesito un calmante para los nervios XDU)

Pero si ya te he agregado a mi msn o.o? nn espero k algun día nos las arreglemos para hablar en él Xd!... x lo de la publicidad yo ya la estoy poniendo en cada capitulo n.n! PARA TI TAMBIEN GABY-SEMPAI! MUY FELIZ 2006! YEAAH!

¬¬U… espera un poco… dejame procesar la información…………… oO HAZ DICHO K TE VIENES PA CHILEEEE? (Inner: ¬¬U uuy pero k chica más temperamental y cambiante de emociones, DIOSSS!) kyyyaaa! ESO SERÍA LO MAXIMO! YA ME VEO TU Y YO JUNTAS EN MI PAIS! XD JAJAJAJAJAJA!

X mi no hay problema… n.n yo **_MUUUUUUUUUUUY_**, (recalcando esa palabra mil veces XD) FELIZ si me haces un personaje (Inner: SHANNAROOO! XDDD)

Wenu… mija… el review pensaba hacerlo cortito pero… XDU me ha salido el tremendo testamento ajajajaja XDDD… CUIDATE MUUUUXO! NO TE OLVIDES K CADA SEMANA IRE SUBIENDO CAPITULOS! DE SEGURO K YA DEJE REVIEW EN TU FIC CUANDO TERMINES DE LEER ESTO ASÍ K VE DE INMEDIATO A LEERLO! ADIIIUUUUUSS! nn

**Haruno-Sakuma:** ajajajaja! XDD te he dejado en suspensooo! (Inner: no le hagas caso, ¬¬ está así x k le domino su lado malvado x un timepecillo…)… CALLATE TU!... perdón n.nU hablaba con mi fastidioso y amado Inner Xd… solo espero k te haya gustado la continuación ¿está buena cierto? Viene muuuxo SasuSaku te lo digo x k se de antemano k te facina esa pareja XP!

ESPERO REVIEW DE TU PARTE! uy! Y espero k lo hayas pasado muy genial en navidad y año nuevo XDD! AIOOOS!

**Sccmar**: perdón si te hice afligir en el anterior capi'… de verdad gomenne n.nUU… ay… y disculpame x no haber podido meterme a Internet el 31… es k… solo me podía meter si es k mi primito… (si! en la casa de mis tios pase el año nuevo y como yo no tengo internet pensé meterme un poco al de mi primis pero lo k sucedió fue k…) T-T se le kmó el compu…(Inner: SHANNAROOO! X K TIENES TAN MALA SUERTEE!) ùú oye! No me eches toda la culpa, baka! Además tu eres parte de mi así k tu tambien tienes mala suerte, dooble-baka!... o.oU ay, gomen hablaba con mi Inner XP… OKA! YA ESTÁS UNIDA AL CLUB! ERES GENIAL, MUXAS GRACIAS X ENTRAR Y UNIRTE nn!... Y dime… ¿SasuSaku siempre debe estar al mando, no? bueno en este capitulo y fic, por supuesto k SasuSaku al 100 YEAH!

ESPERO REVI DE TU PARTE EN EL CAPI! HASTA PRONTOOO!

Pd: n.n ojala la hayas pasado mu' ben en el AÑO NUEVO! te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor n o n!

**Miharu Endoh**: wOw también lees este fic!… me pones muy feliz de k te gustan mis 'estupidas' obras XdU… (Inner: deja de ofenderte, maldición! ¬¬) Wenu… debe gustarte el SasuSaku para k las leas ¿no? a mi me encanta esa pareja, aunk te confieso k cuando termine alguna de mis dos obras tengo subido pensar el 1er capitulo de un ItaSakuSasu, muy wenu! nn si es k lo subo espero k tambien lo leas ¿si? (ups! o.oU no le digas a nadie más eres la única k lo sabe, x favor…)

Prospero 2006 para ti tambien, espero k lo hayas pasado bien rukiskukis (XDD). Ne, ne si odias al pedofilo fleto gay retorcido ovni mutante de Orochimaru¿x k no te unes a mi club con el de Kuramasesshou 'Anti-Orochigay'?... me pondrías muy feliz jejeje n.n.

Uy ¬¬U está manía mía de dejar mi testamento en las contestaciones de los reviews (XD) me hace escribir caleta ;P… CUIDATE! HASTA PRONTOO!

**Aradio akimichi:** nn MY BROTHERSITOOO¿Como andamos? Espero k MUUY BEN! x k yo y mi Inner estamos en nuestros días de juventud potable XDD (Inner: ¬¬ y tu k te comiste, UN PAYASO?... ah bueno a mi también me alegra k el brother nos ponga reviews! YEAH! Muxas gracias x considerar k soy graciosa, me hace muy feliz –nn- SHANNAROO! a mi también me parece k tu Inner es bastante 'mono'! jaja…) ¬¬ hasta k x fin terminas de hablar, baka… bien como iba diciendo brothersito¿te gusto el capi? Espero k siii! Le he puesto muxo SasuSaku, ojala te agrade y espera con muuxas ansias el proximo! Uy! o.o! casi se me le olvida¿podría agregarte a mi msn?... no lo sé… algún día k me conecte me gustaría hablar contigo, ya k un review se me le hace muy largo… VES! Mira tremendo testamento k te estoy escribiendo ToT (XDD)!

Wenu, wenu… CUIDESE ARTO MY BROTHER! USTED TAMBIEN K TENGA UN MUY AGRADABLE, VACILON Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! HASTA PRONTOO!

**Marion-asakura: **groovie! nn k bien k te haya gustado… ne, ne! no me dijiste tu palabra "rukiskukis"… u.ù yo esperaba k la dijeras (XDD jajaja) bien… ya he actualizado ¿te a gustado también? El proximo capitulo también estará muuu' wenoo! Esperalo! Y un propero 2006 para ti también k lo hayas pasado genial la noche del 31! HASTA LUEGUUU! nn

Pd: por supuesto! Bienvenida al 'Anti-orochigay' cualquier cosa k kieras descargarte me la dices en tu revi y así creamos una muerte sin escapatoria y muy cruel a ese maldito retorcido! (Inner: SHANNAROO!) CUIDATE!

**Haruno-mackita:** HOLA MI COMPATRIOTA! nn yeah, viva CHILE! Esperare con ansias cuando me agragues al msn! Tu me avisas si? de todas formas tratare de meterme (si es k me kda tiempo cuando este en el cyber… como no tengo Internet in my house ¬¬) n.n yo también espero k lo hayas pasado muy bkn en año nuevo! te deseo lo mejor para el 2006 wuachita! (wuachita de cariño, no te vayas a ofender ;P) y gracias a ti x leer mis dos creaciones de fic nn arigato! Wuenu… solo espero k te haya gustado! NOS VEMUUS! Y CUIDATE!

**SatellaHarvenheit**: k? Oo escribiste bien? k volverás a clases? U.UU Oh x dios como te compadezco… (XDD) Pero, igualmente, da lo mejor de ti este año ¿n.o vale?... ay, n.n muxas gracias se siente bien estar graduada ;DD… sabes yo tampoco entiendo lo de primaria, secundaria y prepa… pero haber… ¿desde k edad hasta k edad es la primaria¿y la sacundaria y la prepa?... tal vez así yo te puedo explicar como es la educación de mi país asemejando :). nn me pones muy feliz al unirte al Anti-Orochigay! A ese maldito imitador de Jackson ay k castrarlooo! (Inner: AH! SHANNAROO)

Tambien me despido (¬¬U otra vez (XDD)) adiuus!

**Akari Asakura**: no te preocupEs… nn con tal de k me dejes un review me haces muy feliz (sin comentar k me alumbran el día:PU literalmente…) ne, ne… te ha gustado el SasuSaku? Se sincera! Responde con la verdad! (;P) asi k… ¿de vacaciones con la family, ne? n.n espero k lo hayas pasado muy chidoo! Yeah! Y de paso te deseo un GRRAAAN Y FELIIZZ! AÑO NUEVO! (Inner: CHUPATE ESA!) wenu, wenu… espero más revis de tu parte ¿si? CUIDESE! HASTA PRONTO!

**Mirisasusaku**: uy! muxas gracias nena! n.n ojala me mandes mas revis ¿vale? se me le cuida y perdón si es k te deje en suspenso ;P...


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12 WIII! HOLASS AMIGOSS! Aquí el capi' subido y completito! Nyu! MUUUXO SasuSaku pa los golosos y golosas k leen ¬¬! (XDD) bien! solo espero les guste PORQUE A MI ME FACINAA! y nooo… n.nU no los dejaré en suspenso como la otra vez pa k no me maten n.nUU jijiji…**

_**Club Anti-Orochigay: **huolas! bien chiquillos y chiquillas ¿alguien se nos quiere unir en la lucha de matar y despreciar al hijo de su madre de Orochi-bastardo-retorcido-mierda-mutante-fletiño? nn pliss! Solo con su review basta para estar unido a esta sociedad (Inner: así k… JODER UNETE TÍOO! (XDD))__¬¬ ay coño como degustar cambiar mi nacionalidad (XDD)_

_**No me lo creo**_

La pelirosa quedó inmóvil no supo que hacer ni tampoco quería hacerlo, _su_ Sasuke aquel chico frío y vengativo que una vez eligió la soledad como opción...en ese momento le había dicho que ella es hermosa...pero que sucede!...

-"Sasuke-kun..."-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el nombre del chico que más quería y que de alguna forma estaba aceptando esos sentimientos. Aunque... él no dijo nada... se quedó callado... restregando su cara contra el cabello de la pelirosa.

Así poco a poco entusiasmándose para bajar hacia el cuello de la chica. Aparto con su mentón algunos cabellos de la esmeralda que obstruían ver aquella parte (N/a: o sea el cuello). Para así poner sus labios apasionadamente en el lugar... (N/a: o sea le dio un beso o chupón XD), provocando que un pequeño suspiro saliera de la boca de Sakura, ya que su corazón y estomago estaban más apretados que de costumbre.

El chico vengador aparta sus labios de la zona y coloca su cara otra vez en el cabello de la esmeralda...para acariciar el abdomen de la joven y quien sabe donde más bajando lentamente sus manos a los muslos... pero se detiene al percatarse de que alguien más abre la puerta corrediza...

Al darse cuenta de ello Sasuke reacciona de su 'trance ', y se aparta de Sakura la cual hace lo mismo.

-"n.n Woo! Que buena pinta tiene ésta agua!"-felicitó un chico rubio con una cara parecida a la de un zorro. Da vuelta su rostro ya que siente que no es el único en aquel lugar...

-"o.o Uh? Sasuke, Sakura-chan que hacen aquí?"-Naruto observa detenidamente la cara de pena (N/a: pena me refiero a vergüenza no a pena de tristeza para los envaradauns que no entendieron... u.uU), que tenían ambos chicos.

Sakura miraba para todos lados desconcertada y roja, mientras que Sasuke quedó mirando con algo de enfado a Naruto quien adivina porque lo rojo del rostro de éste, que no era por lo caliente de la habitación, sino por… ¿nerviosismo?...PERO QUÉ…?... se preguntaba el rubio parado allí.

-"Bueno...yo me voy los dejo para que se bañen tranquilos...ADIÓS!"-dijo como bala Sakura, desapareciendo rápidamente por la puerta corrediza que conduce al vestidor de damas.

-"Sakura...!"-pero quedó con las palabras dentro de si, el chico vengador.

-"Que le sucedió...o mejor dicho, ¿que le hiciste!".

-"Nada..."-respondió fríamente mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el suelo y despacio entraba a las aguas termales.

-"o.ó mmm!..."-solo pudo decir Naruto no muy convencido de la respuesta que le dio el moreno.

-"Por qué me miras de esa manera! Qué! Acaso tengo monos en la cara?"-preguntó fastidiado.

-"por qué tanto ROJO en tu estupida cara! Bueno, eso no me importa… además solo pensaba lo bien que se veía Sakura-chan con una toalla mojada, ujujuju…"-dijo con tono alegre, burlesco y pervertido a la vez, pero lo que no sabía era que Sakura se encontraba aún detrás de la puerta y escuchaba claramente su conversación incluso el moreno tampoco se dio cuenta por lo confundido que estaba.

-"_Así que me veía bien... u.ú pervertido..."-_pensaba el inner de Sakura, que estaba dentro del vestidor de mujeres.

-" ù.ú Nani? Pero que pervertido eres, USURA TON KACHI!"-decía Sasuke.

-"_Un pervertido...pero tu...me diste un beso en el cuello sin preguntar calie..."-_pensó confundida nuevamente Sakura-_"mm...creó que de nuevo me estoy mareando..."-_dijo sentándose de espalda a la puerta corrediza.

-"T.T pervertido? Entonces me puedes decir que hace ese hilillo de sangre cayendo de tu nariz?"-preguntó con algo de sarcasmo Naruto.

-"_Sa...sangre?..."-_poniéndose roja de la vergüenza e impresión Sakura-"_Claro que no...solo está bromeando...n.nU"_

_-_"Que sang..."-pero se detuvo ya que siente como del otro orificio también sale un poco de la misma -"_AH!_"-pensaba.

-"Esto... solo es por lo caliente que está aquí..."-dijo de excusa mientras se limpiaba con un poco de agua su nariz, Sasuke.

_-_"_A Sasuke-kun...LE SUBIÓ LA PRESIÓN CONMIGO? ºOº!"-_quedando más impactada y el color de su piel se decide por el rojo.

-"_No me lo creo solo estoy alucinando por lo mareada que me siento u.ùU..._"-se dijo la pelirosa para si, mientras se levantaba del lugar y se coloca la yukata rosa saliendo del vestidor.

-"o.ó Sasuke! Responde! ¿¡que estabas haciendo con Sakura-chan aquí! Que DIABLOS LE HICISTE? Su rostro se encontraba todo rojo e incluso temblaba un poco del nerviosismo!"-reclamó el rubio hacía el moreno que se encontraba en frente de él mirándolo con enfado y frialdad.

-"Eso no te importa, tonto..."-respondió Sasuke.

-"Claro que me importa! Maldito degenerado que cosas le HICISTE A SAKURA-CHAN!".

-"..."-solo volteó su mirada al lado derecho donde se encontraba la puerta que conducía al vestidor de mujeres.

-"··º.º·· no me dirás queee...hicieron..."-decía Naruto en el momento que la sangre se le subía a toda la cara delatando el _pensamiento_ que tenía.

-"QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, BAAKA!"-reprimió Sasuke, sonrojado, adivinando lo que estaba por decir Naruto a quien le lanza agua a la cara.

-"OUCH! Mis OJOS!"-gimió el rubio-"ESTUPIDO NEGADOO!"-y lanzó un chorro más grande de agua caliente a la cara del moreno.

-"ME LAS PAGARÁS!"-devolviendo la maniobra con dos chorros de agua a la cara de Naruto.

-" SAAASUKE!".

-"Ò.Ó NARUTOOO!"-comenzando un nuevo pleito en el día (N/a: pucha que se quieren estos cabros nnU).

--Habitación 10, 20:24--

Sakura se preparaba para la salida y reanudar la misión propuesta por Tsunade. Se cambiaba a su equipo ninja librándose de la yukata que ofrecía la posada.

Cepillaba su cabello delante del espejo del pequeño baño que otorgaba la habitación...pero se detuvo al mirar algo en especial que estaba en su cuello...

-"o.o Uh? Que es esto?"-se dijo en el momento en que acercaba su cuello al espejo.

-"Parece un..."-y empezó a recordar lo sucedido mientras se bañaba tranquilamente en las aguas termales...

**Flash Back**

-"Sasuke-kun..."-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar... el nombre del chico que más quería y que de alguna forma estaba aceptando esos sentimientos. Aunque él... no dijo nada... se quedó callado... restregando su cara contra el cabello de la pelirosa.

Así poco a poco entusiasmándose para bajar hacia el cuello de la chica. Aparto con su mentón algunos cabellos de la esmeralda que obstruían ver aquella parte. Para así poner sus labios apasionadamente en el lugar...

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"beso..."-se dijo la pelirosa poniéndose roja de un fugaz parpadeo.

-"_De verdad me besó...Sasuke-kun me besó el cuello...no..."-_pero por una extraña razón sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_-_"_no me lo creo...PERO DE VERDAD PASO, NO FUE UNA ILUSIÓN!...pero ¿por qué?..."._

--Habitación 11 --

-"_POR QUÉ LO HICE?"-_gritaba para sus adentros un moreno que se preparaba para la salida de una misión, acompañado por un rubio con cara de zorro (N/a: sin ofender...n.nU).

-"_Porque...PORQUE SE VEÍA RICAA! AJAJAJAJAJA! XD"-_le contra restaba su otra personalidad obtenida desde que se marchó de Konoha.

-"_RI...-RICA!..."-_algo incrédulo_-"Querrás decir...RECONTRA RICA!"-_corregía el moreno al Sasuke interno.

-"-n.n- ujujuju…_y su cuello...era tan suave, tan cálido, tan...TAN...!_".

-"_Ya cállate DEPRABADO!"-_le reclamaba su exterior quien se ponía rojo por las palabras que revoloteaban en su mente.

-"_que me calle?...XD SI YO SOY TU BAAAAKA! Así que tu también admites que su cuello estaba..."._

_-_"TSK!"-reprimió Sasuke, todo rojo, quien fue escuchado por Naruto.

_-_" o.ó Ah? Ahora que te sucede baka? Ni siquiera te soportas a ti mismo?... XD JAJAJA!"-se reía el rubio por haberse burlado del chico.

-"Silencio TONTO!"-reclamó Sasuke que como siempre estaba de espaldas a la gente.

-"¿_-- mm! Parece que está de buen humor"-_se decía Naruto.

-"_No...No me lo creo..."-_finalizó el Sasuke verdadero

Luego de unos cuantos minutos los chicos se reunieron otra vez, Sakura recogió la comida de la cena que supuestamente debían comer en la posada, para así tener algo de comer en el camino.

Entregaron sus llaves al recepcionista. Agradecieron la hospitalidad con una reverencia con la cabeza y se largaron del lugar para reanudar la misión que tenían pendiente.

**---T-T OU…fin del capi'… nnU aunk me alegra k no los haya dejado en suspenso ;P ejeje… bueno mis comadres y compadres espero k les haya agradado, cualquier consulta o sugerencia a mi telefono por favor…(XD no mentira XP) solo me lo dejan en su review ¿yes, al igual k si kieren unirse al Anti-Orochigay (aclaro! si odias a Orochimaru o a Kaputo-bastardos)---**

_Publicidad: (hace tiempo k no hago esto xP) A Sasuke solo le quedan dos semanas para ser el contenedor de Orochigay y obtener el poder para saciar su tan deseada venganza, pero… ¿por qué en estos momentos está pensando en Sakura? ¿ACASO ESTÁ DUDANDO?... Parejas SasuSaku y NaruHina… nn espero le den una oportunidad! Es mi 2do fic y se titula 2 SEMANAS PARA AMARTE!  _

**Contestaciones:**

**Kramasesshou: **hola HERMANAAA! YEAH! Bien, n.nU ahora no tienes xk asesinarme no te he dejado en suspenso Xd jajaja… (¬¬U para suerte mía) (Inner: Y MÍA!) siiii! n.n x fin x fin PUDIMOS HABLAR X EL MSN! (Inner: se unió el club pervertido! ¬¬) … ahhh callate! ¬¬… gaby-sempai no le hagas caso! (Inner: pero si es la NETA verdad!) ¬¬U… como iba diciendo, ojala yo viviera en Venezuela así vamos a "recolectar información" (cof, cof u.u) digoo… pa conocer el lugar en k vives y pasarlo chévere! XD ajajaja… ¬¬ y quien no desea ser Sakura… sobre todo en este capitulo, JODEER! ¬¬… y pues para k te voy a negar k Naruto tiene como profesión arruinar los momentos "felices"… ¬¬ creó k también voy a mandarles unos perros para k le muerdan el culo (Inner: alzando los puños: SHANNAROO!)… no mejor no, sino viene la Greenpeace y la PETA a cagarnos! ¬¬ (perdón hoy no soy muy señorita con las palabras XDUU)

Bueno amiga, hermana lejana, vice-presidenta, gaby sempai (ay! Se me olvido… XD versión femenina de Jiraiya!)… espero k le haya gustado con toda su alma este capitulo! A mi me FACINAA! Muajajaa cof, cof u.uU si tiene alguna sugerencia pues me le dice de inmediato! Aps! x cierto se nos ha unido Haruno-Sakuma al club! NYU!... ADIOOOOOOSSSS! SE ME LE CUIDAAAA!

PD: te lo vuelvo a repetir y te lo repetiré las veces k sea necesario… no te opresiones con las palabras de los demás (¬¬ lo digo x el lemon de tu fic y x los otros fics y estarás x subir) tu sabes el momento indicado en que poner las ecsenas y todas las palabras… inconscientemente! Solo déjate llevar por los pensamientos! Y la inspiración! (Tómalo como consejo o como ayuda allá tu como lo tomes nn)… ahora si! JA NEE! GABY-SEMPAI!

**Miharu Endoh:** ¬¬ de verás piensas k… mis ideas no son estupidas? ú.ù… n.n buenoo… me alegra k no sea así… es k bueno… verás… yo no me… QUIERO muxo k digamos… así… en ese tipo de desprecios hacía mi, no me interesa en lo más minimo, no me interesa, puess, decirme cosas malas n.n jeje (Inner: haya vamos otra vez! ToT QUIERETE DE UNA VEZ COÑOO! INCLUSO YO TE QUIEROOO! BAKAAA!)… ya está bien!... ¬¬ corto el rollo!... no me hagas caso mija vale?... nn así k... Volviendo con el fic , MUXAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! a mi tambien me da risa esa parte donde Naruto entra x la ventana y se encuentra con el par de veteranos ajajaja XDD! …aammm… cuando quieras me agregas! n.n yo feliz! jeje… y claro! si tienes ganas de unirte pues ESTÁS UNIDA AL CLUB! SIN LUGAR A DUDAS! Así k cualquier cosita k kisieras decirle al mutante ese pues lo dejas en tu review (Inner: en simples plabras… ¬¬ lo p#teas como quieras! MUAJAJAJAJA! SHANNAROOO!)

Lo siento… n.nU aquí no celebramos el día de los reyes, pero gracias igualmente también feliz día para ti Xd! ADIOOS! CUIDATEE! Y SALU2! nn

**Sccmar:** GRACIAS POR TU APOYOOO! (Inner: YAHOO!) ¬¬ y como siempre Naruto "experto caga-todo" llega en escena para arruinar el momento! (eso es algo previsible T-T :P) ¿k te ha a parecido el capitulo?.. ojala k beeeen! A mi me FACINOO! (MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA cof, cof u.uU :P) entonces ;D lo pasate bien el 31! ESO ES LO IMPOTANTE nn!...claro k estás unida! Todo tu decargo en el review! (como yo lo hago… pero ya lo hacho como 3 veces en otros reviews así k n.nU… pàra otra vez será :PU) ADIUUS! CUIDATEEE! YUPII!

**Haruno-mackita: **o.o? x k no tienes tiempo? Acaso… tu tambien sufres como yo? En eso de tener k ir a un cyber y todo el rollo?... espero tu respuesta!... gomen n.nU pero nuevamente los volvieron a interrumpir, y pa variar fue el "condorito" de Naruto (XD con todo respeto!) cuando queras escribes cosas al misogino de Orochigay yo encantada en leer todo ese odio (Inner: ya parezco sicopata ¬¬U) aahh! Tu calladita te ves mas bonita… o.oU gomen hablaba con my Inner :P… y como decía… QUE ESTES MUY BIEEN! ADIUUS!

**Aradio akimichi: **jajajajajajaja! Esas peleas k tienes con tu inner me recuerdan a… (Iinner: a mi? ¬¬)… ¬¬ si a ti! y ya no intervengas k estoy hablando con el brother aquí presente! (Inner: y x k po'! yo tambien le hablo mira! HOLA BROTHERSITOO! COMO ANDAMOS Y TU INNER?)… ¬¬ no le hagas caso… ¬¬ es una pesada :P ah pues! Me alegra k te agradaré el capitulo anterior espero k tambien te guste este, x k a mi me ENCANTAAA! (Inner: ¬¬ y a quién le importa?)… ¬¬ empezamos ya! Acaso kieres ver los teletubies? Y a Michel Jackson versión YAOI? (Inner: NOOO! TODO MENOS ESOOO! !)… OK yo tampoco ¬¬, asi k…como iba diciendo, nn espero algún dia nos encotremos x el msn para así hablar! YEAH! Un nuevo sueño k cumplir Xd ajajaja! Saludos para tu "mono" inner y x supuesto para ti brother! HASTA LUEGOO! Y QUE ESTE BIEN! (Inner: ADIUUS BROTHER! SHANNAROO!)

¬¬ porfiada…

**marion-asakura:** wii! Espero te haya gustado como dije aaarto SasuSaku! nn x ti mija! Jejeje XDD… lo siento pero… u.u no va haber lemon en este fic y te lo digo para k no te hagas tantas ilusiones uuU gomen… pero… para eso está mi 2da creación ¿n.o entiendes? (el 2 semanas para amarte :P)

calmate mija! O.oU trataré de subir más seguido, asi k calmese, cuidese y ADIUUS! nn

**.SatellaHarvenheit**.: K BIEN K TE HAYA GUSTADOOO! YUPII! Esooo! Ese es el espíritu de entrar a la escuelaa (Inner: la llama de la juvntud! XDDD Shannaroo!) ¬¬ UY ESO SONO MEDIO… Gai-sensei (XDDD)

Pues yo tambien te explico:

Pre-Basica y Básica: 5-6 a los 13-14 (más o menos como la primaria pero con un año más ¬¬ k lataaa…!)

Media: 13-14 a los 17-18 (aquí tambien se puede tomar un curso para preparar la prueba de admisión a la universidad llamado "pre-universitario")

Y luego los grados mayores o sea la Universidad: 18 en adelante! Xd!

nn espero hayas entendido! Y por supuesto k hay k matar a ese imitador de michel jackson, castrado, mutante… (Inner: ¬¬ ya empezó… pero igual te ODIO Orochi-pedofilo!) nee… este capitulo te gusto?

Adiuus! CUIDATEEE!

**Solitaire Soul**: yeah! n.n hubo muxo SasuSaku solo espero k te haya gustado igualmente! muxas gracias x tu apoyo! HONTONII! ARIGATOO!... ne alguna sugerencia o algo… y dejame decirte k tu fic está de lujo! (¬¬ en este momento no me acuerdo el titulo, gomnasaii! u.uU) así k TU TAMBIEN SIGUELOO! NOS VEMUUS! NYUUU!

**Haruno-Sakuma:** me pones muy feliz ya lo sabes! En k te gustes de mis obraas! Ñe! Ojala tambien te haya gustado este! Lo k es yo… FELIZ Y ORGULLOSA JAJAJAJA XDDD! K te encuentres fenomenal! ADIUUS! n.n!


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap.13, HELLOOOOOOU! YESSS! LA CONTINUACIÓN! JEJEJEJE XDD ESPERO LES GUSTEE! El principio está algo gracioso, luego se vuelve algo triste, y después tierno xD (en un pack de tres Xd).**

**MUXO SASUSAKU POR SUPUESTO! Y AUNQUE USTEDES NO LO CREAN ESTÁ VEZ NARUTO NO LAS CAGA COMO SIEMPRE! xDDDD… **

**_Club Anti-Orochigay: _**_huolas! bien chiquillos y chiquillas ¿alguien se nos quiere unir en la lucha de matar y despreciar al hijo de su madre de Orochi-bastardo-retorcido-mierda-mutante-fletiño? nn pliss! Solo con su review basta para estar unido a esta sociedad (Inner: así k… JODER UNETE TÍOO! (XDD))__¬¬ ay coño como degustar cambiar mi nacionalidad (XDD) aps! y tambien a Kaputo!_

Disclaimer:** (se me olvida hacer esto XdU) ToT Narutin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino en la serie y en el manga Orochimaru se hubiera muerto desde el jodido principio k apareció, y Sasuke sería el novio de Sakura y a Ino le metería SasuSaku x el… (Inner: omitamos las palabrotas ok? ¬¬)… aps! y también habría un personaje nuevo k se llamaría Keiko k sería yo! xDD (Inner: k imaginación ¿no? xDD) **

_**Arigato...**_

Ya lejos del pueblo donde habían hospedado; la mañana los pilló al igual que el hambre a Naruto, tuvieron que parar un momento para desayunar. Y por suerte se detuvieron al lado de un lago inmenso y resplandeciente por la luz del sol. Naruto buscaba la sombra de un gran árbol donde comer mientras que Sakura y Sasuke...

-"nn que LINDO!"-decía Sakura mientras aspiraba el aire puro del lugar-"No es así Sasuke-kun? n.n".

-"Ah?..."-respuesta de Sasuke (N/a: que GRAN RESPUESTA! XDU). Quien fija sus ojos en el cuello de Sakura que mostraba una pequeña marca rozada de...

-"Que te pasó allí?"-preguntó algo incrédulo aunque se hacia la idea de por que la marca... A Sakura le volvieron los colores a la cara.

-"E...pues esto...tú, yo...etto..."-tartamudeaba Sakura quien no tenía manera de responder a la pregunta de Sasuke.

-"_NO TE HAGAS EL SANTO SI TU FUISTE EL CAUSANTE!"-_reclamaba su inner.

El moreno al ver la reacción de Sakura, supuso lo que quería decir y recordó lo ocurrido en las aguas termales aunque no sabe porque razón quería ver si la pelirosa era capaz de decir aquellas palabras o describir aquel momento, si tenía el valor.

Cuando Sakura encontró las palabras adecuadas para responder a la pregunta...

-"LO QUE OCURRIÓ FUE...!"

-"n o n YA ENCONTRE EL MEJOR LUGAR! VAMOS, VAMOS QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!"-muy alegre en sus palabras, interrumpiendo la conversación, Naruto. Además se da cuenta de que Sakura está completamente sonrojada y con la boca abierta como si justo en ese momento le fuera a gritar algo _comprometedor_ a Sasuke.

-"o.o Uh? Que ibas a decir, Sakura-chan?"-incrédulo.

-"Oh...emmm...NADA, NADA! DONDE ESTÁ ESE LUGAR? n.nUU"-con doble gota de sudor en su nuca.

-"_ZORRO IDIOTA! ES QUE NO PUEDES SER MÁS CABEZOTA! KUSO!"-_reclamaba Sasuke para sus adentros.

-"OH O.O?... nn Ah si! Síganme por aquí!"-sonriente indicándole el lugar a sus acompañantes. Mientras Sakura suspiraba para sus adentros agradeciendo a Naruto en voz baja. Se dirigieron al lugar encontrado por el chico rubio. Debajo de un árbol gigantesco y con una sombra reconfortante.

Sakura sacó de su mochila una especie de manta blanca y puso los platos de la cena que supuestamente tenían que haber comido en la posada. Les paso palillos a cada uno y...

-"ITADAKIMASU!"-se escuchó por las bocas de Sakura y Naruto, mientras que Sasuke les prestaba una sonrisa algo extraña. (N/a: Itadakimasu: buen provecho o alguna frase agradeciendo por la rica comida...creo n.nU)

Comenzaron a probar el alimento, robado :P, por Sakura (N/a: XD), el cual estaba envuelto en un plástico conservador de alimentos. (N/a: como marca Ziploc XD XD).

La comida no duro mucho aunque aún faltaba que Sakura terminará, mientras que Naruto dudaba en...

-"_...mmm...le pregunto? O no le pregunto?...si le preguntó tal vez la cara sonriente de ahora se le ira en lo que canta un gallo y de seguro la cambiará a una triste...pero si no le pregunto LA CURIODIDAD me consume y no podré realizar bien la misión, incluso puede que me mande un condoro...ummm...que hago?..."-_pensaba el rubio. (N/a: para aquellos que no sepan condoro, en mi lenguaje significa que podrá mandarse algún ¡desastre espantoso! Y a la vez de estupida forma XDD)

_-"...mmm... Oh VALOR VALOR! TAL VEZ NO SE PONGA TRISTE! O SI LO HACES ASUME LAS CONSECUENCIAS!...BIEN! le voy a preguntar..."-_decidido al fin

-"Etto... Sakura-chan!"-llamó Naruto.

-"o.o Uh?"-respondió fijando su mirada en la cara del chico.

-"Emm…"-de nuevo indeciso pero... –"_VAMOS VALOR, VALOR!"-_animaba su pensar.

-"Que... ¿Qué hiciste durante estos años que han pasado...?"-saliendo de corrido la oración. Sakura parpadeo un par de veces para luego darle a Naruto una dulce sonrisa. Éste quedó impresionado por la acción.

-"Pues...mmm déjame ver... Estudie...Estudie mucho las habilidades ninja como también las puse a práctica, Tsunade-sama me enseño algo de las técnicas medicas que utiliza y de la misma materia. Pero por sobre todo entrene mucho para reforzar mi cuerpo"-dijo la pelirosa.

-"o.o Oh!"-se impresionó Naruto. Pero de pronto Sakura cambió su tono de voz a uno muy triste...

-"Aunque también..."-dice Sakura-"…Me la pasaba preocupando en su bienestar..."-al decir esto sus ojos bajaron a la altura del suelo y su rostro se ensombreció por sus mechones de cabello. No se podía saber muy bien como estaba expresada su cara, pero una soledad inmensa se podía distinguir...

-"Sa...Sakura-chan..."-murmuró en voz baja y preocupada, los ojos de Naruto miraban con lástima el rostro de la pelirosa. Mientras que la expresión de Sasuke en su rostro no era de enojo hacia el rubio por haber hecho esa pregunta, sino de culpa, pena y soledad al mismo tiempo, y sus ojos fijos en el húmedo césped...

El silencio, un silencio torturante invadió a los 3 chicos... Hasta que...

-"Sakura-chan, no te pongas triste. Ya ves nosotros hemos regresado sanos y salvo gracias a tu preocupación! Y tal vez con esa fe que tenías de que volviéramos, fue la clave de nuestra fuerza para seguir y regresar!.."-Naruto trata de alentar a Sakura quien sube su mirada ya con lágrimas en los ojos pero aún sin soltar... Parece que sus ánimos dieron resultado... E incluso llamo la atención del moreno.

-"Por eso... _Arigato!... _Pero...ya no llores más por favor..."-dio por finalizar su discurso. Sakura le quedó mirando por un rato, procesando las palabras de aliento que el rubio le acaba de brindar. Secó sus lágrimas y le correspondió a Naruto con una sonrisa...

-"Muchas gracias, Naruto... y también por haberme cumplido aquella promesa..."- desviando la sonrisa a Sasuke, quien tenía una mirada fija, esta vez, a la cara de la pelirosa.

-"La promesa de que...traerías a Sasuke-kun devuelta a la aldea nn."-volviendo las lagrimas a sus ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad. Sasuke se queda mirando a la esmeralda, aunque no es una mirada de frialdad precisamente, podría definirse de cualquier forma pero de odio no puede ser…

Luego de mirarla y procesar las palabras que había dicho hace poco la chica, sus mejillas toman un extraño tono rozado dándose la vuelta para no encontrarse más con el rostro de la pelirosa.

-"_Qué? Ahora te sientes halagado? ¬¬"-_le decía con picardíael Sasuke interno al verdadero.

-"_Mhf!"-_bufa. Sakura desvía nuevamente su mirada a Naruto.

-"Bueno! Continuamos con la misión?"-pregunto con más animo que antes.

-"Ok!"-dijo el rubio guardando su plato 'desechable' de la comida en una bolsa así los platos de Sakura y Sasuke también fueron metidos allí.

Dejaron esa bolsa cerca de un árbol aunque Sakura reclamaba, que NO debían hacerlo porque dañaba el medioambiente. Naruto le hizo caso y metió esa bolsa en su mochila aunque luego de que Sakura se fuera la puso nuevamente en el árbol. (N/a: hombres… ¬¬U o mejor dicho: Naruto… xD)

Ahora sus posiciones cambiaron la que iba a la cabeza del grupo fue Sakura seguida por Naruto y Sasuke atrás, quienes no duraron un minuto en paz...

-"u.ú Oye… por qué DEMONIOS no le diste las gracias a Sakura-chan?"-trataba de caLmarse para no gritarle, Naruto.

-"o.ó Uh? Agradecerle? Agradecerle de qué?"-preguntó algo inocente, el moreno.

-"Pues de que se PREOCUPARA DE TI! Y me pidiera traerte a la aldea!"-ya enfurecido pero trato de controlarse para que la pelirosa no se diera cuenta de que comienzan un pleito.

-"Por qué? Mmm... No lo sé..."

-"Q-QUE NO SABES?".

-"No me da la gana"

-"Serás NEGADO!".

-"ya cállate si es que no quieres molestarla!"-le amenazó Sasuke. Naruto tuvo que callar pero seguía mirándolo con recelo y enfado, una mirada de "Si no le dices perdón te arrepentirás por la paliza que te voy a dar! Negadoo! Negadoo! Negadoo!... ". (N/a: XD una mirada dice más k 1000 palabras XDD)

Estuvieron recorriendo el bosque durante varias horas, el rubio no dejaba de ver a Sasuke con aquella cara de enfurecimiento y este ya cabreado decidió que...

-"No me dejarás de ver con esa cara de imbecil si no le doy las gracias, ¿cierto?"-preguntó el moreno a Naruto, quien no apartaba su mirada de la cara de Sasuke.

-"-- uff..."-suspiró Sasuke subiendo el nivel de su corrida hasta llegar donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

-"Uh? Sasuke-kun?".

-"Amm... Sakura…yo..."-aunque eran unas simples palabras que tenía que decirle, le resultaron costosamente difíciles.

-"Dime n.n"-le dijo entregándole una de sus tantas sonrisas, provocando que Sasuke se enredara y sonrojara un poco más aunque este último trato de ocultarlo.

-"Yo...se que no es el momento de decirlo pero... Gracias por preocuparte por mi... en cambio de Naruto creo que tu eres la única persona que se preocupa de verdad por mi"-dijo de corrida devolviéndose rápidamente a su puesto. Sakura parpadea un par de veces. (N/a: KYAAA! K LINDOO! SHANNAROO!)

-"n.n jaja!...Que tierno se pone al decir ese tipo de cosas"-murmura en bajo algo sonrosada.

-"_Soy la única persona que se preocupa de él…."-_pensó repentinamente

-"Bien! SUPONGO QUE AHORA ESTARÁS FELIZ NO?"-reprimió Sasuke a Naruto quien se moría de la risa al ver la expresión en la cara de Sasuke cuando fue a darle las gracias a la esmeralda.

-"QUE CARA TAN ESTUPIDA TIENES! XD AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"-reía descontroladamente el rubio con cara de zorro. Mientras que el moreno se avergonzaba y enfurecía a la vez queriendo marcarle un puñetazo en el rostro a Naruto.

-"_ZORRO DE MIER... NO TE GOLPEO NO MÁS PORQUE PODRÍA VENIR LA PETA A ENCARCELARME Y MANDARME EL ROLLO DEL DÍA!"-_(N/a: jajajajajaja XDD) reclamaba para sus adentros Sasuke. Así llegaron en un santiamén a la ciudad Tanzaku.

**- - -HUOLAS! bueno! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Está bien tierno no?... ¬¬ y les advierto k a partir del próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán algo tensas… siip!... pero nn hasta k suba el proximo capi sabrán a lo k me refiero jejeje XD- - -**

**Contestaciones:**

**SatellaHarvenheit:** nn me alegra k te haya gustado el capi anterior jejeje… espero k este tambien! Wi!... nn OH YESS! PARA TI SE PODRÍA DECIR K AHORA ESTARÍA EN SEGUNDO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA (¬¬ o algo así XP)… nnU o sea k en tu pais ya me gradue el año pasado de primaria XDD… pero en my country se dice k he pasado a la media! … XD k genial k hayas salido con tus amigos y amigas pa las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo! XIDISIMO! JAJAJA XDD

Y puesss… nada más k decirte k… te cuides ¬¬ no andes haciendo maldades x allí (XD) y ADIUUS!

Pd: si yo voy en secundaria… según tu país… tu tambien? o no? O.o?

**Mirisasusaku: **n.o este capi tiene algo de Sasusaku sin embargo ¿no está tierno XD? A mi me lo parece! MUXAS GRACIAS X LEER MIS DOS CREACIONES Y DEJARME REVIEWS! ME HACES MUY FELIZZZ! (o… XD en japones: URESHII!)… ToT y te lo repitoo! Continua tu historia k esta rewuenaaa! Tu tambien k etses muy bien y cuidate! JA NEE!

**Marion-asakura:** mira… ¬¬ sincera pero SINCERAMENTE!... puede k haya lemon… pero… es una posibilidad casi nula, y si hay solo será al final del fic… TT gomen!... ya verás el "¿porque?" cuando estemos x los últimos capitulos… y solo será posible si todos lo quieren! (o al menos la mayoría :P) no preguntes porque, ya que lo sabrás a su momento! ¿vale?... Cambiando de tema, ¿le ha gustado el capi? ¿está tierno no es así? n.o bueno… Se me le cuida! Y HASTA PRONTO! (y k viva el yuppie XDD)

**Aradio Akimichi: **O tambien podría llamarte… XD Kisame Akimichi ¿no? jajajaja… k genial k nos hayamos encontrado al fin en el msn! XD fue groovie! jajajaja… óò aps! y dile a tu inner k… n.nU no se traume más x favor! Si lo del castigo iba en broma XP (Inner: PERO COMO K MENTIRA! SI…) (ToT callate coño no ves k es pa no traumarlo, baka!) (Inner: ¬¬U PERO SI…!) (¬¬ por favor…) (Inner: ya joderr… ¬¬!)… omitamos lo anterior vale?... lo del pasado es del pasado xDD jajajajaja!... bueno brother ¿le ha gustado el capitulo? Espero k si! jejejejejeje y x mi k tu inner se meta todo lo k kiera en la conversación, x mi no problemo! Jajajaja xDD! (¬¬ excepto si comienza a hablar de yaoi o yuri k me enferma…) Además ESTOS INNERS le dan el toque gracioso (Inner: ¬¬ ves! Igual me kieres idiota!) ¬¬ si, si, si te kiero ya ¿feliz?... BUENO CUIDATE Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPI! O EN UNA DE ESAS X EL MSN XP! ADIUUS!

PD: O.O! hiciste un fic! ¬¬ es… SasuHina… T-T… gomen Aradio-san… pero… aunk me lo pidas no lo leere… TTTT odio el SasuHina… de verdad lo siento… nn pero me alegra k te hayas animado a escribir! GANBATTE YO!

**Kuramasesshou:** XDD oh yess! Las grandes mentes piensan igual! XD NO HAY DUDA! Ajajajaja!... Oo k te encontraste un igualito a Ed Elrich! Oo papasotee! (XDD)… sabes lo de los perros no va a ser sino… algo muxo mejor ujujuju… ya lo verás… pero aún falta para ese capitulo :PU…

Oo Naruto 2! KYAAAA! YO KIERO Y "DEBO" VERLOOO! OH SII!… a mi tambien me contaron algo así, además hace poco fui a la casa de una amiga k me pasó una guía completita de Naruto! ¬¬U aún no la he podido leer pero… n.nU estoy en ello… sabes? Allí sale k Sakura (luego de los tres años k van a transcurrir) puess… está más habilidosa y es casi igualita a Tsunade-sama (en eso de las tecnicas medicas y la SUPER-fuerza)… TOT SII! ME HA DEJAO CON LA INTRIGAA! SHANNAROO, también debo contarte k en el capitulo 154 cambiarán el Opening y Ending, este último es muy lindo de verás! ya k sale Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji abrazados como "LOS MEJORES AMIGOS", es muy tierno n.n y pues el Op. no está tan mal jejejeje… Oo también me han contado de k esa 2da temporada pasan 3 años más y k Naruto se parece a Jiraiya, ya k tiene esas lineas rojas en la cara (pero de diferente forma ¬¬U no sé como…), y k se va integrar una nueva chica al grupo 7 (el de Naruto y Sakura)… me contaron k es una chica muy morbosa (o doble sentido) y k puess.. n.nUU según mi hermano es "fea" (yo no la he visto o.o?... él la vio con un amigo k baja los capitulos de Naruto k nosotros vemos…)… y puess… n.nU eso es lo único k sé, si tu sabes algo más lo cuentas ¿vale? no!

xDDD abalnzarse a Sasuke, eh?... XDD muy tipico de ti, Gaby,sempai, jejejeje… ¬¬ pero… XDD no está mala la idea (quien fuera Sakura en esos momentos, maldición! ¬¬)

ADIUUSSS! CUIDATE HERMANA GABY! (T-T y YAAA! CONTINUA TU FIC! DEMONIOSS!)

**Sccmar :** SII ! YO TE APOYOO ! SASUSAKU AL MANDOO! Me alegra k te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! n.n este está bien tierno, nn espero te guste como a mi jajajaja… ¬¬ Naruto? El seguirá siendo el "condorito" de la serie, pero… nnU así es más entretenido ¿no? (¬¬ y le tengo una bromita de pelos MUUUXO más adelante jejejeje, YA LO VERÁS ) espero dejes revis en este capi :D adiuus! Y cuidatee!

**Haruno-mackita:** puxa amiga no puedo escribirte muxo xk en este momento estoy en un cyber n.nU (¬¬ x el coñoo!) bueno agradezco tu review! Hontoni arigatoo! K suerte la tuya de tener internet en casa XDD! Bueno amiga ¬¬ si reconozco k la despedida te salio algo huek pero n.nU será ¿no? XDD jajajaja… Este capitulo está bien tierno espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo y esperes con ansias el prox..! nn yo soy de La region Metropolitana, Santiago, Puente alto! Y tu, compatriota?... n.nU perdon no puedo ver tu perfil ahora asi k para la otra será!

**BYE BYE!**!


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap.14 Uyy! Joder mi pagina 53 U… Wenu chikas y chikos eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero k os guste (¬¬ como siempre :P), y puess k más ke decirles k las cosas a partir de aquí se volverán más tensas y tal vez más graciosas XDD… ya sabrán xk! x ciertoo! ¬¬ onegai, no me maten cuando lleguen al final del capitulo n-nU cuando lleguen allí sabrán de lo k hablo jejejejejejejeje… ¬¬U de verdad, no afilen sus cuchillos k ya me da miedo tan solo imaginármelo… xDDDU**

**_Anti-Orochigay_**:_ oh yess! Hoy ando con ODIO así k voy a dedicarles unas palabras pa la razón de este club, dirigido x mi Inner XD: (Inner: MALDITA VIBORA SERPIENTE OVNI MUTANTE DROGADICTA, COMO SEA TOT ¿DE QUIEN COÑO ESTOY HABLANDO! PUES DE OROCHIGAY OBVIAMENTEE! DESQUICIADO SIN BOLAASSS NI ORGULLO ¿K MIERDA TIENES DE LENGUA? SI A CADA MOMENTO TE LA OPERAS X UNA ESPADA O UNA SERPIENTE O PA MI K PUEDES TENER HASTA UN TENEDOR!… DEBERÍAN LLAMARTE EL "MULTI-USO" XD… Y ESOS OJOS? A DONDE MIERDA TE COMPRASTE TAN MALOS LENTES DE CONTACTO! JODERR.. O TAMBIEN TE LOS OPERASTES? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD! LA CLINICA LA DEBE AUSPICIAR LA MARCA PATITO! AJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD...)…¬¬U mejor dejémoslo hasta allí o no voy a poder terminar ;PU XDDD… voy al grano alguien desea unirse? Con su review me basta y me sobra! Tambien puede unirse a traves de mi amiga, sempai y hermanaza **Kuramasesshou** (vice-presidenta)!_

_**REGLA:** SIP! Se ha creado una regla para el club… y consiste en lo siguiente ¡atención!...: "si ya eres miembro y quisieras, de buena voluntad, hacer publicidad al club como **yo**,** Kuramasesshou** **y Haruno-mackita**, por favor avisa antes de hacerlo. Se lo tienes k decir a mi "**Haruno-chan**" o a "**Kuramasesshou**" (a través de un review), y si tienes ya el consentimiento debes decirnos a alguna de las dos quienes se te han unido ¿de acuerdo?"… ¬¬ no es una regla estricta pero, solo la cree para tener más orden en el club… nnU espero no les moleste :P, y deben recordar k **NO ES OBLIGACIÓN** hacer la publicidad, solo si tienes la buena voluntad de hacerlo XD…_

**_¡Niebla Extraña!... Separación peligrosa_**

Nuestros protagonistas ya han llegado a la dichosa ciudad de las APUESTAS, aquí también encontraron por 1ª vez a la vieja Tsunade, y Naruto acompañado por Jiraiya-sama, (N/a: inigualable ermitaño pervertido n.nU…aps! y saludos a todos sus fieles seguidores, sobre todo a **Kuramasesshou**! ), Aprendió la técnica del Rasengan.

-"Emm...y ahora como encontraremos al señor Kei Hyroe? O.ò"-preguntaba Naruto mientras que sus ojos se perdían buscando límite a tan grande ciudad.

-"Pues... preguntando... n.nU Eso creo..."-trataba de dar alguna excusa o alivio la chica.

-" u.úU Kakashi... que BUEN instructor ES!"-dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke-"Ni siquiera nos da los datos básicos de una misión... ¬¬"-reprimía.

-"Bueno pasemos preguntando a la gente o bares de por aquí si es que conocen un tal Hyroe Kei y nos juntamos en 20 minutos más en aquella plaza"-indicó Sakura y un "Hai!" se escuchó a unísono de parte de los 2 jóvenes.

--20 minutos después, Plaza--

Luego de haber pasado los 20 minutos, Sakura y Sasuke se juntaron en la plaza indicada, mientras que Naruto ni se divisaba.

-"Ahora que le pasó a ese tonto..."-murmuró Sasuke.

-"u.ùU De seguro se perdió"-respondía Sakura al momento que Sasuke empujaba sus ojos de manera extraña a la figura de ella y la joven sin darse cuenta de la acción.

-_"Ahora, no sé porque pero…tengo ganas de solo mirarla y mirarla y mirarla y...AH! UN MOMENTO...PERO QUE DEMONIOS ME SUCEDE?... joder..."-_pensaba Sasuke desviando su mirada de golpe hacia a los árboles de la plaza, mientras que Sakura buscaba con sus ojos algún rastro de Naruto

_-"mm...nos estamos enamorando Sasuke? ¬¬ xDD"-_preguntaba el Sasuke interno

_-"Nani! Que estupideces dices!"._

_-"Las mismas que tu piensas, BAAAKA!"-_volviendo sus ojos a mirar a la pelirosa.

-_"Rayos! No quiero dejar de mirarla, es que... POR QUÉ DIABLOS! se pone esa malla que se le trasluce todo! y esos shorts tan cortos que se apegan a ese trasero tan exuberante ¿POR QUÉ!..."._

Sasuke de alguna u otra manera se… ejem……estaba excitando de tan solo ver la figura de curvas que tenía adelante, es decir a Sakura.

-_"ºoº Wuoo! Uchiha Sasuke te estas..."._

_-"Te estas... QUÉ!"_

_-"ay...no se como decirte esto pero... te estas emmm...EXCITANDO... AAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA!"-_reventando de la risa su otra personalidad.

_-_"_o.ó Uh? Por qué dices tal cosa!"_.

_-"Pues... por qué no miras por ti mismo tu parte media?"-_invitó el Sasuke interno. El otro Sasuke le hizo caso y al darse cuenta de que tenía una elevación en aquella parte, (N/a: no voy a poner el nombre de esa parte porque creo que no es necesario y supongo que ustedes inteligentes que leen sabrán a que me refiero! ¬¬! xDD)... trató con sus manos de bajarse…su…ejem… 'erección' ya que ve como Sakura se iba dar la vuelta para verlo. (N/a: como fallan las hormonas ¿no? xDD)

_-_"Sasuke-kun?"-pregunta incrédula la pelirosa-"Sucede algo?"-al ver como el moreno está de espalda a ella y haciendo algo 'extraño'.

-"No...es que, solo pensé que… tal vez ese idiota podría venir por este lado"-dio una excusa rápida el moreno.

-"Oh! Que inteligente eres, Sasuke-kun! n.n".

-"_Que inocencia! Si supiera la cosa rara que estas haciendo!"-_decía el inner de Sasuke.

_-"Ya CALLATE!"-_alterado el Sasuke verdadero. Mientras que su 'elevación' disminuía poco a poco. De repente la pelirosa divisa una silueta conocida.

-"o.ô Uh? Creo que por allí viene Naruto..."-indicaba Sakura y Sasuke se de la vuelta y camina para quedar a la misma distancia que la chica.

-"Hasta que por fin aparece! Si será baka"-reprimía el moreno.

-"PERDÓN POR EL ATRASO! ES QUE ME PERDÍ n.nU!"-se excusaba el rubio, quien era acompañado por un anciano que caminaba con un bastón de madera, era lo bastante arrugado para deducir la edad que tenía.

-"Uh? Y quien es ese señor?"-dijo la pelirosa quien se acercaba a la par con el moreno.

-"Ah! Que bueno que preguntas, Sakura-chan!"-le agradecía Naruto-"él es nada menos que Hyroe Kei la persona que debemos escoltar!".

-"QUÉ!"-se exaltaron a unísono Sasuke y Sakura. Mientras que Naruto se reía de lo orgulloso que se sentía al encontrar antes que cualquiera de sus dos compañeros a Hyroe.

-"De verdad? O.o"-no creía la pelirosa-"_y yo que pensaba que era más joven n.nU_"-pensaba.

-"Hyroe-san ellos son los dos otros ninjas que le he mencionado, me acompañaran para llevarle a la aldea"-explicaba el rubio.

-"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruno Sakura!".

-"Uchiha Sasuke..."-se presentaron los dos.

-"Mucho gusto, jóvenes y déjenme decirles hacen una muy linda pareja!"-con voz algo graciosa dijo el anciano, su nuevo acompañante.

-"PA-PAREJA?"-gritaron Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke a la vez. La esmeralda sonrojada por aquellas palabras, Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia un lado algo sonrosado y Naruto con la boca abierta por tal palabra.

_-"Tan bien nos vemos? CHUPATE ESA! SHANNAROO!"-_se preguntaba el inner de Sakura.

_-_"_Viejo baka..."-_reprimía Sasuke.

-"Bueno que esperamos, PARTIMOS DE INMEDIATO A KONOHA!"-lleno de energía el abuelo quien se les adelantaba a los 3 jóvenes y Naruto alcanzándole para solucionar el 'gran error' que había cometido.

Y con algo de torpeza la pelirosa y el moreno los siguen. Partiendo nuevamente a la aldea Konoha.

Eran así las tres de la tarde cuando se marcharon de la ciudad, se demoraron ya que Sakura quiso comprar un recuerdo de la misión, la primera misión con Sasuke después de 4 largos años…. Era un colgante muy lindo que poseía una especie de gema preciosa en forma de una lágrima. Sakura no lo compró simplemente para lucirlo si no más bien...

**Flash Back **

Tienda de recuerdos de la ciudad Tanzaku. Un lugar lleno de objetos desde peluches, figuritas de arcilla, grabado en madera, piedras preciosas, etc... Una pelirosa entusiasmada al ver el lugar no dudó en entrar para comprar algo de recuerdo. Sus ojos revoloteaban por todas partes buscando algo que de verdad le atrajera, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un objeto en especial...

-"Disculpe señor, podría enseñarme aquel colgante por favor!"-pidió Sakura.

-"Uh? Se refiere a este jovencita?"-sacando de una vitrina un colgante de cuerda negra que poseía una gema amarilla.

-"Si ese, ese!".

-"Tome..."-pasándole el collar en la mano a la pelirosa.

-"Wo! De cerca se ve aún más lindo!"-dijo quedando hipnotizada.

-"Por qué no se lo prueba?"-pregunto el dueño.

-"Puedo?".

-"Adelante!"-así Sakura se colocó el collar. La gema que poseía extrañamente se volvió de un color rojo así se veía aún más lindo que cuando estaba de amarillo pálido.

-"Déjeme decirle que le queda estupendamente!"-elogió el vendedor de la tienda.

-"-nn- A-Arigato... pero ¿por qué cambió de color cuando me lo puse?"-preguntó intrigada la esmeralda.

-"Pues este colgante cambia según lo que el corazón siente"-explicó el vendedor (N/a: momento cultural xDD).

-"Según lo que el corazón siente?".

-"Por ejemplo, si el color del colgante se vuelve rojo, como ahora, quiere decir que usted está muy enamorada!"-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-"Va-vaya...y que colores más puede tener?"

-"Déjeme ver... se vuelve azul si usted está triste, verde si es que está muy feliz, naranjo si solo tiene mucho cariño a una persona en especial"

-"y cuando estaba amarillo?".

-"significa que no siente nada y como es una de las pocas que he visto que se le ha puesto rojo me gustaría que se lo llevará, por favor!"-le pidió el vendedor a Sakura la cual parpadeo un par de veces y...

-"Muchas gracias, señor! n.n"...

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"Te queda muy bien, Sakura-chan!"-algaba Naruto mientras caminaban por el bosque.

-"-n.n- Arigato, Naruto!"-agradeció Sakura, mientras que Sasuke les miraba con recelo.

-"Dime te lo compró tu novio?"-pregunto el anciano Kei.

-"QUE NO SON PAREJA!"-le reclamaba el rubio al anciano que no le hacía caso.

-"Uh? Has dicho algo mijito?".

-"u.ù nada, nada..."-rendido de una vez el rubio.

-"Por cierto Hyroe-san, ¿por qué pediste que unos ninjas te escoltaran?"-pregunto Sakura quien ya le tenía incomodada esa pregunta de hace tiempo.

-"Bueno... Es que yo antiguamente era el alcalde de la ciudad... entonces pensé que me podían atacar en el trayecto y como yo no se defenderme..."-explico el anciano.

-"pero... dijo antiguamente ¿no?".

-"Si, antiguamente"

-"O sea que ya no es alcalde!"

-"Pues no."

-"ENTONCES SI NO LO ES, NO NECESITABA GUARDAESPALDAS!"-estalló Naruto al darse cuenta de que la razón de su misión...NO TENÍA NINGUNA!

-"Uh? Qué has dicho mijito?"-preguntó el viejo chocho xD con una gran relajación.

-"Nada, nada..."-murmuraron la pelirosa y el rubio.

-"Y por qué razón necesita ir a la aldea Konoha?"-preguntó el moreno.

-"Porque pronto será el cumpleaños de mi hermosa hija!"

-"Y como se llama su hija?"-preguntó nuevamente Sasuke.

-"Uh? Qué has dicho mijito?"

-"Nada, nada..."-dijeron a unísono Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura; Mientras que una espesa niebla bajaba sobre ellos, así detuvieron su caminar ya que el sendero ni el bosque se podían ver ya con la fría niebla...

-"Hyroe-san, manténgase a mi lado o podría perderse"-así el viejo se acercó hacia Naruto.

-"Naruto, Sakura, donde están?"-preguntó Sasuke quien no podía ver nada.

-"Estoy a tú izquierda!"-dijo la voz de Naruto-"Hyroe-san está conmigo! Y Sakura-chan?".

-"No tengo idea..."-murmuro preocupado... Aunque ellos no sabían de que Sakura estaba muy cerca de ellos solo que no les podía escuchar ya que los oídos, extrañamente, se les taparon con la niebla, además ella misma comenzaba a alejarse...

-"Naruto, Hyroe-san, Sasuke-kun! Donde están?"-decía Sakura quien no tenía respuesta hasta que una presencia extraña que provenía de unos arbustos a su lado derecho…

_-"Un enemigo!"_-pensó y rápidamente sacó de su estuche un kunai.

-"Quién eres?"-preguntó Sakura a la silueta que poco a poco se podía distinguir.

-"Hy-Hyroe-san!"-dijo algo impresionada-"Que buen susto me has pegado!...demo... Que haces aquí? Donde están los demás?"-en efecto el viejo es el que estaba allí.

-"Pues desde que se vino está niebla, me separé de los otros, además tropecé con algo y caí al suelo, perdiéndose el regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida hija... y luego te encontré aquí... Por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo, hijita..."-pidió suplicante el anciano.

-"Demo..."-interrumpida.

-"POR FAVOR ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI!"-suplicó más el abuelo, Sakura no tuvo otra que aceptar al ver la cara del pobre anciano.

-"Está bien... dígame por donde se calló?"-preguntó cordialmente Sakura.

-"Por aquí!"-el anciano indicó donde menos se podía ver el suelo y la niebla era más espesa...

--Mientras Sasuke y Naruto--

-"Maldición no veo por ninguna parte a Sakura!"-decía Sasuke quien usaba su Sharingan para detectar a la chica, mirando por todas partes.

-"Qué hacemos Sasuke no podemos quedarnos aquí y si a Sakura-chan le pasó algo? Y tampoco podemos irnos a buscarla tenemos que cuidar de Hyroe-san..."-explicando la situación al moreno quien estaba muy preocupado, más de lo normal...

-"Ya lo sé! baka..."-le reclamaba –"_Como me gustaría ser Shikamaru en este momento o tal vez Neji con su Byakugan…"-_pensó Sasuke.

-"Lo siento jóvenes si no estuviera aquí podrían ir a buscar a su amiga sin problemas..."-se culpaba el anciano Hyroe.

-"No te preocupes abuelo! Si no es tu culpa!"-animaba Naruto, en el momento en que Sasuke se le iluminó la ampolleta (N/a: XD literalmente hablando P).

-"Naruto... quédate aquí con Hyroe-san mientras que con mi Sharingan busco a Sakura y cuando digo QUEDATE es QUEDATE!...no te preocupes por cuanto tarde no me pasará nada y si está niebla se despeja y yo no he llegado quiero que reanuden el camino hacia la aldea".

-"DEMO ºOº!"-pero se quedó con sus palabras adentro ya que Sasuke desaparece de inmediato...

--Y Sakura--

-"MÁS ADENTRO!"-gritaba un anciano parado en frente de unos arbustos a una pelirosa muy alejada buscando algún tipo de regalo.

-"NO LO ENCUENTRO POR AQUÍ!"-gritaba Sakura a alguien que ni siquiera podía divisar pero si escuchar. Como a 4 metros de la misma.

-"_Diablos! hasta donde llegó a parar este viejo! Y esta niebla que no me deja ver nada! Ni siquiera sé si por donde estoy pisando es seguro!"-_reclamaba el inner de la esmeralda.

_-"Vamos ten fe de seguro está por aquí!"-_se alentaba la pelirosa. Mientras que esa voz le seguía diciendo "MÁS ADENTRO!".

-"MÁAAS ADENTROO!"-gritaba entre una semi-sonrisa de malicia el anciano.

-"ESTÁ BIEN!"-gritaba Sakura quien escucha su nombre a lo lejos.

-"SAKURAAA!"-decía una voz de eco buscando a la chica, la cual reconoció enseguida aquel tono...

-"SASUKE-KUN?"-preguntaba mientras caminaba adentrándose más y perdiendo por completo la forma de la silueta del viejo.

-"MÁS ADENTRO!"-reprimía la voz que si pudo escuchar la pelirosa.

-"SAKURAAA! DOND..."-pero Sasuke no terminó la oración ya que ve como el anciano Hyroe que supuestamente debería estar con Naruto se adentra entre el bosque donde había escuchado la voz de Sakura llamándole.

-"_Viejo! Qué hace aquí?"-_se preguntaba el moreno siguiéndolo sigilosamente.

_-"Maldición estúpido regalo aparécete!"-_gritaba su inner ya cansado de buscar y buscar, tan extenuante: la voz del viejo le grito muy cerca suyo...

-"MAS ADENTROOO!"-gritó en el oído de Sakura mientras que ésta se daba la vuelta para verle la cara ya que esa voz no es precisamente la del viejo...

-"Hyroe-sa...?"-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que aquel personaje que se hacía pasar por el abuelo Hyroe se transforma en un animal salvaje quien había usado una técnica genjutsu para camuflarse, y empuja a Sakura lo más fuerte posible sobre un barranco de catarata...

-"o.o SAKURAAAA...!"-saliendo de su escondite Sasuke al ver la acción que había cometido aquel sujeto mientras que la pelirosa caía por el barranco...

**---UUUU!...O.O? Qué sucederá con Sakura? Qué hará Sasuke al respecto? Esto y muxo más en el siguiente capitulo!---**

**Contestaciones:**

**Kuramasesshou:** (sabes me gusta contestarte a ti primero… xDD x k me inspiro xDD jajaja!) creo k tienes razón xDD lo bueno viene en paktes pekños (Inner: ¬¬ pero no de marca chancho! xDD) Naruto… ay ya yai! Naruto es un baka sin remedio pero… nnU es el baka-protagonista de la serie k tanto keremos xDD jajaja!... n.n bueno en la ciudad no pasó muxo, excepto k haya hecho a Sasuke excitarse… (xDD) Lo BUENO DE VERDAD viene en el siguiente capitulo, TRUST ME! (nn CONFÍA EN MI!)

OoU NO GABY-SEMPAI! LO MAL ENTENDISTE! . Mi hermano NO bajó Naruto 2 ni NADA x el estilo! (¬¬ además no tiene ni el medio para bajar una foto del Google, ni menos YO ya k hay un solo computador en casa y NO TIENE INTERNET TOT) (Inner: SHANNAROO! JODIDO DINERO!)… Todas esas cosas k te conté en la anterior contestación son DATOS k MI HERMANO me ha dicho a traves de un amigo, el cual nos presta la serie Naruto y además la baja, pero como te dije yo he kdado blokeada en el capitulo 154 (¬¬ donde en ese preciso capitulo cambian el opening y ending, nn cuando los veas me dices k te parecen ¿vale?)…

Recuerdas k te mencione sobre una nueva chica k se va integrar al grupo numero 7… bueno esa chica salía en una pagina del manga de Naruto y esa pagina la bajó el chico k nos presta las series (llamado Rodrigo)… si todo lo k yo sé es gracias a él :P (o más bien todas las series k nos ha prestado xd)…

Si tienes algún dato nuevo me lo escribes ¿si? yo nn tambien haré lo mismo!

óò estás enferma? K mal… pero óò ¿segura k estás bien? es algo muy grave? O pasajero? Has tenido fiebre? Óò Daijobu?... Oo te han sacado sangre? (¬¬ uy! si yo fuera tu en ese momento te juro k vomitaría o me hubiera desmayado ¬¬U siii… soy hemofobica, no soporto ver sangre ni menos la de los demás… me da mello…)… peroo… tienes algo muy grave? Óò respondeme ¿si?

-n.n- MUXAS GRACIAS X LLAMARME DANY-CHAN! nn me haces ampliamente feliz xDDD! Espero te mejores, Gaby-sempai! CUIDATEE! ¬¬ no andes haciendo maldades x allí ni menos salir a la calle con frío puede hacerte más mal a tu enfermedad (¬¬ no tengo idea de k estás enferma… pero… mejoratee! óòU k me le tienes preocupada amiga!) yap! Mejor corto el rollo n.nU xk voy a ocupar una hoja entera tan solo en responderte :P…

HASTA PRONTO GABY-SEMPAI! ÓÒ CUIDATE X FAVOR!

PD: Oo hermana… sabes? el día 21-01-06 estuve en el msn y te estuve hablando pero tu no respondías Oo k paso?

PD2: n.nUUUUU perdón x dejarte en suspenso!

PD3: espero verte más seguido en el msn! nn

**Haruno-mackita**: ¬¬U gomenne compatriota chilenensis (xDD) x no haberte contestado como se debía la vez pasada u.u espero me le disculpes es k la hora del cyber en el k estaba solo me le kdaban 2 minutos pa subir el capi anterior y responderte… u.u de verdad gomen… (wenu xD cortemos el rollo nostalgico xDD)… Oo eres de Conce! Una penkista? Waaa! Sugoinaaa! xDD como mola k seas chilensis al igual k yo xDD jejejee… Oo es una gran coincidencia ¿sabes? Mi mejor amiga es de Conce! Y en este preciso momento de be estar allá de vacaciones n.nUU pero no sé en k parte exactamente (n.nUU es k se me le chispoteo xDD)…

Oo YA LEÍ TU FIC "REGRESO"! ME GUSTOO… mejor dicho… ESTA K ARDEE! (xDDD) Oo k va pasar en esa fiesta? Kien fue el imbecil k salió con Sakura? Oo acaso Lee? Y ese Inner-Sasuke si k me hizo reír xDD jajajaja… espero lo continues si? y si necesites alguna ayudita pues… estoy a tu disposición:DD Oo me di cuenta k le hiciste propaganda al "Anti-Orochigay"! muxas gracias! Y si alguien se te ha unido me le avisas a mi y Gaby-sempai, x favor!

Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo de este fic! ADIIUUUSS! (espero algún día ir a conce e ir a visitarte xDDD jajajajaja…) (Inner: eso fue un pokito barsaa…!... pero… igualmente kiero ir SHANNAROO!)

**.SatelleHarvenheit**.: Sasuke-kun es tan tierno (¬¬ aunk no kiera aceptarlo) pero yo hago k se pase haciendo ese tipo de gestos lindos MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... entonces… n.n Tu tambien vas en 2º de secundaria xDD si estuviera en tu pais seríamos compañeras de escuela no lo crees xDD jajajajaja… Estás enferma OO? Pero k pasa!…¿sabes? Gaby-sempai (Kuramasesshou) tambien lo está! Oo es muy grave lo k tienes mija? Entonces tu mami tiene razón DEBES CUIDARTE! ¬¬ pero no te culpo x k yo soy igual de porfiada xDDD ajajajaja! (Inner: ESO NO TE LO NIEGO SHANNAROO!)… bueno estate kietecita pa k te mejores luego! ADIUSS!

**Aradio Akimichi:** Sabes Aradio-san?****xDD estaba en la duda si colocarte Kisame Akimichi o como lo puse en el final… pero cada vez k te responda de ahora en adelante me referire e ti como Kisame-kun… n.n de acuerdo?

Oo NO TE GUSTA EL SASUHINA? OOUU waa! gomeeen! Kisame-kun! Gomen! GOMEN! X mal interpretarte! O sea k… n.nUU tu fic es un GaaHina… aaaah! n.nUUUU yo ya juraba k era SasuHina… pero si tu dices k es GaaHina nn no tengo problema en leerlo! (Inner: Oo pero jamás hemos leído un GaaHina como será? SHANNAROO…!) …óò Kisame-kun… de verdad gomene x haber mal interpretado tu fic pensando k era SasuHina! ÓÒ DE VERDAD GOMEEN!... nn y pues ya está decidido me iré a leer tu fic como agradecimiento de k tu leas el mi y además tengas las ganas de escribirme siempre un review! MUXAS GRACIAS! Y pues obviem,ente k yo tambien te dejaré un review! Oo me lo tienes k contestar, ne! (Inner: O SINO YA VERÁS CUANDO VAYA A MEXICO Y… Y… y no sé ¬¬UU pero… se me va a ocurrir algo si no me respondes el review k te dejaré! ME LEISTEE! xDDDD SHANNAROOO!)…

Bueno… muxas gracias x aún seguir leyendo mi fic y dejar review… y x favor diculpame si te he ofendido con mi anterior contestación como te dije yo pensaba k tu fic era SasuHina… pero como es GaaHina lo leeré gustosa (Inner: vaya mi primer GaaHina… o.o? como será?)… Bien Kisame-kun e Inner "mono" xDD se me lecuidan muxo y RECUERDENN! Me tienen k responder el review k les dejaré! ADIUUSSS!

**Marion-asakura:** (Inner: YEAH! K VIVA EL YUPPIE! SHANNAROO!) n.nU perdon ese fue mi Inner, n.nUU tambien anda media rayada con el yuppie xDD (Inner: buenoo… ¬¬ Y K! ALGUN PROBLEMA! TE RECUERDO K YO SOY TU!) n.n siii, siii… como digas kerida… la cara de Sasuke… diosss… yo kiero como mil copias de esa imagen xDD (Inner: YA ESTOY BABEANDO… xDDDD)… espero no te moleste k haya dejado en suspenso el capitulo nnU (¬¬ y no intentes asesinarme como algunas otras… xPU)… nnUU mijaa… te lo repito… ¬¬U no habrá lemon (Inner: ya bajale los humos ¬¬UUU) pero… te digo de inmediato k si kieres leer lemmon de mi parte en mi 2º fic habrá y muy pronto te lo aseguro! nn así k esperalo!

Ya, ya… se me le cuida MUUUUXO ¿si? bye, bye!

**Sccmar:** nn ajajajaja muxas gracias x el review jejeje… xDD ay ya yai… Naruto, ese Naruto… creo k deberíamos ponerlo en una terapia intensiva de "lo k se debe hacer y lo k no"… xDD o comprarle un librito k tenga de titulo "Como utilizar de mejor manera tu unica neurona" xDD jajajajajaja (Inner: SHANNAROO! Y ASÍ SE LE KITA LO IDIOTA! T-T)… Sasuke-kun… tu k opinas? Yo encuentro k Sasuke-kun era muxo más tierno y pechocho cuando era un pekño ¿no te parece? (Inner: PERO EL DE AHORA ESTA PA CHUPARSE LOS DEDOS! SHANNAROO! QUIERO SER SAKURAA!)… ¬¬ y quien no lo desea?... pero así es la vida x el coño xDD! Bueno, querida… ojala sueñes con Sasuke y k te guste el capitulo… nnU ojala no me mandes cartas de mutilación x dejarte en suspenso… :PUUU te cuidas! Y ADIUUSS!


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15 WIII! AL FIN SUBIDOO Y FUE EN PARTE GRACIAS A ARADIO-SEMPAI (Kisame Hoshigaki) ARIGATOOO SEMPAI! DISCULPA LAS MOLESTIAS! n.n perdón si les dejé con el jodido suspenso… de verdad gomen! (solo espero no me asesinen ¿verdad?… Gaby y Aradio sempai? n.nUUUU)… aquí lo k le sucedió a Sakura… y repito… no se ha muerto ¬¬ o sino no podría ser un SasuSaku… xDU**

_**Anti-Orochigay: Publicidad**: bien, bien… si quisieras desahogar tu rabia hacía ese bastardo misogino hermano de michael jackson, pues deberías unirte a este club! Solo un review en algún fic de **mi** pertenencia o en el de **Kuramasesshou** (vice-presidenta), o cualquiera que se ha unido a esta noble causa y que esté haciendole publicidad… te unirás automáticamente! (para saber quienes hacen publicidad consultar a la directiva del club… o sea** YO**, **haruno-chan** o **kuramasesshou**)…_

_Bueno mijitos y mijitas, basta de bla bla bla y chacoteo pa k lean el capitulo xDD! _

_**No me acuerdo o.o?**_

Sasuke al salir de atrás del arbusto, que era su escondite, golpea a aquel "animal salvaje" (N/a: sii, era un animal q utilizaba el genjutsu… ¬¬U no era Itachi, lo siento xDU) que había empujado a Sakura por un precipicio de una catarata enorme, dejándolo arrastras en el suelo.

-"SAKURAAA!"-fue el gritó desesperado Sasuke quien agarra a duras penas la mano de Sakura.

-"SA-..SASUKE-KUN!"-miraba atónita a el moreno quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que no cayera al vacío, si con todas sus fuerzas ya que aquel animal salvaje se levantó y empezó a golpear duramente a Sasuke por la espalda.

-"NOO...TE SUE...SUELTES!"-le reprimía el chico vengador quien trata de subir a la pelirosa a tierra firme y ésta al ver como el chico se esforzaba mientras que aquel animal le golpeaba duramente hasta provocarle una herida saliendo por ella algo de sangre…

Además de que el brazo le temblaba. Uno por la angustia de no poderse el cuerpo de Sakura y dos por la herida que se hacía más profunda en su espalda. La pelirosa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente...

-"No...NO LLORES! QUE...QUE PERDERÁS FUERZA!"-a Sasuke le sale un poco de sangre de la boca.

-"Sa...Sasuke-kun...snif, snif"-pero, aunque ella no quisiera las lagrimas recorrían solas sus mejillas. Mientras que Sasuke daba grandes esfuerzos de no soltar la mano de Sakura...pero ella...

-"Sasuke_...yo…te amo..."-_al escuchar esto Sasuke abre los ojos muy grandes para observar como la esmeralda le sonreía dulcemente.

-"No... NI LO PIENSES SAKU..."-pero sin dejar de sonreírle la pelirosa suelta la mano del moreno...cayendo rápidamente al vacío.

-"Sakura...SAAAKURAAAAAAAA!"-gritó desesperadamente Sasuke quien con aún la mano abajo con la forma de aún estar sujetando la mano de la chica nota como una gota pequeña roza su dedo índice...una gota...tal vez era una lagrima de Sakura...

--Mientras Naruto--

-"Uh? QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO GRITO!"-dijo el rubio levantándose estrepitosamente de su asiento al lado del verdadero anciano Hyroe.

-"Grito?"-preguntó incrédulo el abuelo.

-"Que no lo escuchaste?... La voz se parecía mucha a la de Sasuke... Mierda! Solo espero que no haya pasado nada malo"-apretaba su puño cabreado hasta que salió algo de sangre de este..

-"Naruto-kun..."-decía culpable el anciano ya que si el no estuviera allí podría ir a buscar a sus amigos...

--

-"_MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!"-_reclamaba Sasuke mientras golpeaba y golpeaba el inerte cuerpo del animal que arrojo a Sakura a aquel acantilado y que hizo perder fuerzas cuando la sujetaba.

-"POR QUÉ LO HICISTE! AAAAAAH! CHIKUCHOU!"-golpeaba más fuerte el cuerpo inerte del animal haciendo de que este saliera un chorro de sangre. Rompiéndole la mandíbula.

Pero mientras más golpeaba menos se iba su ira y al fin para su acción sin sentido y se arrodilla contra el suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos en forma de puños y cerrando fuertemente los ojos para que sus...LAGRIMAS...no salieran.

-"Sakura...Sakura..."-murmuraba con remordimiento aquel nombre que le traía tantos recuerdos.

-"_Oye BAKA, deja de lamentarte y anda a buscarla de inmediato, busca alguna bajada para poder ir al fondo del vacío!...VAMOS QUE ESPERAS POR LA MIERDA! LEVANTATE UCHIHA SASUKE QUE NOS ESTAS DEJANDO EN VERGÜENZA!"-_reclamaba el Sasuke interno.

Así levantándose de golpe secándose las pocas lagrimas derramadas y con aquellos ojos rojos representativos del Sharingan fue hacía Naruto, donde recuerda que dejó su mochila con una cuerda dentro... Corriendo a una velocidad inalcanzable...

--

-"Uh? Sasuke, que sucedió?"-decía Naruto mientras que veía a su amigo todo empapado por su sudor y buscando algo desesperadamente en su mochila.

-"La encontré!"-dijo victorioso-"Oye abuelo! tú debes conocer mejor que nadie está zona dime como a que hora se despeja esta niebla?".

-"Emm...como a las cinco de la tarde"-respondió algo confundido y temeroso al ver el Sharingan del moreno.

-"Sasuke que DEMON...".

-"Naruto que hora es? yo vi que tenías un reloj mientras empacábamos las cosas en el pueblo anterior!"-reprimía rápidamente Sasuke, Naruto vio apresuradamente el reloj dentro de su mochila y...

-"Son las 16:55...PERO NO ME CAMBIES EL..."-aunque no pudo continuar su oración ya que en un parpadeo de ojos Sasuke ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar...

-"KUSOO..."-solo se quejo Naruto al quedar intrigado por lo que debió haber ocurrido y por lo que no le contó el moreno ya desaparecido al igual que la pelirosa...

--Cerca del Barranco--

Sasuke amarraba fuertemente un árbol con la cuerda que había traído de donde estaba Naruto con el anciano Kei Hyroe, con un nudo irrompible y ayudado con un poco de su Chakra comenzó a bajar por el acantilado. Y para su suerte la niebla comenzó a despejar.

-"_Maldición estas rocas están muy resbaladizas por la humedad de esa catarata_"-se decía mientras su pie resbalaba con el pisar de una de las rocas. Trato de bajar lo más rápido que le fuera posible y entre más se adentraba al lugar la niebla iba despejando dejando ver el río que dejaba la gran catarata en el suelo, aunque aquel río aún se le veía muy pequeño a su altura.

Estuvo todo muy bien hasta que...

-"Uh? o.ó!"-la cuerda que había cogido había llegado a su final –"_KUSO!...ahora que hago?"-_pensaba rápidamente para solucionar su problema y la única idea que se le vino a la mente fue...

-"_USA LOS KUNAIS!"-_le reclamaba su inner y así lo hizo sacó con cuidado dos kunais y los enterró entre las rocas. Para luego bajar más lentamente, incrustando uno por uno los kunais lo cual no era tarea fácil. Aunque, poco a poco el río de la cascada se le hacía más grande teniendo esperanzas de llegar luego a tierra firme...

-"_YA FALTA POCO!"-_alentaba su inner mientras que la luz de algo rojo se reflejaba con el sol en el río.

-"_Uh? que es esa luz roja?"-_preguntaba el Sasuke verdadero, que al momento recuerda que Sakura traía un collar con una gema roja en su cuello.

-"_DEBE SER EL COLGANTE DE SAKURA!"-_apurando el paso y hasta que le pareció bien de altura saltó dejando los kunais incrustados en las rocas y se acercó rápidamente a aquella luz que había visto de arriba,. El collar de Sakura. Lo coge. Éste estaba navegando sobre el agua del río de la catarata.

Así, sin pensar mucho, el moreno se lanzó al agua teniendo esperanzas de que Sakura pudiera estar allí abajo.

-"_Sakura!...Sakura!..."-_gritaba desesperadamente Sasuke buscando con la mirada el cuerpo de Sakura. Nadó y nadó hasta que por fin la encontró, su respiración casi estaba al límite pero nadó con todas sus fuerzas para tomar el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura. Lo cogió y rápidamente, mientras que sus ojos tenían el deseo de cerrarse, salió a la superficie con la pelirosa entre sus brazos.

La llevó hacia la orilla del río y sobre acostó a la chica en el suelo empedrado de la orilla del riachuelo de la cascada. Luego de ponerla a ella sana y salva, salió él, apresuradamente y vio si su corazón latía... pero se equivocó ya que lentamente perdían fuerza los latidos.

_-"De seguro trago demasiada agua, tendré que hacerle..."-_pensaba el Sasuke verdadero.

_-"... Respiración boca a boca!"-_dijo el Sasuke interno.

Así tapo con la mano la nariz de la chica, abrió su boca, tomo aire y puso sus labios sobre los de ellas dándole aquel aire tomado y así repitió los mismo pasos. El moreno sentía los fríos y suaves labios de la pelirosa, era mucho mejor que besar su cuello, pensó.

Hasta que por fin dieron resultado aquellos esfuerzos y Sakura comenzó a escupir el agua tragada, abriendo poco a poco los ojos, algo desorientada.

-"Ah..."-solo pudo musitar una incomprendida Sakura.

-"Sakura...!"-gritó sin querer Sasuke por la alegría que sentía al ver aquellos ojos esmeralda de siempre. La chica levantó su espalda quedando sentada sobre su parte posterior.

-"o.ò Uh? Sakura?...Quién es Sakura, joven?"-dijo algo incrédula y confundida.

-"Vamos déjate de bromas y déjame ver tu cabeza vi como algo de sangre salía de ella..."-dijo mientras buscaba una herida en la cabeza de Sakura.

-"Broma...?...ouch!"-se quejó la pelirosa al sobarse con la mano la parte de la nuca donde justamente Sasuke fija su mirada, el cabello de la pelirosa estaba levemente teñido de rojo por su sangre en aquel lugar de su cabeza.

-"Debe dolerte mucho..."-dijo con algo de preocupación en sus palabras en el momento en que corta con sus manos un pedazo de tela de su polera azul, para usarla como venda-"No te muevas..."-murmuro en el momento que coloca el pedazo de tela en la nuca y lo amarra en un moño.

-"A-..Arigato, joven"-pronunció la pelirosa sonrojada por la acción que había hecho Sasuke.

-"Ya te dije que dejarás las bromas, Sakura..."

-"Sakura?...otra vez pronunció ese nombre dígame a quien le pertenece, joven?"

-"o.ô ese es tú nombre, Sakura... y deja de llamarme joven si tu sabes perfectamente mi nombre...!"-reclamó el moreno con algo de enfado.

-"Que...Que yo conozco su nombre? Pero joven yo no lo recuerdo... dígame cuando lo conocí?".

-"Sa...Sakura... ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO!".

-"Que le estoy tomando el pelo?"-pregunto más para sí mirando sus manos-"Creo que no se lo estoy tomando,...que gracioso es usted, jaja!"-rió dulcemente solo como ella sabe hacer.

-"Ya córtala de tratarme con esa formalidad sabes muy bien que mi nombre es SASUKE, UCHIHA SASUKE!"-le recalcó el moreno acercando su cara hacia la de la chica.

-"U-Uchiha...Sasuke..."-se puso roja repentinamente-"Sa...Sasuke-kun... puedo llamarle Sasuke-kun, joven?"-preguntó inconscientemente la pelirosa, dejando a un perplejo y atónito Sasuke-"no sé porque...demo, al escuchar su nombre me he puesto nerviosa... su nombre...al pronunciar su nombre... el 'Sasuke-kun'... me dan deseos de abrazarlo, perdón si lo incomodo joven...".

-"_Pero que mierda me está diciendo... que le dan ganas de abrazarme, que se pone nerviosa? De verdad no me recuerda? Pero por qué DEMONIOS!"-_pensaba Sasuke.

-"Sakura... de verdad no recuerdas nada...".

-"o.o pues...yo... no lo sé... ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí con usted? O como me llamo o como se llama joven, no sé nada... solo la cabeza me da vueltas y..."-fija su mirada intensamente en los ojos de Sasuke, poniéndose roja fugazmente-"...cuando lo veo y recuerdo el nombre Sasuke-kun me hacen ganas de abrazarlo... ¿puedo?".

-"o.o que?".

-"Que si lo puedo abrazar, joven.."-dijo con mucha ternura y sinceridad, Sasuke no podía creerlo, hace unos instantes la misma chica le había dicho que le amaba, pero comparada con la otra que estaba en frente suyo, no podía creer que fuera la misma. Aunque el cuerpo de la pelirosa estuviera allí los sentimientos y forma de ser eran totalmente distintos. Por ello aceptó el abrazo de la chica, deseaba saber si con aquel abrazo encontraría a _su_ Sakura...

-"Solo un momento.."-dijo desviando su mirada para su lado izquierdo y subiéndole los colores a la cara. Sakura no tuvo que moverse mucho para apegar su cuerpo contra el del chico, así pudieron sentir la respiración de ambos. La esmeralda aferró su rostro contra el pecho de Sasuke, quien correspondía algo torpe aquel abrazo.

-"_Tú...no eres Sakura...aunque te pareces mucho a ella aunque llores como ella aunque sonrías como ella no puedes serlo...devuélvemela... devuélveme a mi Sakura..."-_pensaba Sasuke, que no se percataba como la pelirosa escondía sus lagrimas en su pecho.

-"Sasuke-kun..."-murmuro por lo bajo la esmeralda dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo que fue escuchado por el chico vengador. Y éste poso sus manos sobre el rostro de la esmeralda para que pudiera observarlo detenidamente.

-"Por qué lloras?"-preguntó algo confundido.

-"_PERO QUE COJONES ESTOY HACIENDO DESDE CUANDO SOY EL PAÑO DE LAGRIMAS DE SAKURA, POR QUÉ ME PREOCUPE TANTO? POR QUÉ ME PREOCUPO AHORA QUE ESTÁ LLORANDO, POR QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERO SABER LA RAZÓN DE ESAS LAGRIMAS... Y POR QUÉ DIABLOS DIJE QUE ME DEVOLVIERAN A MI SAKURA, SI SAKURA A LO MÁS ES MI AMIGA... QUE MIERDA ME SUCEDE!"-_se preguntaba Sasuke volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

-"o.o Llorar?..."-toca sus mejillas mojadas-"a esto se llama llorar? nn que genial...ESTOY LLORANDO!"-decía muy alegre e inocente mientras que a Sasuke se le aparece una gota de sudor en la frente.

-"Sabe que, joven?"-pregunta la pelirosa apartándose de Sasuke.

-"Qué? u.uU".

-"Llorar es muy reconfortante... y siento que no es la primera vez que lo hago, u.ú ¿Me pregunto por qué razón habré llorado?..."-al decir esto Sasuke baja su mirada hacía el suelo en forma culpable y en el momento en que la esmeralda veía fascinada el cielo azul de espaldas a el moreno...

En ese momento el colgante que se había comprado hace un momento Sakura, que lo tenía Sasuke en su mano, perdía su color volviendo a uno amarillo...

**---OK! Fin del capi 15… les ha parecido muy corto? O tal vez aburrido? O de verdad les gustó? Que cosas? Bueno, bueno nn para eso tendré que esperar sus reviews¿Qué sucederá cuando Naruto se enteré k ha perdido la memoria Saku? Como le afecta a Sasuke la situación? Para saberlo deberán seguir leyendo! Ojojojo xDD---**

**---Uy! x cierto! Cualquier consulta o duda k tengas de este fic también me lo escribes en tu review ! ---**

**Contestaciones:**

**Marion-asakura**: holas mija ! Wii! Fue emocionante hablar contigo x el msn! OH YEAH!... xDU nunca me imagine k tuvieras 16 xDDU jajaja… ¬¬ Sasuke excitado… mmm… si a mi también me hubiera gustado estar en primera fila para verlo xDD… nn solo espero k este capi también le guste, como pudiste ver Saku no se murió solo perdió la memory!... ¿Cómo le afectará Sasuke con el tiempo este nuevo suceso Oo?... n.nU para eso tendrás k esperar, lo siento!

nn TE ME LE CUIDAS MARION-CHAANN! ADIOOOOS!

**.SatellaHarvenheit**.: n.nU me alegra tu felicidad y una más k le gusta k Sasuke sea tierno OH YEAH! (Inner: OKEEY!)… vaya, vaya así k seríamos compañeras ¿eh? xDD ya me imagino tu y yo quemando la escuela xDDDD ajajajajajaja… nn k bien k ya no estes enfermita! Yess! Peroo… ¬¬ enfermarse para faltar a clases… está muy bien jejejeje xDD (¬¬ si lo admito SOY UNA FLOJONAZAAA!)

¬¬ K COSA? . todas ustedes están impacientes y ya llegaban a soñar k el sujeto o más bien el animal k lanzó a Sakura era Itachi OoU!... u.uU a mi ni siquiera se me pasó esa idea x la mente cuando estba escribiendo n.nU gomenne, si te drefraude con eso… mi-chan…

Oo tienes un anillo igual al dige de Saku? xD jajajajaja… sabes? Eso se me ocurrió xk me arecordé de una feria artesanal… ajajajaja xDD… k mal k no te funcione ese anillito xP… wenuu, se me cuida ARTOOO! Ja ne mi-chan! nn

**Temari-Shikamaru:** Oo Wa! Sukeee! Yo pensaba k no me ibas a dejar más reviews nn! … yo ya juraba k esta historia te había aburrido y x eso no me escribías!... pero gracias a kami me he equivocado! gracias x leerla de nuevo y dejarme reviss!

n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU eeeeeeeeeeeeem………….. n.nU ¿x k kieres k Saku se caiga y muera? (¬¬ era broma ¿o no? ¬¬UU)… bueno… nnU perdón si es k kerías esoo… pero Saku aún sigue vivita y coleando, aunk eso si, la memoria se le ha borrado completamente, xD ni siquiera sabe distinguir del color rojo y azul xDDDD… ¿k pasará después? Buenoo… lo sabrás si sigues leyendolo, y ó.ò x favor déjame un review! Aunk solo me digas hola! Para mi significaría muxo! ONEGAI!

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Oo wouuu! nn Aradio-sempai! Hasta k x fin te cambias el Pen-name! Jejejeje xD… aunk sinceramente pensaba k te ibas a poner algo así como… Kisame Akimishi xD jajaja… nn de verás te gusto? KYA! GENIAL! (Inner: SHANNAROOO!)…

nn yo me la pase de lujo hablando contigo y Gaby-sempai aquel día! Fue sugooooi! Nn ojala volvamos a encontrarnos y así placticar de la vida xDD (Inner: ¬¬ de la vida?... siii, claroo…) uy, x cierto! MUY FELIZ AÑO DEL PERRO! ESO VA PARA TI Y TU INNER POR SUPUESTO!... n.nU me alegra k akel malentendido de tu fic se haya arreglado antes de k me matarás con esa espada nnUUU… xDU jejejeje…

ya, ya la cortó antes de k me salga una parte de mi testamento contestandote xD ADIOOOSSS!... Nn KISAME-KUN!

Pd: YA DEJÉ REVI EN TU FIC !

**Haruno-mackita:** HOLAAASSS MACKITA-CHAAN! Oo nee? De verás me darías alojamiento en tu casa Oo? GENIAAL! (Inner: ahora… ¬¬ a juntar plata pa irme pa 'lla!)… japonmanía y kawaistore? xDD ya kiero conocerlas jajajajaj xDD

n.nU de donde es?... ¬¬ sabes… yo soy muy olvidadisa ¬¬UUU… xDU y ya se me olvido donde vive, lo siento! Peroo… tu dijiste k eres de "San Pedro" ¿no?... no, no ella no es allí… es de otra parte! PERO X LA COÑA K NO ME PUEDO ACORDAAARR TOT JOOO…!... uno de estos días en la semana le voy a ir a visitar! nn y cuando le vea le pregunto vale? (¬¬ sii, ya llegó a Santiago, no me acuerdo si te lo dije pero… mi amiga terrenalmente es de conce, pero x problemas personales hace como 6 años se vino pa Santiago, entonces sigue viviendo aquí y se va pa conce en las vacaciones x un tiempo… n.nU para alegría mía y lamentación tuya, ya llegó n.nU lo siento…)

(¬¬ no pregunte x lemon o.o? o si? no me acuerdo…) … puess… es decisión tuya hacer o no lemon n.nU es TU historia no mía, mackita-chan. Pero si yo puedo ayudarte en eso puess, ningún problema (Inner: aunk su lado pervertido tendrá k despertar… y te lo advierto… ¬¬ es peor k yo ¬¬U)… a no importa, no importa! Si puedo ayudar a una amiga de esa manera! Yo estoy dispuesta ¿no mackita-chan?... así k confía 100 en mi pa lo k necesites xD jajajaja… ¬¬ tienes k actualizar eso si! no me dejes con las ganas de leer! T-T x k eso si k me cabrea…

nn no importa!... yo entiendo tu dolor del dinero y si no cortas te mutilan xD jaajajaja… nn solo cuidate muxo y espero k nos veamos nuevamente en el msn! Jejejeje xD adiuuussss!

Pd: eso de subir los fics de una… quieres decir como lo hago tan rápido? O.o?... puesss… nnUU yo creo k es cosa de inspiración… y la inspiración me viene cuando gente como tu, amiga, me anima en sus reviews! (Inner: aunk… ver a Sasuke… también me inspira ujujujujujuju xD (baba))…

**Kuramasesshou: **xD jajajajajaja… oye no seas así Gaby-sempai, no desees la muerte de Saku nnU… (Inner: ¬¬ aunk… kedarse con Sasuke… jejeje… buena idea…) no no debo pensar así! alejate de mi pensamiento Xo!... nnU bueno como iba diciendo :P… ¬¬ por supuesto k Saku NO se PUEDE morir… ¬¬U eso jamás… aunk Ino podría ser xD jejeje… noo, no era broma :PU… y ya ves k no se murió solo k se le borro la memoria y espero no me mates x eso (sonido de mono xD)… ¬¬ no tampoco era Itachi, Gaby-sempai… aunk… te confieso k si tengo un ItaSakuSasu el cual subiré cuando termina alguna de mis obras… n.o pero es un secretooo no lo olvides…. ¬¬ xD… ¬¬ el k empujó a Saku era un animal transformado en el viejito chocho… u.u perdón si te desilusione… Gaby-sempai…

TTTT k miedo te debió haber dado ser más blanca k Orochi-mierda… ¬¬U entiendo tu dolor… pero me alegra k ya estés bien (sonido de mono) (¬¬ como me gusta vacilar con eso ajajaja xDD)… ¬¬ dejemos el tema del embarazo ¿si?... tu solo se paciente ¬¬… ya verás k pasa… :P

¬¬ oye! Por supuesto que ME DIVERTIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! CONTIGO Y ARADIO-SEMPAI! ¬¬ no podría aburrirme ni aunk kisiera te lo juro! xDDD y viste, viste! Cambió su Pen-name! Yo ya lo sabía pero… igual te aviso :P… uy! x cierto Gaby-sempai, tengo nueva información de Naruto. es k… la persona k se va unir al grupo 7, NO era una mujer (estaba equivocado el k me dio el dato ¬¬), ES un HOMBRE, llamado "Sai" y k reemplaza a Sasuke-kun, …¬¬ supuestamente… solo ha aparecido en el manga… ¬¬ no tengo idea si en la serie anime, como te he dicho antes estoy estancada en el capitulo 154…

nn también te cuento k me han dado una pagina en donde se baja el manga de Naruto… ¿quieres k te la de?

Bueno… eso sería todo… :DD cuidate muxo ¿eh? y recuerda que si aquí ya subí capitulo, en mi otro fic también (debes leerlo xD salimos nosotras jajaja)… BIEN! ADIUUUUSSSSS! Y CUIDATEEEE GABY-SEMPAI!

**Sccmar: **¬¬ tu también pensabas k era Itachi el k empujó a Sakura no?... (vaya ¬¬ todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo ¬¬) ¬¬ pero no lo era… lo siento… era tan solo un estupido animal salvaje y k estaba medio maniado y x eso tiro a Sakura del risco… ¬¬ solo lo hizo x malvado… peroo… ó-ò aún así piensas k sigue interesante o no?... bueno como pudiste leer la pelirosa perdió la memoria… que pasará con los sentimientos de Sasuke? Eso ya lo verás jejejeje ADIOOSSS! Y CUIDATEEE! ME GUSTO MUXO HABLAR CONTIGO POR EL MSN! MARIELLA-SAN! ESPERO NOS ENCONTREMOS DE NUEVO! JEJEJEJEJE…nn

**Mirisasusaku: **nn holass! Pues si Sasuke tenía k salvarle obligadamente muajajaja… nee, sigue tu fic ese flores envenenadas ¿siii? me debes avisar estoy muy entusiasmada con esa historia! OH YEAH!... nee, k te ha parecido el capitulo? Sakura perdió la memoria… que piensas que pasará?... nn k bien esto cada vez se me le pone más interesante jejeje… no espero recibir review de tu parte y adiós!

Pd: nuevamente gracias x leer mi fic… y nombrarme en el tuyo :D ARIGATO GODAIMASU!

**FELIZ AÑO DEL PERRO A TODOOOSSS!... **

**¬¬ este año soy un mono… oohh… k lata… nn pero bueno será xP….**

**CUIDENSEEEEEEEEEE! SHANNAROO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 16, ah! Hola! Como están? Espero que bien...emm...bueno quería pedir disculpas por afanarme en poner "mierda" a cada rato en el anterior capitulo u.uU... nnU y hablando de otro tema... MUY FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD A TOOOODOSS Y TOOOODASS K ESTEN LEYENDO! YEAH! espero lo disfruten y lo pasen bieeen CHEVERE! lo ke es yo pues... me kedo comiendo chocolate pa auto-consolarme xD jajajajaja.**

**Bueno como podrán darse cuenta subi dos capitulos seguidos x la misma RAZÓN, aunk tambien fie xk...¬¬ mi QUERIDO HERMANO MAYOR quemó o se echó el computador de my house ¬¬ y x eso demore en subir capis y tuve k escribir en la computadora de mi prima a la cual no estoy muy acostumbrada k digamos ¬¬U... u.uU espero y me disculpen x la tardanza... (Inner: ¬¬ tendré de nuevo computador la proxima semana ¬¬U SHANNAROO!)**

_Anti-Orochigay: _bueno, bueno... si aún no te has unido a esta causa de putear al maldito bastardo de Orochi-bastardo... ¿a qué esperas? solo un review en este fic! y te podrás unir sin problemas!

**REGLA: **sii... ¬¬ una pekña regla k inventé... ¬¬U no se preocupen kNO es nada parecido a k tienen k usar unos trajecitos de tutu o algo x el estilo xD... sino k: "Si ya eres miembro/a del club y quisieras hacerle publicidad, solo te pido k nos avises a mi (Haruno-chan) o a la vice-presindenta (Gaby Uchiha) antes de hacerla... y si ya tines nuestra aprobación TIENES k decirnos kienes se te han unido!"... ¬¬ no es estricta, existe solo para tener el control y orden en el clun y para k sepan **NO-ES-O-BLI-GA-CION...**solo si tienes la buena voluntad de hacerlo -.-U

Oka, y otra cosa más pa el club xD (como me gusta joder, kuso... xDD)... a algunas chicas se les ha ocurrido unas wenas tortutas pa el infeliz y su novio y aki les van:

"primero le sacan su enorme lengua y lo amarramos con ella estilo bonji, luego lo obligamos a escuchar la musica de rbd, despues lo llenamos de carne y soltamos a una jaurida de perros hambrientso, despues tomamos latigos estilo la pasion de cristo y le damos duro a la piñata con sida!para finalizar le arrancamos la piel y vendemos carteras de piel de serpiente!"-- de **Gaby Uchiha**

"que una mujer acose a su kaputo! YEAH y que le haga infinidad de cosas que le den celos! sii que mas ... que lo ipnotises para que ya no lo ame...jaja asi sufrira por que no tendra a su amor asi y quitarle su tasa preferida de barney nn por 8na de lucha libre jaja xD"-- de **Haruno-mackita**

Bien AHORA SI no jodo más para klean tranquilamente nn y recuerden k después de leer su contestación vayan de inmediato a leer elotro capitulo y me le dejan reviallá nn

__

_**Que le hiciste a mi frágil flor?**_

Naruto obedeció las órdenes de Sasuke, en que debían seguir con su misión en dejar al anciano Kei Hyroe en el momento que la niebla se disipara. Aunque no muy bien que digamos n.nU...

-"Kuzo. Maldito Sasuke! Porque no me dijiste que pasaba? Por qué te fuiste así como si nada? POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÍAS EL SHARINGAN, ACASO LE PASO ALGO A SAKURA-CHAN!...kuso...KUSOOO!".

-"n.nU Ya cálmate Naruto-kun..."-decía como consuelo el abuelo.

-"PERO COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME!"-reclamaba el rubio y al gritarle de esa forma Kei-san puso una cara muy triste recordándole a la pelirosa cuando Sasuke le decía cosas frías...

-"u.u Pe...Perdón Hyroe-san..."-detuvo su caminar para disculparse con el anciano.

-"n.n No importa..., entiendo tu preocupación pero lamentándote y... n.nU maldiciendo a Sasuke cada 5 minutos no es la solución. Debes confiar en sus habilidades así volverán sanos y salvos.."-alentó Hyroe.

-"Arigato, Hyroe-san...".

-"Bueno, bueno. Reanudemos el viaje!"-dijo con mucho más ánimo seguido por Naruto también más alegre.

-"O'E! NARUTO!"-gritaba un chico de cabellera morena y ojos negros que corría a toda velocidad con una chica en sus espaldas.

-"o.o Uh?"-dijo Naruto, dando vuelta su rostro-"...SASUKE!"-gritó alegre Naruto corriendo hacia su amigo y despistando al abuelo que iba más adelantado.

-"BAKA! POR QUÉ LLEGAS A ESTAS HORAS!"-reclamaba el rubio.

-"..deja de molestar si ya he llegado..."-reprimía Sasuke. Mientras que dejaba a Sakura que tocara piso firme, así Naruto desvía su mirada hacía la chica.

-"o Sakura-chan!...que te sucedió? Que paso¡o.o cuéntame!"-Sakura empuja sus ojos hacía la cara de Naruto con algo de confundimiento.

-"Ho...n.n hola, joven. Lo siento, pero... ¿o.ò Qué me sucedió de qué?"-preguntó la pelirosa dejando a Naruto confundido. El anciano Kei se acerca...

-"n.n Oh! Por fin volvieron los novios!"-felicitaba alegremente el abuelo.

-"NO-NOVIOS! Oo!"-reprimía el rubio, pero esta vez la persona que corrigió fue...

-"Disculpe, pero... Yo y el joven Uchiha no somos pareja ni menos novios... Incluso nos acabamos de conocer, abuelo n.n..."-corrigió dulce y alegremente la pelirosa.

-"oh! Discúlpeme usted joven señorita..."-.

-"No tiene porque n.n"-decía Sakura mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, dejando a Sasuke y Naruto boquiabiertos con aquella expresión no muy usual en su compañera. Sakura y Hyroe comenzaron a caminar muy animados apartándose de los chicos quienes se encontraban bastante atrás...

-"ºº Sasuke... que le hiciste a Sakura-chan...?"-dijo sin quitar esa expresión de impresión.

-"Ha... Ha perdido la memoria... creo...".

-"Na... ºOº NaNiii!"-reclamaba Naruto-"pero...COMO!"

-"bueno..."-así comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido y caminaron a paso lento. Y Sakura con el anciano se hacían de lo más bien muy amigos.

-"-n.n- JAJAJA! Que gracioso es ud., señor"-reía la pelirosa.

-"No me digas señor, dime solo Kei!"-pidió el abuelo.

-"Está bien, Kei-san...".

-"o.o Uh?"-se impresionó el viejo al ver que la chica le faltaba algo...

-"Que pasa, Kei-san?"-pregunta Sakura.

-"Que sucedió con el colgante que traías puesto, hijita?".

-"o.o Colgante? Qué colgante?".

-"Pues uno que traía puesto antes de que nos separamos, uno que tenía una gema roja.."-explica.

-"Ge...ma..."-murmuro Sakura mientras que un recuerdo por fin pasa por su mente...

**Flash Back**

Tienda de recuerdos de la ciudad Tanzaku. Un lugar lleno de objetos desde peluches, figuritas de arcilla, grabado en madera, piedras preciosas, etc... Una pelirosa entusiasmada al ver el lugar no dudo en entrar para comprar algo de recuerdo. Sus ojos revoloteaban por todas partes buscando algo que de verdad le atrajera, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un objeto en especial, un colgante amarillo que se encontraba en vitrina. Al pedir que se lo mostraran el vendedor de la tienda le propuso que se lo pusiera y sin dudarlo mucho se lo puso...

-"Déjeme decirle que le queda estupendamente!"-elogió el vendedor de la tienda. Mientras que la gema que poseía el collar cambió a un color rojo.

-"-n.n- A-Arigato... pero por qué cambió de color cuando me lo puse?".

-"Pues este colgante cambia según lo que el corazón siente"

-"Según lo que el corazón siente?".

-"Por ejemplo, si el color del colgante se vuelve rojo, como ahora, quiere decir que usted está muy enamorada!"-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-"Va-vaya... y que colores más puede tener?"

-"Déjeme ver... se vuelve azul si usted está triste, verde si es que está muy feliz, naranjo si solo quiere a una persona en especial"

-"y cuando estaba amarillo?".

-"significa que no siente nada..."

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"o.ó Uh? SAKURA!"-grito alertado Sasuke en el minuto que veía a la pelirosa desmayarse.

-"Sakura-sama!"-preguntó impresionado al ver como la pelirosa se caía por si sola (N/a: HOLA DE NUEVO, por cierto el '-sama' que le agregue al nombre de Sakura, quiere decir 'señorita'! **_no_** 'señora'! n.n).

-"Na..."-solo pudo musitar mientras que sus ojos se cerraban por si solos. Pero antes de caer al suelo, Sasuke la coge con sus brazos...

-"Sakura?...Sakura responde!"-reprimía Sasuke moviéndola suavemente y con voz preocupada.

-"SAKURA-CHAN!"-gritó el rubio corriendo a toda velocidad donde la susodicha.

-"Se desmayó..."-dijo el moreno con voz menos preocupada.

-"Qué, pero por qué?".

-"..."-fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

-"Kuso! Si tan solo no la hubieras soltado... MALDICIÓN!"-reclamaba Naruto mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño.

-"...no fue mi culpa del todo..."-se justificó el chico vengador.

-"Na-nani? pero si me estabas diciendo que se soltaron! ...".

-"Bueno, sí...pero Sakura fue la que decidió...no yo..."-dijo con sentimiento de culpa mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo con aquella frialdad que la representaba.

-"Sasuke...".

-"No me mires con esa cara de lástima!"-reclamó el chico-"yo la llevaré ustedes sigan adelante..."-dijo el chico vengador y la cargó otra vez en su espalda a la chica.

-" òÓ NOO! YO QUIE..."-dijo con algo de celos en sus palabras, pero fue interrumpido.

-"o.ó Ya dije que yo la llevaría ahora sigue caminando,...baka..."-reprimió mientras comenzaba a caminar con Sakura en su espalda.

-"Tsk!"-así siguió su camino con el viejo Hyroe hacia la aldea.

- - - -

Luego de caminar todo el día, la noche se encontró con nuestros protagonistas. Ya habían pasado la posada, así que tuvieron que acampar al aire libre. Naruto fue a buscar algunos troncos con los cuales hacer una fogata mientras que Sasuke se quedó con Sakura en el lugar esperando a que ésta despertara y a la vez estuvo protegiendo a Hyroe que buscaba entre sus cosas algo de comer. Pero...

-"Uh?"-murmuró la pelirosa mientras poco a poco abría los ojos para encontrarse con la cara 'preocupada' de Sasuke.

-"n.n Por fin despiertas, Sakura-hime!"-(N/a: hime: princesa) decía alegremente el anciano.

-"Que...qué pasó, joven?"-preguntó desorientado Sakura.

-"Te desmayaste..."-respondió el chico vengador.

-"Que...qué me desmaye o.o?"-incrédula.

-"Así es y tremendo susto que nos diste, hijita!"-(N/a: éste señor a cada segundo le cambia el nombre a Sakura n.nU...).

-"Lo...lo siento..."-se disculpaba Sakura al momento de incorporarse y sacando la lengua algo sonrojada. Llega Naruto con troncos en la mano...

-"Oh! non Sakura-chan que bueno que despiertas!"-saltando de felicidad el rubio.

-"nn A...Arigato..".

-"u.ú Te vas a quedar todo el día allí parado o me vas a pasar los troncos para hacer fuego"-reclamaba el moreno.

-"¬¬ Ya voy!"-así se acerca al semi-círculo que forman nuestros viajeros colocando los troncos alienados para formar una fogata-"Y tú piensas quedarte ahí sentado mirando el dulce rostro de Sakura-chan?"-le reclamaba el rubio. Sakura ríe.

-"_Kuso... u.ù solo se ríe de mis bromas cuando le falta la memoria!...prefiero que sea la misma de siempre! Dattebayo!..."-_reprimía para sí el rubio.

-"Cállate BAKA!"-dice Sasuke haciendo el sello de tigre con su mano y...-"Katón, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"-de la boca de Sasuke sale una llamarada pero la controla para que no sea tan grande y solo queme los troncos puesto y buscados por Naruto. Se hizo una fogata, alumbrando el lugar.

-"Menos mal, no veía nada en absoluto!"-agradecía el anciano.

-"n.n Pero como puedes ver con esos ojos tan pequeños?"-preguntó Naruto entre riéndose.

-"Naruto-kun!"-reclama el viejo quien iba a golpear con su bastón al chico.

-"jajajajaja!"-solo reía Sakura.

-"_Kuso...desde cuando se ríe de las gracias de Naruto?"-_ reprimía celoso el Sasuke verdadero.

-"Disculpe, joven..."-decía Sakura.

-"No me digas joven."

-"Usted sabe que le pasó a un colgante que tenía puesto?".

-"Te refieres a éste..."-dijo fríamente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un collar de gema amarilla pálida.

-"Emmm...si...creo que es éste..."-algo insegura. Sasuke se lo entrega.

-"Gracias..."-trata de colocárselo pero el cabello, que se le soltó cuando estaba en el río de la cascada, le obstruía.

-"Ahora eres más inútil..."-murmuraba Sasuke fríamente, mientras que se acercaba a Sakura ayudándole a ponerse el colgante.

-"Lo...lo siento.."-apenada al recibir ayuda por tal cosa. Lo tenía puesto-"Arigato n.n".

Las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron de rosado al ver aquella sonrisa dulce volteando su cara. Pero algo no estaba bien, Sakura se quedó viendo la gema..

-"_No cambia de color...pero cuando recordé aquello, si tenía otro color...el color rojo...que según el vendedor era porque estaba enamorada...que ya no lo estoy? Ó.ò..."…_

**---UUUY! FIN DEL CAP! jejeje les ha gustado? xD Sakura es una vedadera pava sin memoria no lo creen? pero... k pasará con los sentimientos de Sasuke y ella ahora? x cuanto se kdará Sakura así? mmm... la ultima pregunta la van a saber en el proximo capitulo k komo les dije se los subijunto a este como trgalo de día de San Valentin! YEAH! nn k lo disfruten!---**

**Contestaciones:**

**Gaby Uchiha:** HOLAS GABY-SEMPAI!

Sitienes muxa razón! esto de la memoria es muy facinante ¿no? eeee... no sé como decirte esto Gaby-sempai pero... es k yo... u.uU me retiro de la guerra... es k... encuentro k es muy estupida la razón de ella (como todas las guerras... ¬¬U)... sékkieres leer wuenos argumentos asi k... aki te los doy: 1 encuentro k hacer una guerrra de kien tiene mes popularidad y cantidad de fics entre sasusakuy sasunaru, es tonto, pork, lo importante de escribior no es ganar a una competencia sino k la demás gente guste de tu obra y se divierta con ella, animandote y encontrar nuevas amistades (como tu y yo) 2¿k kieren prober con este guerra¿k Sasuke-san no es gay? Pero claro k no lo es! al menos eso creo yo, y no importa cuantos sasunaru o sasuxhombrehaya,NADIE me va a cambiar la idea de k Sasukees hetero y k se kedará con Sakura YEAH! 3 ysi siguen insultando, pues yo simplemente los ignoró y vamos x la PAZ 4hasta podríamos cambiar conceptos con ello... aunk eso lo veo muy lejano nnUU...

Solo espero, no meodias x tomar esta decisión T-T... de verdad lo siento... pero es lo k pienso...

Muxas gracias x desearme un FELIZ cumpleaños nn... TT-TT vieniendo de tu parte no sabes lo inmensamente feliz k me hace... sabes? kreo k voy a engordar como cerda xk me regalaron no sé cuanto chocolate con almendras xDbaba ojalaestuvieras aki en mi país pa kompartir un poco conmigo (Inner: xD y así ambas somos unas cerdas llenas de chocolate XDD jajajaja) ...

¬¬U el lemon... aki... mmm... está dificil... yo creo k... talvez en el ultimo capitulo ponga lemon a ki... y en el otro pues... pronto habrá uno así k se paciente xD (¬¬U el 4to lemon escrito con estas manitos... coño... soy una perver xDU) x cierto! con ojos cristalizados x las lagrimas muxas gracias x tu carta... snif, snif... y perdoname k yo... yo... SOY UNAMIERDAAA! BUAAAA... yo no te he escrito nada... snif, snif... perdoname Gaby-sempai, snif, snif... pero... pero tu sabes k yo... yo te encuentro la persona más genial! más animada! más energica!una persona cpn a cual sino habló con ella aunk sea una vez ala semana, me destrozo x dentro... x k siento k nuestra amistad es tan grande... k encuentro k nos conocemos como hace años y años aunk noshayamos conocido solo el año pasado... honto arigato x ser mi tomodachi... mi MEJOR TOMODACHI VENEZOLANA!TE KEROMUXO GABY-SEMPAI! SIEMPRE RECUERDALO! Y YA VERÁS COMO UN DÍA TENDRÉ MUXO MUXO DINERO E IRÉ A TU PAÍS Y LO VAMOS A PASAR CHAVERE! YEAH! nn MUY FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LAAMISTAD! Y ESPERO K ZUUTTO ZUUTTO SEAMOS AMIGAS! YEAH! (x cierto... ya tengo la canción THANK YOU y la estoy escuchando en estos momentos... tienes razón es muy linda... y su letra demasiado hermosa! YEII! xD jajaja siempre te recordaré con esta canción! SI!)...

OoUU MIERDA! UU ya te deje testamento! maldición!... ojala tangas muxas ganas de leer jajajaja xDDU... CUIDATEEE! TE KEROCALETAAA! SIEMPRE RECUERDALO!y k si necesitas ayuda EN LO K SEA YO te voya AYUDAR! CUANTA CON ELLO! ADIOOOOS! GABY-SEMPAI!

**mirisasusaku**: hola! nn pues yo estoy muy bien en el dia del amor y la amistad¿comoestas tu miriam? jejejeje sii, si me acuerdo de tu nombre jejejesabes? Sasuke ha tenido un gran progreso en este fic (ha pasado de frío a tímido y de tímido a un chico preocupado xD ME ENCANTA!) bueno... en este capitulo sale más preopcupado x eso lo digo... solo hay k esperar k se abra enteramente y acepte lo k siente YEAH! nn tienes k seguir leyendolo! siiiii! asi k no te jodo más la vida y anda a leerlo miriam! xD ESPERO Y NOS ENCONTREMOS EN EL MSN! SII! PONELE EMPEÑO CON LOS ESTUDIOS... TT yo entro este 28 de Febrero MALDICOOOON! (Inner: Sasuke SALVAMEEEE!) sii ya sueño ¬¬U...

nn bien bien nos vemos miri-san (te puedo llamar asi? xD) CUIDATE! VALE? ADIOOOS!

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **SI! YA ME LLEGO TU MAIL CON TU PRSONAJE! YEAH! nn pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ese fic ya lo verás! ahora... -.- ven inspiracion, ven... (mi meditacion xDD) bueno, cambiando de tema... FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! ... ¬¬U aunk los 2 estamos más solos kel desierto del SahraxDD jajaja pero weno... se hace lo k se puede xD

POR SUPUESTO! AHORA SASUKE TIENE K ABRIRSE Y MOSTRAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS! YEAH! oye... ¬¬ tu... piensas matar a Sasuke en tu fic? no cierto? ¬¬ qué por qué me lo pregunto? no sé... de repente se me vino esa idea a la mente... ¬¬ pero yo CONFIO EN TI en k no lo harás... ¬¬ cierto?... nn bien, cambiando de tema... aradio-sempai... sabes? tu... eres un gran gran GRAAAAN amigo mío, es k... para el día de mi cumpleaños a akellos k YO consideraba AMIGOS ni si kiera me llamaron... u.u me sentí muy mal pero... al leer tu correo... yo siento k tu ERES una gran prsona ERES muy especial, eres el chico más educado y tierno k conozco, le tengo emvidia a todas las prsonas a tu alrededor k pueden a hablar contigo personalmente... pero... x lo menos a mi me hace muy feliz hablar contigo aunk sea x el msn... de verdad, muxas gracias aradio nn...

bien , bien... antes de k te deje testamente xD me le despido y espero verte pronto en el msn pa k hablemos y bla bla bla etc, etc... CUIDATE! PASALO CHEVERE! Y RECUERDA K AKI EN CHILE SIEMPRE TENDRÁS A ALGUIEN EN LE CUAL CONFÍAR! ADIOOOS!

**marion-asakura: **YEAH! COMO TAS MIJA? YO MU BEN! Y K PASES UN GENIAL DIA ESTE 14 DE FEBRERO! YEAH! ¬¬ oye... por supuesto k no se podía morir Saku... k me crees? una satanica? xD pues claro k no! incluso soy fobica a la sangre me de muxo MELLO ToT... pues bueno en el proximo capitulo (k ya está subido) sabrás si Sakura recuperará la memoria o no no ya verás!... x cierto... hagamos un trato... yo me kedo con Daisuke y tu con Dark ¿vale? xD jajajaja... nn bueno nos vemus en el proximo ya no le obstruyo más el camino pa k vaya a leer! adio y cuidese arto!

**Temari-Shikamaru: **nee, no le tengas tanta mala a Saku n.nU no es su culpa no hacer nada aportivo a la serie... yo k tu le reclamarñia a Masashi-san xDU... wenu... cambiando de tema nn muxas gracias x dejarme review! y pa k sepas ya está subido el proximo capitulo pa k lo vays a leer yeah! nn allí me le dejas tu revi ¿si?... bueno, lo siento x ti pero... n.nUU este fic es y será SasuSaku aunk a Sakura la agarren a palos... nnUU seguiré siendo SasuSaku lo siento :P...

Oo tas hablando del manga eh? no sabía k Sakura se salvaba gracias a la vieja... menos mal... es k yo kede en el capitulo 273 en donde Sasori le entierra la espada envenenada jejeje menos mal k se salva (Inner: YEAHH! SHANNAROO!)... bueno ya no jodo más pa k vayas a leer! cuidate por favor ADIOS!

**Haruno-mackita**: Hola amiga! jejeje muxas gracias de verdad x el correo... te quedo muy lindo y ya no sé cuantas veces te lo he dicho pero... u.u perdoname x no escribirte naah... de verdad lo siento... aunk me perdones igualmente me siento mal... pero.. para k sepas... tu siempre serás mi amiga, en la cual confío plenamente en la cual siempre me gustaría verle esa energía k presenta mientras hablamos en el msn! aunk no lo parezca nosotras nos parecemos pero en MILLONES DE COSAS y eso es muy bueno x k kere decir k nos llevamos de mil maravillas y somos muy buenas amigas! espero algún día ir pa Conce y vistarte! nee¿me das alojamiento xD?... nn muxas gracias, x compartir tu amistad conmigo maka...

Bueno dejando el lado sentimental y antes de k nos pongamos a llorar hablemos del fic xD... nn weno weno si se podría decir k Sakura kedo como chii jajaja Chobits es muy genial! x k no me dijiste k la habías visto? mmm... bueno yo tampoco te loo dije... xD culpa de las dos jajaja xD (ves k nos parecemos! xD) más k todo... Sasuke el sentir k Sakura no es Sakura (xD) se va sentir mla y va empezar a extrañarla ¿me entendes? aparte de cuidarla y preocuparse x ella claro... nn en el proximo capitulo sabrás si Saku recuperará o no la memory! asi k anda a leerlo! xD y avanza tu fic k ahora lo voy a leer! yeah!

CUIDATE Y NOS VEMUS MAKITA!

**.SatellaHarvenheit.: **holas mi-chan! yeah! como estamos? xD espero k ben! nee, te enamoraste? de verás? wow! k genial! cualquier cosita k necesite de ayuda yo se la daré asi k confíe en mi pa lo k sea amiga! ¬¬ tienes k aprovechar hoy k es el día de los enamorados! yeah! ojala te pase algo ben wueno y después me lo cuentas ¿ya?

¬¬ mi-chan... yo entro el 28 a clases! NO NO KEROO! T-T NO PODRÉ LEER MÁS FICS! NOOO! SASUKE-KUN SALVAME POR FAVOR! (Inner: ¬¬ eemm... si claro... xD) nn k bien k te hayas sanado! Oo a la Vallarta? de verás? sabes? aki en chile tamben hay un pub k se llama asi! k coincidencia! xD

No te preocupes! y si claro k actualice y x dos! yeah! así ke cuando termines de leer este testamento xD vaya a leer el capitulo 17 al tiro eh? muy feliz dia del amor y la amistad mi-chan! MATTA NE! CUIDATE!

**sccmar: **u.u menos mal k me le dejaste review... nn me hace muy feliz yeah! sip sip Saku perdió la memory y Sasuke si k se va preocupar jejeje si igual va a sufrir un pokito pero... no puedo ser ten mala con él así k ahi veremos xDD nee, Oo me dejaste un cortito review ¿que pasho? bueno... espero y me escribas en el otro capoitulo k, REPITO, ya lo subí como regalo de este día tan especial...

CUIDATE MUXO MARIELLA-SAN! ADIOS!

**¬¬ ahora vayan al otro capitulo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap.** **17 ben, ben... les dije k lo había subido ¬¬ ¿q¿no se lo creían xD? pùes pa k vean! mi regalo de mi pa ustedes! y x la tardanza del otro capitulo este capi es muy muy cortito además x eso lo puse altiro xD... wenu wenu ¬¬U ya no los molesto pa ke lean! xD**

__

_**¡Una semana?**_

Luego de haber descansado al aire libre nuestros viajeros, por la mañana siguieron su caminar hacía la aldea oculta de Konoha, la cual no estaba muy lejos ya.

Por otra parte. La única que se entretuvo en el recorrido fue Sakura que hablaba con el anciano Kei. Mientras que Sasuke la observaba con frialdad, para que nadie supiera su angustia hacía la perdida de memoria de la pelirosa, y Naruto la miraba con preocupación sin limitarse a diferencia del moreno.

Aunque los dos mejores amigos pensaban una sola cosa en común:

-"_Es urgente que la lleve donde la vieja Tsunade!"-_era su pensamiento compartido al minuto que veían el rostro de Sakura.

- - -

Al fin llegaron a la aldea. Lo 1º que hicieron fue ir a dejar al veterano Hyroe-san a su casa o más bien a la casa de su hija la cual iba a estar de cumpleaños.

-"Cuidate Hyroe-san! nn"-gritaba alegremente Sakura quien se apartaba de la casa de la hija del anciano, despidiéndose del mismo, acompañada por Naruto y Sasuke.

-"ADIOS SAKURA-HIME!"-se despedía con la misma alegría y vitalidad el anciano-"Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!". Pero sus escoltas desaparecían entre las calles.

-"joven Naruto, joven Uchiha, donde vamos?"-preguntaba la pelirosa.

-"Vamos con un medico…"-respondió Sasuke.

-"Un medico o.o?".

-"Más bien con el Godaime Hokage, la mejor medica especialista"-dijo Naruto.

-"Por qué? ó.ò alguien de ustedes está enfermo?"-preguntó nuevamente la pelirosa con algo de preocupación, al momento en que a los dos chicos aparecían dos gotas de sudor en su nuca.

-"Tú lo estas, Sakura…"-corrigió el moreno.

-"Yo? O.o"

-"Aunque no te des cuenta, Sakura-chan…"-explicó el rubio. Así llegaron al despacho del 5º Hokage (N/a: Godaime: 5º o quinto), entrando a él.

--Oficina de Tsunade-sama--

_**TOC-TOC**_

-"Pasen!"-se gritó de adentro, una voz de una mujer madura y fuerte, correspondiente a la de Tsunade, una de los 3 sanin de la aldea.

-"GOOD MORNING! ABUELA TSUNADE!"-saludó alegremente Naruto quien al entrar a la oficina recibió un libro en el rostro como respuesta.

-"NO ME DIGAS ABUELAAA! $&!... o.o? Uh? Ya han vuelto de su misión! Pero se han equivocado es Kakashi quien me dará el informe no us…".

-"No hemos venido a eso…"-comentó e interrumpióSasuke.

-"Venimos a que revises a Sakura-chan!"-le reprimió Naruto levantándose de su lugar ya que el libro que recibió en su cara le había hecho perder el equilibrio.

-"A Sakura?"-algo extrañada y apartándose de su asiento.

-"o.o?"-miró para ambos lados la pelirosa, es decir, a la cara de Naruto y Sasuke a la vez-"n.nU jeje…"-murmuro sin entender nada la pobre chica.

-"Creemos que ha perdido la memoria"-explicó enseguida Sasuke.

-Mmm…?"-dijo Tsunade mientras colocaba su mano en la venda de la frente de Sakura (N/a: recuerden que la venda es una tira rajada de la polera de Sasuke) y a la vez acercaba su cara para mirarla más fijamente.

-"_Que linda es…"-_pensaba Sakura algo sonrosada por la acción efectuada de la Godaime Hokage.

-"Salgan afuera…"-replicó Tsunade-sama. El moreno entendió el porqué de la petición de la mujer, saliendo de la oficina. Mientras que a Naruto salían de su cabeza signos de interrogación.

-"Nani? Por qué?"-reprimía Naruto con más signos de interrogación.

-"Sale!"

-"Pero.."

-"Que salgas!"

-"Por…"

-"QUEDATE AFUERAAAA!"-dijo la vieja Tsunade golpeando a Naruto en la cara, sacándolo a volar de la oficina y cerrando las puertas con la misma acción.

-"iitetete…ouu…mi cabeza…"-se quejaba Naruto con la cabeza en el piso y el cuerpo doblado.

-"Baka…"-reprimía Sasuke. Pero el rubio se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a las puertas que había cerrado y acerca su ojo derecho hacia una pequeña abertura de las dos puertas.

-"Oye Oye! Que pien… ò.ó"-reclamaba el moreno, ya que, al parecer Naruto se dio cuenta del porque solo Sakura y Tsunade se quedaron en la oficina, pero se detuvo en el momento en que vio como el puño de una mujer atravesaba una de las puertas dando un certero golpe a la cara a Naruto que nuevamente sale volando.

-"NANI?"-gritaba Naruto mientras volaba por los aires y salía por una ventana.

-"QUE QUERÍAS HACER, NEH! PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO!"-reprimió la dueña del puño, Tsunade.

-"u.úU baka…"-murmuro Sasuke con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

_-"uuuy... -.-U y yo que estaba x hacer lo mismo..."-_inner-sasuke xD

- - -

Después de unos cuantos minutos Tsunade abre las puertas con Sakura acompañándola la cual se aparta de inmediatamente de ella para mirar la vista de la aldea por la ventana que había salido volando Naruto.

-"Entonces…"-dijo Sasuke.

-"En efecto perdió la memoria, al parecer por producto de aquel golpe en la cabeza, fue bastante grave, no física sino sicológicamente. Aunque por si las dudas revise todo su cuerpo pero lo único afectado fue la cabeza aparte de uno que otro rasmillo, la he curado totalmente…pero…".

-"Pero que?"

-"Su memoria no volverá a lo menos dentro de una semana…"-dijo seriamente Tsunade-sama.

-"Que? Dentro de una semana?"-algo impresionado Sasuke.

-"Bueno, desde de cuando que actúa sin recuerdos?"-preguntó Godaime Hokage.

-"Desde ayer…".

-"Entonces en 6 días más, sino…".

-"Sino qué?"

-"Se quedará así para siempre!"-empujo su mirada Tsunade hacía la cara del moreno, sus ojos mostraban mucha seriedady frialdad.

-"QUE LINDO! n.n"-decía muy feliz Sakura quien tenía un pequeño pájaro de color azul en sus manos.

Y un silencio de 5 minutos invadió el lugar. Un silencio desesperante.

-"xD JAJAJA! ERA BROMA! ERA BROMA! SI PUEDE VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD…! o.oU uh?"-decía Tsunade pero al darse cuenta de que Sasuke y Sakura ya no se encontraban en el lugar se sintió…MUY CULPABLE…

-"n.nU Ups… se la creyó…".

--Afuera del despacho--

Sakura caminaba muy animada por las calles acompañada de Sasuke a su lado derecho y también con Naruto.

-"NANI? UNA SEMANA!"-reclamaba el rubio a toda boca.

-"Si, si... ¬¬no tienes porque gritármelo en el oído…serás baka…"-reprimía a la vez Sasuke.

-"Y…como se lo explicaremos a sus padres, si es que se acuerda que los tiene u.uU".

-"Tsunade-sama"-dijo Sakura-"me dijo que tenía que quedarme en la casa de una de ustedes dos, jóvenes…".

-"O.O QUÉ!"-dijeron a unísono Naruto y Sasuke.

-"Ya que unas personas que se llaman mis padres se podrían angustiar mucho y como es por solo una semana no sé que cosa, debería quedarme en el hogar de alguno…, si es que no les molesta…"-continuó Sakura con la explicación al momento en que…

-"EN LA MÍA!"-gritó fuertemente Naruto.

-"De verdad, joven Naruto?".

-"CLA…".

-"Te quedarás en la mía…"-interrumpió repentinamente Sasuke.

-"QUÉ?"-reclamó Naruto.

-"No le molesta, joven?"-preguntó Sakura.

-"no…".

-"nn Arigato, joven Uchiha…"-al decir esto Sakura Sasuke piensa:

-"_Maldición no me digas joven Uchiha dime Sasuke o Sasuke-kun como solías decir no se porque pero no me agrada eso de joven de aquí y allá!"-_pensaba.

-"Y también arigato por la invi…"-pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que Shizune (N/a: la asistente de Tsunade-sama). Llegó a interrumpirlos.

-"Sakura-san! por favor perdona a Tsunade-sama, ella solo bromeaba con la cosa de quedarte en la casa de Naruto o Sasuke, tienes que venir conmigo al hospital allí te quedarás.

-"QUÉE?"-reclamaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-"_Tsk! Vieja de…."-_pensaban a la vez los mismos chicos.

-"Broma o.o?"-no entendía nada nuevamente la esmeralda.

-"Por favor sígueme, Sakura-san…"-pidió cortésmente Shizune.

-"Hai… n.n adiós joven Naruto, joven Uchiha espero que me visiten…"-decía la pelirosa mientras se iba y desaparecía con Shizune. Y la tarde se hizo presente encima de los dos chicos los cuales las sobras le acompañaban más notoriamente y un cuervo con cara idiota gritaba:

-"TONTO-TONTO!"-y los chicos pensaban en la nada… a la vez queel cuervo xD lanzaba su "crap" cayendo en la cabeza de Naruto xDDD

**---Lo siento, n.nU salió un poquito corto el capitulo, pero es que ando NULA en este momento, pero les prometo que el próximo capitulo de seguro les gustará… También no esperen mucho de una inexperta como yo la cual está escribiendo su primer PRIMERISIMO fan-fic… además les deseo un MUY FELIZ DIAS DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! NOS VEMOS ADIOS! ---**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap.18 lo prometido es deuda n.nU**

**AH! Y una advertencia: no me echen la culpa si se 'mean' de la risa con el capitulo porque ha salido (Inner: sin kerer…¬¬U) bastante humorístico (Inner: pero como personas 'maduras' k son, yo supongo k se pueden controlar ¿cierto? ¬¬) weno… nnU al menos a MI me causa muxa gracia XDD jejeje…**

**u.u disculpen la demora… xDpero hace poco me entregaron mi comp.! Y soy muuuy feliz y podré escribir mis proyectos t todo lo demás el bla bla bla q a ustedes le aburre xDD…**

_**Anti-Orochigay:** si le tienes un profundo odio a este gay pedofilo q le tiene ganas a Sasuke y Kaputo… x q no te unes a esta noble causa? Creado x mi y **Gaby Uchiha** (vice-presidenta)… solo un review en este fic, o en uno de la vice-presidenta, o en las personas q se han ofrecido a hacer publicidad q son **Haruno-mackita** y **netsumi-chan, **y estarás unido espontáneamente! _

_**REGLA:** See… hay una regla -.- q consiste en lo siguiente: "Si estás unido/a en este club y quisieras hacerle publicidad, x favor avisar antes a tu presidenta (**yo**) o la vice (**Gaby-Uchiha**), y cuando tengas el consentimiento x favor decirnos quienes se te han unido"… ¬¬ está regla **NO ES OBLIGACIÓN!** Solo si tienes la buena gana de hacerle publicidad pues nos avisas y listo ¿vale? YA TE LO DIJE "**NO ES OBLIGACIÓN"!**_

**Weno ya no los interrumpo más solo decirles q voy con la paz con las y los yaoistas! A LA PAZ HERMANO! XDDD jajaja! Weno… ahora sí… lean con toda seguridad nn**

_**No lo quiero, ¿por qué duele?**_

El día en que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la aldea era martes, el cual ya pasó. El día lunes perdió la memoria la pelirosa, es decir, han pasado dos días de la semana en que debería recuperar la memoria la chica. Nos encontramos a miércoles en la aldea. Ayer, Sakura se instaló en una pieza del hospital Konoha, o sea, no recibió visita alguna. Pero ella suponía que hoy iba ser diferente al ayer martes pasado y no se equivocaba…

Las cortinas de la habitación se movían con la brisa del viento de la mañana, aunque estas estuvieran juntas y la ventana abierta. La pelirosa dormía placidamente en una cama otorgada por el hospital, con sabanas blancas y almohada del mismo color. Su protector estaba sobre el velador al lado de la cama y también con un florero de vidrio vacío.

Giró su cuerpo para el lado izquierdo, comenzando a soñar…

**Sueño de Sakura**

_N/a: bueno en este supuesto sueño, es más bien, fragmentos de recuerdos de la memoria de la pelirosa._

En un lugar parecido a un parque; cubierto el suelo de pasto verdoso; un árbol alto y ancho, y que con su gran sombra, tapa una banca de color verde oscuro a su lado, allí sentadas están dos pequeñas niñas, de cabellera igualmente corta. Disfrutan de la brisa del viento. Una de ellas, que está sentada más cerca del árbol, se nota que es muy enérgica y demuestra sus emociones fácilmente, tenía el cabello rubio adornado con dos pinches. La otra pequeña era más tímida y resguardada en comparación a la rubia, su pelo es de color rosa pero adornado con una cinta roja, así dejándole a cada lado de sus mejillas una mecha de cabello.

-"Qué sucede Sakura? De repente te pusiste seria…"-reprimía la rubia con impaciencia.

-"Bueno… Ino-chan…"-dijo la pequeña pelirosa con tono serio y sin apartar su mirada al suelo pastoso.

-"Venga, que pasa".

-"Te gusta Sasuke-kun ¿verdad?"- Sakura-peque dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia Ino-peque, una mirada triste, dejando a ésta impresionada y con ambos ojos abiertos.

Un silencio, donde el viento jugaba con las hojas del árbol, se produjo. Un silencio inquietante.

-"Entonces…desde ahora…"-dijo la pelirosa levantándose de su asiento-"…seremos rivales"-dicho esto la pequeña desaparecía poco a poco por los arbustos y vegetación del lugar. Dejando a la rubia atonita y confundida…

_N/a: Otro fragmento._

Vegetación frondosa y árboles inmensos. Ese era el escenario de la batalla. Tres ninjas de la aldea del Sonido luchaban contra una chica de 12 años, peli rozada y con algunas heridas en el cuerpo (N/a: en simples palabras Sakura n.nU). Por otro lado un rubio con cara parecida a la de un zorro y un chico de cabello moreno con una expresión de frialdad en su rostro estaban sobre acostados debajo las ramas de un gran árbol. Inconscientes.

En el grupo de los 3 ninjas del Sonido se encontraba una kunoichi, quien atrapo a Sakura desprevenida en un movimiento imprevisto, cogiendo fuertemente de su cabello dejando inmóvil en el suelo a la esmeralda.

-"Si tienes tiempo de cuidar tu pelo, ¡entrena más en su lugar!"-le reprimía la kunoichi del sonido a Sakura moviendo la cabeza de esta con su mano como si fuera un títere

-"¿intentando ser sexy?"-dijo con sarcasmo, para luego dirigirse a uno de sus compañeros-"Zaku, mata a Sasuke delante de esta perra!".

-"Oh! Eso suena bien!"-respondió el hombre llamado Zaku.

-"_No te dejaré"-_pensó Sakura tratando de moverse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos ya que…

-"No te muevas!"-reclamó la kunoichi deteniendo de un jalón a Sakura.

-"_No puedo moverme…"-_se dijo la pelirosa comenzando a llorar-"_yo…solo soy una molestia otra vez…siempre soy protegida"-_decía mientras en su mente se venía Sasuke, Naruto y Lee

-"_es una vergüenza… Pensé que no sería lo mismo esta vez…"-_viniéndole a la mente la imagen de Naruto y Sasuke inconscientes debajo del árbol.

-"_Pensé que era mi turno de proteger a mis personas importantes…"._

-"Entonces hagamos eso"-dijo Zaku, acercándose lentamente a los cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke acostados, pero en el momento que el ninja pasa al lado de Sakura esta saca un kunai.

-"No hay porque hacer eso."-le reprimió la kunoichi-"No funcionara conmigo".

-"¿De qué estas hablando?"-preguntó Sakura desafiante, así acercó el kunai hacia su cabello tomado por la mujer y se lo corta de una maniobra, su pelo volaba con el viento…

**Fin del Sueño de Sakura**

-"Nani?"-dijo agitada y sofocada la pelirosa con respiración entrecortada, y con gotas de sudor en su cara.

_-"Qué… Qué fue eso?...acaso recuerdos?..."_-pensaba Sakura, aunque se levantó de la cama. Negó con la cabeza para olvidar lo que había soñado hace un momento. Se acerca a la ventana. Abre el par de cortinas que estaban juntas y respira profundamente. Vestía un camisón blanco, que le quedaba bastante ancho y corto a la vez.

-"n.n Que LINDO DÍA!"-mumuró la pelirosa mientras que respiraba nuevamente la brisa tibia que había en el viento, llenando hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones.

-"Oh…Sakura-san ya está despierta"-dice una enfermera entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta-"Te traje ropa de tu casa, para que te cambies, es una orden de Hokage-sama"-así la enfermera le pasa una bolsa que traía en las manos a Sakura.

-"Muchas gracias, señorita!...demo…yo tengo casa? o.o"-pregunta Sakura algo confundida por las palabras.

-"o.ò?"-miró la enfermera con algo de lástima hacía la chica para luego murmurar en bajo-"…claro que tienes pero tu no te acuerdas…".

-"o.o Uh? Ha dicho algo?".

-"n.nU No nada, nada jeje"-dijo entre riéndose-"por cierto, si es que se quiere bañar me gustaría mostrarle un lugar donde pueda hacerlo, por favor sigame…"

-"Arigato, señorita enfermera n.n…".

-"Digame Nuriko, por favor…"-pidió la enfermera.

-"…Hai! Nuriko-sama n.n"-así la pelirosa y Nuriko salieron de la habitación.

--Departamento de Sasuke--

El moreno ya estaba despierto y con las energías recargadas, aunque éstas solo las usa en algún entrenamiento o batalla. Y, como ya es de costumbre, una pregunta vagaba en su mente.

_-"Estará despierta?... estará sola?..."-_preguntaba el Sasuke verdadero, el cual estaba sobre acostado en su cama mirando a la nada.

_-"¬¬ Para responder a esas preguntas tienes que ir a visitarla…"_-le responde el Sasuke interno.

_-"CLARO! MUY FACIL! Y si está alguien con ella… NO!... yo quiero que estemos a sol…"-_pero detuvo la oración ya que se da cuenta en las palabras comprometedoras que iba a decir-"_PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?"._

_-"¬¬ quieres que estemos solitos con ella…mmm…no será que…"-_murmuraba el inner.

_-"ò.ô no será qué? ne?"-_reprimía el verdadero o externo.

_-"-- no nada, nada…"-_con un tono de victoria ya que al parecer había adivinado la razón del pensamiento de Sasuke (N/a: y es muy obvia! O.o …acaso no se dieron cuenta!)

_-"TSK!"-_se manifestó enojado.

_-"Bueno, bueno…vamos a ir o no?"._

_-"hmph…"-_respuesta de Sasuke_ (XD)_

_-"ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SI! YEAH!"-_saltaba de alegría el inner del moreno (N/a: literalmente hablando…P)

--Y Naruto--

Durmiendo placidamente en su cama, totalmente destapado y con las sabanas arrugadas y dispersas por todos lados. Roncaba con la boca abierta, hasta le salía baba por ella, era como si fuera aspirar todas las cosas de la habitación… Hasta que… n.nU se cae al suelo…

-"…que, QUÉ TE METES CONMIGO BA…"-levantándose agresivamente del piso y gritando a alguien que supuestamente lo tiro de la cama. Abre bien los ojos, los cuales se desvían a su reloj despertador.

-"NANI! YA SON LAS 12 DE LA MAÑANA!"-gritaba desesperadamente el rubio

-"MALDICIÓN DEBO APURARME O SINO SASUKE ME GANARÁ EN IR A VISITAR A SAKURA-CHAN!"-dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones rápidamente, luego buscó por su closet una polera, dejando el despelote de ropa por el suelo. La encontró y se la puso, al igual que aquella chaqueta naranja de siempre.

Corrió hacía el refrigerador. Lo abrió y sacó una leche, y sin ver la feche de vencimiento, la bebió sin remordimiento alguno. Buscó en una bolsa algo para masticar, un pan duro (XD). Y casi tragándoselo entero lo guardo en su estomago, partiendo a tontas y a locas al baño.

Lavó su cara fuertemente, cepilló sus dientes e hizo una pose GUAY en el espejo para darse animo (XDXD). Arregló unos pelos desordenados, se puso el proyector y a las 12 con 16 minutos, se fue inmediatamente al hospital de Konoha. Pero lo malo era que aquella leche, estaba REALMENTE vencida en su fecha…

--Hospital de Konoha, cerca de la habitación de Sakura--

-"_La enfermera dijo que era en la habitación 109…"-_pensó Sasuke quien miraba de reojo los números de las puertas que pasaba.

-"_o.o 107…, 108…y…"-_repetía lo que veía el inner del moreno. Y justamente quedando parado en frente de la habitación con el nº que continuaba, 109. Abrió la puerta y…

-"o.o? Uh?"-dijo una pelirosa que daba la espalda a Sasuke quien recién entró a la habitación, girando su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada atónita del chico.

-"ºº Sakura…"-murmuró por lo bajo el moreno y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que Sakura…n.nU se encontraba sin polera y sin nada por el estilo, aunque la parte de abajo, sus piernas, tenían puesta una cata de color azul marino. (N/a: en otras palabras estaba semi-desnuda… y con respecto a la cata que llevaba puesta me refiero a aquella que siempre lleva puesta en la serie al igual que el vestido burdeo que más adelante sale…)

-"n.n joven Uchiha, ¿dígame a que ha venido?".-preguntó tranquilamente la chica, quien da completamente la vuelta a su cuerpo.

Pero por lo menos sus senos estaban cubiertos por un vestido burdeo que tenía entre manos (N/a: ese es el vestido que me refiero no se si me captan, pero es ese traje que a llevado Sakura durante toda la serie, pero el de sin mangas, por si acaso… y además no sé que color en verdad es por eso le puse burdeo, para mi es ese color u.uU).

-"Acaso a verme?"-pregunta la esmeralda mientras se acerca a Sasuke sonrojado.

-"Yo…"-pero las palabras no podían salir se le enredaban al ver la figura de Sakura acercársele semi-desnuda, pasando saliva por su garganta.

-"Entonces?"-y Sasuke al no poder decir nada, recurrió a sus gestos. Cerró los ojos y afirmó un 'si' con la cabeza, pero sin dejar su sonrojo.

-"o.o De verdad? A venido a verme?"-muy emocionada decía Sakura, como una niña pequeña. Suelta el vestido por la emoción y abraza al moreno tiernamente-"Arigato, joven –nn-"-provocando que al chico vengador se le subieran los colores a la cara y abriere de golpe los ojos, al sentir…n.nU como los pechos de Sakura se aferraban a su abdomen, era como una caricia, hasta que…

-"n.n Sakura-chan! Mira, mira! Te he traí…"-dijo un chico rubio entrando de improvisto a la habitación y cuando se da cuenta de la situación…

-"O.O Sakura……-chan…………?".

Pausa de 5 minutos, en la que Naruto procesaba la información.

-"na…NANI? QUE DEMONIOS PASA? POR QUÉ ESTÁN ASÍ! PERO QUE COÑOS! JODEEER!"-chillaba Naruto desesperado. Mientras que Sasuke le miraba expectante y Sakura le salían millones de signos interrogativos en su cabeza, AH! Y sin apartarse uno del otro… Pero por el grito…

-"Qué sucede aquí! Ò.ó"-reclamó la enfermera, que estuvo con Sakura hace poco, entrando a la habitación.

Pausa de 3 minutos, en donde Nuriko-sama procesa la información (XD).

-"Sakura-san! POR DIOS!"-dijo mientras corría y tomaba el vestido burdeo que estaba votado. Apartó y giró de un parpadeo a Sakura, así, ésta quedó de espaldas nuevamente-"Cubrase! Y uds. 2 esperen AFUERA AHORA! QUE NO TIENEN UN MINIMO DE DECENCIA!".

-"Qué?"-dijeron a unísono los dos chicos, que salieron a patadas de la pieza cerrándoles en la cara la puerta la enfermera.

-"Maldición, usura ton kachi, por que DIABLOS tenías que gritar!"-(N/a: uyy…siempre tuve ganas de poner esas palabras en mi fic pero no me atrevía por que…n.nU no se como se escriben realmente, pero en todo caso usura ton kachi: significa TONTO).

-"Uh? Ò.ó Maldito degenerado querías tener a la frágil Sakura-chan más tiempo DESNUDA!".

-"semi-desnuda…".

-" desnuda o semi- es lo mismo!"

-"no"

-"si"

-"QUE NO!"

-"QUE SII!"

-"QUE SI!"-dijo Sasuke, para confundir a Naruto.

-"QUE NOOO!"-y este cae redondito en el juego de palabras.

-"Bueno si tu lo dices…!".

-"uyyyy!Maldito Sasuke! Solo te aprovechas de ella porque perdió su memoria, BAKAAA!".

-"Eso no es verdad!"-reclamó el chico moreno.

-"SI!".

-"NO!".

-"SI!.

-"NOO!".

-"NOO!"-dijo Naruto para que el otro chico se confundiera.

-"si tu lo dices…"-y su pensamiento-"_Jajaja ahora quien es el baka! XD"_-pero Sasuke no es nada tonto para caer en eso y contra restó.

-"Kuso…"-se reprimía Naruto-"pero mira YO le he traído FLORES!"-así mostró presumidamente a Sasuke un ramo de calas (N/a: para aquellos que no saben de flores las calas son unas flores blancas parecidas a una campana pero al revés…), el chico vengador le miro fulminantemente, se podría decir que sus ojos ya sacaban chispas que chocaban con las otras chispas de Naruto.

-_"Creo que esta vez si que te ganó!"-_le reprimía el Sasuke interno en su mente. Y la puerta de la habitación 109 se abre para nuestros protagonistas. (N/a: aunque este fic es un SasuSaku xP)

La enfermera era quien tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta. Ésta miró fulminantemente a los chicos los cuales sudaron frío por aquella cara que tenía la joven… Sus ojos hasta se podían leer: "Chicos depravados más vale que no le hagan nada malo a Sakura-san! O sino soy capaz de cortarles los……"

-"Ya pueden entrar!"-dijo Nuriko-sama. Los dos chicos entraron sin ruido alguno.

-"KONICHIWA! n.n"-saludó alegremente Sakura a sus dos compañeros.

-"HELLO! SAKURA-CHAN!"-respondió con energía Naruto, Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Por cierto…!"-interpuso la enfermera que aún estaba en la habitación-"La señorita Haruno no está autorizada de salir de este hospital, ENTENDIDO, además solo pueden estar hasta las 8:00 de la noche"-y terminando su oración, cerró con la mayor fuerza que tenía la puerta.

-"oooh"-se quejó tristemente la pelirosa.

-"Uh? o.o"-dijeron a unísono los dos chicos dando vuelta sus rostros hacia el de la chica.

-"Y yo que tenía ganas de pasear…"-dijo resentida la esmeralda. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron mutuamente, se podría decir que estaban hablando por sus ojos los cuales decían: "u.uU si paseo es lo que quiere…."…

--Calles de Konoha--

-"…Pero… Nuriko-sama dijo que no podía salir…"-dijo Sakura que corría detrás de Sasuke ya que éste…

-"Pero lo que esa vieja gruñona no sepa no le afecta.."-respondió Naruto.

-"Además ¿Qué no querías pasear?"-preguntó el moreno que tomaba de la mano de Sakura para que siguiera el paso de ambos ellos (Naruto y él) que estaban corriendo.

Miró hacia atrás donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

-"-.- Hai…"-murmuró la chica algo avergonzada ya que esas dos personas que, para ella, recién había conocido le hacían esos favores. Sasuke al ver aquella cara tan sincera y tierna no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, dejando de verla enseguida.

Dejaron de correr ya que estaban lo bastante lejos del hospital de Konoha.

-"Bueno, Sakura-chan, que quieres hacer?".

-"emmm…pues…"-dijo Sakura, que se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un árbol, por una extraña razón-"…que les parece el parque! n.n".

-"Bien! Entonces al parque se ha dicho!"-dijo Naruto, así los tres jóvenes reanudaron caminar hacia algún parque bonito.

- - -

Llegaron a un parque lleno de árboles y variadas flores se veía muy acogedor y tranquilo. Había algunas familias paseando con sus pequeños hijos, parejas de enamorados e incluso una anciana dando comida a las palomas. Aunque el sol no les acompañaba, el día se encontraba agradable con brisas tibias, el cielo estaba nublado pero aún así a la gente se le veía feliz...

-"Ua! Que lindo! Mira, mira como cae el agua!"-decía Sakura en forma inocente al fijar su mirada en una fuente que estaba en medio del parque. Las personas del lugar comenzaron a mirar extraño a los tres chicos.

-"_Maldición… QUE MIRAN TANTO VIEJOS COPUCHENTOS!"-_reclamaba por dentro Naruto.

-"_Joder Sakura… no seas tan expresiva…"-_se decía Sasuke. Y los murmullos de las personas se empezaron a oír, como por ejemplo: 'pero que le sucede a ésta muchacha" o "pero chica tan extraña…".

-"Joven, como se llama esto? o.o?"-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya que…todas las personas se les presentaron una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-"Se llama…emm…"-dijo Naruto pero por la tensión del lugar…-"_Como diablos se llama eso?"._

-"La…lavadero…"-respondió Naruto. Y la gente estalló en carcajadas.

_**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA!**_

-"SERÁS USURA TON KACHI!"-reprimío el moreno golpeando la cabeza del chico kyubi.

-"OU…"-gimió Naruto sobando el chichón provocado por el puño de Sasuke.

-"Oye, mamá! Ese niño es estupido ¿cierto?"-preguntaba un niño con gorro con cara de inocente que jalaba de la falda de su madre…

-"Hijito no digas eso, que te pueden oír!".

-"Pero si es estupido!".

Por las risas que había en el lugar Sakura fue contagiada y comenzó a reírse también.

-"_Kuso…será mejor irnos de aquí…HASTA SAKURA SE RÍE…"-_se dijo Sasuke, así tomó a Sakura por la mano y comenzó a correr.

-"OYE! BAKA! YA NOS VAMOS!"-le reprimió Sasuke a Naruto quien de repente se dio cuenta de que el moreno pasó al lado de él.

-"ESPERENME!"-así el chico se alejaba de las burlas, murmullos y CARCAJADAS de la gente del parque.

-"Joven Uchiha…, aquella cosa se llama lavadero?"-preguntó Sakura que corría de la mano con Sasuke.

-"No, se llama FUENTE!".

-"Oh!"

-"y si tienes alguna otra pregunta me la dices a mi y NO AL BAKA de Naruto, y también no hables tan alto en sitios públicos como un parque"

-"Hai n.n!"-respondió Sakura sin queja alguna.

-"_Por lo menos ahora no se pone triste cuando le hablo fríamente.."-_pensaba Sasuke.

-"Joven…yo…quería preguntarle algo…".

-"Nani?".

-"Pues…podríamos comprar he…helado,por favor…".

-"Como quieras…"-así el chico desvió su mirada para ver si Naruto le seguía y en efecto aunque estaba algo distante-"OYE **BAKA** DONDE ESTA LA HELADERÍA MÁS CERCANA!".

-"A DOS CUADRAS DE AQUÍ **NEGADOOOO**!".

-"ENTONCES APRESURATE PORQUE NOS VAMOS PARA ALLÁ **USURA TON KACHI**!".

-"YA VOY **NENITA**!"-y así nuestros protagonistas van hacía aquella heladería.

- - -

-"Itadakimasu!"-se escuchó por parte de Naruto. Mientras que Sasuke probaba su helado de agua sabor piña, Sakura mascó el suyo con sabor a mora y…

-"Que rico! -n.n-"-decía la chica mientras saboreaba aquella mordida de helado que estaba dentro de su boca.

-"De verdad?"-dijo Naruto-"me dejas probar del tuyo?"-y pensó-"_Si fuera la verdadera Sakura ya me hubiera mandado a volar u.uU"._

-"n.n Claro! Porque no!"-respondió Sakura acercando la paleta de helado, más bien acercando donde había mordido anteriormente, hacía Naruto.

-"_Sabor a Sakura…mmm…"-_pensaba pervertidamente Naruto que acercaba poco a poco su boca hacía el helado de la pelirosa..

-"Así dices que YO soy el que se APROVECHA de que ella haya perdido la memoria…Tsk!"-le reclamó Sasuke indirectamente.

-"Aprovecha? o.o"-dijo Sakura.

-"Q-qué! Claro que no y para que veas no voy a comer del helado!"-le respondió el rubio alejando su cara del helado y sacando la lengua a Sasuke.

-"_Baka… perdiste tu oportunidad"-_pensaba entre riéndose Sasuke por lo fácil que hizo retractarse a su 'amigo'.

-"n.n Entonces joven usted quiere probarlo?"-preguntó Sakura a Sasuke. Quien le dio el 'si' mordiendo un poco del helado de mora de Sakura.

-"Gra…cias"-dijo Sasuke mientras saboreaba el helado.

-"_Sabor a Sakura JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"-_pensó Sasuke.

-"_MALDITO SASUKE UN DÍA DE ESTOS ME LAS PAGARÁS, MARI…."-_(N/a: la palabra última es un poco fuerte así la dejo hasta allí pero… pensándolo bien aquellas PALABROTAS las sustituiré por: (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN) XD)

-"Bueno Sakura-chan después de comer helado que quieres hacer mañana ya que el día se nos ha pasado volando…?".

-"Ammm…n.n ir a otro parque, es que al que fuimos antes la gente estaba media loca…".

-"Oh… Pues si eso es lo que quieres eso haremos!"-repondió Naruto quien comía su helado de naranja. Pero de repente…un gran retorcijón que fue escuchado por sus dos acompañantes se estremece en su estomago (el de Naruto).

-"o.o? uhm? Qué fue eso?"-preguntó incrédulamente la pelirosa.

-"¬¬ Naruto…"-le respondió el moreno y otro retorcijón se hizo presente, retorciendo a Naruto y lograr que se llevará sus manos a su abdomen y gimiera del dolor, comenzando a sudar.

-"Joven Naruto? óò se encuentra bien?"

-"Cla…claro que sí SA…"-pero la palabra se la tragó ya que otro retorcijón habló por él. Su rostro se ensombreció y aguantaba a duras penas el dolor de su estomago.

-"Joven…? Óò…"

-(con una GRAAAN GOTA DE SUDOR! Y con una pequeñita boca)"Te…Tengo que ir al baño!"-dijo como bala. Se levantó y partió enseguida al baño publico de hombres que estaba dentro de la heladería.

Sakura y Sasuke le quedaron mirando extrañados aunque este último…

-"_DE SEGURO LE DIO DIARREA! XDDD AJAJAJAJAJAJA!"-_pensaba victoriosamente su 'inner'.

Mientras Naruto, en el baño…

-"_CHIKUCHOU! QUE MIERDA COMÍ!"-_se decía el chico al momento que enrollaba una exuberante cantidad de papel higiénico en su mano, y otro retorcijón le consumía…

-"_AHHH! KUSOO!...vamos! calmate y piensa que tomaste de desayuno?... hummmm… un pan duro con leche…esa leche…¿Cuándo compre esa leche_?...(N/a: el año del 'loly 'jajajajaja XDDDD)_"-_así empezó a recordar, pero justo en el momento en que se acuerda otro retorcijón se le viene. Sacando más papel y sudando más… (N/a: ajajajajajajaja XDDDD perdón! es que me estoy muriendo de la risa al escribiendo esto jajajajaja XDDDDDD)

-"_ya ni me acuerdo…de seguro que estaba descompuesta!...¿como rayos me fui a tomar eso!...KYA!"-_untó más y más 'confort' en su mano hasta el punto en que… XDD ya no quedaba más… Y Naruto al darse cuenta de eso…

El silencio fue su mejor compañía XD… y al descargar completamente la información…

-"NAAAAANIIIIII!"…

Y… Sakura y Sasuke…

-"uhm! O.o? que fue ese grito? Se parecía mucho a la voz del joven Uzumaki!"-dijo alarmadamente Sakura.

-"Ese usura ton kachi u.úU…"-murmuró Sasuke.

Weno…luego de un momento de LAAARGA espera Naruto sale del lavado de hombres aunque no con la mejor cara de todas n.nU… sus ojos se abrieron buscando a sus dos compañeros los cuales…

-"No…¬¬U están…"-dijo el cabezota con diarrea de Naruto, quien cambia de animo inmediatamente a un enfurecido con 'E' mayúscula y…

-"SAAAAASUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEE!"-chilló retumbando toda la heladería… pero otro retorcijón le paró la cólera….dirigiéndose …XDD otra vez al baño (N/a: Chibi-Haruno-chan: gomen ne Naruto-kun, pero es para k aprendas a ver la fecha de vencimiento de los productos k consumes antes de ingerirlos!-por cierto ese fue el momento 'cultura' del capitulo tururu! XDD jajajajaja)

--Día Jueves/ Parque, a tres cuadras de la Florería Yamanaka/ 15:39--

El día estaba nublado no era muy especial para salir y un viento helado recorría el ambiente.

Una chica rubia de ojos celestes entraba por un parque desolado, ni siquiera algún pájaro cantando o algo por el estilo. Llevaba en las manos un arreglo floral en vuelto en papel transparente (N/a: soy tan ignorante que ni sé como se llama ese papel nnU).

El viento estaba fuerte y hacía que sus cabellos largos chocaran con sus ojos obstaculizándole la vista.

-"Uyy! Estupido pelo! Te cortaré de nuevo MOLESTAS DEMASIADO"-decía con una vena en la frente. Se adentraba más hacia el parque y vio como tres personas conocidas para ella estaban sentadas en una banca aunque dos de esas personas comenzaron a pelear verbalmente y con miradas chispeantes.

-"Naruto! donde (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN) está el dinero que te pase!"-reclamaba uno del grupo de la banca.

-"Que! Pero si te devolví ese dinero de (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN) que me pasaste!".

-"(BOCINA DE CAMIÓN) Claro que no me lo has devuelto si antes de llegar al parque te lo pase BAKA! Incluso vi como te lo echaste al bolsillo de la chaqueta! O ACASO LA 'DIARREA' TE LLEVO LA ÚLTIMA MEDIA NEURONA QUE TE QUEDABA FUNCIONANDO!".

-"TOT NO TE METAS CON MI DIARREA Y MI NEURONA DESGRACIADO (BOCINA DE CAMION)!...espera!... ¿¿dices en mi bolsillo?"-dijo el chico rubio metiendo su mano en aquel bolsillo, se congeló cuando sintió algo extraño en él…

-"Que sucede?"-pregunta una chica de cabello rosado.

-"El bolsillo…"-tragó saliva y dejo mostrar el interior de la chaqueta dejando a la vista el bolsillo que…-"…tiene un hoyo…"

Pausa dramática y desconcertante de 3 minutos.

-"NAAAANIIIII! USURA TON KACHI! MALDITO (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)! (BOCINA DE CAMION)! (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)! POR LA (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)!"-gritó furioso Sasuke quien se abalanzó a Naruto contrayéndolo hacía el suelo comenzando una lucha de golpes y patadas. Mientras que aquella rubia se acercaba hacía aquellos chicos con una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

-"Joven Naruto, joven Uchiha no peleen U! aún hay tiempo de recuperar ese dinero porque no van hacía el camino que recorrimos de seguro aún allí está el dinero si no hemos estado hace mucho aquí!"-dijo Sakura quien con la solución paró de inmediato la pelea de los chicos.

-"Tienes razón Sakura-chan! Sasuke-baka apresúrate el tiempo es oro!"-dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo al igual que Sasuke.

-"Ya cállate y corre!"-le ordenó el moreno quien corrió rápidamente a la salida del parque seguido por el rubio.

-"¬¬ Y estos dos en que nuevo lío se metieron!"-reclamó la rubia que estaba enfrente de Sakura.

-"o.o Uhm?"-murmuró la pelirosa desviando sus ojos hacia la chica rubia que se encontraba parada en frente de ella-"_Esta chica…"-_pensó Sakura recordando el 1er sueño que tuvo hoy en la mañana. Y de repente un "Ino!" se le escapó de los labios…

-"Hola, Sakura! Tan seria como siempre ¿eh!"-le respondió la chica rubia sentándose al lado de la esmeralda.

-"Ho…hola"-le respondió con algo de inseguridad ya que aquella chica le traía algo de nostalgia pero a la vez sentía que no la conocía.

-"Que bueno que te encuentro, sabes necesitaba hablar contigo…"-dijo Ino con tono más preocupado y serio.

-"Que cosa…".

-"Es con respecto a Sasuke-kun…".

El viento sopló con fuerza pero luego se detuvo de un parpadeo.

-"Estos últimos 4 años… me he dado cuenta que no pienso nada sobre él… era como si ya no me gustará, en cambio otro ocupaba aquel espacio de preocupaciones…"-aunque no era muy habitual en Ino decir este tipo de cosas de alguna forma Sakura sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras aunque para ella era la primera vez que veía a la chica.

-"Y me preguntaba… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué 'él' era el que ocupaba ese lugar en vez de Sasuke?... y el día en que Shikamaru y los demás chicos volvieron a la aldea obtuve una respuesta…"-Ino volteó a ver a la cara de Sakura y la miró fijamente…

-"era porque ya no siento nada por él…"-el viento volvió a soplar.

--Sasuke y Naruto--

-"Chikuchou! Debe estar más adelante estoy seguro!"-decía Naruto (N/a: Chikuchou: mierda, maldición).

-"Entonces vayamos a…"-pero de repente algo cruzó por su mente:

1-.Sakura, perdió la memoria.

2-. Se encontraba sola en un parque

3-.No sabe lo que es bueno ni malo… Entonces… QUE MIERDA ESPERABA ALLÍ PARADO MIENTRAS QUE A SAKURA LE PODÍA PASAR ALGO!

-"Naruto yo me devuelvo con Sakura tu quédate buscando y no vuelvas hasta que encuentres el condenado dinero"-y terminando la oración partió como bala hacía el parque…

_-"Que no le haya pasado nada!"_

_-"Que no le haya pasado nada!_

_-"Quenolehayapasadonadaquenolehayapasadonadaquenolehayapasadonada!"-_era lo que repetía a cada momento Sasuke mientras se acercaba cada vez más al parque.

Llegó y vio como alguien estaba sentado al lado de la pelirosa…

-"_Maldito degenerado, travestí, homosexual, cabronazo de (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN), te partiré los (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN) si le haces algo a Sakura!"-_dijo como animal enjaulado xD al momento que iba a lanzarse contra la persona que estaba al lado de la pelirosa…(N/a: le dijo a Ino travestido! xDDDDDDDDD jajajajajajaja)

-"_ESPERA! ESPERA! CONTROLATE! PONTE DETRÁS DE AQUEL ARBUSTO Y OBSERVA LA SITUACIÓN!"-_le reprimió su inner. Y el chico vengador obedeció. Y sin que se dieran cuenta Sakura y aquella persona se escondió detrás de aquel arbusto que estaba atrás del banco.

-"Por qué… Por qué me dices esto, Ino?"-le preguntó Sakura a la chica rubia.

-"_Ino?"-_pensóSasuke bajando el kunai que tenía en la mano.

-"Ya no tenemos porque ser enemigas, Sakura, porque una de las dos se ha rendido y esa soy yo…"-le respondió la chica de ojos celestes. La pelirosa recordó el 1er sueño que tuvo en la mañana y comprendió en parte lo que decía la rubia.

-"Además… yo sé que eres la única que puede llegar a Sasuke y la única que le _ama_ más que nadie… Volvamos a ser las mejores amigas nn"-esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Ino…"-de repente Sakura siente como una daga atraviesa su corazón.

-"_No entiendo ni papa de lo que están hablando pero Sakura parece que tampoco…"-_pensó Sasuke.

-"Yo… yo no lo quiero…"-al decir esto Sakura, se escucho como un rayo caía del cielo así comenzando a llover. Ino le miraba atónita. Y Sasuke fue el que sintió esta vez aquella daga en el corazón…

-"Nani?"

-"Que no lo quiero…"

-"Vuelvelo a repetir…"

-"Que no lo quiero…!".

-"Deja de tomarme el pelo! ù.ú"

-"No lo quiero!"

-"Sakura…!"

-"QUE NO LO QUIERO…! "-gritó Sakura y… PAFF!... recibió una bofetada de parte de Ino…, la cual tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-"BAKA! DEJA DE DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES!"-le reclamó la rubia, la pelirosa se sobó con una mano la parte afectada por aquella bofetada y sentía como la herida de aquella daga se hacía más grande.

-"AUNQUE TE GOLPEARAS LA CABEZA. AUNQUE TE VOLVIERAS LOCA. AUNQUE PERDIERAS LA MEMORIA. TU! TU JAMÁS DEJARÍAS DE QUERERLO! TE CONOZCO PERFECTAMENTE SAKURA Y AUNQUE ME DIGAS ESO PUEDO VER QUE SIENTES ALGO POR SASUKE! ASÍ QUE PARA TU SHOW!"…

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y rápida.

-"Kuso… Maldita lluvia, tendré que darme prisa para que este arreglo no se estropee"-dijo Ino levantándose de su asiento y volteando hacía Sakura la cual tenía su rostro ensombrecido con su cabello mojado.

-"Ya te lo dije Sakura, tienes el camino libre y no me vengas con la estupidez de que no lo quieres… Sayonara, _amiga_…"-e Ino desapareció por la calle corriendo con cuidado.

Sasuke se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que sentía como las palabras de Sakura agrandaban aquel vacío de la… soledad…

_-"No entiendo…."-_se decía la esmeralda tocando su corazón_-"No está sangrando…, no tengo ninguna herida…… pero aún así me duele…"._

De repente alguien se sienta a su lado y voltea lentamente para verlo.

-"Joven Uchiha…"

**---Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo 18 estoy con la inspiración dentro, salió largo por lo mismo n.nU, ojala que les haya gustado y muxas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fan-fic y darle una oportunidad ARIGATO! n.n ¿weno…les pareció gracioso, si o no?¬¬? me refiero casi todo el desarrollo ya que el final está para pensárselo xP--- **

**Contestaciones: **

**Gaby Uchiha:** holas! nn Gaby-senpai! oh ya veo… (Inner: los yaoistas se fueron x la paz también ¬¬U menos mal…) jajaja xD patearles los cojones! Jajajajaja xDD TT-TT claro q somos como hermanas Gaby-senpai! T-T y no sabes las ganas q he tenido de hablar contigo! T-T espero hablar contigo x el msn! Pero x ahora me conformo con la contestación y tus reviews nn… Oo te nació hacer esa carta? u.u pero yo igualmente…me disculpo contigo x no haberme nacido hacerte una carta… pero tu sabes q confío en ti más q nadie y q tu tambien puedes confíar en mi cuando sea! Y q ya verás como algún día iré pa Venezuela y nos veremos! Siempre irás en mis recuerdos Gaby-senpai nn! zuuuttooooo! (siempre)

See… cada vez q escucho THANK YOU me vienes a la cabeza y todas las veces q hablamos x el msn jejejeje nn jajaja xD tu y tu perversión no cambian, bueno… pervertido este fic pues no tenía muxo la verdad… pero Sasuke la sufre y bastante con la perdida de memoria de Sakura conforme avancen los capitulos sabrás el xq :P…xD q genial! x fin tienes internet en tu home! Yeah! solo me falta convencer a mi papá de q me ponga a mi tambien T-T PORQUE ÉL LO PROMETIÓ! ÉL DIJO: "Cuando se arregle el computador yo les pondré internet"… así nos dijo a mi y ami hermano y tiene q cumplir! ¬¬ siiip! Lo tiene q hacer!...

Sabes Gaby-senpai? estuve como un día pegada a la TV viendo de nuevo Tenjou Tenge y… dios! Mitsuomi es un papasote! Kya! Yo q no daría por estar en su espalda o pectorales o… jejeje… o… :baba: …tu sabes xD ahora se me antojo entrepierna Takayanagi a la marinera ajajaja xDD (Inner: Mitsuomi papasote ven acá q oy te curó tus males! Yeah! jujujuju)… y Souichiro tampoco está mal… jejeje nooo nada de mal jejeje…

Sip! Tu sensei me agregó al msn! Y hemos hablado ñ-ñ un poco jejeje ojala tambien pueda ser amiga de ella aunq… andie puede sustituir nuestra amistad :P ¿verdad?... bueno, cuidate muxo Gaby-senpai! nn nos vemos! ojala hablemos x el msn! Yeah!

**.SatellaHarvenheit.:** ¬¬ tu tienes suerte mi-san ¬¬ yo no recibo NADA en día de San valentín excepto el cariño de mis amigos y amigas jejeje n.n con eso me conformo… y dime, ¿lo viste? xD te dio otra dotación de choclate? Jajaja x3 q ricoo! Jajaa xD ¬¬ oh si, te entendí no te preocupes, creo q tienes razón nn al menos contigo haré aqllo q me dices ¿vale? xD así yo ni tu nos perdemos xDD jajaja OoUU mierda! NO! NO ES YURI! NO CONFUNDAS XO YO NO SOY RARITA! xDD jajaja… es q Sakura se sonrojo xq… me acorde cual fue la primera impresión q se llevo de Tsunade-sama en el capitulo… 90 o 80 y algo… si te acuerdas ella tambien se sonroja en ese capitulo, solo x eso se sonrojo ¬¬U no, xq sea yuri… NO X DIOS! NOO!... nnU si eso, una forma de expresarse xD jajaja Oo hijos de Orochigay? XD jajajaja eso si está bueno yeah! jajaja xDD ¬¬ si… putos examenes, y condenada escuelo… ¬¬

Vallarta es una playa? xD no tenia ifea… al menos aquí hay un pub q se llama así y q bien q la hayas pasado chévere allá xD jajaja solo espero te guste el capi!

Oka! Nos vemos ¿si? n.n sabes? Yo quisiera agregarte en el msn para q hablemos máaas comodamente ¿q te parece?... nn de momento cuidate! Y no andes hjaciendo maldades y estudia muxo pa el cole' q yo dentro de poco tambien tendré q hacerlo T-T… BYE! MI-SAN!

**Sccmar:** u.u bienvenida a mi mundo Mariella-san… T-T yo tampoco tengo internet en casa y x eso debo ir a cybers o lugares publicos donde uno paga x el interntet T-T POR EL COÑOO! u.u pero bueno así es la vida… nn espero tengas luego el internet, x eso no te desesperes… n.nUU tomalo con calma nn y muxas gracias x molestarte en dejarme review n.n muy amable de tu parte, arrigato nn! Pues si… T-T me da más penita Sasuke sobre todo en este capi y en los siguientes… T-T ya sabrás el x qué… y pos Sakura… n.n solo esperemos q recupere pronto la memoria jejeje… :D okis! Tu tamben cuídate arto ¿si? ja ne! Mariella-san! nn

**Mirisasusaku:** HAI! nn MIRI-SAN! oOu TU JUISTE MI REVIEW NÚMERO 100? XDDD KYA! Q EMOCIÓN! SOY INMENSAMENTE FELIZ! SHANNAROO! XDD TT-TT siempre quise tener 100 revis… BUAAAH!... n.n pos si, Sakura recupera la memoria… pero… no muy a tiempo, q digamos… ups! Creo q eso no debi escribirlo o.oU! ¬¬ pero igual no lo voy a borrar para dejarte con la escupida y deliciosa intriga jajajaja xDD (Inner: ¬¬ el lado malvado…) gracias x tu apoyo! trataré de subir lo antes posible cada semana… ñ-ñU aunq ahora se me hace difícil ya q… T-T entro a clases… uuf… u.uU pero asi es la vida… nn weno, NOS VEMOS! BYE! MIRI-SAN!

**Marion-asakura:** holas! mija ! xD yeah usted se qda con Dark y yo con Daisuke jjujujuju! X3 seee… dos capitulos a su gusto… aunq ahora solo es uno y me salió un poquitin largo x q ando con la santa inspiración dentro xD jajajajaja n.n yo tamben espero q hayas pasado un buen san valentin Oo ¿te dieron chocolate? xD pues a mi no! me conforme con poder estary hablar con mis amigas lejanas xD jajaja espero te haya gustado el capitulo… n.nU y perdon si lo deje en suspenso jeje… nn te me le cuidas ¿si? SAYO! MARION-SAN!

**Haruno-mackita: **¬¬ 0 aporte… ooh, a mi tambien me pasa muxo XD así q… NO OS PREOCUPEIS XDD jajajajaja ¬¬ ah bueno, yo le estoy muy agradecida a mi hermano mayor xq me regalo el peluchin de Sasuke y xq x fin arreglo la comp. TT-TT y x eso alfil pude actualizar TT-TT… así q x ahora… no estoy en la contra XDD… ¬¬ aaah, no te preocupes q xq no se haya qdado en la casa del "joven uchiha" no significa q no habrá SasuSaku, si no todo lo contrario… habrá y muxo más del visto hasta ahora! Jejeje xD… nn wenu, espero verte x el msn! Y comadriemos arto xD jajaja… o.o x cierto maka, ¿q otras series te gustan?... weno, BYE! nn

**TT-TT yo ser muy feliz x q a yo tener + de 100 reviews y solo gracias a ustedes q me siguen y me comentan TT-TT buaaaa… yo ser muy pero muy feliz TT-TT arigato gozaimasu! TT-TT**

**KUIDENSE! LOS KEROOOOO!**

Haruno-chan


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19, HELLO MINNA-SAN! nn perdon x la tardanza! MIL DISCULPAS! n.n pero en fin aquí les traigo el antepenultimo capitulo de este fic T.T siii! solo me q dan dos capitulos más y se termina! Muxas gracias x seguirlo hasta aquí! ARIGATO T-T!**

_**Anti-Orochigay:** si odias con todas tus fuerzas al marrano misogino sidoso de mierda de Orochigay-michel-jackson x q no te unes a este club? Solo un review acá y estarás inscrito automáticamente jejeje_

**RECLA: **_sii sii! Hay una peqña regla en el club y solo se rige para aqllos q ya son parte de él… "si quieres hacer publicidad al club, plis, avisar a tu presidenta (Haruno-chan) o a tu vice-presidenta (Gaby Uchiha) y al tener el permiso decirnos a alguna de las dos quienes se te han unido, x favor!"… recuerden… ¬¬ NO ES OBLIGACION!_

**Bien, aquí les dejo el capitulo! espero les guste!**

_**Dolor que no entiendo… Culpa nuestra**_

Lluvia que caía a cantaros. Avenidas mojadas al igual que personas. Un parque desolado en donde una pareja se encuentra,… se encuentran dolidas por heridas que no sangran, por heridas que se sienten más que un simple toque… Y que se agrandan al instante en que se miran…

-"Joven Uchiha…"-articulo una confundida Sakura. Las gotas de lluvia empapaban su cuerpo apegando su ropa a este.

-"Sakura…"

-"yo……yo…"-pero no pudo decir nada más y las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos por una extraña razón, comenzando a resbalar por sus mejillas al igual que la lluvia. Y un impulso incontrolable hizo que la chica abrazara ha Sasuke y ocultara su rostro en el pecho de este…sollozando por un dolor que tenía en su corazón… Sasuke de alguna forma quiso consolar a Sakura ya que cada sollozo que sentía de ella en su pecho le desgarraba por dentro, correspondiendo aquel abrazo…

-"_Está asustada…la reacción de Ino con esa cachetada y aquellas palabras que le dijo creó que le han dolido y aunque la verdadera Sakura que ha perdido la memoria no llore… la que siempre me ha querido si… la que empezó a llenar aquel vacío está llorando a través de esta inocente personalidad…"._

"_No lo quiero"_

Era la palabra que cruzaba la mente de Sasuke en aquel momento mientras acogía en sus brazos a aquella persona dueña de esas palabras…

-"_Aquel vacío se está agrandando…"…_

--Y Naruto--

-"YATTA! POR FIN ENCONTRÉ EL DINERO! YAHOO!"-saltaba de la alegría Naruto al haber encontrado el dinero que había perdido por aquel hoyo en la chaqueta.

-"…Está lloviendo muy fuerte tal vez los chicos aún me están esperando, será mejor que me de prisa"- pero cuando iba a comenzar a correr vio a Sasuke y a Sakura acercárseles, aunque ésta se encontraba en la espalda del chico.

-"Sasuke, Sakura-chan!"-gritó Naruto acercándose a sus dos amigos.

-"Qué sucedió? Por qué Sakura-chan ésta en tú espalda!"-reprimió el chico rubio.

-"No hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos llevar a prisa a Sakura al Hospital su ropa está mojada y de seguro la enfermera ya pilló que Sakura no está en su habitación!".

-"Pues entonces corramos!"-y diciendo esto los dos chicos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron.

--Hospital de Konoha/ Habitación 109--

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a tiempo al hospital los tres completamente empapados por culpa de la lluvia. Sasuke le recomendó a la pelirosa que era mejor que se bañara y se colocara el pijama para que la enfermera no se diera cuenta de que había salido del hospital, ella asintió con un leve sonrojo extraño en sus mejillas. Salió de la habitación.

-"Oye Sasuke, y nosotros que vamos a hacer si nos quedamos mojados pescaremos un resfriado…"-murmuró Naruto sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama de Sakura.

-"Esperemos a que Sakura venga para acá con el pijama y nos vamos…"-respondió con frialdad que le es de costumbre.

Luego de unos 10 o 15 minutos Sakura apareció con un camisón blanco en la habitación, es decir, su pijama y aún con aquel extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Gra… Gracias por esperar…"-dijo la pelirosa acercándose a ambos chicos que estaban parados en frente de la cama.

-"…chi…cos…"-pero al decir aquella palabra su cuerpo se desploma e iba a caer al piso pero justo llega Sasuke a su rescate.

-"Sakura-chan?"-gritó Naruto acercándose a la chica que estaba en los brazos del moreno.

-"No… no te preocupes, joven…"-murmuró por lo bajo la esmeralda quien fue llevada por el chico vengador a su cama.

-"Naruto, llama a esa enfermera maníaca para que venga para acá…"-ordenó Sasuke.

-"Pero porque no vas…"

-"Anda! Yo cuido de Sakura!"-le dijo en tono más fuerte interrumpiendo al rubio.

-"Ya voy! Ya voy!"-desapareciendo por la puerta corriendo. Era una orden de Sasuke por eso no quería hacerlo, pero Sakura estaba involucrada así que no podía desobedecer.

-"No se preocupe…solo fue un descuido mío…"-se excusó la chica.

-"Claro que no…"-dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano en la frente de Sakura-"Creo que tienes la temperatura un poco elevada, tienes un poco de fiebre…".

-"Oh… por eso estoy un poco mareada…".

-"Mentirosa… ves que no era un descuido tuyo, baka…"-reprimió Sasuke con algo de dulzura.

-"Lo siento n.n…"-sacando la lengua. De pronto alguien abre la puerta de la habitación.

-"¬¬ Aquí traje al 'ogro',…o.oU digo! a la enfermera"-dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación con la joven Nuriko.

-"Sakura-san, este chico me dijo que casi te desmayas!".

-"Y también tiene un poco de fiebre"-explicó Sasuke y la enfermera se acercó rápidamente a la pelirosa apartando a Sasuke del camino.

-"Por Dios! Pero por qué te dio fiebre, no habrán desobedecido…"-dijo la enfermera desviando su mirada peligrosamente a los rostros de los chicos-"ò.ô ¿verdad!".

-"No…"-respondió Sakura antes de que Nuriko le hiciera una llave de lucha a Naruto y Sasuke-"Lo que pasa es que deje la ventana abierta anoche y me…me entró aire… Lo siento no me di cuenta…"-excusó la pelirosa parando a la enfermera.

-"Menos mal!"-empujando sus ojos a la cara de la esmeralda-"bueno quiero revisarla para ver si solo es un resfriado común así que la hora de visita se acabó mañana podrán venir de nuevo, pueden retirarse"-y con su dedo índice les señaló la puerta a ambos chicos, los cuales no tuvieron de otra que obedecer.

-"Bye! Sakura-chan!"-se despidió Naruto saliendo por la puerta, mientras que Sasuke solo la miró y se limitó a decirle un "nos vemos" y ella se despedía como si nada pasara a sus amigos.

--A la mañana siguiente/ Viernes—

Sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama, aunque despierta. Por el color de sus mejillas y expresión de cara se notaba que la fiebre no había bajado. La enfermera le había dicho que de seguro este resfriado se le pasa con un día de descanso y medicamentos, así que le obedeció. La lluvia había parado un poco por la noche aunque volvió con la misma fuerza en la mañana. Sus ojos miraban un punto fijo, el techo. Además pareciera que estuviera esperando a alguien…

-"_Nuriko-sama dijo que traería la medicina para que baje esta fiebre…debo esperarla tranquilamente para que se quite luego este resfriado…"-_pensó la pelirosa pero luego se le vino a la mente lo que había sucedido el día de ayer con aquella chica rubia…

-"_Esa joven…es algo extraña. ¿Por qué habrá dicho que yo amaba al joven Sasuke, si hace algunos días que lo conozco?... Además me hablaba como si me conociera hace mucho y dijo que volviéramos a hacer amigas, que rara estaba esa chica… Aunque por qué yo conocía su nombre si…_"-sin embargo algo detuvo su pensamiento ya que por su mente pasó el sueño que tuvo el día miércoles…

_-"Esa niña pequeña era esa chica… y la otra era yo… Entonces si la conozco!... pero ¿por qué no me acuerdo de ella?..._"-se decía confundida, de verdad la conocía… pero ¿por qué no se acuerda?... eran las palabras que cada vez que Sakura las pensaba la cabeza se le hacía un lío más con la fiebre que tenía… hasta que alguien entra a la habitación…

-"Good Morning, Sakura-chan!"-dijo Naruto entrando con un ramo de flores a la habitación y Sasuke acompañándole, aunque éste sonrió a Sakura como saludo.

-"Hola! n.n"-dijo la pelirosa más alegre que antes.

-"Dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Es muy grave?"-preguntaba el rubio mientras entregaba el ramo de flores a Sakura y al mismo tiempo sentándose en una silla. Sasuke se acomodó en la cama.

-"Arigato"-recibiendo las flores de Naruto-"n.nU Mejor, creo… y solo es un resfriado común, nada grave…"-dijo con una semi-sonrisa aguantándose el mareo que tenía con la fiebre.

-"Pero aún tienes fiebre…"-murmuró Sasuke poniendo su mano en una mejilla de la esmeralda-"acaso esa incompetente enfermera no te ha dado nada para que bajara!"-preguntó algo exaltado.

-"ù.ú A QUIÉN LE DICES 'INCOMPETENTE'!"-dijo una voz ultratumba entrando a la pieza.

-"AAAH… ESA ENFERMERA MONSTRUO que…!"-decía Naruto pero luego…-"o.oU esperen…q-quien dijo eso…?"-y el rostro de los dos chicos se giró temeroso para atrás.

-"n.n Hola Nuriko-san!"-saludó Sakura alegremente en el momento en que a la enfermera se le ponía la cara ensombrecida y solo dos destellos amarillos en sus ojos se veían.

-"MONSTRUO? INCOMPETENTE?"-repetía la susodicha.

-"No, no, no, no, no! Te equivocas no-no di-dijimos eso lo que pasa es que…"-pero Naruto no se pudo excusar ya que recibió un golpe de parte de la enfermera u.uU mandándolo a volar. Mientras que Sasuke se alejaba con una gran gota de sudor por la tensión del lugar apartándose con sigilo de la cama de Sakura.

-"Eso corre COMADREJA! Si no quieres recibir tu merecido!"-le espetó Nuriko a Sasuke que estaba contra la puerta con una gota de sudor.

-"Bueno, Sakura-san aquí está tu medicina, bébetela toda si es que quieres recuperarte!"-dijo con tono dulce la enfermera acercando hacía Sakura una cuchara de jarabe.

-"Hai!"-respondió ésta, bebiéndose el jarabe de la cuchara-"Cof cof… está un poco amargo… :P"-rerimió por lo bajo Sakura sacando la lengua (N/a: ese "cof cof" le hice como sonido de _tos _por si acaso n.nUU)

-"Te traeré el desayuno espera aquí, y si… ALGUNO DE ESTOS CHICOS PERVERTIDOS E IRRESPETUOSOS! Te hacen algo GRITAS con mucha fuerza ¿si? n.n"-así desapareció por la puerta pero sin antes mandarle una mirada fulminante a Sasuke.

-"_u.uU que miedo…"-_pensó éste, mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura en la silla que antes Naruto ocupaba. Y el rubio se levantó del suelo sobando el chichón que había provocado la enfermera con su golpe.

-"Joven Naruto le dolió mucho?"-preguntó con algo de angustia la pelirosa al ver como un vapor extraño salía del chichón del rubio.

-"Por supuesto que no! YO SOY UN HOMBRE!"-dijo Naruto con orgullo.

-"_usura ton kachi…u.úU"-_pensaba Sasuke.

-"oh… n.n que bueno!".

-"Como te sientes ahora?"-preguntó Sasuke con frialdad.

-"Creo que la fiebre está bajando, n.n gracias por preguntar…".

-"No tienes que agradecer si yo fui el culpable de ese resfriado y esa fiebre…"-se excusó el chico vengador.

-"Pero o.o? ¿Por qué?"-preguntó Sakura.

-"Yo fui el que te sacó del hospital con aquella lluvia…".

-"Si, si todo culpa del negado…"-se metió Naruto en la conversación.

-"Claro, que no! Fue por mi capricho por salir, que hizo que usted y el joven Naruto me sacaran, fue mi culpa… Si yo me hubiese quedado callada, ustedes no me hubieran sacado para afuera!"-se excusó Sakura-"así que no es culpa suya ni del joven Uzumaki…"

-"Culpa de nadie"-murmuró Naruto.

-"Pero si hubiera sabido antes que iba a llover no te hubiera sacado aunque me lo suplicases!"-dijo Sasuke que al parecer quería tener la culpa del resfriado de Sakura.

-"Culpa de Sasuke!".

-"Pero nadie podía saber porque el cielo en la mañana de ayer estaba despejado!"-dijo la pelirosa.

-"Culpa de nadie".

-"Pero aún así fue culpa mía!"-replicó Sasuke.

-"No mía!"-reprimió Sakura.

-"MÍA!".

-"MÍA!"

-"MÍA!"

-"MI..! cof, cof, cof…"-comenzó a toser la pelirosa.

-"--U bueno, bueno lo dejamos en que es culpa de ambos y se acabó!"-reprimió Naruto mientras que Sasuke tomaba un vaso de agua que estaba al lado de la pelirosa y se lo pasa a la misma.

-"cof… A-arigato…"-decía Sakura al tiempo en que se tomaba el vaso con agua.

-"Como dijo el 'baka', culpa de ambos y se acabó…"-murmuró el chico vengador.

-"No soy BAKA!".

-"u.ú Si, si, como quieras BAKA!"-repitió Sasuke mientras que a Naruto se le fruncía una vena doble en la frente.

-"Pe-perdón, joven Sasuke…por ser tan testaruda…y gritarle…"-se disculpó Sakura a quien se le iba poco a poco lo ruborizado de sus mejillas.

-"La fiebre te ha bajado…"-dijo el moreno mirando fijamente el rostro de Sakura. Y sin darse cuenta los muchachos, alguien abre la puerta…

-"Genial!"-dijo Naruto-"Entonces de seguro mañana estarás sana para salir a pasear!"

-"ò.ô Pasear? Que es eso de pasear, mocoso?"-dijo la enfermera que sale detrás de la puerta sujetando con ambas manos el cuello de Naruto.

-"Na-nada… no es que hayamos saaa-sacado a Sakura-chan todos estos días fuera del hospital ni nada de e-eso…"-pero sin querer Naruto reveló el secreto.

-"Callate usura ton kachi!"-le dijo Sasuke golpeando al rubio en la cabeza.

-"Así que…"-dijo Nuriko-sama-"SACANDO A LA CHICA A MIS ESPALDAS, (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)!".

-"No, no quise decir eso yo solo…"-se excusaba el rubio pero no pudo porque otro golpe junto con Sasuke les llegó al rostro.

-"OU…!"-que quejaban ambos chicos.

-"_Chibata, vieja de (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)"-_pensaban igualmente los dos chicos.

-"Se lo merecen para que no les queden ganas de desobedecerme, Sakura-san porque no me dijiste nada?"-preguntó la enfermera.

-"Es que…yo de verdad tenía ganas de salir a pasear…pe-perdón Nuriko-san…"-se disculpó Sakura haciendo puchero en la boca y poniendo cara de cordero degollado como una niña pequeña, esto hizo que la enfermera se enterneciera y…

-"Está bien… los dejaré pasear… pero antes tienes que avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?".

-"-nn- Hai, arigato Nuriko-sama…"-agradeció Sakura mientras la enfermera le dejaba el desayuno en sus piernas y se iba por la puerta.

-"Esa vieja tiene puño de hierro! Dattebayo!"-decía Naruto levantándose del suelo y Sasuke le imitaba-"pero por lo menos ya tenemos autorización de sacarte para afuera!"

-"Pero hay que esperar que se te pase bien ese resfriado…"-murmuró Sasuke.

-"Hai… bueno hora de comer, ITADAKIMASU!"-dijo Sakura al momento que tomaba los cubiertos y…

-"Uhm? o.ò?..."-dijo la pelirosa.

-"¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?".

-"n.nU Como se toman estas cosas?"-pregunta Sakura mientras que a Naruto se le forma una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

-"Uff…--U"-suspiró Sasuke, y toma uno de los cubiertos-"A ver… abre la boca…"…

**---Hola, hola! n.n y por si acaso NARUTO no me pertenece sino a nuestro querido Masashi Kishimoto… Dejo hasta aquí el capi' 19 y les aclaro que solo quedan dos capítulos más para terminar (Si es que no saco mal las cuentas n.nU)--- **

_Publicidad: _otroSasuSaku que tengo se titula "2 SEMANAS PARA AMARTE", por favor también denle una oportunidad y… ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS! P

_Publicidad 2: _xD tambien otro SasuSaku (xD es q me facinan los SasuSaku) q se titula "Destrucción del Sonido", tal vez el nombre no sea muy atrayente, pero es muy gracioso e igualmente contiene Romance (x parte de la pareja antes mencionada)… óò plis! a ese si q se necesitan reviews! DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!

**Solo vayan a mi profile para leer!**

**Contestaciones:**

**Gaby Uchiha: ** holas! Gaby-senpai!... xD si tienes razon somos un par de vagas pero… si ya tengo listo este fanfic al menos tendré la decencia de subirlo jejeje xD así q creo q esta actualizacion te la debo a ti… n.n gracias!

xD Ya sabes Naruto es un baka sin remedio jajaja a mi tembien me gusta esa parte de la fuente en el anterior capitulo… T-T aah! Joder! No quiero q muestren la serie de Naruto en español en el cartoon network T-T va a ser una deshonra total a Mashi-sensei! Y si xD yo tampoco sé lo q le va a pasar a Jiraiya jajaja… xD creo q Naruto es el rey de la diarrea xDDD jajajajaja… o.o tambien te ha pasado eso q se te pierde el dinero… xD pues a quien no gaby-senpai asi q no sufras q a mi tambien me ha pasado :P

¬¬ weno… ya ves lo q paso después de la cerda se rindiera… ah y me da lo mismo con quien se qde… xD la pareja importante aquí es Sasu y Saku :P asi q gomen… xD como pudiste leer Sakura se enfermó y Sasuke le tuvo q dar de comer en la boca (Inner: aaah! Joder! Quisiera ser Sakura! TT-TT SHANNAROO!)… xD tu siempre con la perversión Gaby-senpai jajaja xDDD

jajaja xD siii mitsuomi º¬º jejeje xD aahh mijito rico jajaja xDD… n.n ahora si q si capturo la foto cuando se le ve la ropita interior bien apegadita jejejeje y luego te la mando ok? xD ahora si q no se me va a olvidar :P…eee… bueno… como decirte esto?...eee… n.nUU yo ya vi Gantz, y si es muy genial… aunq no sé como pude soportarla cuando salia la sangre y todo eso (Inner: la aguantabamos x q cerrabamos los ojos ¬¬) aaah si xDU de verás… jajaja… y con el sexo… pues -.- me da lo mismo si yo misma soy escritora de tal xDDD jajaja

Bien bien nn tu tambien cuidate muxo Gaby-senpai! adios!

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **xDDD jajaja si te lo tomaste muy en serio eso del respeto Aradio-senpai jajaja nn pero no te preocupes n.n me alegra q aun te acuerdes q lees mi fic xDD jajaja muxas gracias x tu review! No tienes x q disculparte ¿vale? … pues bueno aquí ves lo q paso con Sakura y Sasuke un poquito… T-T aaah joder me quedan solo 2 capitulos más y termino! TTTT estoy muy emocionada… nn pero cuento con tu apoyo en el proximos review ¿verdad?... n.n bueno, cuidate muxo eh? adios! Y ojala actualices luego xDD!

**Sccmar:** hola! nn yeah! al fin te ponen internet! xD y dabes? A mi también me han puesto jajaja estoy muy feliz (Inner: SHANNAROO!) xD q genial q te hayas reido con la diarrea de Naruto xDD x q a mi tambien me causa muxa gracia jajaja… o.o woow! Eres la primera q se preocupa del verdadero tema (eso de q Sakura dice q ya no quiere a Sasuke y además este le escucha) nn pero como ya pudiste leer Sakura se largó a llorar y además Sasuke fue su consuelo xD y además se enfermó… pero la persona q le cuida ese resfriado es Sasuke ¬¬ tiene una suertee! Uuuff… -.-

muxas gracias x tus animos Mariella-san! eres muuy sugoi! Y ojala te guste el capitulo eh?... n.n yo tambien espero encontrarte en el msn ahora q tengo internet de x vida xD jajaja… MATTA NE! nn cuidate!

**Haruno-mackita:** hola maka! nn jejejeje ¬¬ si maldita memoria shannaroo!... ¬¬ Sasuke ahora es el q sufre (inner: se intercambiaron los papaeles xD) ¬¬ aunq ella tambien sufre x q no puede recordar y aun así le duele haber dicho q no le quiere… ooh… bueno n.n ahora pudiste leer lo q pasó después…

nn menos mal q las cosas entre tu y Gaby-senpai se hayan arreglado T-T no me gusta q mis amigas se peleen! n.n pero al final todo salio bien! yokatta! nn… xD te doy garcias x tu review xD yo sé q te cuesta escribir ajjajaja (inner: maka la flojera es nuestra mejor aliada xD Shannaroo!) n.n tu tamben te me le cuidas! Nos vemos!

**mirisasusaku:** n.n hola miri-san! jejeje arigato x tus felicitaciones xP jajaja siii Ino se rindió al fin pero Sakura dijo algo terrible T.T (Inner: eso de q no quiere a Sasuke y este le escuchara) pero bueno pornto las cosas se van a arreglar (inner: ¬¬U eso espero…) xD yeah! SASUSAKU AL PODER! JAJAJAJA nee, nee! o.o cuando vas a actualizar? xD ojala sea prontoo! Estoy ansiosa x leer tu fic yeaaah! Weno, weno… tu tambien te me cuidas! Saludos! Ojala nos veamos x el Messenger!

**marion-asakura: **dattebayo mija xDDD jajaja! Viva el yuppie jajaja… siii lo de la (BOCINA DE CAMION) estuvo muy bueno x la (BOCINA DE CAMION)! Mija! y la diarrea de Naruto ajajajaja (BOCINA DE CAMION) bien bien! espero te haya gustado este capitulo T.T ya me qdan solo dos capitulos más y termino… aahh! (BOCINA DE CAMION) n.n me vas a seguir hasta el final ¿verdad? bien bien… cuidate! Xauuu!

**Haruno-Sakuma:** holaa! Vaya! O.o n ene! Q te sucedió? T.T x q ya no me escribias más? T.T extrañaba tus reviews Sakuma-san!... bueno, pero me alegra q de nuevo me escribieras :P jejeje gracias x decir q mi fic esta lindo me haces muy feliz jejeje y he aquí la actualizacion espero te guste ne! n.n me le dejas revi vale? cuidate adiós!


	20. Chapter 20

**CAP. 20**

**_Devuelta: soledad y venganza_**

--Departamento de Sasuke/Sábado/19:05--

Sasuke se encontraba sobre acostado en su cama pero despierto. El día ha despejado hay un calido sol aunque este ya se escondía por las montañas y los pájaros se van a dormir tranquilamente. Despertó un poco más tarde de lo común ya que algo llamado 'nerviosismo' empezó a surgir dentro de él … pero ¿nerviosismo, POR QUÉ, porque si todo sale bien Sakura volverá a recuperar su memoria dentro de dos o un día más. Además desde que la misma dijo que _"Ya no le quería"…_ estaba algo angustiado y trataba de encontrar respuesta y calmar esos sentimientos nuevos para él… que desde la muerte del clan Uchiha y sus padres…no sentía…por ello no había ido a visitar a Sakura….

-"_Kuso…no entiendo que es lo que me pasa… Y yo que suplicaba que Sakura me dejara de querer para que no fastidiara más y ahora que se ha cumplido…estoy …do…dolido…"-_decía el Sasuke verdadero.

-"_Que hipócrita eres… sabes mejor que nadie que Sakura estaba llenando aquel vacío de…soledad…tu sabes que ella es la única que puede desaparecer eso, usura ton kachi…"-_reprimía su inner.

-"_ja…lo malo de tener una conciencia interna…está bien si…si sé que Sakura es la única que puede llenar este vacío y ahora es la única que lo está agrandando…"._

_-"Ahora que la has perdido te das cuenta que es apreciada para ti… si serás baka…"-_dijo su inner…

_-"La he perdido…y con ello mi existencia se hace más imperceptible… Kakashi tenía razón, lo único que me dejará la venganza será la soledad…"-_decía el Sasuke verdadero sintiendo como el vacío que sentía y aquel dolor se hacía más grande y profundo…

_-"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Sasuke…"-_le dijo su interior.

_-"que quieres decir?"._

_-"Ve a probar si ella de verdad te ha olvidado, BAKA!"-_le reprimió el Sasuke interno.

_-"Pero de que forma?"._

_-"Tú solo ve al hospital y yo me encargo, VAMOS MUEVETE!"-_al terminar la oración Sasuke partió como bala al hospital de Konoha.

--Hospital de Konoha/Habitación 109--

Naruto desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación despidiéndose con su mano de Sakura quien tenía una cara más llena de vida y sin rasgos de que estuviera enferma, ésta estaba sentada en su cama, llevaba puesta una blusa negra con unos pescadores de jeans ligeramente apretados, al parecer no salió a pasear o caminar por las calles de la aldea ya que un chico de cabello negro azulado (N/a: o moreno) no se apareció por el hospital y como Naruto dice "que son un grupo de tres", no podían salir a menos que alguien no éste.

Sakura y Naruto se la pasaron conversando y haciendo bromas que solo ellos entendían y reían, aunque…

-"_Que extraño…que le habrá pasado al joven Uchiha ayer acordamos en que íbamos a los videojuegos como dice el joven Naruto……mmm…… n.n Bueno tal vez tenía cosas que hacer!"_-se decía Sakura sin preocupación alguna, luego sus ojos se desviaron al colgante que estaba en la cómoda al lado de su cama. Lo coge…

-"_Vaya aún sigue con ese color amarillo…"-_pero algo detuvo su pensamiento ya que siente como alguien abre la puerta de su habitación.

-"Sakura…"-dijo una voz fría y sin sentimiento que entraba a la pieza.

-"n.n Joven Uchiha! Que bueno que haya venido…"-saluda Sakura entregándole a Sasuke una de sus más tiernas sonrisas provocando a éste que un leve rosa atenuara sus mejillas.

-"Co…co… Como te sien…sientes?"-pregunto Sasuke desviando su mirada hacia la ventana y algo avergonzado por haber hecho tal pregunta, sentandose al lado de la chica. (N/a: es como la vez en que estaban aprendiendo como escalar los arboles usando solo sus pies y Naruto la pide consejo a Sakura, pero luego Sasujke le pide se consejo a Naruto ¿lo recuerdan?... pone una cara muy kawai, graciosa y avergonzada Sasuke ¡! XD jajaja…)

-"n.n Totalmente recuperada!"-le responde la pelirosa marcando otra sonrisa en su boca.

-"Que…que bien…"-dijo Sasuke algo forzado ya que…

-"_Kuso…porque tengo que preguntarle tales cosas, si a simple vista se nota que está **rebuena**, o.oU digo rebién"-_reclamaba el Sasuke verdadero.

-"_Tu solo hace lo que te digo!"-_le ordenó su inner.

-"o.o? Que sucede joven, está muy tenso…"-dijo Sakura con voz algo preocupada.

-"Nada, nada no pasa nada…".

-"Oh…bueno, ¿que le pasó? Ayer acordamos en que íbamos a ir a los video juegos hoy?".

-"Bueno…emmm…se me olvidó u.uU"

-"De verdad?………Me alegro –nn-…pensé que le había pasado algo malo…"-dijo felizmente Sakura. Sasuke volteo para verla fijamente con cara de: "te preocupaste?...pero…tu sonrisa están linda…".

-"_Ya no aguanto…"-_dijo el Sasuke interno que tomó control del cuerpo de Sasuke, acercando sus labios a los de Sakura…

-"_Oye! Oye! No espera es muy pronto…para…"._

_-"No mientas tu también QUIERES!"-_interrumpió el inner del moreno.

_-"No…bueno yo…s…no…bueno si…!"-_decía el Sasuke verdadero, mientras acercaba su cara hacía la de Sakura y ésta trataba de alejarla por impulso (N/a: es decir cuando Sasuke se acercaba, Sakura se echaba para atrás y como están en la cama…), la cabeza de Sakura llega hasta la almohada. Ya no puede escapar de esos labios…pero…

-"_Sakura…..."-_dijo el Sasuke verdadero cerrando lentamente los ojos.

_-_"Joven Uchiha... qué es lo que está haciendo?"-pregunta de repente Sakura…y esas palabras detuvieron la acción de Sasuke…aunque aún así quedaron a pocos centímetros de la cara de cada uno.

_-_"Sa… Sakura…"-murmuró Sasuke, levantándose de la cama y Sakura volvía a su posición anterior, es decir, se sienta otra vez.

-"o.o qué pasa?"-pregunta Sakura que no entiende ni papa de la situación.

-"No sentiste nada…?"

-"Sentir?...¿sentir qué o.o?"-esa pregunta hizo que el chico se sumergiera en sus pensamientos.

-"_Entonces…de verdad ya no me quiere…"-_se decía Sasuke al segundo que recordaba las palabras de Tsunade después de revisar a Sakura:

**Flash Back**

-"Su memoria no volverá a lo menos dentro de una semana…"-dijo seriamente Tsunade-sama.

-"Qué? Dentro de una semana?"-algo impresionado Sasuke.

-"Bueno, desde cuando que actúa sin recuerdos?"-preguntó la Godaime Hokage.

-"Desde ayer…".

-"Entonces en 6 días más, sino…".

-"Sino qué?"

**-"Se quedará así para siempre!"**

**Fin Flash Back**

-"Lo siento, Sakura…"-dijo Sasuke retirándose de la habitación tan pronto como entró.

**Pow! (sonido de la puerta cerrándose)**

-"Joven Sasuke…"-murmuró por lo bajo Sakura algo confundida…

- - -

La luna se posó en la aldea y consigo trajo la noche. Allí, caminando por las calles, con dirección a la oficina de la 5ª Hokage, estaba Sasuke. Sumido en sus pensamientos. En aquella mirada fría. Y en lo que estuvo por hacer con Sakura… quien al parecer era la causante de todos aquellos impulsos emociones y sensaciones nunca antes sentidas por el chico…

-"_Creo que no hay esperanza…"-_decía el Sasuke verdadero.

-"¬¬ _No seas NEGADO aún queda un día!"-_le reprimía su inner.

-"_Pero si no la recupera mañana…nunca se acordará…"._

_-"Yo no compró eso!"-_le respondió su inner con algo de sarcasmo.

_-_"_Pero lo compras si le vamos a preguntarle de nuevo a la vieja…!"._

_-"Ok… entonces vamos a preguntarle"-_le respondió su interior, así Sasuke apresuró el paso para ir donde Tsunade-sama.

--Despacho del Hokage/08:34 p.m.--

Godaime Hokage se encontraba revisando algunos papeles y clasificando misiones para cada Jounin, Chuunin o grupo de Genin, algunos papeles esparcidos por todo el escritorio, facturas, libros de Medicina, etc… Hasta que alguien toca la puerta de su oficina…

-"Pase!"-respondió la adulta rubia.

-"n.n Hooola!"-saludó un Jounin peligris con un ojo tapado por el protector de Konoha.

-"Ah… eres tu Kakashi ¿ya terminaste la misión?"-preguntó Tsunade directamente.

-"Hai, hai… sin complicaciones…".

-"Me alegro que haya sido así…"-dijo la rubia-"porque aquí está tu otra…".

-"Espera, espera!... debo contarte algo grave"-le interrumpió el peligris poniendo una cara más seria. Tsunade ve aquella expresión y ella también se pone seria…

-"Dilo!"…

Mientras estos dos hablaban Sasuke estaba por poner su mano en la manilla de la puerta de la oficina, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Kakashi decir…

-"He oído rumores de que Itachi anda por los alrededores…".

-"Qué!"-respondió Tsunade levantándose exaltada de su asiento. Pero por el otro lado de la oficina Sasuke se encontraba perplejo por tal noticia…

-"Itachi!... chikuchou! Justo en el momento que tengo menos ninjas de categoría a la mano!"-se reprimía Tsunade golpeando su escritorio.

-"Bueno, no te preocupes, he dicho que está cerca de aquí; NO, que vendrá a la aldea u.uU"-decía el peligris tratando de calmar a la Hokage…

-"Si…tienes razón…"-dijo Tsunade dando la espalda a Kakashi y en el momento que Sasuke desaparecía del lugar…-"por cierto… Sakura ha perdido la memoria…".

-"o.o?Uh?...¿Qué Sakura?".

-"¬¬ Tu SUBORDINADA! BAKA…"-le reprimió la rubia al peligris que acababa de captar.

-"Ah! esa Sa…"-pero de repente se exalta-"SAKURA! QUE SAKURA A PERDIDO LA MEMORIA?"

-"n.nU Vamos, vamos no te exaltes, además es por una semana…"-le explicó Tsunade.

-"Una semana…"

-"Aunque…"

-"Aunque, QUÉ!"

-"Si mañana no la recupera…JAMAS LO HARÁ!"-le espetó Tsunade. Kakashi se heló completamente y estaba más pálido que de costumbre…Hasta que…

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA XD! QUE CARA MÁS DIVERTIDA!JAJAJAJA"-se reía la adulta rubia casi llorando por la misma…

-"¬¬ Era broma…?"-preguntó con desgano Kakashi.

-"NOOO… POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOO! XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-dijo con sarcasmo hasta la última gota.

-"¬¬U"

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

-"¬¬U le hiciste la misma broma a Naruto y Sasuke?"

-"Jajaja..ja..mmm… si!"

-"Oo Se la hiciste?".

-"Ya te dije que si…".

-"u.ú uff…si serás baka…"-decía Kakashi mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir.

-"Oye! Oye! Aún no te he dicho tu…"

**POW!**

-"…nueva misión…"-murmuró Tsunade, más bien le murmuró al aire ya que Kakashi ya se había ido.

--Afuera de la oficina--

El peligris se encaminaba a las escaleras para bajar y marcharse a su departamento, pero cuando llega a ellas, puede divisar la silueta de alguien que le iba mucho más adelanten el camino…

-"_Al parecer Sasuke lo ha escuchado lo de Itachi…"-_pensó Kakashi-"_Y si cree que 'ella' no recuperará su memoria de seguro…otra vez se irá de la aldea…"_

**---Sasuke se irá de la aldea? ¿que sucederá con sus sentimientos? Y Sakura ¿no hará nada al respecto?... Solo lo sabrás en el próximo último capitulo!---**

**Contestaciones:**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **hola aradio-senpai! nn q feliz me hace q te acuerdes de dejarme review xDD aunq seas un hombre de "pocas" palabras (Inner: ¬¬ eso ni se lo cree él mismo xDD jajaja) n.n bien bien aquí subido el penultimo capitulo T-T q nostalgia toy sintiendo! Y además TT-TT ahora q va a terminar la minoría de personas me deja review…al menos… tu te acuerdes de poner uno… eso me alegra u.u no fue del todo un fracaso mi primer fic xP… nee, gracias x subirme los animos el jueves…de verdad llore…y de verdad sonreí gracias a ti… n.n arigato aradio-senpai…

xDD PERO YA! CAMBIEMOS EL TEMA! Ne, te ha gustado el capitulo xD q piensas q va a pasar al final? Vamos dime…quiero saber lo q piensas xDxD jajaja… nn NOS VEMOS X EL MSN ¿EH? CUIDATE! BYE BYE ARADIO-SENPAI! (Inner: xDxDxD me salió rima xD jajaja)

Pd: T-T estamos agobiados de examenes y tareas en clases!

**Rums: **haaaaaaaai! RUUUMMSS! xDxD jajaja ne, como estás? Kya! Q felicidad al fin puedo contestar tu review acá xP sabes? Me alegra q te haya servido de inspiración (¬¬ aunq fuera algo) para tu fic xD ya quisiera leerlo yo jajaja xD bueno… xD tu ya habías leído este cap, así q entiendo q no me quieras dejar revi o decirme algo n.n no te preocupes x ello…aunq igualmente me gustaría q me dejaras revi xD… bien, nos vemos cuidate! Y ponele empeño en la escuela! ADIOOOS! HABLAMOS X EL MSN! XDD

**Mirisasusaku: **holas miri-san! Como has estado? X hace tiempo q no hablo contigo x el msn igual se extraña ¿no crees xDxD? Jajaja… T-T Ho estupidos examenes ¬¬ q mal…yo estoy AGOBIADA con las tareas de la escuela aun no examenes (Inner: gracias a Dios xD SHANNAROO!) gracias x tuis animos miri-san xD me animan a escribir de verás xDjejeje… espero te haya gustado el capitulo y dime… ¿q piensas q pasará al final? xD me gustaría saberloo es q a casi todos se los estoy preguntando xD jejeje… nn alli me respondes vale? xD cuidate! Animo con esos jodidos y problematicos examenes xDD BYEEE! MIRI-SAN!

**Marion-asakura: **holas mija! u.u si solo un capitulo más y termina…si es una pena T-T y la nostalia y emocion me invade kuso!...pero bueno…. Nee, te ha gustado el capi? Q piensas q pasará el final? xD vamos dime q quiero saber jjejeje xDxD y claro Sasuke al poder (Inner: OH YEEEEAH!) cuidate nos vemos! BYE! MARION-SAN!

**sccmar: **HOLA, MARIELLA-SAN! Jejeje si si, es muy tierna esa parte ¿no? xD quien fuera Sakura en esos momentos (Inner: ¬¬yo pues yo quiero ser Sakura! JODER! TOT!) xDxD ssi, tienes razon así dan ganas de enfermarse jajajaja xDxDxD jejeje n.n como pudiste ver ese fue el nuevo capi y penultimo además… u.u si, solo falta 1 capi y se acaba… nn pero en estos momentos es en donde recuerdo a personas como tu q me siguieron hasta el final en mi fic muxas gracias mariella-san! nn nee, q piensas q va a pasar en el final? xD quiero saber! A todos se los he preguntado…q pensarán q pasará el final…me guistaría saber xD jejeje… bien bien nos vemos cuidate! Ja ne!

**T-T oh bien ya falta un solo capitulo…me llegaron pocos reviews u.u…**

**PERO ESO NO IMPORTA YA Q CON USTEDES Q SE ACORDARON SOY FELIZ GRACIAS A USTEDES**

**ARADIO-SENPAI**

**RUMS**

**MARION-SAN**

**MARIELLA-SAN**

**Y MIRI-SAN**

**GRACIAS A USTEDES! Y A TI CHICO O CHICA Q ESTÁS LEYENDO Y TIENES MUXA VAGUEZ EN ESCRIBIRME UN REVIEW! TOT IGUAL TE LO AGRADEZCO DESGRACIAO!... (inner: ¬¬U perdon ese fue el minuto de confianza anda inspirada xDD jajaja) bien se me le cuidan! Nos vemos eh? Proxima y ultima ctualizacion… ADIOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

Haruno-chan


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap. 21, y antes… de verdad MUXAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo hasta el final mi fan-fic (oOo Mi primer fan-fic), después de estas líneas se encuentra el último capitulo, y RECUERDEN está mi 2ª creación títulada "2 SEMANAS PARA AMARTE", también es un SasuSaku (n.n Es que me fascinan los SasuSaku) y la otra llamada "Destrucción del Sonido"… espero que le den una oportunidad y Gracias por dejar reviews! TOT no saben cuanto se les quiere!**

_Anti-Orochigay: ¬¬ bueno…ya saben como es el debr de una presidenta xD hasta el final dando la pelea x este club xDD jajaja bueno, ya saben, solo para entrar me mandas tu review en algunos de mis fics n.n y puteas junto A LAS CHICAS y YO al MALDITO PUTO MASACRADOR PEDOFILO RETORCIDO BASURA DE OROCHIMARU! (Inner: SHANNAROOOOO!) xDD A QUE ESPERAS?_

**TOT gracias a todos de verdad GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

(Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti mijo o mija q estas leyendo…y especialmente a Rums q cumple años mañana viernes 16 de Marzo, FELICIDADES AMIGA RUMS! n o n)

**_Con un simple 'Te amo', AMOR ENCONTRADO_**

Es domingo por la mañana, algo así como las 10:00 AM. Sasuke recorría vagamente la aldea buscando un lugar donde desayunar. Hasta que por fin decide por uno. Se sienta en una banca larga, atrás de unos sujetos conversando, estaba dentro de aquel pequeño puesto de comida ambulatoria.

Un hombre con una libreta y lápiz en la mano se le acerca, pidiendo su orden. Sasuke solo pide un té con algún bocadillo. Y el hombre, con la orden anotada en la libreta, se va hacía la cocina del lugar… Mientras que los hombres que estaban conversando atrás del chico comentan algo muy peculiar… que es escuchado por Sasuke…

-"…He oído rumores de que Uchiha Itachi está por los alrededores…"-dijo uno con voz grave.

-"…Si yo también lo he oído, pero al parecer no tiene pensado hacer una visita aquí…"-comentó el otro con voz rasposa y tratando de no ser tan elevada, aunque esos intentos eran en vano ya que el chico vengador, que estaba detrás de ellos, podía escuchar perfectamente.

-"… no?...entonces creó que es la oportunidad perfecta para los ninjas caza recompensas o los mismos ANBUS para que le vayan a capturar, ¿no lo crees así?"-murmuró la 1º voz.

-"mmm…si tienes razón así no involucrarían a gente de la aldea o alguien inocente en el cometido…"-murmuró la otra voz.

Aunque Sasuke quedó sumido en sus pensamientos al oír aquella conversación, la noticia de que Itachi estaba cerca ya la sabía…Pero lo que ahora estaba debatiendo era otra cosa… y en el momento llegó el mismo hombre que le había tomado su pedido, con el té y el bocadillo, 2 bolas de arroz.

-"Aquí tiene JOVEN!"-dijo el hombre dejando la bandeja con el té y el bocadillo al lado de él. Para luego retirarse.

-"_Joven…"-_se dijo Sasuke en su mente, acordándose de Sakura quien ahora era dueña de esa palabra…-"_porque me acuerdo de ti en estos momentos…en el momento en que puedo cumplir con mi venganza…con mi objetivo en la vida…"._

_-"Qué haremos?...dejaremos a la aldea de nuevo o lo dejarás pasar…?"-_preguntaba seriamente su inner.

_-_"_No puedo dejar pasar así, como si nada, ésta oportunidad…"-_decía Sasuke.

_-_"_VAS A DEJARLA SOLA OTRA VEZ?"-_reprimió su interior.

_-_"_…pero tampoco…quiero irme…"-_confeso el verdadero-"_…hoy es la última oportunidad…si Sakura no recupera su memoria…ya no habrá más dudas, está claro que me iré…"-_decidió el moreno que exteriormente ponía una cara de inmensa frialdad y tristeza, que podía alejar a cualquiera.

_-_"_Piensas volver?...y que pasará con lo que sentimos?...Qué harás con el AMOR que hace poco descubriste hacía ella!"-_reprimió el Sasuke interno.

_-_"_Dejaré todo atrás…"-_terminó con sus pensamientos mientras bebía su té y comía una bola de arroz.

--Despacho del Hokage--

Tsunade se encontraba como siempre en su oficina revisando papel tras papel, informe tras informe y con algunos libros encima del escritorio hasta que nuevamente alguien toca la puerta…

_**TOC-TOC**_

-"Adelante Kakashi!"-dijo la rubia en forma de hacer pasar al peligris. (N/a: y no me pregunten como diablos adivinó que era él n.nUU)

-"n.n Hoooooooolaass!"-saludó el Jounin a la Godaime Hokage en su forma relajada y según el instructor de Lee: "en esa forma GUAY!"

-"ò.ô que es lo que quieres?...no creó que sea por que viniste a recoger tú nueva misión…"-dijo algo sarcástica y molesta Tsunade mostrándole al ninja una hoja con letras japonesas y una GRAN "**S**" de por medio.

-"n.nU Tu tan de buen humor como siempre…"-respondió Kakashi con una gorda gota de sudor.

-"¬¬ Quién dijo que era broma, ésta es tú nueva misión!".

-"Lo siento no puedo hacerla…"

-"NANI Ò.Ó?"

-"Además ha eso mismo he venido…"

-"Explicate…!"

-"¬¬ Por tú ESTUUUPIDA broma Sasuke, mi subordinado, puede largarse otra vez de la aldea y sin marcha atrás"-le espetó el peligris a la Hokage.

-"ESTUPIDA?...pero…acaso Sasuke escuchó que Itachi estaba cerca?"

-"SI!. Y quiero que me asignes a una misión con Naruto de ir a vigilar a Sasuke antes de que se valla…"-propuso el Jounin.

-"mmm…"-murmuró Tsunade levantándose de su asiento y voltear para mirar hacía la ventana.

-"bueno y?"-preguntó Kakashi.

-"…tú conoces mejor que yo a Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura… además si Sasuke escuchó lo de Itachi, puede que tengas toda la razón………"

-"Entonces?".

-"Está bien harás esa misión, pero con una condición…"

-"o.o? Condición? Que cosa?"

-"nn Qué cumplas con la misión que te he asignado!"-dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa mostrando la hoja anterior con la gran S pero…ya era demasiado tarde ya que Kakashi había salido de la oficina…

-"UUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYY!"-gritó desesperadamente la rubia, llena de venas en la frente, por toda la habitación y lanzando la silla por la ventana. (N/a: como en el capitulo 152 XDD)

--Hospital de Konoha/Habitación 109--

Sakura se encontraba viendo el paisaje a través de su ventana. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Y sus ojos estaban hipnotizados por el movimiento de las hojas de un árbol por acción del viento.

-"_No entiendo…lo que el joven Uchiha quería hacer… o.o? Por qué se acercó tanto a mí?"-_se preguntaba desorientada la pelirosa.

_-"PORQUE QUERÍA BESARTE BAAKA!"-_dijo una voz parecida a la suya pero en un tono más agresivo y cabreado.

_-"Uh? quien dijo eso?...se supone que es mi mente o ¿no?"._

_-"Querras decir NUESTRA MENTE!"-_denuevo habló la voz.

_-" otra vez! Quien es?"_

_-"COMO QUE QUIEN ES! TU INNER PO' BAAKAA!"_

_-"I-Inner?"_

_-"Ahora si que pareces una (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)"_

_-"ó.ò Ah!"_

_-"o.ó O'e! Eres Haruno Sakura ¿cierto?"-_pregunta el inner desconocido para la pelirosa actual.

_-"-- emmm…si ¿por?"_

_-"Entonces… POR QUÉ (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN) NO TE ACUERDAS DE TU PROPIA CREACIÓN! QUE ACASO **PERDISTE LA MEMORIA**!"_

_-"…perder la memoria…?"-_ésta última palabra se quedó grabada en la mente, hasta que alguien abre la puerta de la habitación…

-"Sakura…"-dijo la voz perteneciente aun chico moreno que llevaba una un traje parecido al que Sasuke llevaba en la aparición del 4º opening (N/a: que por cierto se llama GO!), excepto que sin mangas y en los hombros llevaba unas vendas puesta de la misma forma que sus piernas (N/a: o sea le hice algunas modificaciones técnicas XDD)

-"Sasuke-kun!"-chilló Sakura, o más bien el "Inner de Sakura".

-"O.O UH?"-preguntó Sasuke algo impresionado por aquellas palabras que no escuchaba hace una semana de la boca de la pelirosa.

-"_O-oye! Por qué le dijiste Sasuke-kun, yo le digo joven Uchiha! Jodido Inner!..."-_gritó para sus adentros Sakura pero al darse cuenta la penúltima palabra que usó se puso roja FUGAZMENTE_-"….quise decir... Desgraciado Inner!"_

_-"Que tú le dices JOVEN UCHIHA! TE PEGARON CON UN PALO O QUÉ!"-se exaltó su 'nuevo inner'._

-"digo, digo…ho…hola! joven Uchiha"-trató de contra restar la esmeralda.

-"--…hn!"-respondió Sasuke para informarle que si le estaba escuchando y además casi como un suspiro ya que por un momento pensó que Sakura había recuperado su memoria.

-"Digame a que ha venido?"-preguntó inocentemente la pelirosa.

-"_Pues…NO ES OBVIO A VISITARTE PO' (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)!"-_le espetó su inner a la esmeralda.

-"A ver si ya te has recuperado"-dijo el moreno desviando fríamente su mirada hacía la ventana.

-"Pero de qué?"-decía la pelirosa mirando con algo de extrañeza.

-"Sakura, que harías si yo me fuera otra vez…"-dijo en tono decidido y frío como lo caracterizan.

-"I…Irse…?"-murmuró la pelirosa algo confundida mientras que su inner hablaba

-"_COMO QUE SE VA IR DE NUEVO? OTRA VEZ…OTRA VEZ SE VA IR……pues claro que te…"_

_-_"Por qué debería hacer algo si es su decisión?"-respondió más para sí que para el chico vengador, el cual puso una cara más triste y fría que sorprendida…

-"_NANI?PERO QUE KUSOOO ACABAS DE DECIR EN QUE DIMENSIÓN ESTOY POR LA (BOCINA DE CAMIÓN)"-_gritaba desesperada el inner que estaba más confundida que los otros dos chicos que estaban en la habitación

-"Ya veo…sabes…tu eras la única que estaba llenando este vacío…"-murmuró Sasuke y un silencio de unos 2 minutos se apoderó de la pieza…

-"Por qu…?"

-"Adiós para siempre, Sakura"-le interrumpió Sasuke. Sakura estaba como piedra aquellas palabras que había dicho el moreno fueron como si una daga atravesara su corazón. Con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y de todas las sensaciones que tenía en el momento miraba como Sasuke desaparecía de su vista y tal vez de la aldea…para siempre…

-"_PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA SAKURA, BAKA! QUE HACES ALLÍ PARADA SASUKE-KUN SE VA IR DE NUEVO ANDA A DETENERLO POR EL COÑO! CHIKUCHOU REACCIONA! QUE ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS QUE LO **AMAS!**!"-_le gritó como loca su inner diciendo la más sincera verdad.

_-"Lo amo…!"-_espetó Sakura mientras todos sus recuerdos volvían de recorrido a su mente.

Cuando vio por 1ª vez a Sasuke, su infancia. Cuando conoció a Ino. Cuando pequeña todos la molestaban por su frente ancha. Cuando se graduó de genin y la eligieron en el grupo 7, acompañada de Naruto y su querido Sasuke-kun. Todas sus misiones cumplidas. La 1ª Batalla que vio de Naruto y Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea hace 4 años en busca de poder y aquella palabra final…**_Arigato…_** Naruto fue en su búsqueda y después de esos 4 largos años volvió con el moreno. Su nueva misión en busca del anciano Hyroe. Cuando hospedaron en aquella posada y por un descontrol Sasuke besó su cuello… Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Tanzaku y llevaban al anciano Kei a la aldea. Y el maldito día en que fue engañada por un animal salvaje el cual la arrojó a un precipicio y Sasuke trató de salvarla. Pero cuando las fuerzas de éste se debilitaban y por aquella herida provocada nuevamente por ese animal salvaje, ella decide tirarse sin remordimiento alguno pero sin antes decirle al chico quien siempre estará en sus pensamientos…

**Flash Back**

-"No...NO LLORES! QUE...QUE PERDERÁS FUERZA!".

-"Sa...Sasuke-kun...snif, snif"-pero, aunque ella no quisiera las lagrimas recorrían solas sus mejillas. Mientras que Sasuke daba grandes esfuerzos de no soltar la mano de Sakura...pero ella...

-"Sasuke_...yo…te amo..."-_al escuchar esto Sasuke abre los ojos muy grandes para observar como la esmeralda le sonreía dulcemente.

-"No... NI LO PIENSES SAKU..."-pero sin dejar de sonreírle la pelirosa suelta la mano del moreno...cayendo rápidamente al vacío.

-"Sakura...SAAAKURAAAAAAAA!"-gritó desesperadamente Sasuke quien con aún la mano abajo con la forma de aún estar sujetando la mano de la chica, y ésta veía a Sasuke quién lloraba a goterones por ella…(N/a: recuerdan ésta parte donde Sasuke piensa que una lagrima de Sakura había caído en su mano… Bueno no era una lagrima de Sakura si no de él, es que es tan negadito el muchacho n.nUU)

_-"Sasuke-kun…"-_pensó por último la chica mientras caía por metros hacía el río…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"Sasuke-kun!"-gritó Sakura repentinamente. Haciendo que su inner funcionará de nuevo.

-"_Uh? por fin has vuelto!"-_dijo el inner más alegrado.

-"_No es momento para eso dime donde está Sasuke-kun! Que le ha pasado? está bien? Y los demás? Y el anciano Hyroe? Y-y…"-_tartamudeaba desesperada Sakura que al parecer no recordaba nada de aquella semana en que olvidó completamente todo…

_-"NO ES TIEMPO PARA ESO! SASUKE ACABA DE VENIR A DESPEDIRSE…. PORQUE SE VAAA DE LA ALDEAAA!"-_le espetó su inner descontroladamente

_-"NANI?"-_preguntó exaltada la pelirosa para sus adentros_-"ss-se va ir… otra vez… no por favor"-_y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente.

_-"YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES TIEMPO PARA ESO NO HACE MUCHO SASUKE SE MARCHÓ!"_

_-"qué? Y POR DONDE SE FUEEE!"_

_-"POR ESA PUERTA!"-_indicóel inner al momento en que Sakura salía corriendo del lugar lo más a prisa posible.

_-"Por favor Sasuke-kun…no vuelvas a elegir la soledad…"_

--Mientras Sasuke--

Caminaba despacio y sin rumbo fijo. Su destino era el portal que marcaba los límites pero ya no sabía si ir para allá, su subconsciente no lo deseaba…pero en ese entonces para él era la única solución…

-"_No quiero ir sin antes haberle dicho a Sakura que…"_

_-"pero para que si ella ya no siente nada por nosotros"-_pensaba el Sasuke verdadero.

_-"no me interesa…solo quiero que lo sepa!"-_reprimió su inner. Y por un presentimiento extraño Sasuke cambió su caminar.

_-"Qué? adonde vas?"-_preguntósu inner.

_-"Solo quiero ver por última vez aquel lago…"_

_-"Cual lago?..."-_

_-"Donde conocí a Naruto…y donde aprendí por mi padre la técnica del Goukakyuu no Jutsu…"_

_-"Om…"-_murmuró tristemente el inner, al paso en que el moreno ya había llegado al lago.

Y por un extraño impulso, que obedeció, se acercó aún más al lugar que estaba abajo del nivel del suelo que estaba pisando. Sus pies llegaron hasta las escaleras que conducían a un pequeño puente… Pero algo heló la sangre de Sasuke… Una chica de cabello rozado largo y liso estaba de espaldas a él mirando cabizbaja su reflejo en el agua…inconfundiblemente era Sakura… El moreno se acerco. Bajo las escaleras y se puso detrás de la chica…

-"Sakura…qué haces aquí?"-preguntó el chico quien solo recibió como respuesta el levantamiento de la cabeza de Sakura algo sorprendida por escuchar aquella voz.

-"Bueno...eso ya no importa…"-dijo Sasuke desviando su mirada hacía su lado izquierdo suyo.

-"…Sakura…aunque no te importe lo que te voy a decir…y aunque no sientas nada al escucharlo, eso ya no me interesa…yo necesito que sepas que…

Un pequeño silencio… Sasuke mira fijamente la figura de Sakura.

-"…**_Te amo…"._**

-"Yo también…"-murmuró la pelirosa sin darse la vuelta y de espaldas ha Sasuke.

El chico proceso la información en 1…,2…,3…

-"Qué! Oo!".

Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirar ha Sasuke, y con una sonrisa algo sonrojada…

-"Que yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun"-dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke,… para juntar sus bocas y fundirlas en un dulce beso, de parte de Sakura…

El chico estaba atónito no sabía que hacer, sentir a aquella chica besándolo…eso quería decir que…

Desasieron ese beso y…

-"Sakura…recuperaste la memoria..?"-preguntó aún confundido Sasuke

-"Si…y por eso…"-pero no pudo continuar ya que Sasuke fue el que juntó nuevamente sus labios… ésta vez Sakura le correspondió apasionando el beso… Y una lágrima bajaba de su mejilla. (N/a: ahora se preguntarán que coño pasó con Kakashi y Naruto pues ahora la respuesta…)

-"ºoº Wooo! Pero que partido de lenguas más reñido"-decía Kakashi apareciendo detrás de un poste y en sus manos su libro pervertido favorito: "Icha Icha Paradise"

-"OE SASUKE! INTENTANDO LIGARTE A SAKURA-CHAN DELANTE DE MIS OJOS!"-gritó eufórico Naruto que salía detrás de un árbol cerca del lago.

Pero el moreno no le hizo caso y Sakura y él seguían con su apasionado beso, entre lenguas y lamidos XD.

-"o CABROOOOON!"-gritó el rubio abalanzándose hacía la pareja. Pero estos desaparecen de un parpadeo y Naruto por su salto cae al agua de un guatazo.

-"Uyy! Eso si debe doler!"-dijo Sasuke quien estaba al lado de Kakashi con Sakura en sus brazos.

-"Sasuke-kun…"-murmuró a más no poder de sonrojada la pelirosa, el moreno poso sus ojos negros en los esmeralda de ella.

-"Sakura…".

-"Bueno, chicos yo me retiro no quiero ser la persona que les toque el violín, BYE!"-dijo el peligris retirándose del sitio. Así Sakura y Sasuke quedaron solos.

-"**Te amo…"-**dijeron a unísono mientras que se besaban de nuevo y Naruto salía del agua viendo a sus amigos con las manos en la masa.

-"SASUKEEEEEEE!"-salta otra vez abalanzándose a la feliz pareja que por fin a…

"_**ENCONTRADO SU AMOR"**_

**FIN**

---**Creo… que voy a llorar óò… XO mi primer ff TERMINADOOO! ****Buuuaaaa!... snif, snif… minna ARIGATO! hontoni… ARIGATOOO! No saben cuanto les agradezco k me hayan seguido hasta el final… y aquí una pregunta k me tiene algo incomoda y k la deberán responder en sus reviews…:**

"_**Desean el epilogo del fan-fic?"**, si es así, ustedes me darán las ideas y cosas k kieran poner en ese epilogo ¿de acuerdo?... ese será…solo por ustedes… el **final **de los FINALES, pero solo se va a lograr si la mayoría dice que **"SI"** y también solo se logrará si ustedes dejan **todas las ideas k tengan** para hacerlo…_

**Contestaciones:**

**Haruno-mackita: **¬¬UU makita-chan… ¬¬UUU de verdad me das miedo… pero ya ves! ÒoÓ Sasuke no se jue! NOOO! SE QDO CON SAKURA CHIKUCHOUU! (Inner: ¬¬ SI Q! Q O Q? ME VAS A PATEAR EL TRASERO? EHH? SHANNAROO!) … espero nn y te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo T-T el ultimo… ToT buaaaaa… bueno, tal vez no el último…recuerda debes dejarme review para saber si quieres o no epilogo… es una votacion OBLIGATORIA! Ok?... nn nee, como te jue en ese curso de inglés? xD en q nivel qdaste?... bueno luego me cuentas… ADIOOOS!

**Cristillyn:** holas Cris! nn vaya yo pensaba q no leías este fic nn pero me alegra q me haya equivocado… n.n gracias x gastar tu tiempo en dejarme un review, recuerda q me debes responder si quieres epilogo o no… nn tambien espero q te haya gustado el final y q pues bueno… n.n al menos te haya quitado el aburrimiento xP… nos vemos eh! Cuidate! Hasta luegoooooooooooo!

**Marion-asakura:** T-T mija… buaaa! AL FIN TERMINADO EL FIC! GRACIAS A TI X SEGUIRME DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! TOT ARIGATOO! GRACIAS A ESTE FIC TE PUDE CONOCER! (Inner ToT SHANNAROO…snif, snif…) nn solo espero te guste el final xD y me alegra q tu quieras el epilogo un voto a favor xDnee, pero me dices q cosas quieres q ponga en el epilogo pos! No sé cualquier cosa q se te ocurra xD (inner: ¬¬ y yo sé q quieres lemon… ¬¬ no lo niegues…) jejeje no n.nU le hagas caso xP no sabe lo q dice (Inner: perver ¬¬) bueno…me dices q te parecio vale? xD nos vemos cuidate!…

**sccmar: **O.O MARIELLA-SAN! TOT GRACIAS X SEGUIRME DESDE EL PRINCIPIOO! BUAAAAA! TTOTT ARIGATOOO!... gracias a tu apoyo y al de todos he podido seguir subiendo…de verdad muxas gracias nn solo espero y te haya gustado el final, y me dices si es q quieres el epilogo y q ideas se te ocurren para él ya? n.n es muy importante para mi saber eso… n.n como tambien lo es tu apoyo y animos…y tu gastar tiempo en ponerme review…arigato godaimazu n.n… :D cuidate! NOS VEMOS! OJALA Y EN EL MSN! XDD DATTEBAYO!

**Gaby Uchiha:** **T-T **gaby-senpai... snif, snif... ya subido el ultimo capitulo…snif, snif…GABY-SENPAI! ITSUMO ARIGATO X TUS ANIMOS X TU APOYO X DEJARME UN REVIEW SIEMPRE Q PODIAS ARIGATOOOO! ESTE FIC ME DEBE MUXO X Q PUDE CONOCERTE X PRIMERA VEZ SIII! X PRIMERA VEZ TOT! Nn le debo un gran favor a Dios x dejarme haberte conocido y conocerte aún nn (inner: xD y tambien a simon bolivar xD claro jajajaja) nn ey no te preocupes, n.n yo sé lo extenuante q puede ser un examen y como te consumen el cerebro con eso…****yo te entiendo asi q no tienes de q disculparte ni MENOS humillarte pos! nn espero te ahay gustado el final y me dices si quieres epilogo o no ya? y ya te dije no quiero q te disculpes si?

¬¬ tienes razón si no es Orochiputo es Itachi… ¬¬ pero weno… ¬¬UU supongo q asi es el ciclo de la vida de un fic XDDD jajajaja… óò nee, cuidate es esguince x favor!... acuerdate de la votacion del epilogo y me dices q ideas tienes vale? nn esta vez CUI-DA-TE! ADIOOOSS! NOS VEMOS!

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** **T-T **Aradio-senpai! Está terminado... TERMINADO!...buuuaaa... ToT gracias a este fic yo te pude hablar (más bien escribir xDD jajja) x primera vez ToT sii! Yo aun lo recuerdo! Gracias tu apoyo Aradio-senpai…gracias!... nn- gracias x tomarte un poco de tu tiempo en escribirme un review nn muxas gracias! Espero te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo…y me dices si quieres o no epilogo, y si es afirmativo me dices q ideas se te ocurren para hacerlo xD como una fiesta con borrachera (inner: resaca… XD otra vez jajaja) bueno…alli en tu siguiente review mw lo cuentas si? nn nos vemos! Cuidate! ojala nos veamos x msn! Tengo muxas ganas de hablar contigo! Adios!

**Mirisasusaku:** miri-san! T-T está completito! Gracias x tu apoyo, espero te ahya gustado el final entre SasuSaku! Y… y… BUAAA!... (inner: T-T gomen es q estamos emocionadas…shannaroo!)… nn siempre gracias x tus reviews y tus animos… n-n ya sabes q sin los reviews recibidos no hubiera seguido subiendo :D jejeje…

Nee! Nee! Poneleempeño en los examenes (inner: ¬¬l aunq cueste…) nos vemos en el msn! Si? adios y me dices si quieres epilogo y q ideas se te ocurren para tal! Adióooos!

**Haruno-Sakuma:** jejeje holas Sakuma-san! Nee, estaba leyendo el fic tuyo Amores Desiertos o algo asi no me acuerdo…pero la cosa es q es un GaaraSakuSasu nn y está sugoi… u.u si lo sé el ultimo capitulo ya no me quedan palabras para describirme ni para escribir… pero bueno n.n con tu ayuda en tus reviews seguiré escrbiendo nn y recuerda respondeme si es q quieres epilogo o no y q ideas se te ocurren para tal… gracias por todo tu apoyo incondicional nn nos vemos! Cuidate! ToT NO TE OLVIDES DE MI!

**Rums:** jejeje holas rums! Gracias x leer mi fic gracias x tu apoyo y x tu comprensión n.n creo q eres la única chica paciente q no me amenaza ni me da miedo en mis fics n.nUU gracias…no se como pagartelo…espero te ahya gustado el final me dices q te parcio vale? nn x cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Q LO PASES MUY PERO MUY BIEN! OH YEEEAH! (inner: SHANNAROOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU XDD!) nn nee, quiesieras el epilogo del fic? Y q ideas se te ocurren para tal?... me dices x favor tu voto es muy importante nn cuidate nee! Saludines! Adiós!

**u.u… T-T bueno queridos y queridas aquí termina el fic…pero ya saben deben decirme si quieren epilogo o no ¿vale?**

**No tengo palabras hermosas para agradecerles todo su apoyo a todas las personas q siempre me dieron animos y gastaron su tiempo en dejar review…**

**Al igual q las personas Q SI LEEN MI FIC PERO NO EM DEJAN REVIEW! SI DESGRACIAO A TI TE HABLO XD Y PA Q SEPAI Q IGUAL TE KIERO XDD**

**Jajajajajajajaja**

**Simplemente…les dedico este parte de estrofa de una cancion… para ustedes! T-T LOS KIEROO! ADIOOOS!**

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni_

_Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e_

_Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke_

_Itsumou arigato hontou arigato_

_Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni_

_Kansha shiteru yo_

_Para la gente que siempre me apoyo_

_Coloco mis pensamientos diarios en esta rapsodia_

_Entrega mis sentimientos de aprecio_

_Por siempre gracias_

_De verdad, muchas gracias_

_No importa donde estés, estoy agradecido por tu presencia_

o o Haruno-chan o o


End file.
